You Owe Me
by lmgurl92
Summary: "You Owe Me" Inuyasha had said to Kagome the last week of senior high school. Kagome brushed it off with a whatever. A year passes and now its college, and she really owes him. COMPLETE
1. you owe me

**A/N Hey future readers of 'You Owe Me' starting today I'm going to be reediting you owe me. I started it when I was very young, and now I'm older so I've decided to straighten up all its little errors. It will take me a while to edit out all 43 chapters… so stand by me, and thank you for the support. I'm going to keep most of the author notes... unless there stupid. I might just take it off. Cause I read through some, and I was shock at the dumb things I've said... lol. **

Chapter1: you owe me

Flashback

_The young girl watched as the moving trucks went past.. They were all passing her limo, and taking a right into dinosaur size gates. She sighed to herself 'this is where I'm going to be living.' _

_Her dad thought about moving a few months ago, he kept on saying 'this is the rise of the Higurashi Empire.' He bragged to her 2 year old brother about how their new and approve mansion has land as big as 10 football fields. Her little brother was only 2 years younger than her, and couldn't understand a thing you told him. If you said right he would defiantly go left. _

_Her mom was directing the movers and maids to where and where not to put the boxes and bags. She finally got out of the limo and walked over to the brown eyed women standing and directing people through the wide angle doors. "Mom", she asked "can I help in some way?" The raven haired women smiled at her soon to be gorgeous daughter. _

_"Of course you can help" she coaxed. "You see that little bag," she pointed, get it and bring it to your new room. The little girl marched over to her bag and picked it up. She turned to start walking the 10 football field stroll to her new castle. When she felt something fly towards her; she turned and something hard hit her square in the face. _

_"I am so sorry" a young silvered haired boy said. He looked about her age, and was kind of tall for a 4 year old and muscular. His cute features where held with a very cunning smile. On top of his just cut hair were two cute doggy ears. He asked her "Can you throw that back at me?" _

_"Umm…sure" she said. Her hand on her throbbing nose, she bent over to lift the small ball. She walked past the limo and to the young Hanyou. _

_"You just move up here?" he asked taking the ball with no thank you. Kagome nodded gently and took a swift look at her mother. She was still managing things around, "What's your name?" he asked; his golden eyes trained on the back and forth moving of the men and women. _

_"Its Kagome, Kagome Higurashi" she said. _

_"Mines Inuyasha... and I live over there," he pointed to a patch of grass. _

_"You live in a patch of grass?" Kagome asked. Her eyes widening in surprise. _

_The hanyou narrowed his eyes in annoyance "No" he said in an attitude way. He seemed to be implying that she was a dumb ass. "If you walk a few miles up, you'll see a gate that leads to my house," he looked down at his ball, and began throwing it up and down. _

_"Can I play with you?" Kagome asked nicely. _

_The hanyou looked down at her. "Not really," he said about to walk away. _

_"Well…why not?" _

_"Well…" he began his eyes trained on the ball now, "you seem like a bitch to me and I bet to others." He said, and with that he walked away from her with no shame. _

_**13 years later**_

"_Oh my gosh I'm going to be sooo late," Kagome said to herself; her long black raven hair flowing down her locker. She was looking for her math book, but it was lost in between her language and social studies book. _

_"Nice ass bitch," a guy's voice rang through her mind. She turned while rolling her dark blue eyes. _

_"Take a picture Inuyasha it'll last longer." She turned back around and pushed her language book to the side pulling her math book out. _

_"And what if I don't want you," he teased his golden eyes staring at the lighted hall. _

_"I don't care" She fixed her skirt gently and continued getting what she needed for class."You're going to be late" Inuyasha said in a nonchalant voice. _

_"I know" She said while passing him and starting to her class. _

_"I can help you out" he had a smile on his handsome face and his arms crossed cockily. She turned at that._

_"How the hell are you gonna help **me**?" She asked narrowing her eyes._

"_I've got a pass," _

_Her eyes widened in surprise"Give it to me now" she said her books dropping as she jumped for it. His beautiful golden eyes rang with determination _

_"O.K," he passed it to her and smiled. "But you'll owe me something he said smiling," _

_"Whatever," she said grabbing it and smiling off to class. _

END OF FLASHBACK

That's it for this chapter but I'll get a new one posted soon this is my first story. I hope you liked it! And next chap will have no flash backs jus 2 let ya'll know. Now don't be bitches and hoes and click that pretty button there at the bottom or don't read it ass holes. Thank you!

_It is august 8 2010…. First reediting…_


	2. dorm mix up

**Future readers... hey I'm still reediting. I just wanted to say to old readers. I changed somethings, for plot hole purposes.**

Disclaimer: I still don't have Inuyasha so let's give it a rest but I own the movie 2nd to be exact and 1st season

Chapter 2: dorm mix up

She stared at her best friend who was running around in an ultimate frenzy. She was sticking pieces of tape with her name on it. "Sango slow down" Kagome stated not being able to stare at her friend's frenzies any more without throwing up.

"I can't slow down." Sango said losing her breath with every word.

"Why not?" Kagome asked. She was asking the question, but didn't seem interested in the answer; instead she was staring at the boxes crowding up the newly purchased dorm room.

"Ayame is sharing a dorm with us." Sango stated. Her tape stick up in the air as she taped her name on several boxes.

"Yeah, I know… so what?" Kagome asked. She was still uninterested; she had her attention on the third room door in her dorm.

"Well… Ayame likes to borrow things, Ayame will not be borrowing my thing" Sango stated. She was now in her closet taping "Sango" to her high heels and boots. Kagome watched, but she had to admit she was very pleased. She still had it in her mind that this was going to be the greatest 4 years of her life. Her parents were forcing her to take all business courses to prepare for the family business. But she wasn't all that upset… her two best friends in the whole world were going to be living with her… she was too excited to be upset.

!

"Of course I'll call you when I settle down," a handsome long silvered hair hanyou stated. He had a charming smile on his face, and the girl beside him giggled annoyingly before leaving.

"And he scores another number" A black haired monk commented as he left the plane.

"How much numbers did you get?" Inuyasha asked knowing he pulled off more. He always pulled off more. Miroku pushed his hands into his pockets and grabbed 5 crumpled up pieces of paper.

"About five… how about you?" Miroku asked smiling at his best friend.

"I got 15…" the hanyou said already heading towards the rack of moving suite cases."But it was an off day… I could easily pull off 30…"

Miroku laughed mockingly at that, before rolling his violet eyes."Really…?" He asked sarcastically. They didn't say anything for awhile, and the monk thought back to the conversation they had during the plane ride. "So where were you all summer? Kouga pulled off a job at Victoria's Secret and let me go in any time."

Inuyasha sighed annoyed. He didn't want to talk about this summer."So this whole conversation is about you being a lucky perv?" He asked casually as he grabbed his bags before they rounded off. Miroku opened his mouth as if he had something to say, but Inuyasha cut him off."Okay before you say anything. I'll tell you where my fuck of a parents took me this summer, but first let me tell you why...You know that one girl… Kagome we've known her since kindergarten?" Inuyasha asked feeling distaste at the mention of her name.

Miroku thought back, and then smiled."Oh that hot girl Hojo was talking about, he said something about her getting hotter every year he sees her."

"Whatever;" Inuyasha said as he tried to get use to the fact that he had to call a cab. It would take him awhile to get use to no limos."If you're asking me…I think she's a bitch who's way out of your league." Miroku stopped while Inuyasha piled his bags in the cab.

"So what... are you saying she's in your league?" Miroku asked. A single black eyebrow up.

Inuyasha sighed as he dropped the trunk of the cab."Even if she was in my league…I _**have**_ to date her." He said, and Miroku narrowed his eyes confused. "It's my parent's business thing… It's a long story, but you wanted to know where I was this summer. Well you can blame that on her…"

Flash back

_Inuyasha walked into the hall. He had just came from Mrs. Stone's home economics. It was so damn boring he asked for a pass. He was now walking down the hall until he spotted a bright green poster. It read in dark letters:_

_(People who are looking forward to going to the following universities:_

_Presto University_

_Grotto University_

_Dissect University_

**_Shikon University_**

_And so on…._

_End of flash back_

"That's when I saw that damn college my parents were forcing me to go to, and on the bottom it said students must have _minimal_ disciplinary actions on record..." Inuyasha said as he swung into the back of the cab… "While I was reading; the warning bell rang so I checked the time… class was almost over. Luckily I had a pass." He looked towards Miroku, who seemed to be listening intently. "You already know my grades weren't all that amazing, and I'm always skipping. Actually the principal said if I got one more tardy I'd be suspended for the 3rd time… and that's defiantly _not minimal_, but like I said I had a pass… so I was getting back to class when I saw little miss perfect Higurashi. She was going to be late…

"So you gave her your pass…" Miroku interrupted. "All summer you had to take courses…"

"Yup for this Damn School," Inuyasha said in pure disgust.

"Why would you give her your pass…I thought you hated Kagome… you know since the glue incident,"

"I needed her for something" Inuyasha said a small smirk reaching his face.

"What," Miroku asked he seemed extremely interested.

Inuyasha thought back to something that he had heard his parents say. He was pleased that he had come up with this plan…"Well Miroku let's just say. She _owes_ me big time".

I didn't want to end this chapter with a cliffy but I had to I want the next chapter to be longer too it's also going to talk about what Kagome owes him something to do with a business. Review please and Inuyasha is in the same college as Kagome.

Reedited 1:47 am 8-13-10


	3. did you forget

**Hello future readers and old readers. I am reediting You Owe Me. I will have an author's note on each chapter I edit… thank you. I haven't gotten rid of any old disclaimers or author notes… yet**

Disclaimer: I'm so sorry about chapter 2 dorm mix up I can't fix it but it's fucked up, but thank you to Laura Chan for your review and Reignashii your reviews were very helpful, and I changed my review board every one can review me now.

Chapter: 3 did you forget

Sango put the phone down and stared at Kagome, "Ayame just got out of her plane and wants me to pick her up, come with." She said her hands struggling to find her jacket.

"Uhh sure" Kagome said her eyes strained on her cereal bowl. It was Saturday at the college dorm and everything was going slowly. Sango had just set the TV up, and they were waiting for Ayame to get her slow ass over here. Kagome ran to her room, and took off her x- boyfriend's t shirt and changed into a skirt that was lying on her bed. Sango came in her room with her tooth brush jammed in her mouth.

"First of all, you need to stop wearing your long gone boyfriend's shirt… and that's my skirt." Sango's hand was pointing at the white mini skirt that fit her friend so well.

"Let me wear it please, this once I'll let you wear my high heel boots."

"Sure… you know I can't deny a deal like that." Kagome smiled and grabbed a black tang top out of her closet.

She was examining herself in it when she thought of something."Sango…" she asked in an almost shy voice "um you remember Inuyasha?"

"Ha, Ha OMG, Inuyasha I remember... the one you had the glue fight with." Sango said laughing a little too hard. "You guys hated each other."

"Yeah him" Kagome said not laughing. Sango stared at her for a long time

"What do you like…?"

Kagome's eyes grew to saucers, and she put her hands up."No… it's just that I've known him since kindergarten."

Sango stuck an eyebrow up, not believing her." come on… Come out with it." She had her arms crossed and her foot taping, "either you like him or you don't."

Kagome rolled her eyes, while slipping in her shoes. "You pick Ayame up; I'm going to get a coffee or something." she said as opened the door and left. 'How could she just say I have feelings for that ass?' Kagome asked herself as she left campus. She took a left and right towards the college hang out, a restaurant that serves only college students.

!

"You're the only one I love," Inuyasha said to the brown eyed attractive woman sitting and smiling across from him. 'Someone save me' he thought to himself. Of course he wasn't in love with her, not when his waiter was so damn good-looking. He nodded as the brown haired beauty continued talking about being together forever. His eyes wandered up to the door, and when he saw a tall slender beautiful woman walking in he almost got up.

"Did you hear me Yashie?"

"What?" he asked his eyes still on the young woman at the door. The weird thing was that he wasn't staring at her because she was attractive; it was because she was so oddly familiar.

"I'm going to powder my nose Yashie" the girl in front of him said. with a smile she got up after that leaving.

!

"A coffee please or an espresso, whatever cost less" Kagome said in a tired voice.

"Of course ma'am," a woman with short brown hair peeped out.

Kagome ignored her. She had her mind on something else completely. 'I can't believe she would say I like that jerk,' she swept her hands over her face. 'Ugh...she must _really_ think I'm in love with him now, I should have never left at such a stupid argument.' She opened her eyes widely as she thought. 'I can't love Inuyasha. I must be crazy, yeah that's it.' She laughed at herself as she sat up. I must be going completley bonkers.'

"$5.00" the woman said at the counter, her voice was still way too peppy.

"O.k. thanks,"

"You're well come." The perky girl said again.

Kagome just nodded before looking down at her coffee, and sighing 'I don't love Inuyasha. I just need some coffee to prove that'

"Same as her," a rough manly voice said.

"That sounds like Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to herself, 'I must really be going crazy,' she turned around hoping to see a stranger, bur her breath hitched when she witnessed the silver haired man sitting next to her.

"Hey long time no see Kagome." The hanyou said. A dreadfully handsome smile lit up his masculine features.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asked she was rubbing her eyes to see if he was really there. "How did you get the grades to get here?"

The smile on Inuyasha's face disappeared instantly. "I'm going to forget you said that, and move on to the present."

"Sorry can't," Kagome said pushing the coffee to the side, "I have to beat Sango and Ayame home, but nice to see you again."

"I need a favor though;" he said his eyes still content on her.

"Ha... Oh my gosh. If I didn't know better…I would say you were asking me for a favor." Kagome paused; cocking her head to the side. "Uh…My answer is no." She started to grab her stuff and leave when she felt a hand grab hold of hers.

"You remember senor year?" Inuyasha asked. He had a signature eyebrow up.

Kagome paused staring at him "Sure why not" she said answering his question without care.

"Well, you should remember the week before school ended"

Kagome remembered instantly. She would be suspended if she had one more tardy. She didn't know she could get into Shikon with a suspension on her file, but obviously looking at Inuyasha. She could, she sighed sitting back down on her stool. "oh so you're making me stay?" Kagome assumed. Her dark blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Oh so you do remember." "

You're a jack ass Inuyasha;" she said as she subconsciously flipped her long hair behind her back. The sooner she paid him back the sooner she'd forget him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. He really didn't like her at all. He turned towards the bathroom seeing his soon to be ex. "You see that girl that's coming out of the bathroom; tell her I want to see other people." he said pushing his coffee to the side.

"Yuck, that's Kikyo she's a bitch and a slut" Kagome said in a disgusted tone.

"Exactly… I wanted to break up after high school, but she insisted we should be together forever."

"Wow... I thought forever was a day and a half for you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and looked towards the girl beside him.

Kagome ignored his sign of annoyance, and narrowed her eyes."So all I have to do is separate you two, and the deal is off." A small smile graced her features she looked towards the hanyou.

He looked away "Just do it." He said a little annoyed. She got up and walked nervously to the bitch. She took a deep breath, and tried faking a sadden face. Kikyo stop applying lip stick on her lips to look up. "Um Inuyasha wants to see other people."

Kikyo laughed at that while standing up. "I thought I would never see your skanky face anymore after high school" Kikyo said her eyes trained on Inuyasha. He had already turned around and was acting like he didn't know her.

Kagome slipped in front of her blocking her vision of the hanyou. She was beyond pissed."I'm supposed to be the skank? how about you; you use to be a prostitute!" Kagome yelled her face now red, she really wasn't ever a prostitute, but she was too angry to think of a better insult.

Kikyo smiled and said "so you're dating Inuyasha? Not the first time you've dated after me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms."So what are you saying?" She asked. She could feel her blood boiling.

Kikyo laughed sadistically before smoothing out her facial features, and walking towards Kagome. She poked her gently on her chest."You're a slut" she said casually her arms crossed, she turned and started to walk away.

Kagome felt herself quickly lose it; before she knew it she began hauling ass towards Kikyo. Inuyasha widened his eyes as he stared at Kagome rush towards his ex girlfriend. "You're the last person to ever call me that!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to Kikyo and pulled her long bonds of hair.

"GET OFF OF ME BITCH!" Kikyo yelled as she turned around and kicked her with her pumps.

"You slutty Bitch" Kagome gasped out. Everyone at the restaurant stared. They began fighting each other on the floor wrestling.

"O.k. ladies, break it up break it up." Inuyasha said as he watched. He had to admit he didn't really want to end it.

Inuyasha took Kagome by the waist pushing her towards him."Don't you ever call me a slut again!" She screamed. She began thrashing in the hanyou's arms, but he was gripping her rather tightly.

"I'll call you anything I like" Kikyo said she had some random guy holding her.

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled. She was beating Inuyasha as he turned her towards him. He was talking to the manager. He had said he would take her back home.

"Don't pay attention to her." He said to the manager. "Lack of coffee does this to her." He walked with a thrashing Kagome out of the shop and towards his car. "Why are you so damn complicated?" He asked as he got in his car. He had set her down, and left her on the side walk. "

Kagome shrugged looking away. "I did the deal. That's what you said… it's not my fault that bitch had to make it hard…

"That wasn't the deal jackass. That was a favor". Inuyasha interrupted his handsome features lighting up with entertainment.

"What" was all she could manage to say?"

"I asked you to do me a favor… not to fulfill your deal."

Kagome crossed her arms."Than what is the damn deal? "

He smiled as he got into his car. He rolled down his window. "I want you to be my girlfriend starting now till Christmas break."

"Why?" She asked her mouth agate, and she was way too shocked to be mad.

"Because you looked so sexy fighting with Kikyo… I want some of that." He said sarcastically. Kagome threw him a look, and he sighed starting the car and pulling out. "Because…" He said staring towards her. "I say so, and a deal is a deal."

Kagome shook her head knowing he was lying."You have a better reason than I say so"

"Let's just say we benefit, big time." He began to drive away, but not before screaming out the window. "I'll tell you more tonight my dorm number is building a room 343."

Next chapter is called 343, and it's going to be really cool so review please, and I tried to stop comma errors. I hope you like it and I'm still sorry about the shit that's going on with dorm mix up.

_Reediting August 13, 2010 3:27 am_


	4. 343

**This chapter wasn't too bad, but I'm still reediting it… I haven't made any changes to A/N's or disclaimers yet…**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe it, but I've been making chapters everyday now it's kind of fun. I was so totally pissed about chap. 2, but it's fixed now and everything is great except the way I write my stories. I'm taking Charlotte's idea and separating the dialog. Well here goes nothing. Ashley Zanga is a bitch!**

Chapter4: 343

Ayame unpacked her suitcase, and started hanging up things. Sango came in her room with a worried brow."I really don't know where Kagome is, we checked the club campus." Sango said.

"Calm down Sango, she's probably talking to a cute boy. that's what I would do" Ayame said she had a small smile on her lips.

"Speaking of cute boys, Miroku called this afternoon. He wants me to meet him at that senior party thing." Sango was now smiling the phone abandoned on the floor.

"Are you going to go?" Ayame asked her face lighting up with information.

"I don't know, I like him and all, but he was a pervert in high school." Sango said her smile was suddenly disappearing.

"He was a hot pervert, every girl wanted to be touched by him." Ayame's green eyes were now shimmering with consideration.

"If I go and have a horrible time it's all your fault."

!

Kagome sprinted home. She knew she wasn't going to make it home before Ayame and Sango got back, but she wasn't even thinking about them, she was thinking about Inuyasha.

She made her way to her dorm. She ran up the stairs and to her door. She was searching for her keys, but before she could find it, the door opened by itself. Sango walked out wearing a silk dark red dress. She had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Sango you look beautiful" Kagome said her eyes attached to the form fitting gown.

"I know…" Sango said as she spun around. She walked right past her and out the door.

"So… tell me we're you going," Kagome asked she threw a quick smile towards Ayame. Who was also dresse, but her out fit choice was more casual..

"Well Sango's going to that party… you know the senior one...And I'm going shopping for last minute school supplies."

"Wow… way to wait till the last minute Ayame" Kagome said, and the wolf demon only shrugged as if she couldn't care less. She grabbed her purse and left all together.

Kagome waited until she left completely before running out the door as well. She took off towards the opposite direction. 'O.k. room 343…' she thought to herself her room was 340 in the women section. She just had to make it down to the men floor. It wouldn't be that hard finding it. She walked down the men hall, and searched the doors. She found it after some time. She stood near their door just staring. She decided after a ridiculous amount of time to finally knock.

"She finally asked you out" a man's voice said as he opened the door, loud music was in the back ground and he was only wearing his boxer's. He had a really strong chest and arm muscle from what Kagome could see.

"OH Kagome" Koga said "what a pleasant surprise" he was staring at her chest the whole time…and he didn't even have the decency to look away when she made eye contact. She wrapped her arms over her chest.

"Is that Kagome" someone yelled from the inside.

"Yeah…it's Kagome" Koga yelled back. In his hand he had a half empty beer. He drank the rest of it, before turning forward again.

"Well…Send her in Dumbass" the same guy yelled back.

"Sure thing" Koga stepped aside letting her get past him.

Once Kagome was in she was hit with the weirdest stench. It wasn't exactly bad, but it was extremely potent. She took it as the natural smell of men, and she brushed it aside. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked Koga knowing he was staring at her again.

"He's on the couch," Kagome looked around. She spotted a black couch, and walked around it.

"Why is the music so loud if there's no party?" She asked Inuyasha his eyes still glued to the plasma TV.

"Oh Kagome is that you? what a pleasant surprise" He said knowing damn well she was here. He was the one who told Koga to let her in. It couldn't have been Miroku. He was on a date with Sango.

"You invited me over dumb ass" Kagome said still staring him down from the edge of the cough.

"Oh yeah," He relaxed his face into a playful smirk. Kagome didn't find the whole thing as amusing. She had a very sour look on her face. "Don't be like that." he said "it's just a joke." He still had a smile on his face as he got up from his spot."You really didn't have to come over; I mean all you really had to do is accept my terms..."

"When you pulled out, what did you mean about it'll benefit me too?" She interrupted.

"Long story" he said turning towards the kitchen.

"I have oodles of time…"

"The benefit is you get to date me." He turned to face her smiling. His grin was so overy confident.

Kagome groaned extremely angry."You're lower than scum… deal off… I'm leaving." She turned towards the door ready to take off.

"YOU hate your parents business too, right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned sticking her eye brow up. She hated his know it all stance. It made her want to claw his eyes out. To think she had actually thought she was in like with this guy.

"I hate you more," she stated, and at that moment it was actually true.

"Okay do you want to come home to see your parents?" He asked and he walked towards her. "Pushing you to get married to the one person you hate the most?" Inuyasha asked his features content on her.

"And who's the person I hate so much that I'm going to marry" Kagome said knowing he had to be lying.

"Me"

I didn't want to leave a cliffy but, I couldn't help it I'll update as soon as possible Oh yeah for all you people who think it's confusing it really isn't. Dating Inuyasha in a way will stop the merger I'll tell you why next chapter.

_time of reeditng 5:24 am august 13 hey I'm only editing... so if the story seems a bit bare... I'd just have to say wait till later on. This story took a few years to finish so future chapters are better... _


	5. I'll date you!

**Hey… just editing is all… enjoy. Changed a bit of the plot.. a tiny bit... for old readers. **

Disclaimer: I read a few stories and I'm back. Updating again on the same day sooooooo cool oh yeah sorry to Laetitia I didn't get around e mailing you.

Chapter5: I"LL date you!

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for the longest time "I don't think I heard you right, I have to marry you?" Kagome's eyes were now facing her shoes. She knew one day if her parents company dropped a few thousand they had to go on a few business trips, but this was different this was a merger. She couldn't... she wouldn't they couldn't make her. Inuyasha knew what she was going through he had to find out by over hearing Kagome's and his parents talking, they weren't going to tell them till after their first semester.

"Are you telling me my parents are setting up a merger of your parents company?" Kagome's eyes beamed at him with the answer to her question, but all he did was nod gently."I have to call my parents" Kagome stated going for the door until she saw a silver haired hanyou blocking It. "Inuyasha out of my way."

"Okay I know you're frustrated, even mad but why would you complain to mommy and daddy when I have a plan right now to stop us from a merger"

"And how can me dating you stop my mom and dad from making the biggest mistake of their lives, huh" She asked staring daggers towards him. She just didn't get it. Getting married for a merger was so out dated. no one did that anymore, she had no idea why her parents were.

"Simple" is all he stated Kagome's eyes followed him to the chair in the kitchen. "Your parents are on a two year business trip, right"

"No…" she answered.

Well that doesn't really matter…" he said and he thought and he began to pace for awhile. "You can still do it…" He mumbled to himself. He looked up towards the miko. He could tell she was annoyed. "I'm inviting you to my house during Christmas." He said sensing she was confused.

"Yeah so what," Kagome stated her face shifting somewhere else in confusion.

"What if I invited you to my house for two weeks of Christmas?" Inuyasha asked a smile gracing his handsome features; his arms crossed.

"If you invited me to Christmas at your house, I would personally say you're a dumb ass" Kagome said she was still a little confused.

"I would tell my parents that I was dating you" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Telling your parents I'm dating you, what does that do? Make them feel good about the arranged marriage?" Kagome asked smiling a little. The conversation was a little funny in a funny way.

"No first of all it buys me more time… second of all. It's better if we get together first. You know before we actually get forced to be married. Maybe we can break up with each other, and one of us can do something really hurtful. Like you could cheat on me, and I'll take it horribly, and we can call the whole thing off. I know it's a business, but it's still our family. They won't choose business over us… if we really hate each other."

Kagome thought over it before looking up at him. "I already hate you… problem solved…" She said, and she began to walk towards the door. She didn't want to admit that his idea could almost work. Especially when it came to his mom. If she really believed that we were once in love, but I broke her son's heart she'd never let me marry him.

"Okay so what do you say?" He called out as she walked away. She was trying to leave so she could think things through by herself. "Kagome…"

"What…" She asked turning her beautiful blue eyes on him. "Because we tell them that we will be dating doesn't mean we have to." She said, and he got up at that. He didn't seem to be happy at all by his outburst. He rose from his stool walking towards the door.

He opened it for her. Signaling he wanted her to get out. She walked towards the door and he blocked it partially. "Practice does make perfect, so will you date me."

"I'll think about it… maybe..." She said looking down towards the carpet.

"Come on Kagome… I'm not saying it'll work, but at least we can try to get our hands on the contract this Christmas. This way we can try to find some sort of loop hole. But if we don't this might work" he said reassuringly. She nodded looking up. She had a small grin on her face signaling a yes. She stared at him for awhile, before heading out. He closed the door once she left and jumping, yes!"

"You finally got a date about time" Koga said a full beer in his hand. "If you didn't date her I would," He said smiling widely. "Is it me or did she fill out in the breast area since senior year?"

"No… your just drunk… she looks exactly the same." He said, and he walked towards his friend taking the beer from him. "You've had enough of these."

!

The next chapter is going to be about Sango and Miroku's date, oh yeah and Ayame's shopping I want her to meet Koga I have to figure out a way to de drunk Kouga, Damn it all just review.

time of reediting 6:56 am august 13


	6. the night

**Hey future and old readers… your probably getting tired of these little authors notes from me. I just wanted to show that I've reedited a chapter, so if you are reading it, and you're confused about what's going on. Just look up, and check if I've edited. If not I will get around to it soon. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: this is Sango's big day peeps so if u R Sango and Miroku fans buckle up I also want to put sum up Ayame and Koga in it if I can get Koga undrunk. I do not know how I'll make it so he didn't drink that much beer. damn my love of comedy.

(DON'T WORRY IN THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I'LL EXPLAN THE MERGER TILL THEN)

Chapter6: That night

Sango had just arrived at the party and it looked really cool, but the great part was that Miroku HAD'NT groped her ass all night. She walked herself to the punch bowl as Miroku followed "I thought this party was going to be slow but its kinda cool."

"Yeah" is all Miroku could say. He was too memorized by Sango's appearance to say anything else.

Sango noticed him staring, she had no idea why; so she decided to change the subject. "Miroku you wanna dance?" She asked. she was already feeling the tension.

"Sure" he said in a low stutter, as Sango came around and waited for a slow song to come on. She waited for him to attach his arms around her waist, but he never did.

"If you feel uncomfortable Miroku you can tell me" She reassured.

Miroku sighed. He was restraining himself from groping her. A habit he had acquired in high school."I'm just respecting your space is all, you told me that in high school."

Sango sighed while moving closer to him, "you know I wouldn't have agreed to this date if I knew you were going to remember things from last year." She gently grabbed hold of his hands and laid it around her waist. Miroku adjusted to it quickly. They began dancing when a loud ringing erupted around Sango's purse. "A call." She said while getting her cell phone out and showing it to him.

Sango walked away from her date going towards the table of food. She was a bit frustrated she'd been interrupted. She pressed the talk button."SANGO IM NOT GETTING MARRIED," Kagome yelled out.

"I'm so happy for you." The tajia said even though she didn't know what the hell Kagome was talking about."Why don't you share this beautiful information with Ayame?" She had made herself around the punch table and was staring back at Miroku who was talking to 2 girls."Kagome I need to go, Miroku is having a pervert moment."

"Call me later when you're heading for the dorm, you won't believe what my parents wanted to do for convenience. Just because it takes years to merger a company by contract… You will not believe…" Kagome continued on. She seemed to be in a cherry mood, but a tad bit disappointed.

"Well… I will call you" Sango interrupted while hanging her phone up and running back to the dance floor.

"People probably tell you all the time that you're handsome." A girl beside Miroku was saying. She had an awkward hip out and a fake smile on her lips.

"I'm back" Sango announced.

"Oh girls this was who I was talking about." Mirok said. He had a hand out towards Sango, and the girls stared towards her. They seemed to be comparing quality.

"So she's your date... nice I guess?" one of the girl commented as they walked away.

"Who were they?" Sango asked while she watched them leave.

"Uh…I think they were girls" Miroku sarcastically joked.

"I know what they were." she stepped back and eyed him. She didn't find his joke as funny as he did. She knew the difference between a boy and a girl.

"Well… If you did then why'd you ask?"

"I don't know… I find it weird that you would talk to other girls, when taking me out." Sango announced. She had taken a large step back from him.

So basically you're worried about me cheating on you, but we're not even dating." He was getting very curious about were this relationship was going. Intimate like he wanted, or just friends.

"I'm not saying that Miroku… just shut up." She was looking down at her her shoes. She was getting a weird butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Miroku smiled staring at her. He knew exactly what was going on. "Looks like to me your hiding some feelings."

Sango looked up shocked. "Are you hinting that I like you?" She asked narrowing her eyes. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips.

"I didn't say, that you just did."

Sango walked away from him. She had a hidden grin on her face. She could hear Miroku following behind her. "Well if I like you... do you like me?" She asked. She didn''t glimpse back at him. She just waited for his answer.

She got to the front door, and turned. He had a small smile on his face."I guess so" he shrugged.

"So are you saying you want to date me?" Sango asked her eyes searching him.

he shrugged again feeling a bit awkward "I don't know maybe. It depends on what your saying."

"I don't know Miroku," She said, and she let a smile grace her features. "I would have to say yes..."

"Well than of course I would have to ask you out."

!

!I waz grounded from da computer for a while so I couldn't update, but I will tell you what happens between Ayame and Koga, and the kagome and Inuyasha thing I'm waiting a few more chapters before they start liking each other and its on with Miroku and Sango maybe I can fit a lemon in chapter 8 or if I'm in the mood chapter 7 and you wont be disappointed it's a surprise but for now lets talk merger. People have been writing reviews and leaving message say I don't get it I don't get it how is there a loop please explain. My inbox is full with does question and some times it's from the same person so I'm going to tell you. The merger is kept a secret from every one else in the company which is a good thing in this case. In attempt to merger the company with no one finding out there getting married, but Inuyasha has a plan see if there already going to be engaged (the lie Inuyasha tells his parents) then there is no point to make them married which means a new contract that states that there are ready married so why not merger the company. They break up while the contract is in order and every one is still happy.

_time of editing 4:35 august 13 2010 ( I changed and added somethings)_


	7. All in the plan

**A/N Just reediting again. I've only changed a little of the plot… I haven't changed any of the Authors notes. If I do I'll let you know. Thank you…**

Disclaimer: I'm back and kind of sad because, as I get use 2 writing stories and reading them the way I write changes slowly. So this chapter will be better than the rest of them I only wish that I could have changed the way I write on my 2nd story which I'm happy 2 say is going 2 rock the plot is beautiful. Any way it's going 2 be good and this chapter has way more details and I don't know when 2 put a lemon thinking though. I don't own Inuyasha I get merchandise to fill my empty soul though.

Chapter7: All in the plan

Kagome stared at the envelope in her hands; she took a sigh and continued staring at it. In her up right palm laid her schedule for the year, and she knew all the teachers she didn't want to have, and the ones she did. Even though that should have made her less nervous, she couldn't help but think that instead of lessening her nerves; it increased it by at least double.

"Are you ready to open it?" Sango asked her shaky best friend. She knew exactly how Kagome felt. After all she felt it too. The pain of having a bitch for her senior year teacher was still frightening in more than one level. She almost failed final year because her bitch of a teacher Mrs. Kenya; gave her two detentions for talking back. She defiantly didn't deserve it. What had happened was Sango had been late for the third time that semester, she knew she wouldn't be able to go to Shikon with more than three detentions; some new rule or something. So she put up an argument which wasn't the smartest idea, because she ended up with a total of three detentions. Anymore and she wouldn't be standing here with Capris and a tank top in the college's official office.

"Yup, I'm ready to open it Sango" Kagome stated she took a deep breath. She was trying to steady her over whelming nerves. So what if she got Mr. Bern for her business course. There was always a way to fight. All she had to do was listen, take notes, and do what he said. It didn't sound hard when she thought about it. They left the crowded office after Ayame got her envelope, and they started for their car.

"When I count to three we're going to open it." Sango announced to the two girls, she was the only one who was walking backwards. "Okay here I go…" Sango began," 1…. 2…."

"Sango watch out!" Ayame yelled. Sango had been so busy counting. She was about to run into a random man in front of her. Kagome in the other hand passed Sango and Ayame. Sango had fallen against Miroku, and luckily for him she was a very petite package. Kagome just continued walking, she would have stopped and helped, but she was too lost for words. She couldn't believe what she was reading. she had gotten Mrs. Kin for a teacher, and there was a rumor around that said she was the meanest professor you could get, and it was for homeroom.

"If you don't watch out you'll fall on someone just like Sango" someone's extremely familiar voice nagged her.

"Sorry…" Kagome mumbled. She began walking deliriously, when she realized the man was purposely blocking her. She looked up shocked, but her face smoothed over to annoyance. It was the last person she wanted to see… her boyfriend.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise, first I get Mrs. Kin for first period. Then Mr. Bern for 2nd then I see you." She rolled her eyes. She decided to just walk away from him when she felt a single rain drop. She halted in her spot. 'No… God…. Please…" She whispered to herself. It was a beautiful day. The weather report said there wouldn't be rain. She looked up towards the sky, and sure enough she heard a crack of thunder, and rain started to fall down rapidly. She turned around watching Inuyasha jog towards her.

"What?" He asked astonished. His dog ears plastering to his head. "A boyfriend can't talk to his own girlfriend?" Kagome sighed eyeing him. She tried to look away from his body. The rain storm was slowly making his shirt plaster to his ripped stomach. She decided to ignore him all together and grab her now soaked envelope and purse. She stood back up wanting to leave when she spotted her ex boyfriend. Her eyes widened in shock, did everyone in her high school go to this university. She didn't want to talk to him, so she did the only sensible thing. Without warning she dropped her things, and pushed her arms over his shoulders. Inuyasha seemed shocked by this; just because he pretended to date this girl didn't mean he actually liked her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly forced her lips on him.

She felt an unusual feeling through her blood. It made her heart stop, and she could swear she never felt that feeling before. She pushed him away , and before she could meet his eyes, she looked down at her feet. She watched Hojo walk by. He screamed something about 'talking to her later…' And she only put a hand up signaling she agreed.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He was above shocked. "Ugh… what… what was that?" He asked, and he scratched his head. He didn't know how to react to it. His lips were still heated from their kiss.

"I…I was just dodging Hojo" She said.

Inuyasha nodded… He wasn't asking about that. He meant the kiss, but he decided to go along with it. He didn't want things to be even more awkward."Why are you trying to dodge him?" He asked while grabbing his neck and messaging it. She was a few inches shorter than him and had grabbed hold of his neck when they kissed

"Well… Hojo and I aren't exactly on good terms." She said while turning to leave. She was feeling very awkward after kissing him. She didn't want to admit to herself that she actually enjoyed it. The feelings that sparked through her when she kissed him…it was explainable.

"Oh is he the one who you know… tried to force you to have sex with him…. "

Kagome interrupted the hanyou before he could continue."Yea and when I left the plane he tried talking to me…like I could ever forgive him. "She whispered gently.

"Well… now you don't have to worry about him, I got him covered" Inuyasha said, and Kagome only brushed him off, but he turned her around. Kagome stood in front of him not knowing what to say. He had a small smile on his handsome face.

She didn't know what to exactly say anymore. "Uh… it stopped raining… that was quick."She said, and she mentally cursed herself at how stupid she sounded.

Inuyasha stared down at her. He had the weirdest look on his face. 'Ugh… yeah it did stop raining…" He said, and he turned away from her. And Kagome could tell he thought she was a total idiot.

She was about to make up another excuse when she heard Ayame."Who did you get?" She called out. Miroku and Kouga were both talking behind her, and she had gotten extremely bored.

"You don't want to know…" She called towards her best friend. She let her eyes linger towards Inuyasha who had already turned around. He had begun walking towards Miroku. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to just leave.

!

!

I had to put a tad bit of Inuyasha and Kagome parings in there and the Hojo thing don't worry about it. It has nothing to do about the story and you could probably see some Miroku and Sango in there yup there's going to be a lemon in there on the next chapter. Miroku and Sango and don't think because I'm young I can't do a mean lemon in my old school we use to make up random ones and I was the best. The next lemon after Miroku and Sango's is Ayame and Koga's Then Inuyasha and Kagome's in that order thank you to my reviews and continue.

August 13, 10:17 pm reediting


	8. Tonight

**Hey just reediting… if future readers or old readers decide to read this story now. I just want to say, feel free if I left something out. Or if the editing isn't up to par. Thank you. I removed the A/N in this chapter… it was dumb and idiotic. I might also change the context of this chapter too. Thanks**

Chapter8: Tonight

Sango stayed in her room all day trying on clothes, she needed the perfect outfit. She had talked to Miroku earlier today, and he asked her out again. Sango had of course agreed, but she didn't know where they were going. Inuyasha had needed to make a very important phone call, and needed the dorm phone. Apparently he and Kagome had to talk to their parents. She pushed that in the back of her mind. She had to find the perfect outfit. She had woken up at five in the morning, went shopping with Ayame till 6pm and now it was 7 'o' clock, and she still didn't have the perfect outfit. "He's going to be here at 9." Sango whispered to herself. Ayame went to the movies with Koga, so she didn't have to worry about them for a few hours. She sighed to herself as she felt the fabric of her shirt. It was pink and silky, it looked too formal. "Well it would be casual with some shorts or something."

She had a white skirt in her closet that would look good, but not casual enough. She settled on shorts and her silk shirt. She put on a short jean jacket. She smiled looking at herself in the mirror. She decided she looked casual enough, and she started on her makeup.

She was almost done when she heard a knock at the door. She ran out of her room to open the front door, she checked the peep hole. It was him. She took a deep breath trying to contain her nerves. She opened the door to the handsome monk on the other side. He stood in front of her with a delightful smile on his face.

"I bought you some flowers" he said inviting himself in.

"Thank you" Sango said smiling gracefully as she smelled it, and walked towards the kitchen. She came back with a nice smile on her face.

!

"Since high school." Kagome said over the phone. She sighed when the women on the other end asked her for her name again. It wasn't that Inuyasha's mother didn't know her. Actually she had known Kagome since she was four. She was just surprised that the girl her son hated was engaged to him. Kagome repeated her name again.

"Give me the damn phone." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome shrugged happily giving it to him. She sat on the stool that Inuyasha was once occupying. Now he was leaning against the wall. "Mom let me speak to dad," he mumbled in a tired voice.

"And you think your dad would go easer on you… no one's going to believe we're dating." Kagome said sadly as she looked down at the counter.

Inuyasha ignored her looking somewhere else. "Mom listen we're not enemies, well not anymore." He said.

"So you're not enemies… you just jumped right to lovers?" His mom questioned in disbelief, and Kagome sighed. The phone was on speaker, and she could obviously tell Izoytai didn't believe any of this.

"…..But" Inuyasha stuttered

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha…" His mom snapped. "I don't know what you're up to, but we'll figure it out later." With that she hung up, leaving her speechless son staring at the wall ahead. He didn't know what to do now. He dropped the phone, and sat himself on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she got out of her chair. She walked towards him. She didn't want to sit by him exactly, but she decided to after awhile.

"Kagome are you prepared to walk into a world of lies with me?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head and looked down at her lap."So...She didn't believe you?"

"Well yeah…she doesn't think we're really dating. I don't know what we're going to do." He said, and he stared towards the wall ahead thinking.

Kagome watched his perfect profile. She was feeling a bit upset as well. She didn't want to marry Inuyasha. She didn't know who she wanted to marry yet. It wasn't fair that her parents got to pick who it was though. She was about to say something, when she heard him begin laughing. She turned surprised.

"Hey…you remember the time I hit you in the eye with my hockey puck?" He asked. He had turned towards her. He seemed actually amused. "You had that black eye for weeks, and my mom's asked you how you got it… you told her everything in less than 10 seconds." Kagome stared at him not wanting to repeat the experience. He eyed her for a few minutes, and then began shaking his head. "That's my mom's power… she can make you spill everything you know. It's like voodoo or something. If my mom doesn't believe us, and she asks you if it's true… she'll make you spill…" He sighed deeply he was depressed all over again. "Just get use to the name Takashi, because it'll be yours soon."

Kagome shrugged looking away from his glance. "That day… I was planning on telling your mom what you did anyway, so you shouldn't be surprised."

Inuyasha smiled in disbelief "So you can do this?" he had a sinfully handsome eyebrow up. He didn't believe her for a minute.

"I'm really upset you don't believe me." She said while staring at him straight on. She felt that weird spark again, but she didn't hide from it this time. "Have you seen my mom…? I can handle yours believe me…"

Inuyasha thought it over, than shrugged."Okay…" He said getting up from his spot. "I guess you can go back to your dorm now"

"I can't, Sango has that date thing with Miroku and….." She sighed getting up as well. They both stood there awkwardly.

"Oh yea" he said.

Kagome sighed trying to break the awkwardness. She got up walking towards a kitchen stool."I wonder what they're doing right now" She wondered.

!

"So she doesn't remember anything because of the coconut accident?" Sango asked they were watching a movie, and she didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Yeah" Miroku said annoyed. He was trying to watch the movie, the plot was coming up.

"Oh" she said boredly. She slowly picked up the DVD remote control. She wanted to turn it off, but she thought that would be overly rude. "Uh… Miroku…?" She announced, and he had all his focus on the TV. She rolled her eyes. "Let's do something else…"

"What are you talking about?" He asked… "We're doing something now…"

"Well..." Sango said looking towards the couch. "The movies' great, really." she said as she took a glimpse at the TV to see a woman crying. "You know what, I'm not going to lie to you, It's a bit too sad for my taste…We should do something else."

Miroku sighed turning around. "What do you want to do…?" He asked stupidly, and Sango rolled her eyes. He really wasn't getting the hint.

"Well…" She said smiling widely. "We can play a game…or…" Her voice trailed off, and she thought he finally got it. "Miroku you do understand what I'm asking you?"

He turned around watching her. She had a seductive look on her face, and he let a dopey one mask his. "I understand, but I…" he stuttered a little, and his eyes gazed at the TV. Sango sighed grabbing the remote, and turning it off.

"Miroku… have sex with me?" She bluntly stated, and he turned to face her a bit confused.

"I thought we were just going to watch a movie…" He said, and Sango rolled her eyes.

!

"So... you think they're having sex?" Inuyasha asked. He was so unbelievably bored he decided to play a game. He would state what he thought Miroku and Sango were doing now, and Kagome would counter it or add on.

Kouga who had got back from his and Ayame's movie a while ago added on. "Nah… they're just making out…" He said. Sango isn't the type to just give…"

Ayame rolled her eyes. Koga didn't know what he was talking about. She looked towards her best friend who was trying to think as well."Kagome…you remember the time Sango had that date with that one guy, and they read a book for like... four hours" Ayame said.

"She's probably watching a movie…" Inuyasha said, and he took a seat on one of the stools next to his fake girlfriend. He faced the rest of the room.

"I think they're having sex." Kagome bluntly stated.

Inuyasha turned to look at her. He was getting so frustrated. Why did Miroku get all the fun?"Yeah whatever. I'm done with this stupid game anyway" he stated as if it was nothing. He got up from his spot going to the fridge. Kagome sat up in her seat a brilliant smile illuminating her features.

"Are you going to get beer Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, and he turned to glance at her. His heart hitched when he saw the grin on her face. "Well you should get some refreshments for your company too."

He turned to look away from him. He reflexively grabbed two beers. "You can't get your own?" he asked.

"No it's your dorm, I'm your company get me a diet Pepsi." He sighed as he pushed the beer back in. He looked around for a Pepsi.

"We don't have diet… you'll just have to get fat." He joked, and he turned to face her. Kagome smiled pleased. He stared at her as she took the Pepsi from him, and began opening it. She looked up when she felt someone glancing at her. She looked up, and Inuyasha quickly looked away. The air got thin, and she slowly shifted her Pepsi can around.

!

_Time of reediting 12:44 August 14, 2010 I'm sorry to all those people who liked Sango and Miroku lemon. I took it out. I didn't think it was relevant to the plot._


	9. The worst

Hey just reediting… I didn't change the A/N or disclaimer in this either. So new readers and old enjoy… I can't believe I was only 13 when I wrote this… lol. Where did the time go?

I couldn't wait till I got to this part of the story; this is the part when they start college and if you remember Kagome has a list of the worse teachers yet. Someone asked me how did I come up with the idea to make Kagome have the worse teacher's in college history. Well it was because when I was in 5th grade I had a teacher name Mrs. Copper and she was an ugly bitch. All she ever did was boss you around. And I guess that's Mrs. Kin in the story. Here it goes enjoy. OH yeah, I'm in 7th grade going to 8th after summer and I still can't get over it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; my mom said if I don't say that two men with black suites will come. I almost wasn't going to say it cause I thought it was Will Smith, you know men in black. Will Smith is so cute, but my mom says there wrinkly and old so oh well.

Chapter 9: The worst

"What time is it?" Kagome asked herself as she eased off her bed. Class started for her at 7.

She rubbed her eyes gently and then struggled out of her sheets. She wasn't in the mood for talking or anything that involved opening her mouth, but she did anyway just to stifle a yawn.

She took a unsure glance at her clock, "damn it." she said to herself. since the time she got out of her bed she knew she was late for class, it was 7'o' 6 in the morning. She yawned again and waited a few minutes for her body to catch up with her head.

"SHIT I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" she yelled. finally her body and head were proportioned. She ran into the bathroom nearly breaking her leg on her desk in the process, but she made it. "I can't believe I'm late on the first day" Kagome ranted while she grabbed her pink mini top. It was her favorite because even though it showed her stomach it didn't show too much. Which was good since at the time when she bought it she was hiding a tattoo and a piercing from her mom? Well not so much the piercing her mom already grounded her for 2 months of her freshmen year, but the tattoo of the butterfly that Ayame said everyone was getting her mom knew nothing about.

She wasn't going anywhere near her mom so she didn't know why it still was her favorite top. She brushed her teeth and washed her face than moved on to her hair and makeup.

!

"These are the rules, number one I don't appreciate tardiness" Mrs. Kin yelled at every one in her 1st period class. Inuyasha sat in the 1st row and kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to admit it, but Mrs. Kin scared him, she was an ugly bitter women. She spit every five minutes and wore worn out fabric, like shirts that were too long, and very long floor length dresses. She was also very big… more like massive, she was surrounded with fat. She also had too much makeup on even though it did nothing for her appearance. Today she graced the boys and girls with a long Redskin jersey probably trying to hide her blob of a stomach. A scarf when it was September and still sunny, she was probably trying to hide her chin fat, a long rain bow colored skirt and tennis shoes the skirt did nothing to hid her tremendous thighs.

"2nd rule if you're a girl always keep your long hair in ponytails. The sight of long hair makes me think about how I cut my hair, and it won't grow an inch longer." She said this as she pointed a chubby finger to her short spiky hair.

Inuyasha winced a little at the growl in his teacher's voice, and all of a sudden all the girls started fetching out bows and bracelets anything that could keep their hair up.

"I don't like girls who wear makeup; it reminds me of how much make up I put on in the morning for my husband, but he still won't touch me." she said this in a heap, as she stepped forward and growled deep in her throat.

"Third rule I don't like girls who wear tight outfits, it reminds me of how I can't fit in any jeans, and that goes for shorts and skirts." Something told Inuyasha that no girls in his class were going to look attractive at all.

"And another thing, No shirts that show any torso it reminds me how everyone would barf if I showed my navel."

Right before she was going to drown the students with her life story. A very late Kagome walked in, and everything she wore was against the rules, her hair was down and long reaching her back. She wore a short pink top that showed her navel. She had on jeans. And she had makeup on.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" She said books in one hand. She looked around the room and found one empty seat next to the one guy she despised…Inuyasha. She took a short glance to see if there were any other available seats. She gave in and made her way to her boyfriend.

At the moment she sat down, Mrs. Kin walked over to her and stated. "You should go out to the hall and check the rules." She threw her a dark stare and then fumbled her elephant size weight back to the front of the class."Can everyone in class repeat the 10 rules for are newest student."

The first rule was not to be late which shot Kagome up as she pleaded how she over slept and it won't happen again. 2nd rule was keep long hair in a pony tail; Kagome looked around her person hoping something will show up, so she could tie her hair back. She looked around the class room and spotted Inuyasha who had his hair in a low pony tail. "Inuyasha let me barrow your rubber band, please." She pleaded in a whisper.

"What do I get?" He asked while raising a handsome dark eye brow.

She searched herself and took out 8 dollars and a bus token "Take it or leave It." she said in an agitated voice.

He stared at it, as if he was thinking about it. He did need the eight dollars, he forgot his wallet. "Okay…Deal" he stated happily, he pulled the rubber band out and shoved it to her.

"3rd rule no makeup" the students said in unison.

Kagome sighed and licked off her lip gloss, and waited for the 4th rule.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Kin asked not letting the students tell the rest of the rules.

"It's Kagome Higurashi"

"Well then I'm excusing you from this class, you can come into class tomorrow, maybe then you won't be late"

Kagome's eyes beamed at the woman in front of her. That so wasn't fair.

"And you can go out in the hall till this block's done… and read over the rules, with Mr.2 minutes late"

"That's not fair" Kagome yelled back to the teacher her face turning red with anger

"YES IT IS!" she hissed back making everyone shutter and hide.

Kagome hesitated, but the woman was kind of scary, so she gave in and left the room. What was she going to do for 2 hours?

"You just had to bring me into this didn't you?" Kagome heard a masculine voice ask. She turned around to see Inuyasha, and he wasn't in the happiest mood.

"What do you mean bring you into this? I had nothing to do with what just happened." Kagome said while crossing her arms.

She narrowed her eyes thinking. She decided Instead of sitting there and talking to Inuyasha. She could leave the campus and come back in a few hours.

"Where are you going I'm talking to you?" Inuyasha shouted behind her, with a quick roll of her eyes she turned around and stated "I'm leaving the campus what else am I suppose to do for 2 hours?"

He didn't say anything all he did was travel after her.

"So, why did you get kicked out?" Kagome asked. if he was following her why not make small talk.

"I was 2 minutes late to her class this morning." he said. It sounded as if he was giving up on taunting her.

She took a left to the exit and blasted out the front door. He was probably going to steal her idea and leave campus too. She took a while to get to her car which was parked all the way in row D. she could see Inuyasha from the corner of her eye trailing to line C.

Why did her life have to end up this way? She was getting the Sango curse. Every one of her teachers were going to be batty old bitches. she wished that just one class was good, just one. She wouldn't even be mad if Inuyasha was in all her classes. Just one good professor is all she wanted. But no… all her teachers listed in her schedule were mean or rude and on top of all that. She was pretty much engaged with Inuyasha. Going to his parent's house for a week of torture, and getting spit back out to another semester of bastards.

Kagome sighed to herself when she noticed what time it was. Still too early to go back to campus. She sat in her car feeling bad for herself.

She really started to wonder if anything in her future would turn out for the better. She was hoping she wouldn't have to marry Inuyasha, but it didn't seem likely. She'd have to marry him, and she'd have to have his kids. The rest of her life was going to be predictable and bland.

She got knocked out of her state of mind when she heard someone knock on the passenger window. She turned and mentally slapped herself. Standing at her door was a man dressed in the signature blue suite and helmet obviously the police.

"Nice weather we're having today officer, how can I help you?"She asked. she had driven to a drive thru to get some food. She had foolishly parked in a no parking zone. The officer only spared her a glance before writing her a ticket. She took it from him looking down. "250 dollars on a first offense… you don't think that's a bit extreme." She screamed after the police officer, but he just ignored her walking back to his car. She shook her head pushing herself roughly back in her seat. Today just wasn't her day.

"Life sucks for you." A man said from her left.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she answered. She knew it was Inuyasha. It was possibly the worse day of her life. Who else would be standing outside her door? "why are you following me around?" she questioned him.

"I wasn't… I was on my way back to campus. I saw you getting a ticket." He stood up pushing his hands into his pockets. "You know me… I had to laugh at you" he let a signature smirk grace his lips.

"Yeah… whatever." she stated as she sunk back in her seat.

"I wouldn't just sit there and sulk if I were you. You'll just get another ticket."

"That's the first smart thing I've ever heard you say." She sat up in her seat. She sighed while pushing her key in the ignition. Her car roared to life and she put her hand to the windows' button. Wanting to pull it up…

"I'm actually taking that as a compliment, Miroku wants us to do a double date to the movies with him and Sango tonight." Inuyasha said, and Kagome froze her hand on the button.

She sat back down in a total pout "And my bad luck continues."

I have writers block does anyone know what should happen tonight at the movies. I want a little Inuyasha and Kagome fluff.

Time of reediting August 14 2010 5:14 am


	10. One night at a movie theater

**Reediting if anyone is reading this now… I just want to say. If there is no reediting Author note on the next chapter. Please don't read it till it gets up there. Because I sort of switched the plot of this chapter around, so it will not match the next chapters. The chapters with chapter names signals I have edited it.**

Authors note: I don't know what the hell I'm going to do for this chapter, but I'm going to take a shot in the darkness and write it. I'm going to take Inuyashaswife12's idea and I'm going to take Kagome to a horror movie for the date there's going to be fluff, but I don't know what pairings going to have the fluff, and don't forget to tell me how you feel about the summery to a story that I'm beginning after you owe me it's called born to be famous.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; you don't know how hard it is to admit that I feel like crying.

Chapter10 (I'm already on 2 digit numbers score): ONE NIGHT AT A MOVIE THEATHER…thank you copycater they are going to make out.

"I don't want to go to the movie theater." Kagome pleaded with Sango. She was leaning on the wall, she had a pouty look on her face, and her arms were crossed. She just didn't understand why she had to go on a double date. Sango could defiantly go alone.

"You're going to, and there's nothing you can do about it… okay." Sango shot out as she took a black skirt out and showed it to Kagome.

"Go with the white" Kagome mumbled boredly. She had her hand on the soft material of the black skirt.

"What do I wear for the top?" Sango asked she had three tops in her hand. Kagome glimpsed at them boredly. She wasn't up for picking out clothes. Sango jiggled the shirts waiting for her to pick.

"Umm…the white and black one" Kagome said while pointing at the plaid shirt. She was about to leave the room when Sango called to her.

"You should wear the red shirt its Inuyasha's favorite color." Sango pointed out as she signaled the silky off shoulder blouse on the hanger. Kagome eyed it. It was a bit too alluring; she didn't want to appear as if she liked him.

"I don't know it's a little too much don't you think. It's off shoulder, and you know what they say about that." She had read in a magazine that off shoulder shirts showed skin, which made guys think of _you_ know what.

Kagome wasn't going to lie. The shirt was pretty, but she was probably going to go with a tacky gray sweater vest. She wasn't trying to impress Inuyasha, she didn't even like him.

" what's wrong with sex...?" Sango bluntly asked and Kagome rolled her eyes. Had she been listening to her for the last couple years? She didn't want anything to do with Inuyasha.

"Sango I don't like him… do you ever listen to me." Kagome stated. She narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"I know… but it won't hurt you to look good… maybe you'll find a _real_ boyfriend." Sango shrugged as she turn to put the shirt away.

"Well… I'll wear it…but not to impress Inuyasha…"

"I wasn't even talking about Inuyasha." Sango stated handing her best friend the silk top. She was pulling her own shirt down, and she shot Kagome a perplexed look.

"I wasn't either" Kagome lied as she began putting the shirt on. She looked at herself in the mirror smiling. "It's a really pretty top... but it has nothing to do with Inuyasha." She said as she twirled around in the mirror. The color looked very gorgeous and rosy next to her midnight hair.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever…I'm sure it has _nothing_ to do with Inuyasha…"

!

"I remind you I'm not paying for anything." Inuyasha told Miroku as he headed for Sango and Kagome's dorm room. Ayame's grandma was sick so she and her new boyfriend Koga. went over to grandma's house for a early Christmas. This was a source of laughter from Inuyasha, because Koga was a wolf demon. For the last week he told corny jokes like 'Ayame I hope you brought a basket full of goodies' and 'don't let Koga out of your site he might eat your grandma and ext...

"Of course I'll pay for everything" Miroku said annoyance trailing his words. "All you have to do is pay for Kagome"

"Hell no, you didn't say anything about paying for her…" Miroku threw him a look, and Inuyasha shook his head. "You all but begged me to go on this date. I didn't sign up for it, so don't give me that look.

"She's your fiancée…" Miroku stated, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Not by choice…" he mumbled while pushing a hand through his pocket. He felt the engagement ring in his pocket. His dad, who had heard about the phone conversation with his mom, had given up on keeping the merger a secret. He all but demanded Inuyasha to give Kagome an engagement ring. He didn't know what to do in this situation. Every day it seemed like his efforts were becoming more and more strenuous.

"Fine we'll just go to the movies and you can hope she'll pay for herself. I don't understand how you can be so rich but be so cheap." Miroku said, knocking Inuyasha out of his stump.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I have no idea…" He muttered staring towards the girl's dorm door. He didn't want to spend all his life with Kagome. He was sure of that. It wasn't fair, his parents were asking too much from him. He couldn't even divorce her, he had to keep the company; something that he didn't even want.

Miroku took a sigh nervously. He threw a look at Inuyasha before summoning up enough courage to knock on the navy blue door. "I'll get it." they heard a girl yell from inside, the other yelled "O.k."

Kagome ran to the door looking through the peep hole. She smiled when she looked towards the half demon. He already looked like an ass, just the way he stood there annoyed."Who is it?" Sango screamed. She was in her room adding on the finishing touches of her makeup.

Kagome looked through the peep hole once more; glancing towards Inuyasha. Her smile disappeared when he looked towards the door. His face was in full view and her heart stopped. It wasn't fair that he was so attractive, but such an ass. If only he was a bit nicer… 'What are you saying?' she asked herself shaking her head. She was losing it. "Uh… it's just Miroku and Inuyasha." She screamed answering her roommate's question.

"Well than open the damn door" Sango said smiling teasingly. She had an excited look on her face, and she walked happily towards the front door.

Kagome smiled back. She was getting an unusual knot in her stomach. "Uh… yeah I know…" She stuttered. She had no idea what was going on with her. Was she actually excited by this dumb date?

"If you know than answer the door." Sango said staring at her friend. She had no idea why she was acting so weird. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He could hear the whole conversation from behind the door, and he was getting pissed.

"Will someone answer the damn door!" he announced, and Sango laughed as she ran past Kagome to the door.

"Sorry" She said, as she opened the door. Inuyasha only shrugged, and Miroku let himself in.

"You guys look beautiful…" He said as he passed a bouquet of flowers towards his date. Sango smiled widely as she took the flower towards her bedroom.

"Thanks Miroku… that's very sweet of you." Kagome said smiling shyly towards him. She was trying to look towards Inuyasha who had just walked in. He looked around the room before laying his eyes on Kagome. His heart skipped a beat, but he didn't let it show on his face. She looked gorgeous, it wasn't anything new though. Kagome has always been extremely attractive. He pushed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you any flowers… I heard you were allergic." He lied. He had a very handsome eyebrow up, and Kagome just rolled her eyes. He looked amazing like usual. His shirt was a very dark burgundy, and he wore a dark pair of slacks.

"Ugh… you know damn well I'm not allergic to flowers." Kagome said eyeing her boyfriend. He shrugged taking his hands out of his pockets. He didn't show her what he held in it. He was getting unusually nervous about giving it to her.

"Yeah… it's not like you need any." He said, and Kagome just stared at him. She couldn't believe this was the guy her parents wanted her to marry. She just stared at his gorgeous face insulted. He was literally good for one thing. Looking at, he was good for gazing at, but besides that he had a terrible personality. Good looks could only get you so far.

"Yeah… you're right…" She said, and she walked away grabbing a thin black jacket from its hook. Inuyasha watched her; he couldn't help the feeling that he insulted her slightly. He didn't want to come off as prude tonight, especially when he had to give her an engagement ring.

He walked pass Miroku, towards Kagome… "I meant I didn't have time to pick you up any." He lied. She didn't say anything as she buttoned up her fall jacket. "Ugh… you look great tonight…

"Save it Inuyasha…" She said interrupted, and he had to hold his composure to keep from actually being rude.

"I mean it…" He said, and she backed up. She narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him. He actually seemed sincere.

She smiled pushing a lock of her hair over her ears. "Ugh… thanks… you look great too." She stuttered. "Very handsome… it's fine about the flowers." He smiled at her and he actually saw her blush.

"Yeah… I should have picked some up." He said, and he let a charming smile grace her lips. She smiled back, her heart began beating uncontrollably. She felt her stomach grind awkwardly, and she was wondering why she felt that way.

"Can you guys stop flirting… we're going to miss the movies." Sango announced, and Kagome looked away. Her head stop spinning, and she could feel her body heat up in embarrassment.

"We weren't flirting…" She said, and she walked away from the hanyou. She told herself she was only being charmed. He was just acting nice for the first time, and it took its toll. She tried to push it aside.

!

"Okay what movie do you guys want to watch?" Miroku asked as he made his way to the movie booth. He was the first one in the theater and he felt it was his duty to talk to the man selling tickets.

"There's a really good movie out called Strangers Peak, we could watch that… it's suppose to be scary." Sango said. Her eyes were on the billboard with a woman walking towards a dark peak.

"Fine by me" Kagome said. She had her eyes on Inuyasha. He was on the phone with someone. It sounded a lot like a girl, which had her stomach knotting. She knew it _wasn't_ jealousy. She told herself it wasn't. She had probably eaten something that didn't agree with her earlier.

The hanyou let a grin grace his lips. "Yeah I feel the same." He whispered, he noticed Kagome looking at him, and he turned away. "I like you too…" He said, and Kagome rolled her eyes walking towards the counter. She couldn't believe she was on a date with this guy. He was such a schmuck.

"2 tickets to strangers' peak" Miroku stated. He had a smile on his face, as the man tore a line of tickets.

Kagome glanced towards Inuyasha. Who was still chatting to whoever was on the phone. She sighed deeply. "I guess I'll pay for myself." She stated. "A ticket to stranger's peak… ugh… Inuyasha am I paying for you too…?" She sarcastically asked her date.

"Hold on…" He mumbled to the woman on the phone. "Kagome I'm on the phone what do you want?" He asked.

She turned annoyingly towards him. "I was asking do you want me to pay for you… seeing as we're switching roles, and I'm the guy in this date." She felt all her jealously leave her, and she was no longer nervous. He was still a huge jerk.

He watched her. He had obviously upset her. "Ugh… no I'm paying…" He said, and Miroku turned shocked at that.

Kagome's face smoothed over, and she let a small smile come over her."Oh, I thought I would have to pay for my own ticket" she mumbled, as Inuyasha reached in his pocket for a black wallet. He had still never mustered enough courage to give her the ring.

"Don't get too happy. You're paying for the popcorn." He teased as the man pulled out a short line of tickets.

!

Kagome held not only the pop corn, but she managed to hold her drink and Inuyasha's as he texted on his phone. She didn't say anything seeing as she surprisingly didn't have to play for any of it. They looked around finding two empty seats. The movie was about to start, and a tall girl a bit under their age came on screen. "I hope this is a good movie." Kagome said, as she passed her date his drink. He took it and set it down on her cup holder. "Inuyasha that's not your cup holder." She said, and the hanyou turn to eye her.

"What does it matter?" He whispered. He could see her clearly in the dark, but he knew she was having some trouble seeing him. The movie began with the opening sequence, and some light shown towards the couple.

"Well where am I going to put my drink?" She whispered looking into his dark golden eyes. The girl in the movie had walked outside lighting up the movie theater. She had a full view of his face, and she hadn't noticed how close he was to her. She sat back in her seat, and Inuyasha feeling the awkwardness pulled his soda to the other side.

"It doesn't seem scary" Sango said out of nowhere. Kagome felt the awkwardness lift into the air, and she was able to enjoy the movie.

"Maybe they called it a stranger's peak for the hell of it?" Miroku said but really in his mind he knew he blew 25 dollars.

"Well this was a waste of money…" Inuyasha stated, and he picked up his phone. He began texting again, and Kagome pulled the phone out of his hands.

"You're supposed to turn this off…" she said looking down at the phone. She looked at the name, he was texting a girl. She shut the phone feeling a bit betrayed. Inuyasha tried reaching for the phone, but she shifted it to the other side. "You're supposed to be dating me…" she mumbled very softly. She hated that she had announced that, but she knew he didn't hear it. She had said it much too softly.

But Inuyasha had heard, and he gave up effort on getting his phone. He was wondering if she knew their relationship wasn't real. Did she forget? He stared forward as the teenage girl continued walking down the street. "This movie is crap." He mumbled.

"Shut up… it's rated 'R' it'll get better." She whispered, and Inuyasha only groaned. He leaned his chin on the palm of his hand.

The girl in the movie was telling her mom something about staying alone by herself for 2 days, then stated that she won't go down to the abandon mill down the street.

"This is single handedly the worst movie ever made." Inuyasha whispered. He turned towards Kagome putting his face only one inches from her ear."It's like a train wreck you want to look away but you just can't" as he told her this. His eyes stayed glued to the theater screen.

"I know what you're talking about." Kagome whispered back. Her face glued to the screen as well. The girl was now grabbing a flash light and talking to her friends about going to the abandon mill down the street.

The chubby kid in the movie looked at the girl in astonishment. "Your mom said not to go the abandon mill…" the main protagonist in the movie looked towards her chubby friend."It's time to man up…" She said, and she looked around flashing her flashlight to everyone in the room around her. Dark music came on after that, and Kagome could feel a migraine coming on. She reached for her purse for Advil.

"When does this movie get scary Miroku?" Sango asked her boyfriend.

"I have no idea, but I'm hoping soon." Miroku whispered back. Kagome stared ahead as the main climax began. She had managed to fine a container of pills in her bag. She took a couple of them while taking a long sip of her soda.

The movie began getting extremely scary half way through. The 5 kids arrived to the abandon mine down the street."Why isn't the movie called abandoned Mine Down the street?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome shushed him. She was getting insufferably tired, and her head ache was still throbbing. The leading girl in the movie ordered her five friends to split up. The antagonist in the film which was some sort of sticky monster, had already killed graphically the chubby kid, and was creeping up on the rest of the group.

Oh course the star of the movie saw the black shadow first and said "what the fuck!" and suddenly without warning the beast pulled a bald seventeen year old up and began pulling his head off. The music got louder at that, and the theater roared.

A small whimper came from Kagome and she tightened her grip on her hand rest. Inuyasha looked down at her, thinking she was scared. She was in fact in total pain. The movie was so loud. The lights from the screen began to burn a hole in her brain.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "What the hell is up with you?" He asked. Her eyes were shut, and she was turned awkwardly towards him. "This movie isn't _that_ scary… you're being a bit over dramatic."

"Uh no…" she moaned softly. She put her hands to her ear, not wanting to hear anymore. She had to get out of there she was having the worse migraine.

"Just watch it okay" he said staring at her.

She straightened herself in her seat. "I have to tell you something." She said while trying her hardest to cancel out the noise and the bright lights. The beast roaring didn't help.

"I'm trying to watch the movie …what." Inuyasha groaned. He was putting his full attention on the beast that had lead the kids to the sewer.

"Uh…I can't be in here…" she whispered. She looked towards Inuyasha; she had a hand at her tempo. Inuyasha groaned. He couldn't bring his eyes away from the screen. One of the main girls had been wrapped in a cocoon, and the beast was making his way to her.

"What do you want me to do about that?" He asked. He slowly took his eyes from the screen to look down at her. She had her legs tucked in, and she was holding herself tightly. She didn't look good. but her medicine wasn't kicking in. she instead felt tired and groggy.

_Time of reediting 2:31 am August 16 2010_


	11. unconscious

**I took of the author note on this one… overly ridiculous.**

**On a better note Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Damn stop hassling me.**

Chapter 11: unconscious

There were only three people still alive by the end of the movie. The star of the film, the blonde girl who was still stuck in the cocoon, and a jock looking boy with blonde highlights. The beast was surrounding them, and the main protagonist began throwing rocks at it.

In normal circumstances this would have had Inuyasha cracking up. The girl was only about 5 foot 4, and the beast had to be at least 20 feet off the ground. At least it would've had him howling, but all his attention was on Kagome. Her eyes were shut, and she had her fingers on her tempo. her long legs were tucked into a ball, and she seemed to be in extreme pain.

If you have to you can leave?" He said. He tried to state it as if he didn't care, but it didn't come off that way. He had known this girl since he was four. He couldn't just _not_ care.

"Yeah…" she agreed, but she didn't say anything else. She didn't move either. She seemed frozen in her spot.

"It's just a movie." Inuyasha said, and he narrowed his eyes not understanding why she was acting this way. She still didn't move, and he got up from his spot. "What… you want me to carry you?" He asked, he was trying to make himself sound sarcastic.

"It's not the movie…" she moaned, and she grabbed hold of her purse. When she opened her eyes she got a bit dizzy. She had had migraines before, but this was the first time it had been bad enough to have vertigo. She thought it was because she skipped lunch, but she felt horrible.

"That makes no damn sense, give me more detail?" Inuyasha asked. She was beginning to sweat, and he was beginning to wonder what really was wrong with her.

"I… don't wanna talk… stop talking…" She snapped, and usually Inuyasha would get angry at her tone, but he let it slide.

"Okay well I'm going to pick you up…" He told her, and she shushed him again. He got back up and kneeled down picking her up easily. "Hey…" He said, and Kagome reflexively hit him on his chest wanting him to shut up. He ignored her though he was getting a tad bit annoyed. "Sango…"

"What, this better be good… it's eating the blonde girl." Sango snapped trying to pull her eyes away from the screen. When she did she stood up in shock. "What happened?" She asked watching her best friend bundle in pain in her worst enemy's arms.

"I have no idea… she seems to be in pain." He said, and he felt Kagome push her nails into his back, and chest. He was beginning to think she was doing it on purpose.

"Why?" Sango asked confused. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes getting a bit mad.

"I just said I don't know…" He snapped, and Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm just telling you I'm going." He turned at that, and Sango grabbed her purse.

"Okay we're leaving" Sango said, and she turn to look at Miroku. His eyes were still on the screen. The movie had actually turned out to be good. They were finally at the peak, and the beast had the protagonist in his mouth.

"No, let me take care of her, just tell me if the main chick dies in the end." He said, and with that he left. He walked out of the movie theater, and she loosened her grip. The lack of horrid thriller music made her feel instantly better, and she let her drained feeling take over.

He walked out of the building all together heading to his car. He wanted to get his keys out, but didn't want to drop her. He was trying to figure out how he was going to pull off the maneuver when he felt something damp soak his shirt.

"Eww bitch you're drooling on my shirt!" he said. He pushed her off his chest, but she was tightly gripped to his neck.

"Yeah mom your left over rolls were Buyou's lunch" Kagome said as she rolled over in his arms so she was facing his Ferrari.

"Do me a favor and shut the hell up" He mumbled as he cradled her in one arm prying her legs up with his left leg so he could get his keys.

"There they are" he whispered to himself with a smile, he pressed a button on the key chain and received a noise signifying the door was now open.

"Yeah, I understand how to make a trade, but the profit concept scares me." she whispered in her sleep. She was reciting some sort of business mumble jumble. He couldn't wait to jam her in the car. She was taking a toll on his back.

He walked her to the passenger side and set her down. her head laid on the arm rest and her long legs were spread apart slightly. He had to move them so they didn't stick out of the car door. Then he headed to the driver's seat. He sat down glimpsing back at her. She had her legs sprawled open, and he could see her underwear and everything. He modestly reached over and closed her legs for her. He also pushed her so she was sitting in the seat right side up. He pushed her seat belt on then stared at her.

"You are a piece of work…" he whispered and he ruffled her thick hair out of her face revealing her gorgeous features. He was extremely disgusted with himself all of a sudden. He sat there staring at her for the longest time, before shaking his head, and putting his key in the ignition. He took one more look then started the car, taking off.

"Souta your going to start a fire..." She mumbled. "Take the cake out of the oven… its finish…" she moved around in her seat facing him. He glanced her way, but didn't say anything. He continued driving, as she whispered incoherent things.

!

Once he got to her dorm he tried opening her door but it was locked "damn it" he mumbled as he set Kagome on the carpeted Floor beside her door. He bent over and realized she left her purse at the theater, 'Sango will get it' he thought, then bent over and felt her hips for a key.

He didn't find one, and he hauled her up again taking her to his dorm. "Damn I'm nice…" He mumbled to himself. "I should have woke you up…" He said, but he had a strange feeling that she wouldn't budge if he tried."You sleep through everything don't you?" he asked her getting back nothing but a few mumbles.

He opened the door to his dorm and walked in. He accidentally hit her against the door frame, but surprisingly she didn't wake up. He thought that was a bit odd, but he thought nothing of it. He walked over to his couch plowing her down. She didn't even budge. "You are one heavy bitch…" He said as he stretched backwards cracking his back. He walked towards his kitchen to get a drink.

He went to the fridge taking out a beer, and walking back to the couch. He turned on the TV, settling for an old Bugs bunny cartoon. He looked down at her. She had managed to turn to her side. Her arm was dangling and her shirt had pushed up far past naval. He sighed not knowing why he did things like that, but he pushed her shirt as low as he possibly could.

She moved when he did that. She shook around, and Inuyasha backed up not knowing why. "You awake?" he asked but she didn't answer. She sprawled her arms over her head, and bucked her hips. She seemed to be waking up. He waited patiently, and she began to sit up slowly. "Hey sleepy head… you awake?" he asked, and she looked around the room before settling for the hanyou in front of her.

"What happened?" She asked confused and dazed.

"You were squirming at the movie theater so I brought you here…" He said, and he stared at her in amazement. "You don't remember…" And she paused looking away from him. She felt like she looked like shit. She was beginning to remember what he was talking about though.

"Ugh… yeah... I had one of my migraines…" She said, and she got up thinking that was all she had to say. "Where's my purse?" she asked, and he shrugged getting up as well. She began looking around for it. "I usually just take an Advil and it's gone, but I think I accidently took one of my PM pills. I should have checked the bottle at the theater it was dark… and I wanted the pain to stop so I…"

"I don't care…" Inuyasha interrupted after awhile.

She turned staring over at him. She smiled shaking her head. "I'm so dumb… I have no idea why I would think you would." She looked under the couch after awhile, and she got up becoming extremely frustrated. She still felt really gross. "Where's my Goddamn purse!" She said getting back up and eyeing the hanyou.

"Ugh… you left it at the theater…" He said and she nodded as if it would be her luck to do something so dumb. She pulled her shirt down walking back to the door. "Sango's not home and your dorm keys were probably in your purse…so…" He trailed off as if she should fill in the blanks.

"Okay…" She said and she took a seat at a stool looking down at the ground. She pushed a hand through her hair. "How did I get here?" she asked, and he walked a little towards her.

"I carried you…" He waited for a thank you, but it never came. "Well aren't you going to thank me?" He asked.

"Nah… Inuyasha… I'm not." She turned away from him. She wanted to go back to sleep. She wished Sango would come back, so she could get into her dorm.

He walked a little closer. "You are such an ungrateful bitch…"

She turned at that narrowing her eyes. She absolutely hated it when people called her degrading names, though she was getting more and more use to it, especially with Inuyasha around. "I hate it when you call me that…" She hissed while eyeing the hanyou in front of her.

"Well then don't act like one. I picked you up and hauled your ass all the way over here… the least you can do is give me an apology." He said, and he stared at her as she rubbed her tempo. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. She still looked to be in some sort of pain, and he couldn't get the image of her innocent sleeping expression from his mind. He put his hand in his pocket for the third time that night; feeling the ring. He sighed… "Kagome… I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Save it… I'm still having a killer head ache…" She said, and she laid her head on the cold counter. He walked next to her sitting on the stool closest to hers. He didn't know how to comfort her, and he didn't really want to. He didn't like her, did he forget? He awkwardly placed a hand on the small of her back, and she shrugged away.

"Do you want some Tylenol?" he asked, and she looked up. She seemed very pleased by this idea, and he got up. She didn't look at him, but she could hear water running, and cabinets closing. He sat back down. "Here…" He said, and she glanced up looking at a glass of water, and a pill.

"You're a saint…" She mumbled as she grabbed the pill and placed it on her tongue. She took a big gulp of the water putting it aside. She laid her head back on the counter, and Inuyasha just stared. "Uh… thanks…" she whispered, and he let a smug smile grace his lips.

"About time…" he whispered, and Kagome didn't say anything. He watched her slumped down body, and it reminded him of her laying helplessly in his car… he got up, and cleared his throat, but she didn't turn. He took a deep breath putting his hand into his pockets. He this time cupped the ring and looked towards her. He could feel his stomach turn. "Ugh Kagome…" He said, and she moaned for him to quiet down. "I… um…I have something for you."

"Inuyasha please… my head is killing me…" She groaned, and he didn't back down. He kneeled down, and called her name once more, and she turned annoyed. "Inuyasha…" she said, but her voice fell short when she saw his position. "What are you…?" Before she could ask the door to his dorm opened, and Miroku came in.

"Oh… my gosh…" He said, and Inuyasha jumped up placing the ring quickly back in his pocket. Miroku stopped talking when he saw his position, and he looked from Kagome to his roommate. He cursed inwardly knowing what he was doing. "Ugh… I… the weirdest thing happened at the theater, but I can see your busy…"

Kagome jumped up shocked. She looked to Sango who seemed just as surprised. "No… we weren't busy…" she said, and she walked towards the door. "I was just about to leave…" She lied, and Inuyasha shook his head looking away. She turned trying to leave out of the front door. She took Sango by the hand.

"he looked like he was going to propose…" Sango said pointing to the boy's dorm as her best friend pulled her.

"Yeah I know... that's why we're leaving..."

!

_reeditng 8-17- 1:11 am_


	12. WHY DO YOU HATE ME?

**Reediting...**

I'm sad no one gave me ideas for the make out scene so I have to make it up. Its okay though copycater gave me this cool idea said I should do a lemon scene. On Christmas night and I'm doing it.

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha if I did I would be like screw you all to hell and go hang out with Kagome and Inuyasha all day long.

Chapter 12: the real chapter 12 sorry about last night and the 2nd chapter my fault, chapter 12: WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH

!

!

!

Inuyasha had a weird kind of sincere look on his face. Something Kagome couldn't really describe. It was like he was thinking about something distressing that had nothing to do with the present. It made her throat go dry and all of her intentions of mocking him disappeared. Instead she had a hidden urge to find out what was wrong. "Hey…" she said, and he turned slightly to face her. "You seem a little down… not that I care, but what's wrong?"

"It's none of your business…" He snapped, and Kagome looked away. He didn't even glance at her; he just looked forward in his usual cold way. Her feelings were a bit hurt, but she didn't let it show.

She swept a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was just wondering why you seemed upset all of a sudden...If that's a crime I'm sorry." She turned to eye him, and he narrowed his eyes towards her. She had no idea why he was making such a big deal out of this.

He shook his head looking towards her. He seemed a bit pissed. "You act like it's a crime to think. That's what I was doing… thinking.

"I don't get you and your damn mood swings… I really don't. Either you have mental issues or your just plain rude…" She said and Inuyasha stuck a signature eyebrow up waiting for her to finish. She crossed her arms looking away. "I swear someone needs to put you in your place…"

"Is that a threat?" he asked, but she didn't reply back. She awkwardly diverted her attention to something else in the room. He waited for her to say something but she never did. The room became unnervingly silent, and he himself moved in his seat.

Kagome cleared her voice as the air became thinner. "I'm sorry I should have minded my own business." She stated bluntly. She wasn't in the mood for arguing with Inuyasha, and things were still awkward since the almost proposal. She could have sworn that was what he was doing, but besides that lately he had been completely out of it. She decided that the best thing to do was give in and apologize.

Her apology only served to make Inuyasha angrier, before she had interrupted him. He was having a very intense thought about himself and his future. For the last couple of days he found it hard to do anything without having Kagome on his mind, and though he was 100 percent sure it wasn't love or anything associated with it. He was beginning to have his doubts. He was hoping he wasn't falling in love with her, and he needed to stay mad. Staying mad at her would help with his situation.

"Why are you saying sorry? You have no reason." He mumbled, and though he wanted to hiss that statement. He found it hard to be overly rude to her. Another awkward silence came over them, and he waited patiently for her to speak.

She shrugged, and looked towards him."Well you looked like you needed one…you know an apology." She whispered, and he turned to face her as well.

How could he be mad at her, when she said things like that? He needed to get away from her. He stood up from his seat. "This conversation's dumb, and it's over…"

"Why do you always do that?" She asked, and it made him freeze in his spot. "Here I am trying very hard to be nice to you, and you just shoot me down every time."

He shrugged mumbling to himself. She was taking a toll on him, and he didn't like himself around her.

"What did you say?"She questioned not understanding his mumbles. He didn't say anything, and he turned to face her.

"Mind your own damn business." He stated, and he decided to just leave the room all together, but Kagome wasn't having it. He was acting so unusual today, and she wanted to know why.

"You know…" She said, as he walked out of the room. "If we're supposed to come off as dating... you doing this kind of stuff needs to stop. You've got to be…

"Stop following me… can I please be alone." He snapped turning around, and she swallowed her words. She looked down shaking her head, and turning back around. He was about to leave as well, but he couldn't bring himself to, and that's what he hated the most. Why did he care if she had her feelings hurt? He never cared before. "Ugh…" He said while going after her. "I didn't mean that… I don't need to be…"

"Just leave me alone Inuyasha… nothing I do is ever good enough. I try to be nice, I apologize, I invite you over here so we can try to get along, and you always spit in my face…" she said, and he grabbed her by the arm making her twirl around.

He stared at her. She tried to shy from his glance but couldn't. "I didn't mean to say that…" He mumbled… "I just… I need to think, but it was very considerate of you to invite me over. It shows your thinking things through more than I am." He explained and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… but none of that even matters right…? Because in the end. You'll always hate me, and I have no idea why?"

"I don't hate you…" he whispered, and she narrowed her eyes not believing him for a minute. "I really don't… I've always disliked you, but I'm not too big on hate." She turned away from him, but she couldn't quite leave yet. He still had a hold on her.

"Yeah… hate dislike it's all the same. You despise me Inuyasha, and I'm trying to change that, but I don't even think you know why yourself…"

"Kagome I don't hate you…" He announced, and Kagome tipped her head to the side waiting. "I don't despise you, and I don't even really dislike you. I just… I… see you, but…" His words trailed off, and he sighed deeply. He had in his pocket yet again the engagement ring, but it was in a black box this time, and he sighed. He realized as long as he was going to continue being a total ass to this girl. he'd never find the right time to give it to her. "Ugh…I've just been nervous is all. I know it's not a real engagement or anything, but…" He pulled the velvet black box out, and Kagome's heart stopped.

"Ugh… I don't want that." She said as she stared at the box he held. She looked towards the hanyou holding it. "I don't want to marry you…I thought that was the whole deal."

"Yeah, but it's more realistic if we're engaged… I don't know exactly how we're going to stop this merger." He said, and he crouched down going on one knee, and Kagome let her mouth slightly open. "But I think if I'm being forced to marry you… I should at least try to give you a good proposal. Maybe even be a better fiancé."

"Inuyasha you don't have to do that…" She said staring at him. "We're going to end the merger… you remember what we talked about…tricking your mom…" she lingered on, but she wasn't making much sense. She was just too shocked that he was doing this. If only a few short weeks ago someone told her Inuyasha Takashi was going to propose to her. She would have called that person a dirty filthy liar.

"Yeah I know… dad's orders." He said, but he didn't want to tell her that he was having more and more doubts that he could end the merger. He also didn't find the idea of being with her as grotesque as he had thought before. She didn't say anything she just stared in shock. He shifted knees irritated. "Kagome just take the damn ring." He said, and he opened up the box.

She stared at it. "It's really pretty…" She mumbled, and he nodded wanting her to take it. His stomach knotted with anticipation, and he didn't know why.

"Yeah it is… pretty and expensive… take it…" He whispered, and she let a small smile shine. He watched her as she tried to make up her mind.

"If I take it, it's not because... I'm willing to marry you." She said, staring towards her boyfriend. "It's because we have to…"

He nodded… "It hurts being on my knee like this." He said after awhile, and Kagome laughed a bit taking the ring. Inuyasha stood up watching her put it on her finger. She flipped her hand back and forth in the light admiring it.

She didn't say anything, and he just watched pleased. "Thanks…"

"For what?" He asked confused. "My dad told me I had to…"

"Yeah… but you didn't have to get on one knee… thanks for caring for once. It was very nice of you." She turned after that going deeper into her own dorm.

He stared after her before looking down at the carpet. "I care…" he whispered to himself, and after saying it he couldn't believe how true it was.

!

!

!

**I took of the make out scene in this chapter out, because it ruins the plot… sorry to new readers.**

_August 17, 2010 5:53 am reediting_


	13. Bye

**Reediting… I got rid of the "very important A/N" in the beginning of this chapter, because it was writhed with mistakes. I also got rid of the second disclaimer, because I'm getting rid of the celebrity I mentioned. It sounds tacky when I reread it, so thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so shut the hell up, damn! (Nah just kidding)**

**Chapter 13: BYE**

**!**

**!**

**!**

"Just sit on it…" Kagome barked at Sango. They were in her room trying to get an overly packed bag to close.

"Damn it, Kagome you see me sitting on it." Sango barked back "Are you blind?" She began jumping back and forth on the bag hoping it would close now. Kagome crouched down trying to zip up the bag but it wouldn't even budge.

"Put some back into it…" the miko said as she stood back. "You're not even trying…"

"Yeah… and you're not helping…" Sango said narrowing her eyes at her best friend. She sighed trying to rotate all her weight on the big black suitcase. She couldn't believe Kagome was yelling at her. She was trying to close **_her_** bag.

"How am I going to zip up the bag if I'm sitting on it?" She asked. "You have to lie back so your weight will spread."

"That won't work. I have to sit on it…"

"No Sango… you don't. you have to spread the weight…equal distribution…"

"What the hell do you know?" Sango asked staring at her. She was starting to get a little pissed. She didn't deserve to be screamed at. She was the one helping her.

"I don't have to know much; its common sense…" Kagome whispered while turning away. She was trying to find another bag. It didn't make sense that her clothes didn't fit in the suit case. She had came here with same bag.

"Wow… now you're calling me dumb?" Sango asked eyeing her friend.

"I'm not calling you dumb…I'm just frustrated. I don't want to have to go out and buy a new suit case just because you won't listen to me…"

"I won't listen to you because you're wrong…" Sango shot out, and Kagome turned at that.

"I'm not wrong...that's the same suit case I came here with…"

"Yeah and you bought more clothes." Sango snapped. She jumped off the bed eyeing her, waiting for her comeback. "Plus… why the hell do you need all your clothes for? Are you planning on coming back?"

Kagome stared at her. "Lower your tone… and yes I'm coming back." She narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms. "I didn't go shopping… you're not trying hard enough…" She turned at that going back to her suit case. "You're probably just daydreaming about…"

"So now I'm an air head… I only think about my boyfriend…?"Sango asked and Kagome shrugged as she pushed her weight on the suit case. She crossed her legs, and stuffed some of the sleeves and skirt hems deeper into the bag then zipped. She eyed her best friend showing her how it's done.

"That was simple…" She said while heading towards her closet. Sango stared after her.

"Ever since Inuyasha proposed to you… you've been a total uber bitch…"

Kagome turned not knowing what to say. She was just nervous about going back home. "Wow… Sango that was harsh…"

"Yeah well its true… all you ever do is spend all your time with him, and snap at me when you get home." Sango said, and she took off out of her room. Kagome followed her into the kitchen.

"We're trying to tolerate each other… you didn't have to…"

"Yeah and while your tolerating him…I'm trying to tolerate you." Sango said, and Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Look Kagome I'm sorry, but someone…"

"Whatever I don't want to hear it… I have a lot on my plate." She turned trying to go back to her room.

"Kagome it's so immature when you do that… I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

"And I don't want to hear it…I'm getting forced to marry someone I've hated since I was four… you as a friend should have understood that, but apparently not…"

"Yeah but lately all you've been doing is hanging with him…"

"Well... I didn't say anything when you were whoring it with Miroku…" Kagome put her hand to her mouth when she said that. And Sango just stared shock. They both didn't talk and it became extremely awkward. "I didn't mean that…"

"Sure you did…at least me and Miroku are actually dating. It makes no sense to whore with someone who's not your actual boyfriend." She turned after that walking towards her room.

She watched Sango leave while turning around herself. She didn't feel like packing anymore, and she instead went towards the front door. She subconsciously in her angered stump marched towards the guy's dorm.

She knocked, and a tired Miroku opened the door. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, and he pointed towards the back end of the room she nodded walking passed him, and busting through Inuyasha's room door. He was sitting on the edge of his bed sorting papers. He looked up when he saw her.

"Are you all done packing..?" He asked, and she slammed his door shot, and crossed her arms. "Okay… ugh… your mad." He said, and he got up from his seat.

"Oh I'm beyond mad, and it's because of you…" She snapped, and he stuck an eyebrow out. "Well not really because of you, I just… well Sango' s mad at me, because I spend too much time with you, but that's not fair, because she spends all her time with Miroku. Just because she invites people on double dates doesn't mean she's being a best friend. And she has the audacity to say I turn into a bitch when I spend time with you… like I have a choice… right… I mean I don't have a choice." She paced around as she talked and Inuyasha just stared. He wasn't even listening to what she was saying. "I can't just… you know… we have to spend time with each other? Right…?" She stopped eyeing him, and Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Are you listening…?"

"Ugh… I…. of course I am…" He said, and he was beginning to wonder why she was here.

She shook her head eyeing him. "I have no idea why I'm here. Sango's absolutely right." She turned around heading back out.

"Wait…" she turned around waiting for him to continue. "Don't forget you know to pack and stuff… we're leaving at…"

"I'm not going to forget…" she mumbled, and she made her way back to his door. She eyed his room as she did. It was extraordinarily plain and she could tell he never unpacked his bags. He just took clothes out every day. She headed out and then turned back around. "I'm just going to stay here…" She said, and she looked around spotting an awkward stool in the corner. She sat on it. "I can't believe I'm staying here… Sango was right." She said, as Inuyasha turned back around and began sorting papers.

"Who cares what Sango thinks…" he said, and Kagome rolled her eyes obviously she did. "We know what's going on between us… what does she know? She's not in our relationship."

"Yeah… thats because we don't have a relationship…" she mumbled, and he nodded.

"Yeah I know, but you know what I mean…" He said as he turned back around to look at her. She automatically looked away, and he shrugged. None of them said anything, but for the first time it wasn't awkward.

!

!

!

I'm being lazy. I was planning on showing you how it was on the plane… that would have been a hell of a lot of fluff, but I'm so lazy that I'll just post that chapter up tomorrow. Plus its Saturday Inuyasha day at 11 can't miss that. then again it might be on at 1:30 they changed it. I was thinking they changed it because there were old episodes, but instead there new episodes and they changed the time. I have to sneak downstairs to watch it… that's messed up. Oh well the things I'll do for Inuyasha.


	14. Heading home

**Reediting I got rid of the fight scene last chapter… it was a bit kiddy. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha looks across the room at lawyers pointing a gun, I wish I did, bullet goes to the wall next to me, but I don't sorry, hides under bed.

Chapter 14: I don't know what I should, yawn, name the chapter so name the chapter in your mind, fine I'll call HEADING HOME (I suck at naming chapters sew me)

!

!

!

Inuyasha hauled the massive suitecase on the back of his Ferrari, right about now he was wishing he had taken a minivan. He hauled a suitcase in the trunk realizing he wouldn't have any room soon. He looked down at the rest of the bags he'd have to stuff in. "Could use some help…"

He turned to see what she was doing. Kagome was walking towards his car she had a cell phone glued to her ear. "Kagome…" He said turning to face her completely. "Are you going to help…?"

"Inuyasha… that's so rude…I'm on the phone…"She said as she walked past him to the passenger seat. He eyed her as she opened the door and slipped in. She was laughing annoyingly at something the person on her phone said.

He grabbed one of her overstuff bags."Bitch" he mumbled to himself as he smashed the bag on top of the rest of the suitcases."It's never a couple of bags when it comes to you!" he shouted so she could hear him from in the car. He backed up admiring his work. The bags were sticking out of the trunk. He laid his hands on the hood, and pushed it down. It almost didn't close, it popped up, but he pushed it harder.

'Okay…we're making good time…' he thought to himself. It would take 30 minutes to get to the airport and 15 to actually enter the plane. He smiled to himself… they'd actually make it on time. That was rare for him. His mom would be extremely happy. He'd finally stop getting harassed. His dad had been calling him nonstop, and his older brother had somehow gotten his number. They all wanted him home at a certain time today.

"I'm done no thanks to you." He said as he slid into the driver's seat. He slipped a hand into his pocket to get his keys. He glanced towards her, but she didn't seem to care. She was on the phone; she kept nodding and laughing… He sighed… she was so infuriating.

He started the car ignoring her as she talked. It seemed like everything she said was incoherent, and just babble. He backed the car up, and thought about what route he'd take. The trip to the airport wasn't long at all… depending on what road he took.

"Yeah, but I'm hoping we're friends… well you know…" she said, and she began laughing annoyingly again. He felt like burning her phone.

"Kagome…" He said, and she put a finger up telling him to quiet down. He sighed aggravated before turning on the radio. An announcer came on, and a song played. She turned the music down, and he glanced at her.

She returned his look while putting her palm on the receiver. "Inuyasha… I'm on the phone…" she hissed.

"Yeah with Ayame… it's not that crucial… I've heard you talk about the stupidest things…"

"You wouldn't understand… you're a jerk. you have no real friends…" She said putting the phone back to her ear. "Yeah… no don't worry about it. It's just Inuyasha being Inuyasha…" she laughed after that. "A total ass… you're telling me…"

He narrowed his eyes, she was impossible. "What a bitch…" He whispered turning the car towards the airports parking lot…

"Wholly cow… We're there… that was so quick."

"Yeah for you…" He said, and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as if she didn't understand. He drove around looking for a spot. She hung up with Ayame then began unstrapping her seat belt. "There's never any parking spots here…" He mumbled.

"Wait look…" She said, and in shock he stopped the car. It stopped abruptly, and he turned. She had heaved forward.

"What the hell was that?" He asked staring at her.

"That was you stepping on the brake like an idiot." She had a hand on her chest. She seemed a bit shaken up. "I was trying to tell you someone's leaving…" She pointed towards the left, and Inuyasha turned seeing a minivan back up from its spot. He was going to say something insulting, but he was relieved at finding a spot.

He waited for the minivan to leave, and he quickly took its spot. "Wow… how did you get your license…? She asked. He had turned into the parking spot quickly making the car heave a bit.

"The same place you got your bitch licensce… I'm surprise you didn't see me there…" he turned the car off, and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Wow…" She mouthed as he got out of the car. She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't have a comeback for his last insult. She opened the passenger door inviting a cold wind to come in. "It got cold so quickly…" She mumbled.

"Yeah… it's called winter…" he said as if she was a simpleton. He glanced towards her she was smiling a bit. For some reason that made his grin a little, but he hid it easily. "Are you going to help this time?" he asked opening the trunk to the car.

"It's not winter _yet_… it was pretty warm last week." She said, and he sighed. That was code for, no I'm not helping at all. She walked closer while hugging herself. She had on a black knit poncho, and a denim skirt. She made her way to the back of the car leaning on it, and watching Inuyasha unload it. She pushed her legs together to keep warm. She had on tights, and boots, but it wasn't trapping in heat. "It'll probably get warmer… you know during the afternoon."

"That is how things work…" He said as he glanced towards her. She was running her hands through her long wavy hair. She seemed to be in another world as she did it. It was an unintentionally seductive sight, and he quickly looked away. "Can you take a minute away from grooming yourself to help me with some of these bags?"

"What's there to do… you can get one of those scooters, and a guy to push it." She said, and she tipped her head. She looked passed him, and pointed to a walking guy. "Speaking of the devil…"

He stared at her before turning. "Best Idea you've had all day…" he mumbled as he looked towards a man. He seemed to be a bit older than they were. "Hey…" he said calling the guy over. He had a flatbed cart with him. He turned and Kagome opened her eyes widely. He was extremely and ridiculously appalling. It was almost surreal.

He was tall and skinny, and his face was withered with acne and what looked like freckles. Inuyasha didn't seem to care as much as she did. He didn't spare the guy a second glance. He just began loading the bags on the cart. She was thinking he wasn't clearly seeing him. His nose was bulbous, and he actually had a unibrow. Kagome stared at him in shock. Her bottom lip hung open.

Inuyasha turned to glimpse at her. He had no idea why she stared so intensely at the guy in front of them."What's wrong with you… you're acting like he's a ghost." Inuyasha whispered as he loaded the last bag on. Kagome blinked rapidly looking towards her fiancé, and back at the man.

"Ugh…" she stuttered, and then she stepped forward. "Hi…I'm Kagome." She said, and the guy smiled but he never let his eyes leave Inuyasha. "And this is Inuyasha."

"Kagome you don't have to introduce us…" He said and he looked up at the guy. He didn't know why, but he was starting to get a bit jealous. Did she like him? "I'm her fiancé." He announced, and he cursed inwardly. Why did he just admit that? What the hell was going on with him?

He looked quickly at Kagome, but she was just staring at the awkward teen. "It's nice to meet you…" She said nicely and the guy only nodded before turning away with their cart. Inuyasha stared after him. "Wow…" Kagome announced as the man left. "Did you see him?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah… I can see…" He said, and he walked ahead. Kagome followed after him. She didn't know why but she couldn't bring herself to say anymore. She was a bit jealous of Inuyasha. He seemed completely obtuse to the fact that the carrier man was hideous. It made her envy him. Obviously she was so shallow that the first thing she noticed was how ugly the guy was.

She sighed feeling very bad about herself. Inuyasha on the other hand was battling his own jealousy. The idea of Kagome liking another guy made him immensely resentful. He hated it and he didn't know why. She watched his profile. So how was it that Inuyasha could date any girl he wanted, but still not be egotistical enough to notice when an appalling person was in his presence? She wanted to know, she was hoping that would make her feel better.

"So… you didn't notice…" she said as they walked into the cold airport. He didn't want to talk about the man that walked only a couple yards in front of them. "You know… how he looked."

"No… what you think he's cute?" He asked, and he couldn't help the hiss in his voice.

She opened her eyes widely. She was about to say something about that, but the man turned back around revealing his unusually unattractive face.

"What gate are you going to?" he asked, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He automatically hated him.

"You don't have to worry about it… I think I got it from here." Inuyasha snapped, and the guy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Thank you so much for bringing it this far." Kagome said, and the guy still confused nodded. Inuyasha took hold of the flatbed and kept moving. As Kagome followed she turned to watch the daze man walk away. The fact that she stared towards the guy made Inuyasha even angrier.

"If you like him so much you should just stay here…"

"Stop teasing me Inuyasha…" Kagome said. "You know that guy is hideous…" She said, and this made the hanyou stop in his spot, and Kagome widened her eyes in shock. He really hadn't noticed the guy was ugly. "You didn't notice he was revolting?" She asked, and Inuyasha felt his jealousy lift.

"Ugh no… I wasn't really watching him."

Kagome looked down at her feet. "What's wrong with me…?" She questioned. "I'm so self absorbed. The first thing I noticed when I saw him was how ugly he was. And you didn't even care."

Inuyasha shrugged "You're a girl and I'm a guy…" He said, and Kagome smiled. She was a bit shocked that he didn't tease her. He was actually getting nicer. They didn't say anything, and soon Kagome began filling in the lines.

The fact that he snapped at the man, he sounded upset when he asked if she liked him. She widened her eyes. "Oh my gosh… you… you were jealous." She said, and Inuyasha froze in his spot.

He laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right… jealous of you." He said, and Kagome only threw a knowing smile towards him. "Get over yourself… I could get any other girl. why would I be jealous?" He asked, and she shrugged smiling cheekily.

"I have no idea, but you were."

"You _are_ self absorbed…" He shot out, and though she was a bit offended she knew he was just saying it because she hit the nail on the head. He had actually been jealous. What did that actually mean? He had to be fond of her enough to actually be jealous.

He stopped at the gate letting the security take the bags. She didn't say anything, and he actually felt a tad bit guilty. This made him feel even angrier. He used to not care if he hurt _her_ feelings. He sighed deeply, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. He walked through the metal detector easily, and walked forward.

She watched him as she emptied her pockets. She couldn't believe he was actually jealous. Did that mean he liked her? She didn't know why the idea of that made her smile. She walked past the detector, and grabbed her stuff from the basket. She followed the hanyou as he walked forward. The bags were going through the conveyer belt, and as he walked forward she matched his pace, and slowly put her hand to his.

He stopped and looked down at her. "What are you doing?" He asked untangling their hands.

She smiled shrugging. "Just being your _fake _fiancée…" She said, and he narrowed his eyes as she grabbed hold of his hand again.

!

!

**Hey I got rid of some of the stuff on this chapter. It was just dumb, and a bit offensive. I just wanted to say if your an old reader... I don't really think like that. I just did it for comical effect, and it wasn't even funny. I got rid of it, and I'm slowing down the plot, so if you are a new reader I'd really appreciate it if you didn't read past my editing. If your an old reader... you get to enjoy almost a whole new story... **

_August 18, 2010 4:29 AM reediting_


	15. The homecoming

**I'm just reeding... sorry I waited so long to do this... **

**!**

**!**

**!**

A/N I'm back and bored as ever, why can't anything exciting happen to me? I'm turning to a douche bag like my porno obsessed brother. Nah I'm only kidding I'm having fun writing stories about other people's exciting lives.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but if I did I'd be having a hell of a lot of fun this summer.

Chapter 15: The home coming (classic right)

!

!

!

Inuyasha stared out the window. They had landed, and people were beginning to get up from their seats. He looked beside him. Kagome had her head inches from his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and she had drool running down her mouth."Wake up," he whispered in her ear. She moved in her sleep slipping her head to his shoulders.

He pushed his arm upwards."Five more minutes…" she whispered, and he sighed. She was drooling on his shirt. He unbuckled his seat belt, and then her.

"Get up or you can stay on the plane." He warned, and she began waking up. He watched her as she dramatically lifted her arms in the air. She then yawned, and began taking the sleep out of her eyes. "Wow… you're so overdramatic…" he mumbled, as he shuffled past her. They were now alone on the plane.

"Wow… "She said in between an over the top yawn. "We're all ready here, damn time does fly by fast" she sat up and watched the window. They had obviously landed. The window had frost bite on it. Her parents were obviously having a pretty early and cold winter. She hugged herself knowing her knit poncho wouldn't protect her from the weather. Her leggings weren't going to do much either.

Inuyasha got up reaching for a jacket he had brought on the plane with him. He pushed it on, and grabbed his carry on. Kagome stared at him. She didn't want to ask him, but she would really appreciate his nice soft warm looking jacket. He was a half demon he could resist a little cold. He began to leave, but he turned to eye her. "Why are you staring at me?"

She got up and faked a smile. "Oh no reason… I just remembered I forgot to bring a jacket." She said, and she waited for him to offer his, but he never did. They began walking up the empty aisle of the plane. She turned around making him almost fall on top of her, but luckily he held himself.

"What the hell…" He said, and she smiled nicely.

"I'm sorry…" She said. "I was just thinking about how cold it would be outside… without a nice warm jacket…" She rubbed the fabric of his coat. He stuck an eyebrow up, and pushed past her walking out of the plane. He was really starting to dislike this _new_ Kagome. Or he hated what _she did_ to him. The holding hands, the touching… they were supposed to hate each other.

"Inuyasha…" She moaned as she left the plane. They walked forward towards the airport. Luckily they didn't have to be dropped off outside. She hated that… He turned to face her.

"Kagome… what?" He asked, and she smiled nicely again.

"Please pretty please let me use your jacket… please." He paused connecting the dots. He sighed while shrugging it off. She jumped up in pure happiness.

He rolled his eyes."Fine, what the hell, take it."

She smiled while taking his jacket. She pushed it on feeling the warmness instantly. It was huge, and drowned her, but it was so warm she could kiss him. "You're a saint…" She said smiling widely.

"Yeah whatever…" He mumbled turning around. He walked ahead, and she ran up to keep pace with him. He clenched his fist so she wouldn't attempt to hold his hand again. Luckily she never did, she was too caught up on the scenery.

"This airport changed a lot…" She mumbled. They had already begun decorating for winter break. She sighed before looking back at Inuyasha. "Okay so… whose parent sent the limo?" She asked he shrugged not knowing. "If it's my parents we'll have to take a cab. They only pull out limos for heavy duty stuff."

He paused waiting for their luggage to come around the conveyer belt. She kept talking about things he didn't care about. He picked up a suit case. "I really don't know…" He mumbled as he began picking up her duffle bags. She seemed to be obtuse to the obvious fact that he was busy. "Hey" He said, and surprisingly she stopped her incoherent babble. "Why don't you go get me a flatbed?" He asked, and she nodded turning around. He watched her leave before taking off the rest of the bags off.

"There you are it took you long enough." Inuyasha said in his signature growl. Kagome sighed as she pushed the cart near him. He loaded up all his bags into the cart.

"Yeah… I couldn't find one… but I did…" She said, "and I found our ride too…" This made Inuyasha look up. She smiled knowing she did something good.

"Well good for you…" he sarcastically coaxed. This made her smile disappear, and for some reason he felt good about that. He began pushing the flatbed, and she followed after him. "Where did you see the chauffeur?" He asked, and Kagome searched around. "Don't tell me you forgot already."

"Ugh no… keep your pants on… I…" She looked around narrowing her dark eyes.

"Don't say that…" He said referring to keep your pants on… he hated that term. It was so dumb and ridiculous. Why would he pull off his pants because he was a bit angry?

"Don't say what?" She asked, and he shrugged. "I think it's this way…" She said, and she had been right. A tall older man stood with their names on a sign. He walked towards him, and he recognized the hanyou easily. He had been chauffeuring him since he was 13. He grabbed a hold of the flatbed and walked ahead.

He followed the man to the exit. The limo sat nonchalantly on a waiting line. He opened the door for Kagome who nicely thanked him before sitting down. "Nice to see you again Mr. Takashi." The chauffeur said, and Inuyasha nodded opening the door for himself. He sat across from Kagome who was looking out the window. They waited for the luggage to be piled into the car, and then the car took off.

"I'm sort of… kind of happy… but not really happy to go back home." She said while looking towards the hanyou. He had already looked away from her, and was watching trees move outside. "Inuyasha…" she asked hoping he heard her. He turned to face her.

"What…"

"I was talking to you…" She said, and he nodded not knowing what she wanted him to do with that piece of information. "I know you don't like me, but you could be a tad bit nicer…"

"Correction… I can be a tad bit nicer...in front of our parents." He said, and she turned away from him. "You're not even talking about anything important. Ugh… I mean… I do like you. I'm just thinking…"She shrugged as if she didn't care anymore, and he stared at her. He felt like a jerk. He never felt like one before. "Sorry…" He said, and she turned smiling at him.

"It's okay…" she said, and he was surprised at how easy that had been. "Any way… I'm excited to go around town again, but I don't really want to see my parents. I do want to see Souta though… I sort of missed him, and my cat." She laughed after that, and he sat back in his seat tuning her out.

!

"So when's my half breed of a brother coming over" a golden eyed man said. He had a bag of his own and a little green demon behind him was caring the rest of his bags.

He looked around the huge mansion for a sign of his step mother and father. He had been told that his brother was coming on the same day. He was actually excited to see him. He'd be happy to rub it in his face that he had to marry Kagome. She was a miko who lived next door. She was attractive and all, but his brother despised her.

The butler took his jacket and he wandered around the house looking around. First he checked the kitchen to see if there were any signs of his step mother. Instead he found a letter that read they would be here later tonight. He smiled this would leave him a lot of time to mock and torture his brother.

!

!

!

A/N There's some sibling rivalry tomorrow! I would finish everything, but I'm having those lazy moments again. I'm going back to sleep.

!

!

!

**Hello I took off Inuyasha's POV. It was just another stupid thing young me did. Ugh… thanks for everything. Again I'm sorry for anything I stupidly wrote when I was younger. Sorry if it offended you. I was a stupid 12 year old.**

_Reediting August 18, 2010 3:32 pm_


	16. home at last

**I'm reediting, but this chapter wasn't that bad. I've seen some worse ones. I'm going to slow down the plot. So kissing scens have been taken out till around the 20th chapter. Thanks.**

**!**

**!**

**!**

A/N Hey it's me again with a new chapter, there should be like 4 or 5 chapters left of this story I'm not sure yet. It might be more than that, but I want to give the 100th reviewer (if I make it to 100 reviews) you get to pick an event that's going to happen in this story, and I'll thank you on the Arthur note. Sounds cool right? Anyways get those reviews in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did, would I be writing a story about him? Think about it.

Chapter16: Home at last

!

!

!

"Okay, don't argue. Let's go inside and have some pudding." Kagome said. She was trying to calm Inuyasha down. Sesshomaru had been waiting for them, and he was quick to insult his half brother the minute he walked in. Kagome grabbed hold of his am. I don't know about you, but I love pudding." Kagome said with a smile as she pulled him forwards

Inuyasha's eyes never left Sesshomaru's. Kagome tried to distract him by talking, but he was too into staring daggers at his brother he wouldn't listen to her. She finally hauled him around the corner, and he lost sight of his ass of a brother. He looked around him while pulling his hand away from Kagome. They were in the middle of another hall where pictures of a younger him lined the walls. "I thought you were going to the kitchen?" He asked looking around confused.

She shrugged. "How am I supposed to know where your kitchen is? I don't live here." She said.

"Yeah… but this is a hall." He stated confused. "The kitchen is to the left…" He said, and she looked towards the various places he pointed to. She nodded and Inuyasha turned back around. Kagome walked forward pulling him back.

"Well come on then…" she said, and he backed up from her. "Where are you going?" She asked. she was offended by the fact he recoiled from her like she was a disease. "I hope you're not planning to go fight with your brother…"

"No…" He said, and she stuck a knowing eyebrow up. He looked away. "I'm not doing that… and even if I was… it's none of your business."

"Yeah… your right it isn't…" She said, "But I'm still not going to let you do it."

He ignored her turning back to the foyer. "Kagome… you are not my real fiancée. stop telling me what to do." He said, and she ignored his statement blocking him from walking any further.

"That might be true, but I'd like to consider us as friends." She said, and he halted in his spot. "And no good friend would let another friend get into an idiotic fight… right?" She asked, and he just stared down at her. It made her feel weird. "Right…" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes not knowing what to say about that. "Uh… I'm going to bed." He said, and he turned around heading towards the elevator. She felt her stomach clench while following him. She didn't want to just stay down there all alone consumed in awkwardness.

She stopped the elevator from closing, and he quickly looked away from her. "Hey… you have room for two in that bed?" She awkwardly asked, she thought over what she said and winced. Why would she say that? He turned to face her weirded out. She sighed wanting to change the topic, why was she so overly nervous… "Ugh… so why do you hate your brother so much?" she asked, and in her nervous stump she continued on talking. She didn't even give Inuyasha any time to answer her question. "I mean… he's your brother… there should be a fine line between joking around and you know… not… me and my brother…"

"Kagome…." He snapped, and she turned to look at him. He seemed a bit angry. "Just… don't worry about it." He said lowering his tone. Kagome stared realizing he was_ trying_. He was putting in a lot of effort into liking her. They stood in the elevator for what seemed like forever. "Damn it…" He whispered, someone had pressed a button while the elevator was still in use. They'd have to wait even longer, and it was already becoming ridiculously awkward.

"Ugh… thanks…" She said, and he turned to face her. "You're trying really hard to be nice, and that means a lot to me."

He sighed. "You're so…" He mumbled, and she waited for him to finish. "I don't know… your welcome I guess." She nodded, and waited for the elevator to land.

"What's taking so damn long…?" She said, and she walked towards Inuyasha's end of the elevator. It made him feel extremely tense. She pressed one of the buttons and he reflexively grabbed hold of her.

He pulled her away from the panel his hands around her waist. "No…. no… no… you'll back up the elevator… someone already pressed a button downstairs." He said. He was extremely frustrated. The elevator landed on a floor, and then without opening it dropped down again.

"Well you can let me down now…" She said, and he sighed. "We can just press the same button again… that'll fix it." He set her down and she walked towards the panel again. He picked her up hauling her off her feet.

"Are you some kind of idiot…?" He asked, and she narrowed her eyes while thrashing in his arms.

"I was just trying to help… set me down… I'm not going to touch it anymore." She said while squirming in his arms.

"You wonder why I hate you… because you meddle into people's business, and you force people to stay in elevators with you longer then they need to."

She stop thrashing, and he realized he said a really bad thing. "You said you didn't hate me…" She said, and he stared down at her. She was facing him directly, and her body was pressed up against his. The elevator became exceedingly silent and he just stared down at her.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Get off of me…" she said, and she squirmed in his arms, but he didn't let her go.

He leaned down closer to her. "Kagome… I didn't mean it like that. I don't hate you." She pushed his chest trying to pull her away from him. She couldn't budge.

"I don't care… let me go…" She struggled… "This is rape…"

"How is this rape?" he asked narrowing his eyes. She struggled in his hold and he kept her pinned to him. the elevator doors opened up. Inuyasha loosened his grip and she fell to the ground.

"You stupid mangy mutt." She said getting up, but her insult ran dry when she saw a group of people staring at them. Inuyasha helped Kagome up. Then placed his arms around her waist. She stared in horror at the family of Takashi's in front of them.

"We came back early, because your father wanted to see his son for the first time in a few months, but it looks like his son didn't want to see him all that bad." A woman said a hand on the shoulder of the strong tall man next to her. Towards the floor was a little fox kit and of course Sesshomaru had the little boys eyes covered.

Kagome widened her eyes. They thought that she and Inuyasha were making out. She looked up at the hanyou, and he connected the dots as well. The six of them just stood there in total awkwardness and then Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Umm... Mom, dad, Shippo, asshole, this is Kagome… you know her from high school." Inuyasha said nervously his face turning a nice scarlet color. His parents already knew Kagome very well, but he was trying in vain to end the awkwardness between them.

"Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you not to call Sesshomaru names?" Izoyta asked in a scolding way. Sesshomaru smiled cheekily at his brother.

"Sorry mom." Inuyasha said as he bowed gently to his parents.

"Kagome it's so nice to see you again. I know your mom's been missing you." she reached over to give her a hug.

Sesshomaru lefted the hand covering the boy's eyes and he looked up "Its Kagome!" he cheered and ran up and hugged her.

"Oh, hey Shippo you're all grown up now" she picked the 7 year old up and smiled down at him.

"Yeah I'm seven now" he held up 7 fingers and gave her a toothy smile. well it would have been toothy if he wasn't missing two of his teeth on the sides. "You look different" Is all he said examining her face.

She smiled down at him and asked "how is that?"

A large blush spread in every corner of his face. "you look prettier" he said hiding his face in her chest.

"Thanks that's very nice of you Shippo, but I haven't even gotten a year older. I don't think I look very different." she still had a smile posted on her lips looking down at the kit in her arms.

"Uh-huh" he said with a nod "you look beautiful-err" both of his hands spread apart to show how much he meant it. Kagome laughed a little following his mother and father, the two sons mumbled something about being easily entertained under their breath.

"Well we'll let you get dressed, and there'll be a limo waiting for you" Inutashio said as he grabbed his youngest son from his soon to be daughter in law. "you and Inuyasha are going to a restaurant with us and your parents are coming to." he said as he walked out of the elevator with his two sons following him.

Inuyasha's mom didn't leave just yet. She just stared at her son and his fiancée."So you kids condoms right?" She asked, and Inuyasha placed a hand over his face in embarrassment, and Kagome pushed the button for upstairs ten times wanting it to close.

!

"I still hate you…" Kagome said as she twirled in her fiancé's mirror. "But because you're the only person around…how do I look?" She straightened the dress she had on. It was long black and silky. It held all of her curves perfectly.

He didn't glimpse at her. He just straightened his tie as he pushed on a black over coat. "You look like a bitch… the usual." He mumbled, and she narrowed her eyes turning to face him. He looked up, and his heart skipped a beat. She looked gorgeous, but he did great holding his composure.

"I hope your joking…" She said, and he shrugged while getting up. His tie was still uneven, and he walked past her walking towards his now unoccupied mirror. "I really don't like it when you call me names. Hating me is one thing, but you don't have to degrade me." He began straightening his tie, but it wasn't working, and she sighed. "How is it you don't know how to fix a tie…" she said, and she walked towards him. He was shocked that she was actually going to help him. "Come here…" She said, and he turned facing her.

"I can, I just don't want to." he argued as she fixed his collared shirt as well. He got a very good look at her face, and he felt his heart beat rapidly. She was so unbelievably gorgeous, and she wasn't actually a total bitch.

She finished setting the tie."And there…" she said smiling widely.

He eyed her and backed up. "Well you better get going…I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Late for what? Your dad didn't give us a time. You're just trying to get away with not thanking me…

He turned looking away from her. "I don't have to get away with it… I wasn't going to do it anyway. I didn't ask for your help."

"Yeah… but I'm your friend so I helped you." She said.

He rolled his eyes whipping around. "Kagome… stop it with the friendship shit… you don't like me, and I don't like you. That's never going to change."

She sighed shaking her head. "Yeah… well it's already changed…" she grabbed her purse. "Because I'm not an ass like you, so you may hate me, but I don't hate you." She left the room heading downstairs.

"Yeah keep lying to yourself." He screamed out.

!

The trip to the restaurant was quiet and filled with tension. Inuyasha didn't say anything to her. He was filled with two different emotions. He didn't want to like her. She was too damn easy to like. If he liked her he was afraid he might slip into loving her. If he loved her then all his drive to end the merger would be pointless.

The limo came to a stop at a big fancy building. Kagome looked out the window sighing. She would have to pretend to be happy. She didn't know what to do anymore. She acted unusually nice, and she was already being so pleasant. What could she do? He still hated her, and she had no idea why.

The chauffeur opened the door on Kagome's side, and she thanked him while sliding out. She walked towards the restaurant. She didn't turn back around to see if Inuyasha did as well, but she knew he was walking behind her. She decided to keep trying to be nice to him. It wouldn't be long till he gave up.

She waited a bit until Inuyasha matched her pace. "Hey this place is pretty fancy… right?" she asked with a smile, and he eyed her confused.

"Save it Kagome…" He said, and she smiled widely.

"Listen Inuyasha you can be bitter towards me all you want, but I'm not stooping down to your level. I'm going to make you like me." She said, and he paused shaking his head.

"You just don't get it do you?" he snapped as he walked past her into the restaurant.

!

!

!

_Reediting 8:39 PM August 18, 2010_


	17. AN ARGUEMENT WORTH ARGUING ABOUT

**Reediting... Just re doing somethings... hope you enjoy**

**!**

**!**

**!**

A/N Okay I'm back I'm sorry I didn't update till late but my mom and step-dad had me doing extra chores today, but I'm here and I hate being left in suspense and I did it to you I'm so sorry. Anyway it's time for a topic totally off subject. What the hell is going on seriously I wanted to read some classic Inuyasha and Kagome paring stories and you won't believe what happened, so I was just randomly checking all my reviews and I came in tacked with a person (name will not be shown because I'm too lazy to check who it was) and I clicked on them, then I clicked on their favorite Arthur's list and one of their favorite authors was (I won't tell you because of the same reason I listed before, but I won't list the reason I listed before because I'm too lazy.) and this person had stories about Kagome and Sesshomaru as a actual paring. Okay I know this isn't uncommon to find totally unrealistic parings such as Inu x Sango or Inu x Kagura, but still the person's story had no sign of a Kag X Sess paring, so I ended up reading like 3 chapters of the story then getting mad resulting into turning off my computer and screaming for like 30 minutes. _That's_ _time lost people time loss of my already useless time._ So I turned my computer back on and went to fan fiction and let me tell you, do you know there's like 56 pages of Sess x Kag pairings that will never happen and I've list some reasons why read and enjoy.

Then again it's there pairings and that's why it's called Fan fiction, but damn. Kaede x Inuyasha pairings are a little too much don't you thinks,

Thank god there's only like what 2 of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah, blah...

Chapter 17: AN ARGUMENT WORTH ARGURING ABOUT

!

!

!

Kagome headed for her parents when she spotted them at their table. She was a bit frustrated and embarrassed about Inuyasha's reaction to her gesture outside. She didn't want to talk about it or him for that matter. She had her mind solely on her parents. She hadn't seen them for awhile and she didn't want to admit it, but she was very excited. She walked a bit further when she felt someone yank her by the arm. She turned to face him. He seemed to be in a very foul mood. She sighed "You're not going to apologize are you?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes. She was trying to be nice, but she couldn't. She could feel herself getting angry and irritated. "Look… listen…I just want to make sure you don't screw this up." he whispered while looking around. He seemed as if he was telling her a secret. He paused in between his banter and grabbed her by the arm behind a huge cascading plant.

"Stop pulling me I don't enjoy being pulled." Kagome snapped as she slapped his hand so he would let go. He didn't though he pulled her harder to the plant at the corner. Once they made it he _gently_ pushed her against the wall.

"Kagome you might be mad… but don't screw this up. It's not the time to let your emotions get the best of you." She rolled her eyes. He was one to talk about emotions getting the best of people. "Don't go over there and forget about me. You can't just sit next to your brother and your mom and leave me sitting by myself."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well Inuyasha if you had been kinder to me, we wouldn't have to try this hard to get along."

"Kagome I have no intension of getting along with you." He said giving her a mocking smile. "I just want to get out of this marriage… fuck everything else."

She felt a hit to her self esteem, and she crossed her arms uncomfortably. She bit down on her lip and looked away towards a crowd of walking people. None of them spotted her. The plant hid them extremely well. "Well fine…" she mumbled, and he sighed noticing he hurt her feelings again. He didn't know why, but that was beginning to bother him. "If you don't want to sit alone I guess…"

"Kagome… it's not that I don't want to sit alone… I'd be more than happy to sit by myself, but that would blow are cover." he said getting a little frustrated with himself. He hated the fact that _he _felt something for her.

"Inuyasha I don't see why I should do you a favor…"

"You're not doing me a favor… that's what _you_ don't get…" he said staring down at her. "Your helping us get rid of each other."

"So you want me to lie to our parents." She sighed deeply. "I don't know… I want to do it… but I just… it'll be hard." She looked up at him a bit unsure. "I already have to pretend to 'break your heart' I don't want to do anything else as drastic. I'll break under the pressure."

He stared at her in shock. "I thought we had an understanding… it was whatever it takes… you agreed." He said, and she shrugged. He sighed turning away from her. She was going to ruin this… he was going to have to marry her, and when he did. He'd fall in love with her. He knew it… he could feel it. He pushed a hand into his pocket taking out his wallet.

"I'm not a whore… you can't pay me to do what you want." Kagome said as he looked through his wallet. She narrowed her eyes looking at a few stacked bills. She could use a few dollars. She hated asking her parents for money.

He obviously found that a bit funny, and he laughed a bit. "Ugh… yeah… I know." He said and he picked up a credit card. "It's for proof…when the bill comes in… I pay it, but my dad checks it. I'm just trying to make things look legit."

"I don't know… I already have to make your mom hate me. I don't want to look like a user." She said, and she backed up from the credit card. "Why don't you spend my money…?"

"Kagome… just do it… wow it's not that hard. I'm basically letting you buy things. I'm sure you like that. You know shopping…" she narrowed her eyes.

"That's sexist…" she accused. "I'm not a brain dead whore…" She took the credit card from his hand as she spoke. She'd spend all of it. He was being such a little dick. He watched her as she slipped it in her purse. "Let me go out first you second." She said as she straightened her dress.

"No…" he simply said as he slipped out of their shelter first. She watched him straightened his tie, and she felt her ego being hit again. She remembered the incident in his room. He walked forward towards their table and out of her sight.

She sighed looking down at the floor. 'Okay Kagome you're going to do this…you can do this. It's all in good taste… your getting rid of Inuyasha.' She sighed and faked a smile then strolled forward. Her parents got up when seeing her. They had huge pleasant smiles on their faces, and her fake grin turned into a real one.

"College has been great" Kagome said when her father asked. Inuyasha stared at her as she talked. She had a wide grin on her gorgeous face, and he looked away from her. His eyes landed on his younger brother. He had both his pointing fingers deep in his nose, and was rotating them in unison. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in disgust.

She took a seat to the right of her fiancé, but she never glimpsed down towards him. She continued to talk with her parents and laugh. Inuyasha sighed and looked away from his disgusting brother and landed on Sesshomaru. He had his eyes deep into the menu. He glanced towards his dad, but he seemed to be engrossed with what Kagome was saying. He rolled his eyes. His mom would be doing the same, but when he glanced at her he froze.

Izoyta was of course a very beautiful woman especially to have such an attractive son. She was extremely shapely and slender. She aged maturely rather than physically. She had midnight hair and dark brown wide eyes. But tonight what caught her son's attention about her eyes the most were the way she narrowed them. Izoyta had a peculiar way of setting her face that only her sons and husband could tell something was up. She obviously found something unusually suspicious with Kagome.

He shot up from his seat and looked around. "Oh wow… Kagome…" He said grabbing his fiancée by the arm. "You're looking a bit pale…" He said. he put a fake tender hand to the small of her back. This took her off guard and she faked a cough in confusion. "I think I need to take her home."

"Kagome seems perfectly healthy to me" Izoyta said while eyeing her middle child.

"Well…mom listen to her cough… and she's been complaining about her stomach…um isn't that right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a nervous grin gracing his face.

Kagome looked over at him confused. "Uh…no actually my stomach feels great. I took this pill I saw in your bathroom cabinet and …" As she talked she turned to look at the half demon. She gulped when she saw his expression.

"Then it's your head." Inuyasha blurted out of clenched teeth. Kagome nodded when she took in the anger in his face. She was about to fake a cough when she heard Izoyta clear her throat. They both turned to face her.

"sit down… we know what's going on." Izoyta snapped and they both took a seat.

!

!

!

Okay that's it tune in for another exciting adventure of You Owe Me tomorrow around nineish I don't really know what time, but tune in and don't miss it and once your done feel free to review like 10 times, ha ha just joking all you have to do is read the story and say how much you like it, and if you order now you get a free tooth brush. What would you do with a tooth brush? I don't know review people.

_reedited 8-21 August 2010_


	18. AN ARGUMENT WORTH ARGUING ABOUT PART 2

**this chapter has been edited...**

A/N I didn't get a message or a review about the Sesshomaru outburst, so I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say your with me on it if you're not, you are now cause you didn't say anything. I want to make this story about up to 20 chapters but with the Christmas lemon in the next chapter it might be a little shorter then I imagined. Well boys and girls you know what time it is its time for a topic that has nothing to do with anything. And today's topic is about stupid fan fiction stories, this happened to me a few months ago before I had a account on fanfic, and some person wrote a Inuyasha story about how bad they thought Inuyasha was. Starting with how horrible they thought fanfic people were. they were all like I think you guys are stupid and that fan fictions dumb and that you guys waste your time writing point less fan fictions, and they said shit about how Richard Ian Cox should go back to Gundom, and stuff. of course I made fun of him any way you know what I found out that this stupid guy had like 9 stories on Fanfic including 2 Inuyasha's I was pissed off he's a hypocrite. But you know what boys and girls. I took it like an adult and wrote 10 flames about how shitty I thought he was. There's a lesson to be learned from this pointless lesson less story. When you find out what it is tell me cause I don't know, enjoy the story.-

Disclaimer: we all want to own Inuyasha and we all can. Well we all can say we do and that's called lying and I chose to lie now. I own Inuyasha, you see that's called reverse psychology. I said I did and I don't... wait no it's just called lying but close right?

Chapter 18: AN ARGUMENT WORTH ARGUING ABOUT (PART 2)

!

!

!

"You know what? I can now look you in the eyes and honestly say this is your fault." Inuyasha said as he tightened his grip on the door handle of the limo. Even though he said he could look her in the eyes. His face stayed cold and frustrated. He had his eyes glued to the window.

"Don't drop this on me, I was lying my ass off in there." Kagome said her eyes left the window to look at her form of conversation, after Izoyta told them to sit down. She told them about the missing merger papers she couldn't find the summer before. Inuyasha had of course stolen them so he could look some stuff up on the World Wide Web. His parents had known they were up to something. To Kagome it seemed it was more his fault, but she wouldn't dare tell him.

The limo stayed quiet again. It was true Kagome did lie as much as she needed too, but there was no fooling that woman. Now he was getting married to the girl he sort of kind of hated… or sort of kind of liked a lot. Either way it wasn't going to go over well. His dad had said he'd have to mate her tonight. As if forcing his son to mate her would get rid of all their problems. If he mated her tonight like his dad said. There was no way he could get rid of her, but he had no choice. He'd do it tonight while she was sleeping or something.

Kagome bit down on her lip, he was really mad. It wasn't like Inuyasha and Kagome quarrel mad. this was like World War 1 mad, and even though she was supposed to be mad too. She wasn't. she was sort of numb. It didn't yet sink in what they'd have to do. It was a messed up emotion cause by being screamed at by her parents for the last two hours.

The thing that ticked him off the most was the fact that his parents acted like they were the only ones that were doing all the wrong. Yeah they did lie there ass off about being a happy couple, but they were the ones that were making their kids do the impossible. Then there was one side of him that wanted to say a million apologies to Kagome, but he was way too stubborn, and then there was another side of him that wanted to stay away from her forever. Then again he should say sorry because he was going to be her husband forever, so there was no reason for him to keep his distance. But when he tried to turn around to apologize he couldn't, why was he so damn stubborn?

Kagome took another glimpse at him. He wasn't cooling down. He was really mad this time. She continued to stare at him. The way the moon hit his eyes made him look kind of gorgeous... then again he always looked gorgeous, but he was like sexy well sexier then he usually was.

She continued staring at him her head tilting to the side ever so slightly.

'I should say sorry…right? He asked himself 'yeah I should' he answered. 'And after that I should stop talking to myself.' he turned around to see Kagome looking at him. Of course she turned away and started to look at her nails in fascination. "What the hell are you looking at?" he said anger lining his voice. That face she gave him was lustful, wasn't it? He was sure of it. Why was she staring at him in lust? He decided to let it go when the car came to a screeching stop.

"I wasn't staring at you. You're so conceited you think every ones looking at you." She argued back, oblivious to the fact the door on her side opened. She waited for the hanyou to exit from his door, then she scotched down doing the same.

"Yeah, whatever I'm done talking to you." he said as he walked past her towards his house.

"You guys should really try to get along." A woman said. She had midnight hair that mimicked her daughters. She had the same shape as her daughter too, but her waist was a little more curved as it met her hips. Her hair was to her shoulders and she looked to be in her mid forties. You couldn't really tell she could be younger. Then again she had an 18 year old daughter and a 16 year old son.

"Everything that happens is his fault. I want to stay in a different room." Kagome announced as she looked towards her mother.

"I don't care… and you're not getting a different room. I'm supposed to worship you for lying to us?" the women said. She walked past her daughter while shaking her head. She was heading to the house so she could say good night to the older Takashi's.

Kagome bit her lip so she wouldn't yell out. "How can you say that to me mom…knowing your making me do your dirty work." Kagome snapped stopping her mom in her spot. Everyone stopped talking all of a sudden when they heard her. Mrs. Higurashi turned around mad written on her familiar features. Kagome's dad had his arms crossed and began eyeing her in that fatherly way. Sesshomaru and his father let both their jaws dropped. Shippo who was begging his father for some chocolate was staring with awe written on his small features. Souta had an eyebrow up and was trying to look as angry at his sister as his parents, but found it hard to stop an amused smile enlighten his face. But the only face that seemed to be doing the wrong thing at that very moment was Inuyasha's. Instead of that angry stubborn look he had in the limo, he had an actual smile on his face.

Kagome tried not to smile back at him, but it was so rare to see him smile. Especially at her, it made her feel good. A small smile cracked on her face as she stared past everyone to him. No one caught this except the master: Izoyta. She took a swift look at her son making his smile turn into a disapproving frown. He looked back at his fiancée and mimicked a look of disappointment. Kagome sighed looking at her mom."I'm sorry."

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY, ACTULLY YOU SHOULD BE MORE THAN SORRY!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. She had her 'I mean business tone' on. "ACTULLY YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR YOUR WHOLE VACATION… I CAN'T BELIEVE…." She was cut off when Kagome had another one of her outburst. She was on a roll today.

"Mom please stop yelling at me…I'm just… I'm just…I'm sick of doing you and dads dirty work." She began pacing around thinking."You know what? you can marry Inuyasha if this company means so much to you...AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT…WELL TOUGH." She argued in the same harsh voice making every one gasp, but Sesshomaru who just smirked.

Izoyta stared in their direction for a while before telling everyone to go inside…

"KAGOME YOU ARE WAY OUT OF LINE!" Mrs. Higurashi hissed.

She rolled her eyes in shock. "AND I GUESS MAKING ME MARRY SOMEONE I DON'T LIKE IS WELL IN THE LINE?" Kagome asked.

The crowd who was headed inside let out a loud gasp. They were probably enjoying the little drama that was now given to them for entertainment purposes. There was more yelling coming from outside, but Inuyasha couldn't really hear it. He was already in his room which was way out on the other side of the mansion. so his demonic hearing was on over drive. He was actually surprised at her outburst, and a bit turned on as well.

A few hours past the shouts went down and then ended completely. He was in his boxers watching TV on his flat screen. He heard the double doors open and Kagome came in. it must have rained outside because she was soaking wet. He got up from his spot and looked around for a towel.

He grabbed one and handed it to her. She began wiped her hair carefully. Then looked up at him. She surprisingly had a smile on her face, "It rained outside." she said gently. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Oh I also got what I wanted." She said passing him to sit on his bed.

He sighed noticing she was wetting his sheets. "What the hell do you mean you got what you wanted?" He said staring down at her.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you. I didn't exactly get what I want, but I'm not grounded any more… well I am, but only until Christmas." she said with a smile. she was now headed for her bags in the humongous pint palace he called a room.

"Oh…I thought you were going to be grounded forever."

"Me, too" Kagome replied back a smile printed on her beautiful features. She put the towel down and searched for her suitcase which was easy to find since Inuyasha just laid it down out of pure laziness. She took out a long shirt and some loose pants. She wasn't going to look for her pajamas.

"You must be cold or something right? I mean its winter." Inuyasha said watching her stand on her knees in her wet gown.

Kagome got up and looked around for the bathroom. "I'm fine it only hailed for like a minute…" she didn't find it and decided to ask "…where's your bath room?"

"Oh it's right there." He pointed to a hall next to the side of the humongous bed. Her bed was pretty damn big, but Inuyasha's water bed was huge. I mean it was a big circle. And even though she found it weird that it had a huge "s" that stood for super man on the blue and red bed sheets she decided not to comment on it.

She headed over to the bathroom. There were arrows that lead to a very wide area of the bathroom. There were three round tubs near each other. One seemed still the other was steaming, and the third was vibrating.

She glanced out of the door and looked over at Inuyasha who was watching more TV with his boxer shorts and a t shirt. "I've decided to take a shower too, so don't wait up for me." is all she said as she ran back in and closed the double doors to the bath room. She was amazed to see that there were actually sections of the bathroom. The whole room seemed to be ten times bigger than his own bedroom. She took off her clothes and climbed down to the small steaming pool, she groaned out a small moan of satisfaction. She really needed that after everything she had faced. She took to her environment and rested her eyes stepping into a world of dreams.

"Ha ha he ate the bananas." Inuyasha laughed out. He was watching some stupid cartoon and they had a monkey who kept on slipping on bananas. To most people that wasn't funny, but for him it was laugh central. The credits came on and he sighed "that was a kick ass movie" He looked around noticing something wrong. It took him 2 hours to watch that hilariously dumb movie. 'Where the hell is Kagome?' he thought out loud. He got off the couch and passed his bed towards the bath room. The doors were closed. a typical chick thing. He wasn't really pondering on the idea that maybe she didn't want him in there… so he just walked in.

She was in the steam pool which got him thinking. 'I thought she was going to take a shower.' He walked towards her. Her eyes were closed and she was just kind of lying there. "Kagome are you okay, I don't really care if you are. I just wanted to know because your parents and mine will have my ass if you were dead or something." he lied as he crouched down to see if she was okay. He lifted his pointing finger and held it to her nose. She was breathing so she must have been sleeping. He looked around; her wet clothes were kind of in a muddle around the floor, so she was naked. A smile spread across his face. What did Miroku say that he learned from a porno film… oh yeah if a girl or guy was ever naked in warm waters. You can make them 'react' like tell you something that there dreaming about or how they felt about something or Miroku's favorite that would never happen... give in to your command.

He laid on the floor close to her ear and decided to test it out. "What's your name?" He whispered in a seductive type of voice that made Kagome have a complete change of dreams from furry caterpillars to very sexy hanyou. she moaned her name out which had Inuyasha smiling. "okay so it works" he said to nobody in particular.

"How old are you?" he whispered in her ear, he had a very Miroku style grin on his face.

"Eighteeeeeeen…" Kagome moaned.

"Yes" he whispered in pure joy at not only that it worked, but she was in arousal. The pervert was right. he could smell the arousal a mile away. "Okay time for some personal questions." he mumbled then regain his position and whispered. "Do you plan on having any kids with Inuyasha? If you are how many?" She stirred around at his question and regained herself before mumbling something incoherent. "What" he asked not knowing what she was saying.

Miroku did say he had to make the questions short and sweet. 'Maybe it was too much for her.' He thought for a minute then whispered."Do you want sex?" he laughed a little but kept quiet when she answered him.

"Yea….."

He couldn't hold his laughter until he came to the best question yet. "Who do you want it from?" she mumbled something in ecstasy, but didn't fully answer. Then she stirred around and smiled softly.

"Inuyasha…"

He didn't know whether to go back to his room and never mention this ever again or jump into the tub and give her what she wanted. Wait he didn't want to be irrational maybe it was a dream. He knew already she talked in her sleep. He couldn't tell Miroku about this but once when Miroku started talking to Inuyasha about his sex life with Sango. He had a dream about doing her; he had a dream like that about Ayame too. Actually with every chick he knew. Well not his mom or teachers, but he had three or four of them about Kagome, doggy style, missionary, standing up, at his house, at her house on in his... the roof. You name it Miroku dreamed it.

"Okay" he whispered, "Well…" He thought about what else to ask. "Who do you hate?"

"Inuyasha….."He furrowed his eyebrows. That was a minor setback.

"Okay… I'm not very fond of you either… Ugh… well then who you are in love with?" For some reason it hit Inuyasha. Why should she like him? he's been a jerk towards her lately? It made sense that she would hate him, but who did she love. He waited for her to say something like 'Souta' or her 'mom.'

"Inuyasha…." She moaned out again; ecstasy lacing the words like icing on a cake. He looked down in shock. She seemed to be thinking of _only_ him. This method was obviously lacking, but he was ashamed to admit he was actually flattered. He sighed while thinking about other things to say.

He moved towards her ear to whisper something else. This time it was a corny apology for before. He leaned in and laid his lips gently on the crook of neck then attempted to lay his mate mark on her. After all it was his dad's orders. He bit down hard and lapped the blood that was rushing down, and to his amazement she didn't wake up. Who ever told her she was a light sleeper was a huge liar.

He got up and headed to his bed he didn't want her thinking he was in there so he closed the door ever so gently. There wasn't even a creek.

Kagome stirred a little then looked up. "Oh man… I fell asleep. What time is it?" she asked no one in particular. She got up and searched for her towel once she found it she dried herself off and started to put her night clothes on. 'Now where did I put the deodorant?" she thought looking around, she found it in the folds of her wet clothes. She was trying to distract herself from this awful dream she had. Well it wasn't awful. It was actually amazing, but she couldn't tell Inuyasha that. It had to do with him and being naked. Everything in her body felt a little tense, except her neck. Her neck felt like shit, she must of slept the wrong way. Ihen again it wasn't the whole thing... it was just one patch of it that hurt. 'Oh, well' she thought as she laid some lotion on her smooth skin.

Inuyasha was on his bed attempting to fall asleep. He couldn't believe all that she said. He didn't know whether to believe it, or just leave it alone. It had him wondering if it was true. Did she always think of him in her spare time? The idea of it made him smile. He thought about the mate mark he left her, and he shrugged. He had plenty of time to figure it out. With that he turned the lights off and had some freaky dream about a monkey eating bananas, damn he shouldn't have watched that movie.

!

!

!

She's going to find out about the mate mark on the next chapter and yes those chapters real have the Christmas surprise, so it will be a little longer, oh yeah, Inuyasha being nice I know OOC but it won't, because I can make it so it isn't. Well thanks for your time.

_Reediting august 21 2010 5:15 am_

**I don't want to stress to new readers not to read past edited chapters, because I changed the plot a bit. Like if you ever read the story you'd notice that this story was supposed to end around the twentieth chapter, because that wasn't the case, but the story dragged on. So I had Inuyasha and Kagome telling their feelings already in this chapter… so I took off most of that. So I just wanted to say that now I spreaded the romance a bit.**


	19. Okay unusual!

**Reediting the usual...**

**!**

**!**

**!**

A/N VERY IMPORTANT AURTHORS NOTE: HELLO READERS WE'VE FOUND ARE 100 REVIEW AND THE WINNER IS, DRUM ROLL PLEASE even though I'm not good at them DUN DUM DUMMM. OKAY THAT SUCKED EGGS! I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME! SPECIAL WINNER IS INUKAGFREAK1O1 CONGRADULATIONS! AND THANK YOU! But now boys and girls and weird martins or whatever the hell you are. Its time for a topic way off topic. Today's topic is MEAN SLUTS! Okay I've read a lot of Fan fiction to know that most people don't like Kikyo. I understand why. I mean she's a cold hearted bitch, but is that enough to hate her? It's not her fault that Kagome has every part of her soul except the hatred part. The part that wants to destroy Inuyasha. I myself don't hate Kikyo…I hate her outtake on life. Then again you can say I hate her either way. I hate mentioning her name and I hate Inu x Kikyo parings. They make me throw up then vomit then vomit and throw up again. I know it means the same thing, but shut up this is my completely out of topic rant. Well back to the story! Seeya

Disclaimer: Do you hate Kikyo? Do you wish that bitch would just die? Then use bitch be gone. It takes away every bitch out of your house in less than 24 hours or your money back! If you call this number right now on the bottom of your screen we'll throw in a free pot of bitch be gone lava. So if a new bitch (like Kikyo) comes around. You can put lava in her food; from the makers of I wish that clay pot bitch was dead. Oh yea I don't own Inuyasha, but… wait if you call now we'll lower the cost so instead of 2 reviews it only cost 1. That's right one review to never see that clay pot bitch again! And even if you don't want this awesome product review any way! Yay every ones reviewing!

Again congratulations to Inukagfreak101 I appreciated your review and congrats! (You get a free bitch be gone and a free I wish that clay pot bitch was dead. no I'm just kidding you get to pick what's up on chapter 21!

Chapter 19: Okay unusual!

!

!

!

Kagome got out of the 'bathroom' and headed for the bed. It seemed like Inuyasha was sleeping so she didn't hesitate to scoot into the huge bed beside him. She didn't want to get too close, so she slept near the edge. Once she touched the bed she felt her body doze off. She laid her head on one of the many pillows and yawned. She was facing the ceiling which was an unusual dome kind of shape. It seemed to be able to open up. She thought about doing it now, she'd probably be able to watch the stars at night.

She felt some ruffles on her left and turned around. Inuyasha had turned to face her and his eyes were closed. He had a little smirk on his face showing a little glimpse of his fang. "I guess you're having a good dream." Kagome said as a soft grin met her features. He only widened his smile a little more then let out a low gentle growl. "Or an excellent dream."She whispered as she widened her own smile. His ears moved up and down at the sound of her voice. He then relaxed as his smirk faded, and he went back to sleep. Her eyes left his face and rested on his ears. They were so cute. She knew he didn't let anyone touch them except his mom, and he seemed like he didn't mind but that was his mom. His dad pulled them once when he was in trouble and Inuyasha hated it. Well he acted like he did that day in junior high when he broke her window with his bat. She took a huge intake of air before raising her hand up and gently grazing his ear. He shifted ever so slightly, so she placed a soft hand on it. All she needed to do was squeeze it. Not too rough so he'd wake up. Just a little bit. It would be enough to get it out of her system forever. So she tweaked it and waited for him to react, but he didn't.

He moved his clawed hand up to scratch his ear area, when he felt someone's flesh other than his. His eyes started to drift open. She did the first thing that came to mind. She dropped her hand and closed her eyes. Well that was the plan but her mind was slow that night, so she just froze. Inuyasha laid there and stared at her, he at first opened and closed his eyes for awhile to register her. When he realized who it was he just stared.

She took her hand away from his ears and mimicked him staring at her. She looked towards somewhere else and began blurting out a million apologies. She began ranting about how she just wanted to touch it for a minute…

"It's fine…" He announced interrupting her, and she stopped talking in shock."I don't really mind… _you_ can touch them." He told her tiredness writhered in his rough voice. He didn't wait for her to answer before turning around to face his door and going back to sleep.

"But you usually don't let anyone touch them." Kagome said in a slight whisper. She moved up for a minute to make sure he had heard her. He didn't answer right away but brushed it off before deciding to say something.

"Yeah… well consider yourself special." is all he said. Kagome assumed that he was sleeping. So she just laid there. Too shy to talk she stared at his form.'what did he say?' that question played back and forth in her mind. He was acting extremely weird, but in a good way. She decided he was just taking a liking to her. She did take the nice approach. He must have warmed up to her. She smiled at that, and closed her eyes ready to sleep, but she couldn't.

"Please don't let me go to school dressed like this!" Kagome yelled at her mom. She looked to be in her early teens and had on a pink sweater with a clown on it. She woke up in a cold sweat "I had the worse dream!" she yelled, but no one was there. She looked next to her towards Inuyasha, but he wasn't there. So she absentmindedly fell back on her pillow and took a deep breath. The dome thing was opened and the bright light pretty much blinded her. She had that dream a long time ago when she was 13. The day before picture day. "What time is it?" she asked herself. Her stomach was growling like crazy. She sat up ready to get up for some breakfast, but laziness took a hold of her.

"I got something for you." Inuyasha said as he opened the double doors to his room. For some reason he wasn't surprise that she wasn't asleep. He was probably the one who opened the dome to bring out that bright light. He had a tray in his hands and he was wearing a suit compete with a tie and slacks plus shoes. He headed for the bed while lying it down gently on her side.

"Is that breakfast for you?" Kagome asked as she pointed at the tray of food. Naturally her mouth watered. She could smell the bacon and pancakes from where she was, and she sat up in the bed. She'd give anything for the tall glass of OJ that sat beside the plate.

"No, it's for you. I have to go with dad and Sesshomaru to some kind of meeting. He looked in a rush as he checked his watch. "I know you probably won't eat it all, but the new cook thought it was for me." He got off the bed and headed towards the door. "I should be back by 8 at night, and the dome switch is right here, so just close it when you're ready." He pointed at a fairly big switch and then took off down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh I've just entered the twilight zone!" Kagome yelled as she watched Inuyasha leave. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the two double doors. He was actually gone, 'what am I suppose to do all day?' she asked herself as she stared down the endless hall. She peered down it for a while before walking back in. she was about to comment on something, but stopped when she felt a slight pain on the side of her neck. "Owe that's not gone yet?" She said while rubbing the spot absent mindedly. It was shooting pain while she was sleeping too. She let the thought slip out of her mind. She'd check on it after breakfast.

The morning left quickly and the only people who were in the house with her were Shippo and Izoyta. She didn't go downstairs yet. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. She then went back to the main room and watched some TV. 'when the hell was Inuyasha coming back?' He was only gone for a few hours, but she _missed_ him like crazy. She told herself it was because she was so bored, but deep down she knew it was something else. "Does it matter Kagome?" she asked herself trying to push it to the back of her mind. It didn't really work, and she sighed as she felt another unbearable pain shoot through her neck. She shot a hand up while walking towards the bathroom to check it out.

"Hey, I was going to wake you up, but since you're awake. We can talk woman to woman." Izoyta said before she could make it to the bathroom. Okay that was never good. When she was 13 her mom told her that. It was after she had her period. Even though she knew what was going on with her body her mom had to tell her over and over again. Izoyta stood there. A smile printed on her gorgeous features. She had the same stance her mom did before she told her about the menstrual cycle. life sucked.

"Umm… okay." Is all Kagome could get out as the women signaled her to go downstairs. She walked to the elevator. She followed Izoyta down to the living room and sat down. Inuyasha's mom did the same and Kagome stared at her nervously waiting for her to speak. "Um… Izoyta I don't know how to tell you this, but I've had my period already… sorry my mom beat you to it." Kagome joked as she played with the sleeves of her shirt.

"No not that talk… I mean… well never mind." Izoyta said as she watched Kagome lift her hand and rub her mate mark. She didn't say anything. It seemed like Kagome didn't even know she had one, and it would take hours to explain. She gently scratched her own mark absentmindedly as Kagome brought her hand down. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the business meeting with me?" she lied, a fake smile printed on her face.

"Is my mom going to be there?" Kagome asked. She wasn't talking to her mom. Not until she apologized for what she did. Kagome had a serious look on her face, but it got sidetracked when she saw Izoyta scratching her mate mark. Kagome liked cool tattoos with intricate meanings. It was actually neater that it was on her neck. She'd probably never get it done herself. It looked extremely painful.

"Yes, why" Izoyta asked. She had just put her hand down from her mark and was watching Kagome. Kagome shifted a little before answering. Her eyes left the tattoo and she got ready to answer her question.

"Well...I and my mom aren't talking."

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind taking care of Shippo, would you?" Izoyta asked getting up to leave. She turned around before walking out. "He's taking a nap. He should wake up around 8. The meeting is late so it's over at 10" Kagome only nodded and got up. she would have to go on a hunt to find Shippo in this house.

Kagome walked out of the living room heading the opposite direction of her room. Her neck started to hurt again so she subconsciously rubbed it. 'I should get a tattoo like Izoyta's.' She thought to herself. It would be pretty cool even though she didn't know what the mark meant. She laughed at herself. She knew she'd never get a tattoo like that. She continued to walk not knowing where the hell she was going. She spotted a bathroom, and though she didn't want to use it she walked in. It was a half bathroom, and the mirror was to her right. She smiled at herself before pulling her long hair to the side. She was checking to see if a tattoo like that would look good on her. She narrowed her eyes at the naked flesh of her left neck. It would probably look best on her right. She turned her head and her eyes turned to saucers. She screamed without thinking. The scream echoed throughout the house and every maid and butler ran upstairs to find the root of the sound. Izoyta knowing where Kagome had went; ran downstairs and passed the living room.

"Kagome is everything all right!" Izoyta asked as she spotted her daughter in law in the bathroom. Kagome was staring at her neck, and trying to scrub the mark off with a washcloth to no avail. "What's wrong Kagome…What's happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW…WHAT'S THIS? I HAVE A TATOO AND I DON'T REMEMBER GETTING IT!"

"Okay…relax Kagome… relax." Izoyta said trying to approach her.

"HOW CAN I RELAX? I HAVE A TATTOO ON MY NECK THAT I DON'T REMEMBER GETTING!" She repeated turning around to show the older woman. She pointed to the mark incredulously. Her face was turning a bright red, and she began trying to scrub it off.

"Kagome we need to talk." Izoyta said.

!

!

!

Izoyta had left an hour ago so it was now 8 at night. Shippo was still sleeping, and everyone was still at that meeting. Kagome sat on a stool from the kitchen parked right in front of the front door. She had a golf club in her hands and her right leg was gracefully crossed over her left. She was beyond angry. Why would Inuyasha do this to her? Especially without telling her; he had basically given up. He mated her... how could they break the merger now? She waited for the knob on the door to move to the right then to the left. She heard someone curse the door. Kagome put the golf club under the stool and headed over to the door opening it. "Hey… how was your day?" Kagome asked in a cheery voice as she walked outside with him.

"It was okay, but I would love to go inside." he pointed to the door for a minute and looked back down at her. She had a smile on her beautiful face and her hair that was once down. Was now up. He could see his mate mark clearly. It had taken shape very nicely.

"But it's such a lovely night let's talk." Kagome said. The smile on her lips threatened to turn to a frown, but she kept it intacted. She walked in front of him laying a finger on his chest. She gently pushed him. He backed up from her narrowing his eyes. Her smile turned into a frown and she stared him down. "You know I'm not happy...right?"

"Why not… you looked happy before." he said with a simple shrug. He had to sit in an office room listening to his brother and dad talk all day. He didn't deserve this, but he had promised himself that he'd try to be nicer.

"So… when were you going to tell me?" Kagome asked she wasn't happy at all. She wasn't really mad either. She was more like confused, and a bit disappointed.

He was a bit slow to understand what she meant, and he narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he only had one thing on his mind. He was hoping that now that he was being a bit kinder. He could probably get it. Kagome stared at him realizing he didn't get it.

"Inuyasha what the hell is this!" Kagome asked moving her head to the side. She showed him a direct view of her mark.

"Well…" He said walking closer to her. Kagome backed up not knowing what to make of his reaction. She stood stock still. She seriously thought he was going to kiss her or something, but instead he gentry trailed a finger around the mark. "It's my mark… it looks great doesn't it?" He asked, and all her anger disappeared. She didn't know why, but it just vanished when he got close. Especially when he ran his hand around the mark; all her anger was just diminished.

"Never mind." she said taking the scrunchie out of her hair. All of her hair slid down in a huge mass covering the mate mark. "You know you make it really hard to stay mad at you." She walked back in the house and took the golf club and threw it to him "here's your golf thing." she stated while jogging up the stairs. All she needed was some sleep. Her migraine would go away if she slept for awhile.

"This isn't a golf club it's a hockey stick!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked after her. "Whatever" she shouted back. 'So she was mad at me?' He thought to himself. So he was never going to get to have sex with the woman he was obligated to have sex with. He sighed this was never going to work out.

Kagome ran upstairs and hugged the bed. "Hey comfortable bed, how are you doing?" she asked as she clasped on the super man sheets. "Did you miss me?" she asked the bed, of course getting nothing in response.

"_I _missed you…" Inuyasha said as he leaned on the door frame. He had a very handsome smirk on his face. "What you didn't miss me?" he asked, he put a hand on his heart and stated "that hurts."

She rolled her eyes, but she was actually a bit flattered. Finally he wasn't going to be a complete ass. She smiled turning to face him. "I thought you hated me?" She asked. He walked into the room and over to his closet taking off his shoes.

"I told you I didn't hate you…" he took his shoes off laying them in the closet. He began taking off his tie, and throwing it in the closet. He'd be happy if he never saw it again. He took off his suit, and hung it up.

"Yeah…lol but how was I supposed to know?" She asked sitting up on the bed. She had a few view of his flawless physique. "You always say you hate me… and I'm always trying to be nice. I really wanted us to be friends…"

"Well I guess we were always destined to be a tad bit more… huh?"

Kagome turned to look at him in shock. "Yeah… but Inuyasha I thought we were trying to break this merger…" She mumbled as he began unbuttoning his undershirt. He fixed the color first, and she felt her gut turn in shock.

He shrugged gently smiling towards her. "Things change…"

Kagome stared at him. She didn't know what to say about that. "Well were you the only one that made this decision?" She asked, and she looked down towards the sheets. "I mean you don't know how I feel…"

"ha ha," he laughed, "Well I guess I don't." he turned around and gave Kagome a smile before turning back around. He removed the white shirt under and tossed it in a dresser. Kagome stared at him unable to turn away. She could see his back muscles as he grabbed hold of another shirt. He slipped it on and pulled off his belt. He dropped it on the ground tensing. He could feel some one watching him and he turned around. He caught her in the act. She had her eyes drawn to him. "If you keep staring like that you're going to have to buy a ticket." He teased.

"I wasn't staring at you, and even if I was. You shouldn't stand there and get undress in front of me, so I'm not paying for anything, but you can continue to undress." Kagome had a smile on her face as she watched him.

He smiled narrowing his eyes. Maybe he would get to have sex with her tonight. He felt like a jerk thinking about it like that, but he decided all he had to do was be extremely nice. "Well do you want to touch?" He asked facing her directly. "You know touch what your staring at?"

She widened her eyes and looked away. "Ugh… no thanks I'm just going to sleep"

He walked towards her. "You have plenty time to sleep… tonight" He crawled on top of the bed and Kagome felt her stomach twist with nerves. She backed up towards the edge of the bed.

"Yeah… but I'm in the mood to sleep now." She said, and she crawled to the other side of the bed. She slipped off staring down at him. He was sitting on the bed looking up at her. He had a look of amusement on his handsome face, and she looked down shyly.

"Well you'll be more in the mood to sleep when we're done."

Kagome backed up towards the bathroom in shock. "I ugh… I'm flattered, but I have to use the bathroom." She said nervously. She left the room walking towards the bathroom. Her heart was fluttering and her stomach began knotting. She hugged herself as she began pacing. She was about to go to spill water on her face when the bathroom door opened. She turned in shock.

"Kagome…" He said turning to look at her. She seemed shocked and surprised to see him. "I don't get it…" He closed the door behind him. "I've decided not to take advantage of you and give you respect…you know be kinder, but you're not taking it well." he said she began backing up again, and Inuyasha took a few steps forward. Kagome took that as a sign to start running. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Inuyasha followed after her, and she pushed a cart of towels over to him. He had an amused smirk on his face.

"I don't think so… I think you're just trying to get in my pants." she said as she ran past the various showers and headed for the door that led into the bath tubs. She ducked past them. Inuyasha ran after her. He was of course not using his real speed. If he was he would have caught her a long time ago.

He ran past the showers as she struggled to open the 4th door that lead to the toilets. "No I'm not…I said I'm trying to respect you. I wouldn't just get in your pants… I'll be there in the morning." He said while running towards her. He was a penny close to catching her, but she grasped the knob and ran in.

"Yes I do you're a liar." she barely could stop the laughter that was coming out. She was slowing down, "Okay stop, time out" Kagome told him as she controlled her laughter and Inuyasha just stood there and waited for her too."Okay time back in…" She ran past the stalls and stopped when she came to a dead end. "damn it, game over."

"I wasn't playing a game;" He said as he walked closer to her. "And I was lying. I do_ just_ want to get in your pants." Kagome ducked away from him, but found nowhere else to go. She froze in her spot looking up at him. "If this was a game then I won…which means I get my prize." He walked forward his cocky smile widening.

She got up with a serious look on her face. "Oh… no…not when there's a dead end… redo's" She said smiling gently. He shook his head walking closer to her. Her heart began to beat double time, and she turned her head away shyly as he came closer. He was so close she could feel his breath, but he hadn't yet touched her. She glimpsed towards her, and he took hold of her chin gently rotating it towards him. He let a smile grace his lips.

"I wasn't playing a game Kagome…"

!

!

!

Sorry I'm done I can't make a chapter this long in till next time. I'll pick up right were I left off. I promise sorry I'm so lazy but I promise Christmas special tomorrow and Inukagfreak101 you can decide what you want for chapter 21 sounds better I'm exhausted.

reediting August 22 2010 12:06 am


	20. Part 1 Christmas special

**REEDITING... I've actually had to re edit some Author notes, because they were unreadable... lol**

**!**

**!**

**!**

Hey I'm back and I needed a few days off of Fan fiction, so I could ride my new bike that's why I didn't update… sorry. But you don't want to hear that shit. You want lemons and I got lemons for you, because this is the Christmas Special, and the story isn't over for a while so don't worry. I think it might be longer than usual cause I want to fit the wedding and the going back to school. I might even make a sequel, no just kidding. But anyway it's time for a topic completely off topic. Today's topic is on PERVERTS. We all know Miroku is a pervert, but Inuyasha is in his own level of perverseness. people on Fan fiction don't understand that, but it's true. Okay I think it was the first or second episode when Inuyasha was on top of that huge bolder and watching Kagome take a bath. That alone is as perverted if not more perverted as Miroku, I like to call Miroku a hands on pervert and Inuyasha a hands off pervert.

Disclaimer: If I have to tell you one more time I don't own Inuyasha I'll kill you. No just kidding, but seriously I hate disclaimers. They depress me in a way. I'll never smile again. Well back the story **:)**

Chapter 20: I don't know… I suck at this (really titles aren't my forte) **(part 1 of the Christmas special)**

"Are you serious?" Kagome whispered. The smile on her face suddenly disappeared. He was very serious. He wasn't playing a game. She backed up against the wall making him move closer. He was already so close. She could feel his body press against her, and she stopped breathing."Wow… you are really close." She stupidly said. She mentally slapped herself. How dumb could she be?

He laughed brushing it off. "Yeah… I am…" He whispered. She could feel her body tense up. his voice had a deep huskiness to it, and it made endless shivers rap through her spine. She could feel her whole structure shake with nerves. Her arousal was defiantly present, it was strong and the scent was potent. Telling Inuyasha's youkai side that his mate wanted him. He took in the smell before backing up looking down at her. She had her eyes shut, and her body heaved forward. She let her eyes fly open to look towards him. She fixed her stance in embarrassment. Her dark blue orbs were filled with lust, and she took a deep sigh making Inuyasha smile cheekily. "You see…you do want me…" He whispered. She stumbled in her spot, and he knew she was trying to think of a comeback but couldn't.

Why did she feel like this? She never ever remembered feeling like this towards anyone else. She was really considering giving herself to him in a bathroom. She couldn't keep her eyes away from him. As hard as she tried she just couldn't. Everything about him drew her in, and the feeling that surrounded staring at him caused her to never want to look away. He smiled gently before leaning down near her ear. "You want me don't you…?" He whispered gently, and she let her eyes flutter close again.

He cuffed his arm around her waist bringing her to him. "Ugh…I don't want to do this here." She whispered near him. She felt his lips touch her mate mark making her body radiate with heat. "I… really…" she moaned, but she couldn't continue talking. His tongue began lapping her neck gently. It felt amazing the dull pain disappeared completely and all coherent thought vanished. She didn't understand why she was fighting this? She obviously wanted him and he did too. His left hand steadied itself against her waist as his right slipped into her pants. He pushed her underwear to the side for clear view of her vagina and started to message the folds ever so gently. He propelled his clawed finger up and down. He could feel her warm hot fluids begin to run down. He explored further catching her sensual spot and gently massaged it. Her whole body shook and he could feel her body rattling while she moaned. He grinned arrogantly as she tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Wow… you're loud…"He said and Kagome faintly hit him in the back.

"Shut up your ruining it…" she groaned in a slight whisper. And Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. She slowly brought her hands down beginning to take off his pants. "Help me take them off…" she demanded as she switched from his pants to his shirt. She really wanted him out in the open and nude.

"Wow settle down tiger." He joked as he pulled his finger out of her folds. She ignored him. She was too busy dragging off his shirt. She dropped it on the floor, and looked down at his chest. She had a dopey look on her face as she placed both of her hands on his warm toned pecs.

She gently ran her hands throughout the contours of his muscles, and he began pulling off her shirt. She stood back letting him. He still had an extremely handsome grin on his face, and she eyed his features as he pulled off her shirt completely. He looked down liking what he saw. He wrapped his arms around her back undoing her bra. She hugged herself holding it as the straps fell off.

"No fair…" He said as he moved her arms to the side. The bra fell to the floor, and she looked down watching it awkwardly. He on the other hand stared at her. He could feel his lower half ache, and he was sick of the heat around them. He had to have her. He walked closer closing up what little space they had between them. He could feel her bare breast push against his chest. He pressed his lips over hers and gently bent down bringing her to the floor with him…

!

!

!

He woke up exhausted. His eyes were sticky with sleep and his body was limp. He shrugged tiredly. 'This is what happens when you sleep past 8 at night.' He thought to himself as he hopped off his bed. His mom told him to take a small nap, but he was still irritatingly tired. He ruffled the sleep out of his eyes and headed for the first scent he could fine. He was extremely excited about his older brother being in town. Now he got to sit up all night and watch Inuyasha watch porno and drink booze. He loved staying up all night. It was fun to actually see the sun come up. His mom never let him do that. He walked out of his room and set his senses towards the left. He wasn't sure where anyone was, but he'd first try Inuyasha's room.

He first sniffed through his brother's room and to his amazement he was right. His older brother was in the room, but it smelled a lot like Kagome; which Shippo thought was a bit weird. Inuyasha hated Kagome. Why was her scent so potent? He didn't understand why Inuyasha hated the miko. Shippo thought she was a goddess. She had long beautiful black hair and dark blue eyes, and she always smelled good. Sometimes she'd buy him lollypops and toys… she was the best. He ran through the room hoping to see her. He smelled both his brother and her scent in the bathroom. He didn't think twice before running in.

!

!

!

Kagome had her hands gripping the hanyou's boxers. Her bottom half ached with a passion. She needed him in her as soon as possible. He had his lips plastered to hers, and she was trying to return his kisses as best she could. He was on top of her. He had a hand gripping one of her breast ever so gently. He let kisses trail down past her neck before going back up to her lips. It was torture for her to just lay there. She could feel her hips buck towards his groin wanting him to enter her. He felt the pressure but restrained himself from going too fast. She began tugging on his boxers, and he smirked into their kiss. He had all his senses on the woman under him he didn't notice someone walk in...

"Are you done swapping spit? I haven't had dinner yet?" Shippo whined from behind them. He had his arms crossed and a nagging look on his face. Inuyasha turned to look at his brother and Kagome who was a bit late opened her eyes. She was wondering why he had stopped kissing her. She followed his glance to Shippo, and she tried sitting up. "Get your doggy ass up. I want McDonalds… and this place smells like a sex factory." Shippo said as he looked around at his brother and his mate. His sense of smell was so good he could literally smell the touching of bare skin. He eyed their lack of movement. They were sitting against the wall. Kagome looked flushed and had managed to hug her bare breast and sit up in shock. Inuyasha looked a little mad, but he was a bit shocked. Maybe he shouldn't hang out with his little brother anymore. he was getting a bit angsty. "I said get your stupid ass up and get me a happy meal."

Kagome crawled around looking for her shirt. She found Inuyasha's instead and she began pulling it on. It went past her thigh which was great. Now she didn't have to worry about finding her pants. "I'll do it, come on Shippo" she said while getting up and grabbing the kits hand. She turned around walking out of the bathroom. "Shippo what did I tell you about cursing… it's not for little seven year olds."

She paused in Inuyasha's bed room. She began rummaging through her suit case for acceptable clothes. Once she found them she headed downstairs. "I say what I want when I want." Shippo said out of nowhere as they walked down the spiral stair case. Kagome ignored him as they managed to get to the bottom floor.

"Well it's not good…" She mumbled but she had her mind on _one_ thing. Well _one_ person.

"Well… I just want my happy meal…" he said as they made their way to the kitchen. She picked him up and placed him on a stool."I don't want any homemade food. I want some nuggets." He whined he kicked his small feet then crossed his arms and pouted. His pout got bigger when he realized that Kagome wasn't moving her ass towards the front door. "I want a happy meal with a toy inside now!" he shouted. His small round face began turning a dark red. And without warning he started kicking and screaming.

"Shippo… calm down." Inuyasha snapped as he made his way to the kitchen. "I called one of the maids. She's going out now to get your happy meal." Inuyasha said as he walked past his brother and sat on the stool across from him. Shippo stuck his middle finger out, and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Okay I say you guys spend enough time with each other." Kagome said as she pulled up a seat next to Shippo. "Hey Shippo you ever try being like Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking at the little kit. He was trying so hard to mimic Inuyasha's stance.

"I'm not trying to be like Inuyasha…" Shippo said looking at Kagome in false astonishment. Kagome only sighed before massaging her tempo. She was getting a migraine again. She got up from her spot going towards a cabinet.

"Where do you keep your medication?" She asked. No one answered her, and she turned around. Inuyasha was sitting up in his seat staring at her. He was actually gawking at her, and she turned around fully in shock. "Is there something wrong…?" She asked looking down at her clothes. She had on loose fitting shorts and a T-shirt. She didn't see any stains or imperfections in her clothing. she didn't understand why he just stared. "Ugh… is there something on my face?" She asked putting a hand to her nose.

He shook his head. "Ugh no… I just… you're in the wrong spot. It's in the cabinet to the left."

"What's taking the maid so long?" Shippo asked as he laid his head on the cold counter. He was pouting even deeper, and kicking the cabinets under the island. "Kagome go out and get the food…" He whined, and Inuyasha looked down at his brother.

"Be patient… no one's going out to get anything… it's late." Inuyasha said, and Kagome smiled. He sounded almost fatherly. She walked to the left pulling out pain medication. She was getting migraines more and more lately.

"Patient my ass… I'm hungry now." He said while shooting daggers at his older brother. "I haven't eaten since five… I want food now!" He began pounding and hitting various things and Kagome closed her eyes. Her migraine was beginning to get worse. "Get up and get me food…"

"I offered to make you something…" Kagome said looking towards the kit. She placed a pill on her tongue and swallowed it. She was so accustomed to pain medication she didn't even need liquid to force it down.

"I don't want your shit… I want a fucking happy meal…" Kagome rolled her eyes. He was such a little spoiled brat.

"Shippo apologize…" Inuyasha snapped in a fatherly manner. Shippo stopped kicking things, and just stared. He looked up at his brother noticing he meant business. He turned towards Kagome who was staring at Inuyasha in shock too. "Kagome didn't have to offer to make you anything. She deserves an apology… do it now or you won't get food." Shippo looked down at the counter and began to whimper. It was his way of getting what he wanted. No one but his dad could resist his adorable pout. Kagome herself who wasn't really looking for an apology began to take pity.

"You know… its fine. He was sleeping all day he's probably really hungry."

"Bullshit…" Inuyasha said interrupting Kagome in the middle of her banter. "Shippo apologize…" He himself was shock at how far he was taking it. He thought it had something to do with the mate mark and dominance. He usually didn't care if Shippo went on one of his tantrums, but the fact that it was causing Kagome to have a head ache set him on edge.

"But Kagome doesn't even care anymore." The kit argued. He put a hand out to Kagome, who conveniently looked the other way. She didn't want to get into it. The sudden authority Inuyasha had gotten in a matter of seconds reminded her of her own father.

Inuyasha eyed the kit. If he didn't apologize he was planning to send him to his room, but of course he'd have to threaten him first. "I don't give a fuck Shippo. If you don't apologize now…I swear I'll…"

"You'll do what Inuyasha?" Inutashio interrupted. His wife was behind him, and his facial expression was one of amusement, but he hid it well. Sesshomaru walked up with extreme boredom on his face. He had no idea what was going on and he didn't care.

Inuyasha eyed his parents, and then faked a smile. "Or I'll uh…I'll… give you a hug." He got up and picked up his younger brother. He threw him playfully in the air before giving him the tightest hug he could muster. Shippo squeaked painfully, but Inuyasha didn't let go. It didn't take long for the fox kit to get the message. Inuyasha loosened his grip, and Shippo apologized to his sister in law making Inutashio raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but was luckily interrupted by a woman walking in. She had a happy meal box in her hands, and Shippo began screaming and jumping in happiness. "Shippo come on that's uncalled for…" His mom said as the little kit ran to the maid. Sesshomaru took that as a sign to leave all together. He walked out of the kitchen heading upstairs.

Kagome watched the Takashi family talk about the meeting and Shippo eat his McDonalds. He had left the nuggets untouched, and began playing with the cheap toy in the box solely. Kagome shook her head. He was such a little brat. "Your mom and I talked today" Mrs. Takashi said as Inutashio talked to his middle child about business."She said that she was thinking about postponing the merger, but since Inuyasha has already mated you. There would be no point." Inuyasha looked towards his mother at that.

"Wow…She conveniently waited a minute too late…" Kagome said shrugging, and Izoyta eyed her. "I think I'm going to head to bed… I have a really bad head ache…" Kagome mumbled as she dropped down from her stool.

"You know she's only trying to help…"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm sure she is… she is my mother…" Kagome said sweetly. She let a small mocking grin grace her lips and Izoyta narrowed her eyes. She left the kitchen all together walking towards an elevator. She didn't buy that her mom was trying to help or assist her in any way. It just didn't sound like something her mom would do. She waited for the elevator doors to open, and as they did she walked in. The doors began to shut until someone laid an arm in between them.

"Did you hear what your mom said… you can remove the mark." Inuyasha said as the doors began to open again. Kagome stared towards him. She didn't know what to say, but she sure as hell hated that grin that lit up his handsome features. "We can be merger free if your mom feels guilty enough."

"Yeah…" She said. She cursed herself, her voice sounded so dull and lifeless. She didn't know why, but she was instantly upset that his voice wasn't. The doors began to close but he held them open again. He obviously wasn't heading upstairs with her.

"You don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be…" He said, and she backed out of the elevator. "I mean this is what we've been trying to do this whole time." She shrugged faking a smile. She thought it was the migraine that was making her feel this way, but that was very unlikely.

"I am excited… I just…" The doors began to close again, and Inuyasha held them open staring. Kagome looked at his handsome face. Her heart began to pound, and she found it hard to gaze up at him. She instead looked behind him. His mom was standing in the corner. She had been talking to her husband, but now she was just staring. She seemed to be thinking of something, and Kagome for the first time felt in tune. The elevator doors began to shut again.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said waiting for her to finish.

"Yeah…" She said. Izoyta had a reassuring grin on her face as she walked away, and _it_ came to Kagome. Izoyta knew _it,_ and now she did too. It was as if fire crackers had went off in her brain. She wasn't ready to say she loved Inuyasha… it was a frightening concept, and she wasn't sure she could face it. She knew for sure that she didn't want him to take away her mate mark. She didn't know if that meant she wanted to be his mate, but she knew it meant something.

"We can do it tonight." He said staring at her.

"Ugh do what?"

"I can remove it tonight…the mate mark." Kagome's heart sped up at the thought of that. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked, and she watched as the doors began to close again. He seemed to be getting very frustrated. She was thinking of her life with him, being married, kids. It didn't seem all that bad. Did that mean she was in love with him? She mentally shook her head. That didn't mean shit… right. He stopped the doors from closing again, and this time he didn't seem very happy. "I'm removing it tonight…" He stated, and with that he was planning to turn and leave.

The doors began to close again, and she waited till they were almost shut. "No you're not…" She announced, and he turned around.

"What…"

"You're not touching it…"She admitted and he walked back so they could have a proper conversation, but the doors closed before he could pry them open again. She took a large intake of needed air. She had no idea how he was going to take that once he made it upstairs.

!

!

!

Inuyasha wasn't done talking with his father for awhile, but the whole time he thought of her. She was getting soft on him. She had literally said that she wasn't getting rid of her mate mark? What the hell did that mean? He wouldn't let himself believe that it had something to do with their fucked up relationship. He decided it was just because Kagome was unusual, and she enjoyed keeping him on a string. As much as he told himself that. He just couldn't bring himself to believe it. Something was up, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Dad… is this over?" He asked.

"Patience son… patience… How are you going to run a business if you can't sit still for more than fifteen minutes?" Inutashio asked staring at his middle child.

"I have no idea… that's why I don't understand why you don't give your company to Sesshomaru." Inutashio sighed after that. He would have to explain why to his son again. The real reason why was because Sesshomaru was a master of manipulation, and had tricked his father in more than one account into handing the company to his second born.

"Well we've been over this…" He said and Inuyasha got up from his stool at that.  
"Where are you going?"

"Dad I have something I need to take care of… can we continue this later…?" Inuyasha asked. He began to back up from the kitchen island. He was almost at the exit when his dad began to shake his head. "Dad… please… it's a mate thing…" He said as an excuse and obviously his dad understood what he meant.

"Inuyasha you have to control that… you should know better than to run at every single…" Inuyasha drowned out what his father was saying. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He was actually feeling a bit nervous. He didn't know how to feel about the situation, and he didn't want to just sit there and think it over. "Are you listening?"

"Every word… it's extremely compelling…" He lied as he backed up even farther. "I'm just going to run upstairs." Inutashio had given up and just waved his son off. "Thanks I'll be back down in less than five min…"

"Don't worry about it. We'll just call it a night." He said while standing up from his stool. Inuyasha nodded before taking off around the corner.

!

!

!

Kagome sat up in bed looking through a magazine. It helped to get her mind off of a certain hanyou. The TV was on as well, but she wasn't exactly watching it. She was barely paying attention to the magazine. She was extremely nervous about the conversation they'd have when he got up here. She understood a bit about mate marks from what Izoyta told her. She understood that a mark could only be easily removed after a certain amount of time. How long could she stall before it was too late? And what was really causing her indecision? She flipped through a page watching half heartedly the pictures that consumed it.

How was she going to explain to Inuyasha how she was feeling without outing anything? She didn't even know how _she_ felt about him. She didn't want to ponder on it either. Could it actually be love? The question kept rearing its ugly head? She shook her head for the tenth time telling herself she was crazy. She hated Inuyasha… right? Well of course she didn't hate him any more…but head over heels in love was so not an option.

She sighed sinking deeper into the bed. She decided at last minute she didn't want to have this conversation. She'd just pretend she was sleeping when he came in. How could she possibly talk coherently with him? When she didn't even know herself how _she_ felt? She laid the magazine down and began getting in the sheets when the door knob moved.

She made sure to face away from it, and close her eyes tightly. "Kagome we need to talk?" He said while busting in the room. She could feel her heart immediately flutter and she mentally cursed herself for the reaction. "I ugh know you're a bit upset. So you're probably not thinking rationally." He announced as he began pacing the room. He paused for a minute, and she pushed the sheets higher up ever so quietly. "You're not sleeping… are you? I know you're not…" He said unsurely.

She didn't know if she should turn and take it like a woman or just continue to hide. The room became unusually still and she felt the bed on his half begin to move. He was behind her. She tightened her eyes shut, and stopped breathing all together. It was such a stupid reaction seeing as she was trying to pass as sleeping not dead. Her heart began to pump faster, and she felt all her nerves rush to her stomach. She hated that feeling, and it seemed to only happen when he was around.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… we're not compatible… and I think you know that." She stiffened in her spot, and he paused as if he sensed the tension. "We ought to find someone we are compatible with… We spent most of our lives up to this moment hating each other…we can't possibly be good for each other…right?" He paused, and she bit down on her lip to keep from talking. "It's only going to get harder if you keep my mate mark… and I think I should just undo it now. Then maybe after that your mom would…"

"Sssh… I'm trying to sleep." She snapped out of nowhere. She had promised herself she wasn't going to talk, but couldn't when it came to her mom. That woman always had to ruin a good thing.

"I know you're not sleeping…" He said and she silently shrugged. "Don't you think it's time to act like an adult and stop giving half ass…?"

"Act like an adult your one to talk." She snapped and like the inner child she was. She pushed the sheets over her head. Inuyasha stared at her form sighing. He was sitting extremely close to her. He had his body resting on the back board of the bed.

"We're kidding ourselves if we think this is going to last." He silently said. "We're never going to be happy. Do you know the amount of energy it takes for me not to be mean to you? I have to literally remind myself. That's not the type of guy you want… it's not the type you deserve."

"Can I decide for myself what I want or deserve…" She mumbled from under the covers. So he didn't feel what she felt. He was very set in his ways. She on the other hand was fighting with herself and screaming at herself over and over again. It was all one sided. She might love him, but he felt nothing. It became extremely silent again, and she waited for him to speak. He seemed to be thinking things over and she had an over whelming urge to look up at his face.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked out of nowhere. "We had a plan…it was to come here and stop the merger… whatever it takes… now we might be getting an easy break and you up and quit."

"Some things don't work out the way you want them too… some things don't work according to plan." She shot out, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting pretty goddamn sick of you under those sheets… can you come out please."

She sighed shaking her head. "No you can hear me perfectly… I said some things don't work out the way you want them too… some things don't work according to plan."

"Yeah well your right about that. This didn't work according to plan, but it's turning out to be even better than what we planned."

"What _you_ planned…" She mumbled softly, and he looked down at her form before pulling the sheets off of her completely. He did it with such force the comforter landed on the floor closest to the door.

"Now sit up and talk to me…" He demanded, and she pushed her hair out of her face while slowly sitting up in her seat. She purposely didn't make eye contact with him. Her eyes were solely on her lap. "I don't see why you have to be so difficult." He whispered, and she shrugged gently.

"I don't see why you have to ruin a good thing."

"What the hell are you talking about?"She shrugged not wanting to say anymore."I have no idea where this is going… I don't understand it." He said while looking down at her in confusion. "What do _you_ want from me?"

She shot him the angriest look she could possibly muster. That single dimwitted remark hurt more than any of his previous ones. He clearly didn't reciprocate any of her feelings. She scrambled off his bed in complete astonishment. "I can't believe you just asked me that…" She said, and he narrowed his eyes not getting it. "… I want you… I want there to be an _us_…" She snapped while facing him. "You dumb moron… this whole time I've been talking about you and me…In my head I can see _us_ happening… I can see the marriage, the merger, the business…I can see _kids_… I can see _us_… I don't understand why you can't… and I don't know exactly what it means but I can see it."

"Wait… wait…" He said putting a hand up. He was interrupting her banter in the middle of its climax. "Kids…" he solely stated. Kids were one of the reasons he didn't want to own the company or marry her. He didn't want kids.

"Yeah… kids." She said and the room became awkward again. She wished she had the comforter over her head so she could hide herself.

"Kids with me?" He dully stated, and she nodded. They didn't say anything after that which caused him to stand up from his spot. Kagome watched silently as he turned away from her. He seemed to be deep in thought. She obviously didn't want her mate mark taken away. Did that mean she felt something for him? Well she did say _us_… but just because she could see herself with someone didn't mean she cared about that person. Inuyasha could see himself with plenty of women, but it didn't mean he loved them.

"Have you been talking to my mom?" He asked out of nowhere. She stood up from the edge of the bed to gaze at him. He turned around eyeing her. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say." She looked down at the floor astonished. Wow he was extremely blunt today. "I don't know about you, but I have a life… I'm not going to ruin it by running after little Shippo's."

"Okay I'm not asking you to knock me up… I'm just saying in the future…"

"I'm never having kids…" He bluntly stated. That shut her right up and she just stared.

"Wow I was so wrong about you…" She said. He watched as she began to bend over towards her suitcase. She picked it up causing him to look down at her in confusion.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she hauled the bag behind her back. She was so petit it made her heave forward just a bit. "You're leaving because I don't want to have kids? Do you see yourself?"

"I'm going to sleep downstairs… and no I'm not leaving because of that." She said while heading towards the front door of his room. "I'm leaving because you're an egotistical ass, and I'm sick of being ignored by you. I should have a say in things too…"

"Really…? Because I came up here wanting to end our relationship, and you opposed it." He shot out as she put her suitcase down to open the door. "You wouldn't even have to have a say in things… if you'd just let me take my mate mark…"

"It's my mate mark now…" She snapped and it shut the hanyou right up. She turned to face him sighing deeply. "And if I feel like getting it removed… then I'll get it removed. I don't need you telling me what to do."

"Kagome that's not fair…I was ordered to give it to you. I'm not sitting here being bonded to you while you're off being a bitch." He said. He was staring her down, but it didn't seem to faze her. "I have the right to take that mark away."

"Yeah…" She mumbled while opening the door to his room. "_You _would think you have the right to just take it off… just like _you_ thought _you_ had the right to put it on." She hauled the suitcase on her back again while turning to face him. "That's exactly what I mean… I never have a say in anything. So until I do… good night." With that she left closing the door behind her. He just stared not knowing what to make of the situation.

!

!

!

A few Days past and Kagome proved she could hold one hell of a grudge. It was something she learned from her mother. She had actually written herself a meal chart so she knew when to avoid Inuyasha during meal times. She looked down at her bowl of cereal before pushing it away. Izoyta was putting up the last bit of Christmas decorations. It was Christmas Eve, but she had waited to do it at the last minute.

"You know Kagome you're mates it's not healthy to be mad at each other." Izoyta said as she changed the plates in the cabinets to tacky green and red painted dishes. "I think tonight you should sleep in the same room. I mean eating dinner at different times is one thing, but don't you think you're being a bit extreme?"

"Were you listening to the story?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes at her mother in law. "He's an asshole… I was up there bearing my soul, and all he could say was…" She cleared her throat so she could fake Inuyasha's voice. "I'm not having any kids…" She mocked, but her rendition was too overly deep, and didn't sound a spit like him. It made Izoyta laugh anyhow. "Then he called me a bitch…"

"Well… I don't understand what went wrong? Did you ask him to have kids?"

"No…I was telling him my feelings… you know venting out, and I said 'I could see _us_ having kids,' and then he turned into an ass." She shrugged. It wasn't like she was telling him to impregnate her now. "He's so against making us work… he did it on purpose… you know?" She said, and Izoyta turned to eye her. "He doesn't like me, but I like him… a lot. He just doesn't get why I want to keep being his mate…"

"Well do you get it?" She asked, and Kagome turned to look at her.

"No I don't… I really don't. He's an ass, but…" She trailed off shrugging. "I really want us to try to work… I have no idea why. It's the dumbest thing… now I look stupid because I'm separating from someone who doesn't even consider us as dating."

"Well…" Izoyta said shrugging. She let a small smile grace her features. "It seems to me like you might love him…"

"Ugh no…" Kagome said stopping her in the middle of her query. "I don't love him… not at all… it's defiantly not that. I just want to make my parents happy is all." she lied and Izoyta plainly knew it too.

"Well if you don't love him then you like him a lot…" she said, and Kagome rolled her eyes. It wasn't that either.

"I think it's just this mate mark… it's fucking with me…" Kagome said, and she turned to face the older woman. Izoyta threw her a Takashi signature eyebrow, and Kagome huffed. "Well… I'm sure I dislike him… I just don't get it. It's probably just attraction… I'm probably just really attracted…" She let her voice trail off when the awkwardness of talking to Inuyasha's mom sunk in.

"Well it sounds like your confused… and in denial." Izoyta said, and Kagome let a small smile slip onto her lips. "You need to get your mind off of it… why don't you head to the living room and get the box of kitchen decorations."

"What's with adults and manual labor…?" Kagome jokingly asked as she left the kitchen. She took a right heading to the living room. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted Shippo and Inuyasha. They were putting up ornaments on one of the Christmas trees. 'Holy shit…' she thought to herself. Izoyta set her up… "Hi Shippo…" she said nicely as she walked towards the two. Inuyasha turned to face her, and he froze in his spot too. He never in his whole life missed someone like he missed her. It was ridiculous, and it was all because of that stupid mate mark on her neck. Well that's what he told himself.

"Hi Kagome… are you going to help us decorate the Christmas tree?" Shippo asked as Kagome stopped near him.

"Nah… you look like you got everything under control." She said with one of her gorgeous smiles. Inuyasha noticed it right away, and was almost paralyzed by it. Her long black hair waved down, it had shifted to the left revealing her mate mark. How was it that she was okay with being away from him, but he felt like he was missing a part of his soul?

Well at least that's what he thought, but the reality of it was Kagome had it much worse. The mark had a mind of its own. It ached steadily everyday she was away from him. She had actually gotten accustomed to the pain. If she thought bad thoughts about him it ached, and the only remedy was to think positively on his behalf. If she was out and talking to another guy that she found attractive it would ache. It was total hell, but she was good at hiding it. She had made sure that she looked gorgeous this morning while Inuyasha looked to be quite literally wearing his heart on his sleeve. To think he was ever planning on leaving this woman… was he crazy? He was obviously hooked on her.

"No it'll be fun if you help…" Shippo said, and Kagome smiled deeply.

"Yeah it's probably no fun with this idiot around." She mumbled signifying Inuyasha. Shippo laughed, but his older brother didn't find it as funny.

"Wow… you're mature…" He said sarcastically, and Kagome made her way around him to the series of boxes sitting on the floor. Being close to him made the steady pain virtually disappear, and a small sensation came over it. She basked in the small amount of relief. She bent over on the floor, and he stared down at her in total aw.

He found everything she did fascinating. Every time he spotted her doing something around the house he thought it was remarkable. He knew it wasn't the mate mark clouding his thoughts. That was of course impossible, but he blamed it on the mark never the less. The other day she was talking on the phone while walking around, and he found it extraordinary. When she was sitting in the living room reading a magazine he found it astounding. He even thought her picking through a bag of candy was amazing. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, but he hated it.

She read the top of one of the boxes and pushed it to the side. "Inuyasha pay attention…" Shippo snapped. He was staring at his older brother who was gawking at Kagome. "You're going to make the tree look like shit, and Santa won't want to come." Shippo said.

Kagome laughed at that, and looked up. She was surprised to see the hanyou staring down at her. It was the weirdest look she had ever seen, and she swallowed her laughter. "Shippo can you go up stairs and get more of the ornaments?" Inuyasha said, and for the first time the little kit listened. he obviously wanted a lot of gifts tomorrow.

"I'm not accepting apologies…" Kagome said. She had finally found the box that said kitchen, and was heading towards it. Her admitting her lack of interest in his apology made her neck throb with pain, but she refrained from touching it.

"Okay well then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked while following her. She picked up the box, and began exiting the living room. "Kagome…" He called while going after her. He took the box from her hands. "Then what am I supposed to do… if you're not taking my apology?" He dropped the box on the floor and she followed it with her eyes.

"Be careful that has ornaments in it… you probably broke them…"

"Forget about them…" He said while staring at her. She was so unusually beautiful. Did he notice that before? Or did a couple of weeks without her set him straight. "I give up… sleep with me tonight… I mean don't sleep with me if you don't want to, but sleep with me in the same bed at least…" He stated. He was hurting without her, and he was very sure that she wasn't feeling the same way. He had to give in.

She smiled smugly tipping her head to the side. "Oh so now I get a say in things." He rolled his eyes while keeping his composure. He was sure a few weeks back she would be the first one to cave. He was so sure that he didn't have any feelings for her. He had been so horribly and terribly wrong on both counts. He never felt this way about any other girl before. "I'm not buying it though… I have two ultimatums sleep in your bed or sleep with you… I pass on both…" Before she could finish an earth shattering pain shot through her neck, and she grabbed hold of it quickly. "Shit…" she whispered. She didn't even have to look up to know Inuyasha had the most arrogant look on his face.

"Never mind I revoke my offer…" He said, and she narrowed her eyes at him while massaging her neck. She stepped a half inch closer to him. He didn't notice the move, but it made the pain recede a little. "Are you in pain…?" He knowingly asked, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

She bent over picking up her box. "Wouldn't you like to know… don't think your all high and mighty now, because just a split second ago. You were begging me to sleep with you. Get over yourself jerk." She said, but her haughty words did nothing, he kept his egotistical smirk posted on his lips.

"Oh my god… Inuyasha I will never ever forgive you…" She said but it just made the receding pain shoot out again. The smirk on his face disappeared a tad bit at that. He didn't like her being in pain as much as he wished he did. It just made him feel worst.

"Ugh… I…" He stumbled, but she had her eyes shut in pain. He closed a bit of the distance between them, and just like that. the pain vanished. She backed away from him. "Why are you trying to fight it… you're so damn stubborn."

"Your one to talk…" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Are you still arguing…" a woman asked making Inuyasha turn towards his mother. She had a cell phone in her hand, and was pointing it towards Kagome. "A friend called then left one of those letter messages…"

"A text…" Kagome said turning to look at her. She had a smile on her face, and Izoyta just nodded. Inuyasha on the other hand had given up. In between the smile and the argument he was flustered. She didn't care about his apology obviously, and it was taking its toll on him. He had to be close to her very soon. He didn't know how much of this he could possibly take. He walked out of the living room, and Izoyta grabbed her box that read kitchen and left.

Kagome stared at the text message on her cell phone for what seemed like forever. She had to tell someone about this, but the only person who would be interested was Inuyasha, and they weren't talking. She sighed she wasn't giving in because Sango was the 'P' word. But she was so tempted. "I'm going last minute Christmas shopping" She announced but no one seemed to care.

!

!

!

"Okay got everything I need, right" she looked at the list she had. Everything had a check mark on it so she was all set. She put the list down trying to think clearly. She had actually bought a gift for Inuyasha. She felt dumb for doing it, but her mate mark insisted. She walked towards the exit stopping when she saw a glass display box."Ooo jewelry, I need a Christmas gift for myself." She ran into the store telling herself she'd just look around. Everything was so shinny and gorgeous. She decided that she did deserve a little Christmas gift. A Woman who was tall and very slender walked over to her. Before asking anything she studied Kagome's person. Looking up and down and around, she came to terms with the fact that Kagome was probably fairly wealthy.

"May I help you?" the woman asked. Kagome turned around a bit startled. She took in the tall woman in front of her. She seemed to be middle aged and upper class. She was unusually skinny, and she had an abnormal amount of jewelry on.

"Um… I was just looking, but that necklace looks really pretty can I see it." Kagome asked. She had looked away from the woman in favor of a very unique looking necklace on display. It seemed extremely old, and worn out but in an antique sort of way, the beads that lined it were a brass color and it caught her eye immediately. All the other jewelry beside it were diamond and gold and extremely modern, but this particular necklace seemed to be crafted out of wood and other natural elements. Despite this it still seemed to shine with an unusual glow.

"No, no, you don't want that necklace it's for men and it's extremely old. That's why it hasn't been sold. We're thinking of sending it to an antique shop." The woman said while opening up the glass case. She was planning to show her some of the more expensive options.

"Why wouldn't anyone buy this, even if it's old it's gorgeous?" Kagome said while looking down at it. "Can I please see it?" She announced again, and the older woman paused.

"Yeah but it's for men…" The woman repeated, and Kagome furrowed her eye brows.

"Why is it at a women's jewelry store if it's for men?" Kagome asked looking up at the skinny clerk.

"Because this isn't a women's jewelry store…men just don't go in it. If you have any more questions please address someone else." the woman said while turning around. She was obviously wrong about this girl, she didn't seem to be willing to pay.

"Fine, I'll take it how much does it cost?" Kagome asked pulling her purse up so she could get Inuyasha's credit card. The woman turned happily at that. He had said to spend some of it to make _them_ seem convincing, but seeing as they were stuck in their merger it probably didn't apply, but she didn't care.

"It's an antique…so it's around two thousand dollars…

"Two thousand… that's a bit too much don't you think?" Kagome asked astonished.

"I don't make the prices." She said as she grabbed the card from her hands. Kagome didn't let it go though. She held on to it tightly. The clerk raised her boney right hand up for assistance. With a little effort she was able to pry the credit card from the Miko's hands. The skinny woman smiled slightly before turning away. Kagome watched wincing when she slid the card threw the machine. "So you're one of the Takashi's?" The women asked turning around. She had a nice smile on her face which Kagome could of sworn wasn't there before.

"No… I'm a Higurashi." Kagome said while the woman began to take the necklace out of the glass box it was in. She handled it with extreme care while she placed it in a velvet box. She stopped when the teenage girls name set in. "Can you wrap it for me?"

"Of course." The woman said as she took out golden wrapping paper. "So are you a direct member of the Higurashi's or just distant?" The woman asked. She knew about the Higurashi family, but didn't know any of the immediate family members. She wrapped the gift and pushed it to the side.

"Yeah… I'm actually the direct heir to the empire." Kagome said while staring at the gift. She didn't know why she just admitted that, but she wanted to hurry and leave. "Ugh… why gold?" She asked referring to the wrapping paper.

The jeweler's eyes opened widely as she stared at the girl in front of her. "Wow… really what a responsibility. But why does your credit card read Takashi?" She asked nosily.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She really hated the golden wrapping paper, but she didn't much like the woman either."I'm married… well I'm an engaged to a Takashi… but this has nothing to do with anything... can you give me my necklace so I can go please?" Kagome asked.

"Wow wealthy family marries even wealthier family." The older woman said. She meant it as a joke, but Kagome didn't find it very funny. "So are you marrying a cousin or…" The jeweler let her voice trail off hoping Kagome would answer the rest.

"He's the heir too…" Kagome said while reaching for her necklace. The woman grabbed it away making Kagome look up.

"The heir… wow… that's like a prince marrying a princess" She said astonished. Kagome narrowed her eyes snatching the box from her. "When's the wedding… I bet it'll be extravagant."

"I have no idea…" Kagome mumbled while putting the box into one of her plastic bags. "Thank you…" She said while turning to leave.

"Come again…" the woman called as Kagome headed to the door. "Maybe we can have coffee… I can set you up with some great jewelry for your big day…" She rolled her eyes while pushing the front door open. "I wrote your number down…" The older woman called out, and Kagome hurried to her car from the plaza. She placed her bags in the back seat and hurried to the front. It was extremely cold outside. It seemed like snowing weather, but luckily the roads were still clear. She started the car and began to take off.

!

!

!

She set all her gifts under the living room's tree, and headed upstairs. She was tempted to go into Inuyasha's room, but she refrained. The mate mark luckily worked both ways. She had to tell herself that when she felt weak. Inuyasha was feeling the pain as much as she was. She walked into the guest room and closed the door.

!

!

!

She got up at 3 in the morning with a pain of emptiness in her stomach. She had literally forgotten to feed herself. She had eaten cereal for breakfast, but what else did she eat? She didn't even want to ponder on it anymore. She ran out of her room and scurried to the elevators. She pressed the down button four times before it came up then charged herself in. The Takashi elevator had places instead of numbers. Something her house didn't have. She pushed down on kitchen and waited. She held her aching stomach, and remembered she had eaten at the mall, but she didn't eat dinner. She landed on the floor closest to the kitchen. She headed out, the area was extremely dark she searched the walls for a sort of switch, but couldn't find one. She decided to use her instincts, and luckily she found the kitchen. It was a tad bit darker then the hall and she felt the walls again for a switch. She didn't find one and decided the fridge would work fine. She opened the fridge door, and it basked a dim light through the room. "Okay… what do I eat first…" she whispered to herself while reaching in for a anonymous dark container.

"Close the damn refrigerator you're wasting electricity." A guy snapped. She froze in her spot dropping the container on the floor. She searched the room for whoever it could be, but it was too damn dark, and she decided screaming was her only option. "Shut the hell up… shut up." The same man snapped, and she backed up pushing the fridge close. This wasn't good now she couldn't see anything at all.

"I want you to know that I'm a miko so if you're a rapist, you should just run back to where ever the hell you came from." She warned while searching the walls for that damn light switch. The man's voice didn't quite register as someone she knew. Not when he was snapping out commands the way he did. She thought about Inuyasha, and she tried putting the voice to his face, but a movement stopped all brain power. "There's like three Inu- youkai's upstairs… so ugh don't even try." She said while staying stock still. "One's my mate so if you lay one finger on me… he'll kill you… I've seen him do it." She warned, and an awkward silence fell over both of them. She'd have her foot in her mouth if this guy turned out to be one of the Inu-youkai's she was talking about. But she had watched enough scary movies to know never assume the best.

The movement continued, and she felt the man come closer. She pressed her body on the wall, and stopped all breathing. The man didn't seem fazed by her threats he just kept coming closer. Her mate mark began to tingle slowly. A feeling she never got before. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. When she was near Inuyasha it released a weird sort of sensation. Was this some sort of warning? Her body took it as a yes and a small glow immersed around her. Not enough to see the man, but enough to depict his shadow. He was obviously a lot taller than her. He didn't stop though and before she knew it he pressed his body against her.

"I missed you" he whispered, and her breath caught in her throat. A familiar sensation came over her, and she looked up. She let a dopey grin grace her face. Murderers defiantly did not hug, and rapist weren't too big on it either. She looked up but she still couldn't see his face in this light, but by the feeling her mate mark was giving out she most defiantly knew who it was. Inuyasha looked down to gaze at her. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "It's me dumb ass…" He pointed out. "Inuyasha… I thought you would have known by now." He turned on the switch immersing the kitchen with light.

She blinked a few times trying to adjust her eyes. "I know it is you moron. I'm not an idiot." She snapped while scratching her eyes. "A little warning before you turn on the lights next time." He watched her, and for some unusual reason he actually felt bad about that. Wow… he hated that mate mark. She blinked once more before looking up at him. Despite her angry tone. She had a little grin on her perfect face. "So… what's with the sudden niceness?"

"What niceness… that's the way I am…I'm a nice guy." He joked while staring down at her. The smile playing at her lips caused his heart to beat double time. He wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her closer. She didn't oppose to it luckily and he bent down ready to kiss her.

"I'm still not happy with you…" She said stopping him mid advance. She was surprised that he'd just openly kiss her. That was so unlike Inuyasha… but she didn't comment on it. "I think we still need more time apart… so if you could leave me alone then I could…" Kagome stopped talking when he backed up a little and just stared at the ceiling. "Hello… Are you listening to me?" Kagome asked while staring up at him. He had his golden eyes solely on the ceiling. It was like she didn't exist anymore. She absolutely hated it. "Inuyasha listen to me!" She snapped, but he just stared at the ceiling a small smile on his lips. She narrowed her eyes in confusion."What are you staring at?" she loss all her anger and settled for wonderment. She let her eyes glance up, and she froze in her spot. Did Inuyasha always get what he wanted, or was this just a fate thing.

Hanging from the ceiling was a small mistletoe. It was so small and insignificant she hadn't noticed it, but of course Inuyasha had. "Wow… mistletoe" she mumbled. She just stared at it not knowing what to do.

"You know what that means right?" he asked, and she looked down from the mistletoe to glance at him. He had such a handsome grin on his face she couldn't help but smile back.

"Nope… 2 more weeks of winter?" She asked jokingly, but it didn't work so well. Inuyasha had no sign of humor on his face. He just stepped forward closing the space between them, before she could object he moved in for a long awaited kiss.

!

!

!

Okay that was part 1 Inukagfreak101 I'll leave the rest to you what are you goanna do with part 2. Any way sorry for the wait I had my grandma in the computer room and its hard to make a make out scene with your grand ma's around so I just waited till she left to post it up, but its really long so that will make up for it. Well review now bitches and hoes nah I'm just joshing ya! Review please

!

!

!

_Wow it took a long time to edit this chapter… it was all over the place. Lol well it is 6:39 a.m. on August the 25th 2010…_


	21. Part 2 Christmas special

**I'm reediting on my birthday... it's great... the things I do for you. LOL reediting 10-14**

A/N Hey I was going to update faster but my stepfather grounded me for 3 damn days, but that's alright. I know what inuKagfreak101 wants now so I'm going to obviously do it. She is the review winner obviously. But before I continue I wanted to ask a relevant question. What paring do you guys like the most. Sesshomaru X Rin (when she's older) Sesshomaru X Kagura or any other pairings that evolve Sesshomaru. Oh and out of pure randomness my favorite ice-cream is vanilla, and once I had cookie dough ice cream. But my cousin doesn't like cookie dough so she threw the piece of ice-cream in the trash from her mouth, and when I saw her do that… I couldn't eat cookie dough flavor again, well to the story peeps.

Disclaimer: I ate it at a custard place… but I'm pretty sure it wasn't custard, but the employees were all turds anyway so that's alright. I don't own Inuyasha and sadly no outfits that are silver.

Chapter 21 :( Christmas special part 2)

Kagome waited for him to make the first move. He was inches from her lips, but he wanted her to feel the anticipation and spark before he kissed her. She had her eyes closed and her lips puckered, but it just didn't feel right. She hadn't seen him for weeks and there he was trying to kiss her. Kagome had no idea why, but it felt as if he was taking advantage of her. 'I at least deserve some sort of an apology right?' She asked herself 'or maybe I can make him admit that he missed me again or… there was no time to think about it. Either she was going to swap spit or make him work for it."Wait" is all she said; he halted his advances. "Why should I let you kiss me?"

He backed up looking down at her in shock. She looked extremely gorgeous at that moment but for some odd reason he was a bit turned off. "Because… you're my mate…" he said while glaring at her in annoyance. Kagome's smile instantly disappeared and she let her eyes drift away. He obviously thought just because he mated her without even asking he was allowed to do whatever he liked. She didn't even spare him a glance before leaving the kitchen all together.

Inuyasha watched her go reluctantly. 'I don't have to put up with her bitchy attitude.' He told himself, but for some odd reason he couldn't stop himself from shooting forward after her."Why are you always acting like this?"

Acting like what…?" She asked while zipping around to face him. She hadn't noticed that he was right behind her so she bumped into him slightly.

"A brat... you're acting like a spoiled brat." He said while crossing his arms. She huffed and turned away towards the elevators. "You're always acting like the world owes you something…"

"I act like the world owes me something…How about you... You're the definition of a spoiled brat…I never once asked my parents for anything…"

"Sure you don't… you just ask the rest of the world to do your bidding." That made her pause in her spot. And Inuyasha let a smirk grace his features.

"Oh… so now I'm high maintenance just because I won't let you get in my pants."

"Ha… that's where you're wrong…" He spat while staring daggers at her. She was inches away from the elevator, and her right hand was inching towards the up button so she could make a hasty get away. "If it wasn't for that Goddamn mate's mark I wouldn't even want to be with you."

Her heart halted and a knot formed in the back of her throat. She turned towards the elevator not wanting to face him. "Um wait…" He mumbled. He had just caught what he said. "I didn't mean that… I…"

"No… I'm glad you feel that way…" She interrupted as she pressed on the 'up' button for the tenth time. "Now we don't have to pretend to like each other…"

"Kagome… really I didn't mean to say that… I was caught up in the moment… I…"

"Please… shut up… don't ever talk to me again. And as for this mate mark… I want it off…" The elevator doors opened and Inuyasha could feel his heart racing. He couldn't let her go without explaining what he meant. She walked forward; her face parallel to the ground. He could already smell the tanginess of tears feel the still air.

"Kagome wait… I didn't mean it I swear… can we talk this over… like adults."

She was pressing down on the 'up' button from the interior of the elevator. She made sure to look away from him. She could already fill tears filling up her eyes. "Leave me alone Inuyasha…" She demanded as she jabbed the button over and over.

"Come on let me explain… it was a mistake."

"I hate you…" she barked out making the hanyou shut up instantly. He looked up at her as the doors began to slowly but surely close. She was staring at him with a face filled with tears and he could feel his heart slowly sink. No one said anything and it was almost as if time halted…

"Uh… I'm…" He muttered, but before he could even apologize the doors began to close. He only stared at the metal separators till he heard a huge thud on the other side of the doors… "Kagome…" He called while running towards the stairs. He already knew she had collapsed… he just knew when he got to the other side she'd be lying lifelessly on the elevator's tiled floors.

!

!

!

Her eyes were blinded by something orange. She had to blink ten times to try and see clearly. Where the hell was she? A hand met her brow as she made sure she knew her name and other personal information. "Okay… I'm Kagome, My birthday is in January uh… what else do I need to know?' she thought to herself as she sat up in her seat. She felt a slight tingle on the side of her neck reminding her of yesterday's events. She searched around her looking for a familiar face, but there were none. She turned her attention at the bright light above her. So she was in Inuyasha's room. How the hell did she get in here? She was extremely sure they were having an argument. But that wasn't the least of her problems. She had just noticed that she was completely and utterly naked. Why was she laying in Inuyasha's bed in the nude?

Her head started to hurt from all the confusion. She was beginning to wonder how her life got so confusing. Was it too much to ask for some clarity… a note stating why she was in his bedroom naked could have helped. She sighed looking around for some sort of explanation when she heard something to her right. She turned watching the double doors begin to open. Her first reaction was to yell but she pushed it to the side and decided just to act as if she was sleeping. The minute the door swayed open she pinned herself under the sheets and closed her eyes. She could hear the unknown person walk through the door and lock it behind them. She could hear footsteps coming closer towards the bed. Whoever the stranger was closed the dome and headed over to her. "Are you still sleeping, Kagome?" he whispered. She knew now that it was a guy and not any guy... her fiancé telling by his voice. "I mean I know you took a big fall but it's 3 in the afternoon wake up." She subconsciously sighed. She knew now for a fact it was Inuyasha. He was the only one who could take a tragic situation and turn it into an insult.

His sentence helped her remember what had happened yesterday. She was arguing with him, then her mate mark over reacted and she fell over. After that a magic donut came in and did a dance with her. She danced all night long at some bakery shop, but she was going to take a shot in darkness and say that part was a dream. Inuyasha didn't say anything for awhile. He just sat beside her. She was wondering if he was worried. "Over sleeping is one thing, but you've been out for four days …"

"I've been sleeping for four days!" Kagome screamed while shooting up in total shock. She let her eyes land on the hanyou beside her. He had all his focus on her. He seemed to be examining her with the utmost scrutiny. She had no idea why, she pushed a hand through her hair trying to look presentable. After awhile he still wouldn't say anything he just sat and stared. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. Did she have something on her face?"What are you looking at?" she demanded after awhile. She followed his glance down to her chest. Her breast were completely out and exposed. "Well great you're officially a pervert." She said while slumping down to cover herself.

"Don't flatter yourself. You had something on your left boob is all." He lied she knew she had nothing on her breast. "And no you haven't been sleeping for four days I was lying. Now sit back up so I can wipe off that smudge on your boob." He said, and Kagome narrowed her eyes. He was such a perverted ass. He laughed a little at the reaction to his joke. The room got a tad bit awkward and he diverted his attention from her to look down at his watch. "So are you going down stairs or are you going to lay here naked?" He asked, and she turned on her side looking away from him. "Well if you are then I'll join you"

"What's going on down stairs?" She asked while tightening the sheets around her body. No way was he going to get another glimpse of her.

"That's a stupid question… today is Christmas." She sat back up in surprise. She wasn't facing him, but he still had a great view of her breast. The nipples were hard and pointing. She took a glance at him and pulled the sheets up. She couldn't stop the blush that took over her face. She had to stop forgetting to keep the sheets on her body.

'Oh yeah today is Christmas.' She thought to herself. She turned away from Inuyasha completely… She dropped her hands down letting the sheets slip. She didn't care that her breast were out now. Her back was towards him. 'I did put the gifts away right? Yeah I did.' She scratched the top of her head while looking towards Inuyasha. He seemed just as entertained staring at her bare back as he was her bare breast. She narrowed her eyes bringing the sheets up and positioning herself towards him."Why am I naked anyway?"

"Well you passed out and I knew you were mad at me. I decided you being unconscious was the only way I was going to get to have sex with you." he said and Kagome let her jaw drop in shock. He smiled at her reaction. "No… I'm just joking…I took your clothes off because you were heating up."

"It's the dead of winter why would I be heating up?" She questioned. He only shrugged, and she decided to let it go. It probably was a mate mark thing. She slid deeper into the sheets pulling the covers over her head.

"Well don't you think it's about time you got up?"

"Hey leave me alone, we're not talking…" She shot out while letting her head resurface. "You owe me some sort of apology."

"Fine I'm sorry for all the things I said to you yesterday, and if you want me to be your slave just for a damn kiss, I'll be more than happy to do it." He said with a roll of his eyes she was really ticking him off.

She smiled in response, but for some reason it didn't make her feel better. He had hurt her feelings yesterday."Well I'm sorry to have led you on, but an apology won't help."She eyed him sighing deeply. "You made me feel like a whore yesterday. You don't even care about me. You said it yourself… but you want me to have sex with you."

He sighed deeply. "You act as if you didn't say anything offensive to me either… Well I agree with you an apology won't help." He stood up from his spot. "But removing the mate mark will…" She felt her breath halt, and she eyed him. He seemed extremely serious. "Just come to my room later today… I'll remove it." She sat up ready to say something, but he left the room before she could.

He couldn't be serious. He had no choice but to mate her, then again knowing Inuyasha he didn't do well with not having a choice. Well… that's not what she wanted. She didn't want him to remove the mate mark… did she? She got out of bed… well she had to find a way to stop him from doing it without losing her demeanor.

!

!

!

She decided to make sure she looked extremely attractive. That would work right? She walked downstairs unsure of herself. She had on a strapless black dress with a small clutch hand bag. She walked down stairs casually. She knew she looked good on the outside, but she wasn't very sure of herself internally. 'Think positive,' she told herself as she walked determinately down the swivel stairs. She was eyeing her high heels hoping they wouldn't slip. She would have taken the elevator but the stairs were a better entrance. She was trying to catch Inuyasha's attention. She had finally made it to the end of the stairs, and she was happy to see that everyone in the house was staring at her. Her plan was working… soon Inuyasha would be the one begging her to keep her mate mark, and she'd get to keep her integrity.

"You look gorgeous Kagome." Izoyta said looking up at her. Kagome set her eyes on Inuyasha's mother. She had on a long flowing dark red dress. Her hair was in tight curls and she had a skinny strapped black purse to her hip.

"Thanks… you do to." Kagome said. She smiled to the older woman before searching around the foyer. She spotted Inuyasha who was staring her way. She was about to examine his facial expression, but her view was blocked by Izoyta who was trying to stop Shippo from opening the Christmas presents.

"Change of plans Kagome…" Inutashio said from his spot at the front door. This got Kagome's attention, and she turned towards the inuyoukai."Your parents are meeting us at a restaurant… and may I say you do look stunning." Inutashio said. Kagome smiled saying her thanks. So that was two people who thought she looked good so far. She was wondering what the most important person thought. Inutashio left out the front door. His wife and his sons followed except one.

"So… who are you trying to impresses with that number?" He asked. Kagome turned to face the half demon. He had a very nonchalant expression on his perfect face. He had taken notice of her before anyone else, and he was surprised and stunned at how beautiful she looked. She was always attractive but tonight took the cake.

She took a deep breath. So obviously he did take notice, but he wasn't apologizing for what he said, and she was too stubborn to tell him how she felt. She turned to face him and he waited for her to speak, but she didn't. Instead she smiled widely and turned walking out the front door.

"Wait…" he said stopping her. She let a genuine smile grace her lips. Her plan was already working. She dropped the smile and turned to face him. "So you're going to just ignore me…you have no reason to be mad. You asked for it."

"Asked for what… I have no idea what you're talking about." She said while turning. Inuyasha furrowed his eye brows and grabbed her by the arm making her spin towards him.

"What… wait…"He said in a bundle. Kagome had to be the only women who could catch him off guard. Did she really not know what he was talking about?"Is this some sort of game you're playing? You told me you wanted me to remove your mate mark...Do you still want that?"

"Inuyasha… you do what you want… you always do what you want. So why should this be any different?" She left after that leaving him in the house dumbfounded. He sighed walking out of the front door in a confused stump.

!

!

!

"My head hurts!" Shippo screamed as they headed into the restaurant. He was now pulling on Sesshomaru's slacks wanting him to look down, but instead his oldest brother continued to stare forward. The only time he slightly acknowledged Shippo's bratty existence is when he kicked him. Sesshomaru just looked down at the fox kit and cocked an eyebrow. Shippo was quiet the rest of the time. Kagome was following Izoyta watching to see if she could see her mom through any of the glass windows. It seemed effortless. Inuyasha who had gotten there pretty much at the same time was arguing with his father about rather or not he could remove his tie.

"You know what dad, could you please stop… I'm not in the best mood and I really don't care about this tie." He said to his father as he fixed his tux and began loosening the burgundy silk tie. Izoyta was in the middle of the restaurant talking to the host. She said something about reservations and the man nodded walking away. She began to follow the host to one of the seats towards the back. Once they all got to their seats the man supplied them with menus and they all stared down at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Izoyta said a small hi to Kagome's mother before sitting next to her to discuss woman things. Kagome said a quick hi to her family before sitting down next to her younger brother.

"So Souta, how's mom been doing?" She asked. the tall menu covered her noise as she looked around the table. Finally everyone was seated and not just loitering around. She glanced at her mom who was discussing her work out methods, then her eyes went to her father who was talking about how Souta that morning didn't wear a tie either. She looked back at Souta who was ignoring her and staring at a family of four. He was gawking at the daughter who seemed to be 16 and looking very hot in his opinion. "Souta I'm not in a very good mood today can you please listen to me and stop being a pervert, trust me I know to many of them to add a 4th."

"What did you say sis I wasn't paying attention, repeat it." He demanded as he ripped his eyes away from the girl. Kagome rolled her eyes about to repeat her question when Inutashios' booming voice interrupted her.

"I would just like to make an announcement." he announced as if no one at the table could see that."We have a dinner party to celebrate the success of the merger, since are profit has gone up so high we've almost beat are rivals." everyone at the table clapped except for the couple that made it all possible. Kagome sat in a grunt once the announcement was announced. She looked away from Inutashio towards Inuyasha who seemed very engaged in what his father was saying. She childishly grunted again to get his attention. She made sure to be extremely loud this time, and InuYasha actually turned to eye her. He was about to comment on something when his dad began anther "ground breaking" announcement. He turned away from her towards his dad. "The dinner party will be after the wedding and will include everyone who made all this possible. Of course that would be the Higurashi's and my own staff…." Kagome rolled her eyes looking somewhere else and dismissing the rest of Inutashios' speech. Everyone clapped their hands in unison at the end of it and began to look back down at their menus.

Once everyone picked out there orders they sat around the table and talked for awhile, well not all of them. Kagome just stared at her nails then filed them a couple of times, redid her lip gloss, and reapplied her mascara. After seeming a bit conceited, she looked up from her very infatuating nails and took a short glance at Inuyasha. 'Come on Inuyasha… look towards me… come on look at me.' She thought to herself. She knew it was a bit stupid to think 'just looking attractive' would win him back, but that was all she had. She couldn't just openly tell him how she felt. she was much too stubborn for that. He didn't even glimpse at her. He just took an unnecessary yawn before changing the page to his menu. He wasn't even really looking through it. he had already ordered his meal. He sighed a bit bored than looked forward. He sat up when he realized Kagome was gawking at him. She looked down at the table when he caught her stare. What was wrong with her?

The food came and they all ate normally while continuing their boring conversations. Kagome made sure to eat in a particularly dainty way. She kept stealing glimpses at Inuyasha and he unbeknownst to her continued to do the same. She sighed when she realized nothing she did was catching his attention. She had faked a cough three times and he still didn't take notice. She sighed about to try another technique when a woman's voice singing whipped through the room. She realized it as being her ringtone. She bowed down grabbing her purse. "I'm sorry… I was going to put it on silent… and I…" Her voice trailed when she finally caught the phone and pressed talk. "Hello…"

"HEY BITCH" a girl screamed from the other end of the phone. Kagome turned around to check if anyone at the table heard. They all stopped their conversations to stare at her. They had defiantly heard. She raised her phone back up and smiled. "I'm sorry about that it's a wrong number…" she whispered to everyone at the table.

"You dumbass you can't just call people and curse… what's wrong with the standard hello this is Sango…?" Kagome hissed in the phone as she walked towards the bathroom. She opened the door and conveniently locked it so no other woman could use the bathroom while she was in it.

"Wow… I always say hey bitch when I call you…" Sango said while rolling her eyes. "Why do I have to change all of a sudden… ugh… is your mom near you?"

"Yeah… everyone was near me…" Kagome stated as she leaned against one of the walls. She pushed a hand through her face in a frustrated manner.

"Okay well I'm sorry I'll just call you later I guess…" Sango said sadly as she pushed the phone away from her ear…

"No… no Sango I need you." Kagome huffed through the receiver as she slid a hand threw her bangs, she yawned once more before laying down on the floor of the public restroom.

"Really… what's up are you having any problems I need to hear about?" Sango asked as she grabbed a magazine and started reading it.

"Yeah… you know how I told you me and Inuyasha weren't talking… well we weren't talking right… and he came downstairs… and I came downstairs. And he tried to kiss me, but I was like no… you didn't even apologize… how dare he try to kiss me when he didn't even apologize right… does he think I'm a whore or something?" Sango's attention began to fade as she took in Kagome's confession. She was getting a bit engrossed in what she was reading. She was about to turn the page in the magazine when she heard sniffing on the other end.

"Kagome are you crying?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah… cause I was so upset… you know… because it's like how could he do that to me?" Sango opened her eyes in shock. She hadn't been listening to anything her best friend had said.

"Okay well Kagome take a deep breath and repeat what's going on again okay." She said calmly, and Kagome did just that repeating the whole story over again.

AND WHILE THIS IS GOING ON!

"Inuyasha Kagome's been gone for a while why don't you check on her?" Izoyta recommended as she took a fork of pasta and laid it at the center of her opened mouth. Inuyasha spooned up his potatoes and made a disagreeing look at his mom before taking his napkin and wiping off his lips. He could tell his mom was going to force him to go no matter what. He rose from his seat and left. He grunted as he walked towards the restrooms. Why the hell should he have to go? He wasn't a woman it wasn't like he could go into the bathroom. He walked towards the door hoping to just call her name so she could come out. He grabbed hold of the door knob only to release it at the sound of someone crying.

"And he was being a total jerk… right?" He heard. He couldn't really decipher most of the words. The girl was sobbing too much. He edged himself closer to the door. He could hear the girl's words a lot better. "It's like I know I love him, but he doesn't care… he's still the same old InuYasha… and I'm all new… and no one really understands how awkward this is for me… cause you know our past. And my mom doesn't care… she just keeps telling us to do all this ridiculous stuff… and every time things are going great she fucks it up. Like me and Inuyasha were getting along amazingly once… and my mom said she was going to end the merger… so Inuyasha is all like I can take the mate mark off… and it sucks when your own mom isn't even in tune with you. Izoyta is more in tune with me than her…" Inuyasha at this time knew the girl was of course Kagome. He put a hand to the door knob, but she had locked the door. "I don't know what I have to do to prove to him that I love him… but it's like impossible cause he's a total idiot… and even if he did love me… we argue like everyday… and I don't want a relationship like that who does…?" Inuyasha dropped his hand and looked down waiting for her to finish. His body felt so fragile all of a sudden. Like every one of his nerves were loose and exposed. "Yeah… well I don't want to talk about it anymore…" She sniffed. "Okay… I know I know… your baby is going to be gorgeous… I don't want to talk about your damn baby either Sango…" She snapped. There was a huge pause in the conversation and she all of a sudden began to laugh. It made Inuyasha smile slightly. "Hmm… yeah you're going to have one hell of a cute baby."

She got up and headed to the mirror only to back up from her reflection. How she was going to explain the droopy make up and puffy eyes were beyond her. She grabbed a paper towel and rinsed it with warm water. She'd have to redo her makeup but that wouldn't take too long hopefully. She sighed as she wiped off some eyeliner. She heard a slight knock on the doo making her look towards it and sighed. The least she could do was unlock it so other people could use it. She walked over to the door. She imagined a line of nicely dressed women holding their pee and crouching down. She opened the door with a slight smile on her face. "Sorry I…" She stuttered but her words halted when she looked up to see Inuyasha standing right in front her. "What do you want" she demanded she let her bitchy persona surface. He didn't say anything he just stared at her for what seemed like forever. She groaned annoyingly. He was probably reacting to the tear marks on her face. "What the hell do you want?" She demanded. He still didn't say anything he just gawked at her. "Okay… whatever it's not like I care." She said while ripping some of the tears off her face. She fixed her dress quickly before trying to walk past him. He purposely blocked her making her back up. "What's going on?" she asked as she stared at him.

"We need to talk."He said locking the door behind her. Her heart began to beat excessively.

!

!

!

"Now where has Inuyasha gone to?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she wiped the edge of her lips, she gently lagged the napkin on the table and started to get up."I'm a little worried… I'll go look for them," she added as she left for the bathroom.

"No don't… it's alright sit down, we should get a man to do the work. You don't have to worry. I bet there fine." Izoyta added as she ushered Mrs. Higurashi back to her seat. She slowly looked around the table for a suitable man to look for her son and his fiancé. She took a look at her youngest son who was eating an extra shrimp from his brother's plate. 'Too young' she thought to herself. She then glimpsed towards her husband. He was having a very engaging conversation, so she decided to leave out the two husbands they were probably talking about business. She took a glance at her oldest son he was about to take a bite out of his shellfish. "Sesshomaru" she said in a demanding voice. He was caught off guard and he began choking on the piece of food already in his mouth. He took a look at his mother. "Sesshomaru go get your brother he's somewhere around here." He sighed a bit irritated but got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

!

!

!

"Is all that true?" he asked as he stared at his fiancé. Kagome looked up at him not knowing what he meant.

"I… what…?" He narrowed his eyes in anger."Oh…" she muttered thinking about her conversation with Sango… he must have over heard. "Did you hear what I said to Sango?" she asked glaring at him in distaste. He only nodded staring at her in total intensity. She rolled her eyes walking around him. "No, I was just practicing for a play." She said sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic? Cause I'm not playing… I'm dead serious." He said, by the sound of his voice she could tell how serious he actually was.

"Well... I am too…" she said staring down at the floor. She was a bit afraid to look him in the eyes. She didn't know if he was referring to the insults that she had called him or the actual emotions she felt for him. She hoped it was the insults.

He rolled his eyes staring at her stubborn pose. "Kagome I'm trying to apologize…" He murmured… "It would help if you apologized too."

She didn't even register his words. Things were getting a bit too intense. Those words weren't for him to hear. She walked towards the door to unlock it.

"Wait…" He said. "Don't you want to patch things up?" He asked. she paused and shook her head signaling no. He felt his heart sink. He wanted to leave her alone. Let her walk out the door and just end it, but he couldn't. He turned towards her grabbing her by the arm. "I heard what you said… I can't just let you leave…"

"You could try…" She whispered and he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. She smiled a bit too. "You weren't supposed to hear that… it's not fair… it's embarrassing…"

"How is that embarrassing… you said you loved me…" He whispered… she shrugged. It became intensely silent, and he gently tugged on her arm bringing her closer to him. "I wish you could have told me yourself… it would have fixed up a lot of things." He murmured. She looked up slowly. He took a deep breath. He was going to try to kiss her. He was hoping his efforts didn't get rejected like last nights.

**Reediting October 14, 2010 8: 10**


	22. You don't really love me

**Just reediting… I hate that I had to actually edit my Author notes… lol reediting10-15**

A/N Hey everyone….okay this pairing thing is really getting on my nerves. Inuyasha the anime is really getting on my nerves and the Manga, don't get me wrong I love the show but it's starting to upset me which isn't good. Let me first tell you why the pairings are upsetting me. Everything's starting to confuse me, why is it that Hojo and Kagome were starting to have a little romance? That's so shitty I hate that UHHHHHHHHHH! That gets me so mad. But it's okay because that part of the show is over now on my TV they have the part 1 of tragic love story, then they should show part 2 but they didn't, there taking another long break so they can make new episodes, but I hate the fact that Inuyasha and Kikyo actually loved each other to some degree. I was sitting on my bed watching them flirt on the episode and in my mind I was like you know what, maybe I should rethink the pairings maybe Inuyasha and Kikyo are the ones that are meant to be. maybe Kagome is really nothing to Inuyasha except a shard detector, but then all thought of that vanish once they showed the end theme song "come to me" and its full of Kagome and Inuyasha and I was like "BOOOHOOO" Kikyo screw you. Kagome and Inuyasha all the way, but still it makes me wonder. Xoxcharminxox you're so right I did steal that scene from Degrassi you've really got a good eye wow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but if I did you better believe things would be a lot different romance everywhere.

Chapter 22: You don't really love me

Sesshomaru gently fixed a right palm over his tie in attempt to straighten it. He caught his brother's scent towards the bathroom area. He smiled to himself. He wouldn't have to search the whole entire restaurant for him. He walked up straight and poised like he usually did. A loud unexpected yell caught his attention. He turned over to his table to see his mom beckoning him over. He sighed and started walking back to the table. "Yes mother, what's ailing you now?" Izoyta narrowed her eyes. She hated when Sesshomaru talked like that.

"Look at your brother." She demanded as if it was obvious. Sesshomaru looked down glancing at Shippo he who was bouncing around with red face and all yelling 'no pee pee, no pee pee.' "He's dying to use the restroom, take him with you." She stated as she picked up Shippo and handed him over. "Tell you're idiot brother to hurry up we don't want a repeat of last time."

He grabbed his younger brother and listened to the rest of his mother's story. She was talking about the time they all went to a business party and Inuyasha sneaked out. It was kind of a lame story seeing as he was only 11 years old at the time, and all he did was sneak outside and lock himself in the limo. He had blasted the stereo to full capacity and forced the chauffeur to go to McDonalds and buy him a Big Mac. It was such an idiotic story and it made Mrs. Higurashi jump into an even dumber story about Kagome. Sesshomaru sighed waiting for all the stories to die down. He knew if he left in the middle of one of them His mom would say he was rude. Once the two women got all the stories out of their system he took off with Shippo to the men's restroom.

"Shippo if you don't get inside that stall and shit or piss. I'm going to throw you inside the toilet and flush till you die." Sesshomaru threatened as he stared down at his youngest brother. They were in the men restroom and for some odd convenient reason. Shippo miraculously didn't have to use the bathroom anymore.

Shippo only smiled cunningly and Sesshomaru sighed. He had caught himself into another one of Shippo's manipulative schemes. "You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me… if you did dad would kill you." Shippo said while crossing his arms. "Listen up shit face…I got a proposition for ya." Shippo said he found Sesshomaru slowly reddening face very hilarious. He was slowly getting that weird green vain thing on the middle of his forehead. He was restraining himself from killing the small form of himself pacing around. "First we're going to find Kagome and shit face number two and go to the Christmas fair. I've been begging mom to take me for weeks it's at my school." Shippo instructed as he reached his small fist inside his little tux. He took out a folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it to result in a flier 'creatively deemed': _The Christmas Bash, on Christmas night_ in huge letters. In small letters it listed all the days the fair would be in town for. Shippo raised it up so his brother could see it. Sesshomaru grabbed the sheet without hesitation. He turned towards the mirror subconsciously while staring at the flyer.

"Huh…rides and other fun surprises, starts at 5 ends at 10." he took his right arm and flashed it downwards so he could check his watch. It was 6:30 pm. They could defiantly make this. there was no doubt about it. He took the flyer and passed it back to his younger brother. "We're not going Shippo." He stated taking a glimpse at his perfect reflection in the mirror before heading out.

"But… But… if we don't go…I'm… I'm… going to tell mom you hit me…" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he grabbed hold of the door knob. "I'll tell dad that you hit me…" Shippo announced. "If you don't take me I'll tell mom you… you had a party before Inuyasha got home…"

Sesshomaru stopped at that. "But I didn't…" He mumbled. Shippo smiled cheekily crossing his arms.

"Yeah but that's what I'm gonna tell them… and they're going to believe me…."

"Well that's blackmail on false pretenses…" Sesshomaru announced while turning to glare at his little brother. Shippo seemed confused by that. He had no idea what a pretense was?

"Um… well… it's not a threat… it's a promise." He stuttered out. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He knew Shippo was just quoting lines from movies. He did that when he didn't understand things people said to him.

"Shippo going to this fair is ridiculous… what are we going to tell mom…?" He asked while staring at the little kit. Shippo had a huge smile on his face. This made his older brother sigh. Shippo always had a plan for everything.

"I'm going to pretend to fall asleep, and you're going to say you're taking me home… "

"Nope..."

"Well I'll fake cry and mom will ask you to take me home…"

"I'll get a migraine so… no…" Sesshomaru said as he stared determinedly at his little brother.

"Well I'm the one calling the shots Sesshomaru. You don't have a say in this…" Shippo snapped as he glared at his oldest brother. Sesshomaru let a little smirk highlight his already perfect features. "It's not funny… I'll tell dad you steal money from him… I'll lie and say you do drugs…"

"You are such an obnoxious little nuisance… some of your threats make no sense. Like the fact I'm only in town to visit… how did I have time to do drugs and steal dad's money."

"You've been here for like 3 weeks you could too do those things." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes about to state something else when he smelled something. He paused in complete and utter shock. It was a very inappropriate aroma. He didn't want Shippo to take a whiff of it, but obviously that was unavoidable.

"Um… hey Shippo do you smell that?" He asked looking down towards the fox kit. He was scrunching his face and sniffing around.

"Yeah, it smells like touchy, touchy, feely, feely." Shippo said, but for some reason he couldn't stop sniffing the addictive air. Sesshomaru only nodded before going closer to the wall. "HA, ha, it turns me on." Shippo admitted as he ran to the wall and began taking sharp intakes of the odor.

"It's… it's some ones arousal, and it's really strong. I wonder if it's two women…"Sesshomaru wondered out loud. He was whispering to himself, but Shippo had of course over heard him and was thinking over what he just said. "Shippo stay here…I gotta… I'm going to check it out." He launched towards the bathroom's door.

Shippo followed behind him running out the door. They stopped at the door directly beside them. Sesshomaru put a hand to the door knob noticing the door was actually locked.

"Let me try" Shippo said as he stood a few paces away from the door and his brother. He suddenly jumped up in the air yelling "fox fire" after the leap of strength he retreated on the floor gasping for air. "Damn that door is pretty locked." He said between puffs, Sesshomaru stood above him a bit annoyed that he'd ignore his command to stay in the men's bathroom. He walked back towards the door and with his left hand took grip of the door knob and with little to no effort twisted it with a snap. He grabbed his brother by his collar and dragged him in the room.

"I'm sure I told you to stay in the men's room…" His sentence halted when he examined the middle of the room.

Laying flat on the floor very engaged in each other laid a woman, but get this not two women like Sesshomaru would of wanted, but his brother. Kagome laid on the floor of the public bathroom. Her purse sprawled somewhere else, her curls totally flattened by sweat. Her hands tangled in his brother's silver hair. Her shoes were lying on one of the sinks. They weren't quite having sex. Her dress was half off but her bra was nowhere to be found. His brother on the other hand had nothing on but his slacks and the under shirt of his tux which was unbuttoned on the first four. He seemed to notice the change in scent because he turned around and stared at his two brothers. He jumped up and Kagome followed suit. She grabbed the black tux and covered her bare chest; she pushed two curly strings of hair out of her eyes and hid behind her partner in crime.

Sesshomaru's first reaction was covering his little brother's eyes, but it didn't seem to work Shippo was determined to witness everything.

"Wow…" Shippo said his eyes wide. He had a huge smile on his face. "This is a lot better than the fair…" He mumbled and Sesshomaru looked down at his little brother in shock.

"Shippo I think it's time you head back to mom don't you think." Sesshomaru said pointing at the door.

"No way I'm not missing this."

"Shippo I'm serious leave now…" Sesshomaru said sternly. So sternly in fact that Shippo stopped his laughing and stood stock still. "Get out of the bathroom and go back to the table." Sesshomaru snapped and the kit jumped before running out the room.

"Okay so you're obviously in a bad mood…" Inuyasha said as he began to button up his over coat.

"Mad… I'm fucking pissed… what the hell were you two thinking!" A small sigh escaped Inuyasha's lips as he ran a hand through his hair. Kagome was looking towards the ground. She had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's arm. He couldn't bring himself to be too upset by anything Sesshomaru said. He was still unimaginably content at the moment. "Why… is all I wanna know… why" was the only thing that Sesshomaru could manage out of his mouth. "Mom sends you to find Kagome, and you have sex with her… why…?"

"…Technically" Inuyasha said too his brother while he passed Kagome her high heels. They were right near him.

"Technically my ass, what am I suppose to say to mom and dad. Kagome and Inuyasha are all sweaty and smell like a sex bomb just exploded…. because well they were having sex, no wait technically they weren't they were making out… about to have sex but I stopped them. Doesn't that sound ridiculous to you?" Before Inuyasha could answer Sesshomaru stopped him. "Things don't work that way, you smell like her arousal you're sweaty… you couldn't wait till we got home to fuck her Inuyasha… Sometimes you can be way too dumb to be even slightly related to me, I mean look at me and look at you, the difference…

"Okay I get it… trust me… I get it, and I'll figure out some kind of lie to tell dad. Just… just please stop tormenting me with your speech… you sound like dad." He buttoned up his suit and headed for the door Kagome stayed behind.

"Um... I want to believe that you can figure out something Inuyasha, I really do, but what are you going to say?"

"Hmm" Sesshomaru let out, he was in the back of the room watching them argue and he couldn't help but laugh at what she just said."She has a point, dumb ass."

Inuyasha stared daggers at his older brother before looking down at Kagome. "Ugh… I'm pretty sure it'll come to me when we get to them… I just need you to trust me…"

"I do… trusting isn't the issue… believing is." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru laughed at that again.

"Well can you sort of mush the disbelief with the trust… cause I…" He trailed off as he looked at his brother. He was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable talking about personal issues with Kagome when his brother was sitting in total scrutiny. "Ugh…" he walked a bit closer to her so he could whisper it. "Ugh… because I'd really like it if you were there… you know when I do it…tell them." He turned to glimpse at Sesshomaru who of course heard the whole thing.

"Well if you really want me there…" she said with a small smile. Sesshomaru stared at her reaction with complete and total indifference. Well he wanted very much too to be indifferent about the whole ridiculous romantic banter that was going on in front of him, but it made him think a lot about his brother when he was younger. Not too long ago Inuyasha had hated this girl, and now it was a bit unusual to see him all head over heels and her all giggly and smiley.

"Yeah… I sort of do…" He whispered. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Inuyasha was trying so hard to hide what he was saying from Sesshomaru. it was beginning to get irritating. He turned to leave the bathroom completely and Kagome followed behind him.

They made it back to the table and Inuyasha didn't even bother making an excuse. He just sat back down in his spot and Kagome did the same. Sesshomaru watching this just shook his head. Kagome began poking around her food as if she hadn't ever left and everything was normal. She was about to pop a cold piece of broccoli in her mouth when she sensed someone staring at her. She paused for a minute looking up. Izoyta was glimpsing at her, but it wasn't anything too unusual. Her mom was eyeing her, but that wasn't very out of the norm either. She glimpsed towards the left and she felt her heart beat excessively when she witnessed Inutashio staring at her. It wasn't just any stare. It was a fatherly glare. He was very much on to them.

"So Kagome…" Inutashio began as he stared at her. She gulped as he began to tear into his piece of steak. "Why were you and Inuyasha in the bathroom for so long?" He asked as he pushed the piece of meat into his mouth.

She looked down at her plate of food thinking things over. His embarrassing question caused most of the people around the table to sit up and stare at her. She didn't know what to say and she began to panic. She glimpsed towards Sesshomaru hoping he could clarify a few things.

Sesshomaru who caught her glance looked quickly down at his menu. He turned the pages as if he was reading the most engrossing book. She sighed a bit upset by this. She took a quick glimpse at Inuyasha who started talking to Sesshomaru about something on the menu. She rolled her eyes.  
"So much for trusting you…" She murmured. Inuyasha heard her but didn't say anything… "Ugh… I was on the phone with Sango… it was apparent really important." She said.

Inutashio nodded towards her."Okay…nice answer…" He turned towards his sons…" but what were you doing Inuyasha, helping her talk on the phone?"

Inuyasha stared at his dad in shock. He hadn't seen that coming. He glanced towards Kagome who quickly averted her attention and began helping Shippo color on his menu. "Ugh actually dad… I went over to the bathrooms to look for her… and I got a call too… I had to take it… it was business… can you please pass me the bread sticks. There closer to you." Inutashio eyed his middle son.

"Oh really you had a call too; how about you Sesshomaru? I think I heard some yelling not too long ago…why did it take you so long to find Kagome and Inuyasha… and why did Shippo come back to the table from the bathroom by himself?" He got up giving Inuyasha the bowl of bread sticks. "I want to let you guys know if there's a secret… I'm going to find out."

Sesshomaru looked at his dad with false innocent."Me I was just looking for them. I hadn't realized Shippo disappeared… you know how he can be."

His dad eyed him. "Then tell me why you're reading your menu when you've already ordered your food?"

"For the pictures… I'm looking at the pictures…" Inutashio still didn't seem like he bought any of it. "I don't know dad… I had took Shippo to the bathroom, and I saw Inuyasha… he seemed to be talking on his phone… something business related. So I decided to help him out." Inutashio still eyed him and he sighed. "I was on the phone… I got an important call too."

"Okay so you all had an "important call" how about you Shippo… did Kel from school page you." Inutashio asked in total sarcasm. Now that everyone at this table was interested he turned to Shippo who was wolfing down the rest of his spaghetti. "Shippo… I'm talking to you chew your food and answer me." Inutashio instructed. The whole table turned to focus on Shippo waiting.

Shippo gulped trying to respond to his father's harsh voice. He didn't know what to say or how to respond to this sort of scrutiny. Everyone stared at him waiting for his response; he bit the tip of his tongue. "Ugh…I had a…" he took a deep breath looking towards Inuyasha. His older brother who knew exactly what he was going to attempt to say began shaking his head. "I um… well I had a… very important um…." He stole a glance at Sesshomaru who had a demon eyed glare pointed towards him. His oldest brother's face also told him not to say anything about making phone calls. "I had an um…A very important… phone…." He knew they didn't want him to say it, but at this point he had no idea what to say. He looked towards Kagome. He was relieved to actually see her smiling at him. She had no advice to give him, and she noticed that both of his brothers weren't being exactly constructive either. She decided that all she could do was reassure him everything would be fine. "Well I um… well I was just using the bathroom." He said. He looked towards Kagome and she nodded showing her approval.

Inutashio seemed to be content with his youngest sons answer, but he was still in utter doubt. He called for one of the waitresses to bring the check.

!

!

!

When they left their tables Kagome made sure not to stand near her mom. She knew she'd be skeptical too, and there was no stopping her when she began her questioning.

Inuyasha was ahead still arguing with his father. It was as if Inutashio just wouldn't let the phone call situation die down. He paused and backed up when his phone began vibrating. He looked down seeing a text. It was from Kouga something about a party. He took a lengthy sigh in aggravation; Kouga and his damn parties… he quickly texted back telling him not to throw one without him.

He was about to continue outside when he felt someone pull on his tux… he turned.

"Hey… can we talk?" Kagome asked him. She had a worried look on her face and he could already feel his stomach begin to twist in worry.

"Um...that depends is it bad news...?" He asked and she only looked parallel to the ground. "Damn it Kagome… can't we just patch things up. Why are you making things so complicated?"

"Because things are complicated… you heard my secrets today…" She whispered. She had pushed him to the side and she was staring up at him.

"Well that's a good thing… you weren't going to tell them anyway." She shook her head.

"I was going to tell you on my own terms… now you know… so now things_ have_ to change…" He didn't like the tone of her voice or the worry on her face.

"What has to change… I'm sure everything can stay the same…"

"Inuyasha… no they can't it's bigger than that. What about the merger? What about us? What about the future? How do you feel about me? Once you've heard…" She let her voice trail off before whispering very softly. "That I love you… I need some answers…"

"Okay so what do you want from me?" He asked.

"I want to know how you feel… it we're going to still keep the merger… if I'm keeping the mate mark… I need to know answers…" He stared down at her not knowing what to say to that. "Inuyasha I _**need **_to know…" He froze at that moment thinking over everything. Did he actually love her? He didn't know… well of course he did… could he actually admit it. He had no idea about the merger and the mate mark. He wasn't exactly ready to get married…. Was he? He needed some time to think. His mind was working on over drive. "Inuyasha…. Please… can you at least say you love me?" She asked him.

He took a deep breath. "Ugh… well…." He stuttered… "I…I" He wanted to say it he did. He knew he cared about her… he knew he loved her, but the idea of getting married at only twenty. The idea of owning a business and having little baby heirs was a bit too much.

She took a deep breath and she shook her head. He could already tell he had hurt her. He was hurting her… just because he couldn't say those three words. "Okay… well obviously you don't…" She whispered as she shook her head… "I'm embarrassed." He knew before the first tear drop that she was going to cry. He just knew it… it was so unusual, but he was so sick of hurting this girl.

"Kagome wait… he called out, but she was already exiting the restaurant. "Kagome…" He hadn't noticed before but it was raining. It was actually raining ridiculously hard, but he didn't care. He took off after her. "Kagome… I do you know… I do… I really do… I care for you… I just…"

"You just don't love me…" She whispered waiting for him to agree. He shook his head not knowing how to respond. He did love her, he just couldn't say it. If he said it… it would confirm he wanted all this. He didn't want to get married yet… even if it was with the woman he loved. He didn't want to own his dad's business… and he wasn't ready for kids.

"No…no you're wrong… I do… I do a lot… I just don't want to…" He trailed off not knowing how to form the right words.

"Inuyasha save it…" She whispered as the limo door opened on her side. He could feel his heart drop as she walked towards the open door. "If you don't love me it's fine… if you don't want to be with me… I'll cope, but I can't stand being lied to." He shook his head wanting to explain before she left, but she was already pulling away.

!

!

**! **

**Time of reediting… 7:48 10-15… thanks for everyone's patients. I'm going to keep trying to reedit till I'm done. **


	23. Dazed and Confused

**I'm sorry for the delay… I'm just reediting…**

Hey so what's up, nothing for me except drama and more drama. My first problem is I'm grounded. The three reasons and consequences are listed below enjoy.

I lost my keys and my step-father says I must be punished.

I got a A,B,C,B,B,B, on my report card; on my exam grades I got a F,F,F,D,D,A. (as if my grades weren't good and we all know they were kick ass.)

My ass suckers of parents have grounded me from use of the computer. Parents think that I miss use my computer room, and for that I have not written any chapters.

But let's forget about my evil parents and get back to the story. I have changed my mind about Born to be Famous and now have a completely new story to write about. I will only change it if you want me to…but the story is called "Wanting" and this is the summery below.

Title: Wanting

Rating: M

Genre: romance

Summary: Kagome is being sent to her father's house in sunny Hollywood for the summer, as he's working on the biggest movie of his directing career. Since her father is so busy she tries to stay out of his way. Which is pretty easy in a house the size of a 16- century castle, but staying out of her dad's way makes it very hard for her to live her own acting dreams. When she's just about to move into her own apartment and star in a Cola commercial she's ask to be one of the extra's in her dad's movie.

Well I hope you like it. Now let's get to the story, wait I forgot it's time for a topic that's way off topic. Today's topic is banana wafers… is there really such thing as banana wafers? Yesterday I was eating takeout and my mom said that they had some banana pudding, so I'm eating the pudding and I start tasting big pieces of banana which is a total turn off for me because when I ask for pudding I don't want healthy fruit in it. All I want is some artificial banana pudding… you know the kind that doesn't taste like banana at all, but it's still banana pudding... So I'm eating the pudding and then I start tasting vanilla wafers… except it's not vanilla wafers apparently my mom says it banana wafers, and I'm all like thank you cookie queen. Any way so I was like there's no such thing as banana wafers there's only such thing as vanilla, but apparently the vanilla wafers factory is all on crack and made a new kind, like that Oreo inside out thing. Well that was a topic way off topic…I bet you've never seen a paragraph with the words pudding, banana, and wafers so many times, but really I mean banana wafers taste really bad to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 24: dazed and confused

She climbed out of the limo in a daze. It was a sort of short term depression that only happened when you just made the biggest mistake of your life. It was like sleeping while you're still wide awake. She walked out of the limo in a stiff unnatural way. The events of the night hung over the cold air almost knocking her off her feet. She wanted to run up stairs and cry herself to sleep, but maybe that was just a tad bit overdramatic. She had plenty of time to cry when they were completely, permanently, and officially apart. She couldn't believe she let herself fall for him. She let herself fall for someone who didn't even care for her back. Why wasn't she smart enough to actually see the signs?

She walked diluted to the double doors. It was as if the nippy winter night didn't faze her in the slightest. As the temperature dropped the rain turned quickly into an abundance of snow, and the freezing white puffs were still falling down all around her. She thought if she just kept pushing forward everything would sort of disappear. He wasn't supposed to faze her like this. He was just supposed to be an embarrassing part of her life that she'd soon pass. But now it seemed he was much more… he was part of her life itself. She told herself she'd have to put it behind her. How could she be with someone who obviously didn't love her?

"Man up Kagome…" She whispered as she made it to the doors. Their families where about to open their gifts; "It's just a few present openings and then you can go upstairs…" She whispered again. She really didn't want to do this. She didn't want to have to pretend everything was okay when it was actually horrible.

She sighed deeply as she pulled the door opened. She took two steps on the carpeted floor shaking gently from the change of temperature. No one in the room noticed her. They had all eyes on Shippo. He was opening his presents and pausing to pose for pictures. She tried to keep her eyes on the little fox kit, but she couldn't stop stealing glimpses towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha himself didn't seem to notice. He had his eyes only on Shippo, but in reality he was very aware of her presence. He wanted very much to talk to her, but he decided she needed some space. He still didn't know what to say once she had enough space, but he knew he couldn't end things with her. He loved her … even though she didn't believe it.

He sighed as he stared at his younger brother. His overly cute voice was muffled by the excitement of grabbing another gift "to: Shippo from: Inuyasha." He read with a huge smile. "You might possibly be the worst brother ever… but you're not as bad as Sesshomaru…" Shippo looked up at his brother as he read the card. It wasn't exactly the warmest message but it was unusually nice for Inuyasha. Shippo dropped his eyes back to the dark red wrapping paper. He didn't hesitate to scratch it to smithereens and throw it somewhere else. In the smallish box was a hat; just a regular hat with Inuyasha's name written on it. It was completely red besides the patch of white on the top. Shippo twirled it around then put the hat on his head. It was much too big for him and covered his eyes causing all the moms to do a very loud yet annoying "AWWW." Shippo and the rest of the sensible part of the family stared at Inuyasha waiting for him to explain.

"Don't you remember Shippo that's my lucky hat? I'm passing its mystical powers to you." The middle son replied as he crouched down towards the cute fox demon. Shippo stared at him in wonder. Then asked why the hat was so mystically lucky. Inuyasha stared at him with mock amazement before winking at the gullible kit and saying. "Shippo I think you know why that hat is lucky." He meant to sound a lot more persuasive, but he couldn't bring himself too. Instead he sounded depressed and a bit out of it. He softly smiled down at his younger brother before getting up. Shippo seemed to believe Inuyasha and he kept the hat on his head.

Everyone echoed there awe's and Shippo hurried and grabbed another present. Kagome opened her mouth about to say something. She realized the golden box as hers, but she didn't want to bring any attention to herself. The little kit slowly rotated the box in his hands ". To: Inuyasha From: Kagome," He announced. "Merry Christmas… I hope you like this it cost an arm and a leg." Some of the group began to laugh softly before turning to eye her. Inuyasha on the other hand was making his way to Shippo. He put an arm out wanting him to hand over his gift. But Shippo had other plans; he laid the card down and grabbed hold of the small box. Without warning he tore through the gold and black bow. Now with wrapping removed everyone could see the box. It was a soft black velvet case. Shippo opened the case and pulled out a wooden necklace. He held it up so everyone in the room could see. The crowd let out a soft sigh of amazement. The necklace glittered with a surprising aura that caught the eye.

"Wow that's beautiful" Mrs. Higurashi frankly stated. Shippo on the other hand seemed extremely confused. He eyed the necklace incredulously. He rubbed his small little hands on the smooth surfaces of the wood before bringing the necklace to his nose and sniffing. He was wondering why the beads were shining so brightly. He sniffed it a few more times before finally coming to the conclusion that the beads were a special kind of candy that can only be tasted not smelled. He raised the necklace to his mouth and bit on it. All of a sudden he shut his eyes and began shrinking in pain. A few of the shards fell from his mouth along with a small trickle of blood. His soft cry turned into a hysterical one and he began kicking and screaming. His Mother picked him up to take him to the kitchen. She apologized to Kagome for the necklace before leaving. Inutashio and Kagome's mom decided to follow as well for first aid advice.

Sesshomaru took the incident as the opportune moment to leave. He took his keys out and walked confidently to the door. Souta decided to follow hoping to tag along. Once everyone filed out of the room everything got awkwardly silent.

After a few minutes Kagome realized Inuyasha wasn't planning on saying anything. She decided to say something first. "Ugh… sorry about the necklace…" She mumbled.

"Ugh… yeah… it's a rosary." He stated and she turned to face him. He had stepped forward towards the tree. He picked up the beaded necklace and eyed it.

"It is… I had no idea."She stated. both of her hands were mashed together in nerves. She was trying to find a comfortable position, but couldn't. "Well…Do you think anyone would be able to fix it?" She asked. Her nerves began to disappear as she thought about her gift being unfixable.

He held it with consideration before stating: "It wasn't even supposed to be breakable; I guess it can break if it's not on you." His hand rubbed against the broken jewel looking for any loose shards. He then gazed at the floor searching for any other fragments that might have fallen. The truth was the necklace wasn't very badly damaged. It was only a slight crack. He decided he couldn't stay down stairs in anymore painful discomfort.

He stood up and placed the rosary on his neck before taking off towards the stairs. Her eyes trailed after him. "Are you going upstairs?" he ignored her as he left the living room. "What are you going to do with the rest of your presents?" She asked looking down towards the Christmas tree.

"Just leave them there." He called out. She wanted to blurt out something else to make him stay, but the truth was this was kind of a good thing. He'd forgotten about erasing the mate mark. That was good right? She'd go to sleep happy, well somewhat happy. She'd always have a little part of her that knew nothing would be the same. That Inuyasha would probably never love her. A sharp pain shot through her neck. "What do you want me to do lie?" She asked the mark as if it could answer. She groaned before deciding to go upstairs too.

!

!

!

She woke up the next morning with the same pain cascading through her neck. Her cell phone had been ringing nonstop. She rose a restless hand to her side table."Hello"

"Hey it's me Sango… you coming to the New Years Eve Par-Tay…?"

"Ugh…party…" she mumbled a bit frustrated. "Ugh… when…?"

"When?" Sango asked incredulously. "I just said it was a New Year's Eve party…"

"Oh… I don't think so." Kagome whispered as she sat up. "I'm not in the mood for parties." Sango paused on the other line before sighing for an unusually long time.

"Please… you have to come. Don't tell me everything is still horrible at the Takashi castle?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry… there pretty bad here, but I'll get over it. How about you?" Kagome asked waiting patiently.

"Umm...things are great here Kagome… but more importantly. When are things going to patch up between you and Inuyasha?" She asked. "Aren't you guys like mates now…?" Kagome didn't say anything and Sango took a deep breath noticing she had probably struck a chord. "Tell you what… why don't you come up a week earlier. You can help me with decorations and invitations?"

"Invitations?" Kagome asked while bringing her eyebrows down in confusion. "When do we ever give out invitations…? I thought this was an all invited thing."

"Ha ha… you're right…" Sango laughed. "You can help with the decorations then… what do you say?"

"Umm… yeah… maybe… a party could be great. I can dance some stress off."

"Drink some stress off" Sango added in.

"Flirt some of my stress off." Kagome joked as well. Her mate mark began to throb with a slight pain but she easily ignored it.

"You can get Inuyasha so jealous he'll want you back in a flash." There was a long pause after that and none of them said a word. "Too soon?" Sango asked biting down on her lip as she waited on the line.

"Way too soon… "Kagome mumbled before sitting back down on her bed. "Tell you what. I'll call you back later. I've got to pack and stuff… bye… see you soon."

!

!

!

**Hey just reediting… right now it is 4:08 in the afternoon and it is Tuesday October the 19th…. If anyone would like to step up and be my BETA please email me or send me a private message. I have an idea for a new story, and I need to update my old ones so I don't have a lot of time to continue reediting You Owe Me… thank you.**


	24. Getting away

**Reediting: Hey good news and bad news. Good news I found a whole rack of new betas to help me. Bad news I didn't find any who could rise to the challenge of updating You Owe Me. So I've decided that I'm just going have to do it myself. Sorry for taking so long, but I had to update a few times. Enjoy. (By the way just to let people know, some chapters are edited very strongly, so if it seems like the plot changed a bit, it probably did. If you have any concerns, contact me, because I probably have the original one somewhere in my documents. )**

**I've also decided to change all chapters that were once done in first person back to third person… I don't like that it switches…**

A/N that feels so weird to write A/N because I never write it I always just write this, and I never ever think to write author note. This has really opened my eyes, well not really. So I'm really excited about my newest story… there's only one problem. I don't know rather it should be humor, or just romance.

Chapter 24: Getting away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; wow it's getting easier to say. (That's not a good thing)

She was finally all done packing and was now looking up flight schedules. She decided she'd leave today at 9 PM. It would leave her plenty of time to unpack her things and help Sango with the party essentials. She closed the top of her laptop as her stomach let out a stubborn growl. It was now 3pm and she hadn't eaten at all. Several times throughout the morning she was tempted to run down stairs and get something really quickly, but she didn't want to run into a certain someone. A small yet sharp pain engulfed her stomach and left a lasting burn on her neck. 'It never hurts like this.' Kagome thought as she placed a soft hand to her mate mark. After a few minutes of wondering what was happening to her. Her stomach began rumbling again and she decided all she had to do was set her mind on something else. She turned towards her stack of clothes and began refolding them. After awhile folding already folded clothes didn't seem to work, so she decided that eating was her only option. She thought against it before taking an impromptu turn towards the door.

"I'm a super freak, super freak, I'm super freaky yow!" Inuyasha sung off key to himself as he smiled at his reflection in the mirror. His awful voice echoed throughout his bathroom. He didn't admit to himself but the only reason why he sung was because being in his bathroom brought back to many memories of a certain miko. Inuyasha wasn't one to sing; when songs got stuck in his head he never hummed. He just turned the CD on till he got sick of it. This time singing off key helped tune _her _out of his mind. He pulled his shirt off while watching himself in the bathroom mirror. He leaned closer while shaving a light silver shadow from his face. He washed off the excess shaving cream before drying off. He let a hand run through the now smooth surface of his chin. "Wow you are one sexy guy." he whispered as he rotated his face to the side. He was a pro at shaving. he always managed to never miss a spot while also never cutting himself. He sighed as he turned the water off, for some reason the argument about having kids entered his thoughts, and he was suddenly depressed. "Why would she think I'd have kids with her…? I haven't even graduated, and she's not my real fiancée." He whispered for a moment before shaking it off and trying to make his mind float away from the negative and back to him. He was about to remove his jeans so he could take a shower, but Kagome's rosary on his neck caught his eye. He brought his hands up attempting to take it off, but it seemed to be stuck. "What the fu…." He cursed while now actually straining to remove it. Every time he managed to pull it the necklaces shined with a weird white mystical warning. He stopped after realizing the white aura was actually slightly burning him. He left his bathroom completely and took off downstairs screaming Izoyta and Kagome's name at the top of his lungs."Mom, Bitch," he screamed while jetting down the spiral stair case. The first place he decided to look was the kitchen.

She placed the bread on top of the bologna and wiped her hands on the napkin beside her. She held the now completed sandwich even to her mouth when all of a sudden a shriveled shriek forced her to let it tumble. She looked down at the mess on the kitchen's marble counter before getting up to investigate the noise. She was halfway out of the kitchen when she froze to her spot. In front of her was a half naked Inuyasha. His face was a deep red and his mom was trying desperately to calm him. "Umm…what's going on?" Kagome asked while trying to slip away from the couple. Inuyasha turned towards her while narrowing his eyes.

"Don't look at us like you don't know what's going on." He said with mock calmness. Kagome had drowned out his words, she was too busy staring at his body. How did he manage to tan in the middle of winter, and how did he get so muscular? "What the hell is going on with your goddamn necklace?" He asked her, but he realized she was staring down at something. "Kagome are you listening." He snapped making her bring her head up.

"What my barbarian of a son is getting at." Izoyta countered while taking a side way glance at her son. She had lowered Inuyasha's hands from Kagome's face. He was snapping at her impatiently with his fingers trying to get her attention. "This necklace that you bought him, it seems to be permanently stuck."

"Well it must be caught on something; you know how old jewelry is." Kagome nonchalantly said while turning around. She was attempting to clean off the remains of her sandwich on the counter. Izoyta watched her as she threw away the sandwich and cleaned the spot. She ducked between them to make her escape. She did however steal a very modest look at Inuyasha. It made him instantly spectacle and just a tad bit self-conscious. He didn't know what the look actually meant. Did she forgive him? was she trying to send him a sort of message?

Izoyta caught her before she left the kitchen. "Wait Kagome… are you sure, because we just got Sesshomaru to try to remove it, then Inutashio, and we even got Shippo to pull on it. Nothing is working… any suggestions."

Kagome turned at that before shrugging a bit. "Wow… you did all that…" She mumbled as she looked indifferently at her mate. He didn't very much like that look ether. It was so unbiased and a bit cold.

"Yeah… we're thinking you put some sort of charm on it." Inuyasha watched her facial features. Kagome seemed shocked that Izoyta would even suggest such a thing.

"A what…" She asked. "A charm… what am I a witch?" Izoyta sighed as she realized that Kagome had no idea what was going on. She would have to figure out a way to take it off herself. She'd probably have to make some calls.

"No… but you are a miko, and you did give him the damn necklace." She said in frustration as she left the room to make those calls. Kagome watched her go before looking towards Inuyasha. They stared past each other for what seemed like forever before Kagome decided to leave.

Inuyasha's watched her go before feeling the need to follow. It was a compulsion he had to fight if he was going to win this little fight. "Hey where are you going?" He asked as he trailed behind her."

"To school…" she said without any evident anger or even an attitude. She said it in only one general nonchalant tone. "I have to pack…"

"You're going back to school?" He asked in shock as he slowed down a bit. He didn't like that idea. He didn't want her to be _that _far away from him.

Se nodded while finally getting upstairs. She took a short right to the guest room. He had so many questions, but she closed the door leaving him outside.

"Well umm… how am I supposed to take this thing off?" He asked from in front of the door. He expected her to just ignore him so he was surprised when she opened the door slightly.

"I'll talk to the woman who sold it to me." she said reassuringly, but Inuyasha could tell by the way she adorably bit the corner of her lip in false concentration that she wasn't going to do anything about his necklace.

He didn't say anything, he wanted to but didn't. They only stared at each other for a split second before she closed the door quietly behind him. He lingered in front of the door for awhile before turning completely.

!

!

!

By the time Kagome woke up from her nap it was about 7:30, and it seemed fit to go to the airport now, so she saddled up everything, and called Sango about her dull departure. She seemed almost sad after telling everyone she was leaving a week early, and missing New Years Eve with them. She was more upset about the arguing that went down between her and her parents before she left for the airport, but that was all behind her.

Now she was on the plane readying herself for landing. It seemed the farther she went, the more the mate mark would continue to pain her. She tried to ignore it, but the steady ache was hard to ignore. Though it always helped picturing Inuyasha, but it didn't hold the pain that long anymore, it would often just cascade into a whole new sensation of underlining pain.

By the time she was out of the plane she was greeted with, well…nothing there were no welcome home balloons, no hugs and kisses… just nothing. She stood for a moment before paying an obese man around the age of 49 to pick up her luggage and take it to a taxi. But Kouga wasn't having it. He was outside leaning against his dark Alaskan blue Sedan. He was talking on his cell phone, but he stopped immediately when he saw Kagome.

"Wow, Koga you didn't have to drive all the way here to pick me up." Kagome said with a small grin. She leaned over to awkwardly hug him like always. She studied his face for awhile before narrowing her dark blue eyes. "You did drive all this way to pick me up right?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah of course I did…" He smiled as he began loading her bags into his trunk. "Sango told me you were coming by…" He cut himself off for a moment, and Kagome knew exactly what he was going to say. It obviously had something to do with Inuyasha. "You know and I figured you'd need a ride." He smiled charmingly as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Wow well that was very thoughtful." Kagome said while fastening her seat belt. "You know how much I hate cabs…" She trailed off as she buckled herself in and pushed a piece of dark hair out of her face. She thought about asking him why Sango hadn't picked her up, but she didn't want to upset Kouga. Though he was her ex- boyfriend and she was hoping he knew they were going to stay exes. "So did Sango ask you to pick me up?" She asked. He glanced at her then back at the road his face very perplexed.

"Sango didn't ask me to come pick you up." He said in a confused tone. Kagome paused for a second waiting for him to elaborate. He never did which was one of the reasons they broke up. He was a bit slow in the logic department.

"Oh so did you just take it upon yourself to pick me up?" Kagome asked as she looked out the window. She could feel Kouga take a steady glance at her.

"Nope…" He said and Kagome turned to face him. She waited for him to continue but he never did. She bit the inside of her cheek to restrain herself. She wanted so badly to call him an idiot like she had done the night they broke up.

"So….Koga" he turned to glance at her again. She had to remind herself that you had to spell everything out for Kouga. "Who asked you to pick me up?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Oh well Sango said you were coming then I got a call from Inuyasha. He told me to pick you up… why?" Kagome could literally feel knowledge being zapped right out of her. 'WHY' had he really asked 'WHY?' He was so dumb.

"Um… why…" she repeated making him nod. She decided she wouldn't say anything else about the subject. A lot of times when you tried explaining things to Kouga he'd just end up getting a head ache and consequentially so did you. "Oh… that's interesting…" She whispered to herself. She was trying to go over the reasons why he would ask Kouga to pick her up.

"So you're Inuyasha's mate that's cool. Are you loving it?" he asked making Kagome roll her eyes. 'Was she loving it…?' If she had a nickel for every dumb thing he said…

"I'm afraid… _I'm not loving it_" She said while sighing. "We're not going to be mates for much longer." She whispered while her mate mark exploded with unmasked pain.

"That's not cool…" He whispered. "Why not…?" He attentively glanced at her for a very long period of time while they waited at a stop light. She knew the little crescent shape mark on her neck is what had him at base. He had an act for looking her way, and as soon as the mate mark began to burn he'd quickly look away; like it was sending him some silent warning.

"Yea we aren't doing that well relationship wise, but who cares about us." He gave a little smile which of course meant: 'I do, please continue,' but she ignored it and proceeded with her probing.' "So what did he say?" She asked. She kept her eyes straight forward indifferently. She tried very hard to make it look like she didn't care. Koga again took a long questioning glance her way, but then proceeded.

"Uh, he called me up told me to pick you up, make sure you're safe, that's about it." She rolled her eyes as she sat up in her seat. She hated when Inuyasha pretend to act as if everything was great when they actually sucked.

"I don't know why he would do something like that. We aren't even talking." she said while staring at out the window and avoiding his eyes.

"I don't think he can help It." this got her attention and she turned around to face him. "He is your mate. I'm still a little shock he even let you go this far without youkai supervision. Inu-youkai's are the worst when it comes to protecting what belongs to them." Kagome's mouth dropped as she listened closely to what he said. He took a look at her and smiled before adding, "There not at all like wolf- youkai's who always give there mate space, and never treat them like a pack of meat." Kagome smiled at that, which made Kouga a very pleased man. In reality she didn't care a slightest bit what wolf youkai's did and how they handled the things they did.

The rest of their conversation in the car stayed boring, they only talked about the New Year's Eve party which they both agreed would be amazing. Sango had already made the flyers.

The day of the party came quicker than expected. Sango who arranged everything couldn't be part of it. On the count of she was throwing up in different places. So she stayed at a hotel for the night while Miroku, sadly had to join her. Everything was almost ready. They were using two different dorms for the party the boys and the girls. Everything was perfect besides one thing.

"Which one do you think looks better?" Ayame asked holding a white mini top and a black one.

"I don't know? Kagome replied she was a little busy trying to figure out which earrings would look better. If she wore silver would it be too cliché, or would it just be classy; what if she wore gold would that be too dressy, and would a plastic earring that matched her hot pink and black top be too upbeat. She knew too upbeat could make her seem like she got around a lot. She turned her head to the side in front of the mirror. She had the silver earrings on. She knew black plastic hoops weren't that bad, so she decided to go with them.

Ayame came out with the white mini top, "It was so hard picking out things without your help." Ayame said melodramatically before snatching Kagome's silver earrings from the dresser.

"Please Ayame you're such a drama queen." This was precisely the reason why she wanted Sango to come to the party.

"While you were gone I had to flip a coin to determine what clothes to wear. Friends don't let friends flip coins." Ayame said while pushing Kagome out of the way to get a look at herself in the mirror. "I mean your right I shouldn't be so over dramatic I do look good in both of them." She smiled at her own reflection and Kagome could feel barf actually come up.

"Wow… why do you need an extremely small top hat…?" Kagome asked as she eyed Ayame's white mini jazzy top hat. It was so ridiculous and so Ayame. She was about to say something else when someone knocked on the door. She checked her watch. It wasn't time for the party yet, so she smiled widely as she ran to open it. She was hoping it was Sango. Maybe she was feeling miraculously better. She pulled the door open… Her smile disappeared completely when she spotted Inuyasha. He wasn't looking towards her; he was actually talking to someone else down the hall. He wore dark jeans with a dark red button down shirt, over that he had on a black male suit blazer. He looked gorgeous, all she could muster to say was a peevish "Why…"

"Why what" he said while walking into her dorm. He acted so nonchalant like him being here was just as casual as the sun in the daytime.

"Why are you at my dorm?" she asked after pulling her jaw up from the ground. She crossed her arms and waited. She was so mad that he showed up at her doorstep looking so… so… casual and physically charming.

"Not for you, is that what you hoped?" He asked sarcastically. He pushed a hand in his pocket as he looked around the dorm. He had one of those stupid irresistible Inuyasha smiles on his face and she just wanted to kill him.

"Then why are you here" she probed crossing her long, slender arms together, and waiting for his excuse.

He ignored her and called over to Koga who wasn't in view. He came in with three large boxes of different types of beer. Inuyasha directed him to drop them on her desk. Ayame who was finally done setting up her top hat and gawking at herself came out of the bathroom. "Our you guys ready for the best party of the year, if you thought Miroku's beach house party last summer was awesome wait till you see how much whisky we imported." Koga said talking to his two ex-girlfriends after dropping his massive load.

"And you plan on_ importing_ it all here… in our dorm room?" Kagome asked. She knew she shouldn't openly make fun of Kouga, but old habits die hard. He had a strangely confused look on his handsome face which obviously meant her teasing worked well.

Kouga opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. "I don't know what you mean by that, but Yeah, this will be like the beer room. If you're too drunk to party you'll come here. We don't want a repeat of Inuyasha's graduation party. We had drunk people everywhere it was almost canceled."

"It should have been canceled…" Kagome mumbled while crossing her arms. Inuyasha began setting more beer in other spots in the dorm. She let her eyes wonder to him for only a few seconds but of course it lasted longer. He looked really good tonight, he always looked good, but tonight he looked even better. He had turned a bit which allowed her to examine his face. His golden eyes were very unreadable, mysterious in a way. She was wondering how she stayed so long without them.

Ayame had begun scolding Kouga about something that happened weeks before, but Kagome didn't care. She was too surprised at the simple fact that her mate mark had been hurting so much she hadn't even notice she was in pain till Inuyasha came. When he walked in the door the pain just automatically disappeared. He was so cute, hot, handsome, and staring right at her in a perplexed way. Probably wondering why she was staring at him like that. He turned away from her and continued to sort the beer, but he couldn't concentrate with her just openly starting. He stopped and looked at the wall in front of him before turning and confronting her. "I think I can feel them, you know, your eyes burning a hole in the back of my neck." He turned and walked towards her, but she stayed staring at him, to her he was her mate in armor coming to save her from this life of boring ordinary people, while he was the definition of extraordinary, and handsome and smart, he was everything. She shook her head to get herself out of her apparent trance. Her mate mark was really taking a toll on her. She tried to grab her composer, but he was already walking towards her.

Um… can I help you?" She asked with mock niceness as she pretended to sort beer up as well.

"I wanted to ask the same question, you were just standing there staring at me. Like a crazy fanatic bitch. What's up with you?" He asked while watching her. Though his tone of voice sounded rude he actually seemed a bit concerned as he eyed her.

She let out a nervous laugh. "Get over yourself Inuyasha. I so wasn't staring at you." She lied while trying to play it off. A pinching pain engulfed her right neck and she looked up at him hoping it would disappear but it didn't. Obviously mate marks didn't condone lying to your mate. "Much…" she whispered referring to her lie. She was hoping that would combat the pain, but it still ached. "Fine, fine I was staring at you" she admitted, more to the mark then the half- demon beside her.

He narrowed his eyes in complete concern. He was wondering why she was acting so weird, but he pushed it aside. "Why?" Was all he asked, as if people needed a reason to stare at the great Inuyasha? He uncrossed his arms and waited. She turned around and tried to pretend she didn't acknowledge his being there. She grabbed two bags of chips and laid them on the counter.

"Are you ignoring me?" He asked while following her into another section of the dorm. "I just want to know why you were staring is all."

She turned to face him with a concentrated false smile. "What… ignoring you… I'm not ignoring you; I just didn't hear your question, repeat it again?"She asked and he only stared at her for a moment before turning to leave all together. She sighed as she watched him retreat.

"A little help Kagome, only 10 minutes before the party starts" Ayame rushed out as she dropped all the snack food they had on the counter, and shuffled them on the long table.

"Relax; they'll be too drunk to eat this stuff anyway…"

"I'm sick of having parties based only on drinking, drugs, and sex, this will be a classy party if it's the last thing I do!" She grabbed the pretzels and attempted to carry the bags of chips with her teeth.

"Wow your acting worse than Sango," Kagome whispered while following her to the long rows of tables Koga set up. "Maybe you should have been the one pregnant" she mumbled. Ayame dropped everything she was doing to stare at Kagome.

"Take that back…" Ayame said in complete horror. Kagome rolled her eyes before turning away from Ayame all together.

She looked around for something to do. She decided she'd make conversation with Koga. She liked talking to Kouga; he always said stupid stuff that she had to try really hard not to laugh at till she was alone, or making fun of him. He was trying to figure out how to amplify the speakers. "So Koga what kind of games will there be."

He glanced at her and back at the clock, "You know the party's starting soon." He moved around to make sure the beer was stacked just right; it was the pride and joy of the party.

"Yea I know." She said following him to the beer stands. "I thought it be really fun to play games this year, any classics, like I don't know spin the bottle.

"Wow… you're out of date, what was that 9th grade?" Koga asked as he turned to push a box of beer towards him that Inuyasha hadn't bothered to get out of the box. Inuyasha always did things half assed. "Still you playing games at parties, it isn't like you. You don't really party at parties. Don't you just stand at the corner and wait till some guy offers you a drink, or a dance."

"Well..." Kagome said with a smile. "This year is different; it's going to be one of my New Year resolutions. I'm going to have more fun at wild parties." She said while bending over to pick up the beer from the box and set them at any given spot.

"Well good for you, but this year the games are more mature. There's no spin the bottle." He laughed after saying it making Kagome roll her eyes. How dare the idiot make her feel like an idiot?

"Well whatever it is I want in." He glanced at her and started to laugh even louder.

"You want in, what is this tag at recess, let me take care of the entire festivities okay, you just go play at the monkey bars, babe" She rolled her eyes as she sorted bottles of beer. Kouga left her to it while he went to fix the volume to the stereo again. She rolled her eyes at him as she looked towards the door. People began to fill the dorm from every which way.

"Okay, there's more Kagome….I'm talking about a bunch of them" Ayame jumped over to her slender friend with a huge smile. "I can't wait!" Kagome was so sick of the way Ayame was acting. The room was filled with college students a very long time ago, but still she acted as if she never saw so many people. Every time a group of students would enter. She'd go up to Kagome and scream it. The real party was of course in Inuyasha's room. This reminded her they still hadn't talked at all since the staring thing. The party was getting so big it had streched out into the hallway. You were lucky to even squeeze in.

"Okay well do you want to head over to the boys dorm…?" Ayame asked as she grabbed her purse. Kagome hesitated before agreeing with her. She did say this year she would party a bit harder, and if the _real _party was better there, that's where she should be.

They made it down to the boy's dorm. There room was even more crowded then there's. They didn't hesitate to squeeze through the masses of people to reserve a spot inside. Kagome decided because she couldn't see Inuyasha that everything was fine. She stood near the wall watching people make out and dance. Ayame was beside her dancing so she decided to make conversation.

"So… Koga came up with some pretty cool games to play after the ball drops you in!" Kagome yelled over to her best friend who was swaying herself to the beat of the song, a beer in her hand. She laughed very loudly after hearing what she said.

"Games, who plays games that's totally junior high, maybe something like vodka shots, but never games and yeah I'm playing I'm already drunk!" she laughed and swayed herself around Kagome. "You need to start drinking or the party won't be fun.

"No," she said forcefully "I don't need to get drunk to have a good time."

"Well, suit yourself," Ayame mumbled still swaying to the beat of the song playing, she must of not been that drunk because her body moved with every rhythm. She stayed next to Kagome until her eyes hit someone, then she looked over to her friend who was smiling at a guy who kept swinging his fingers toward her, pretty much telling her to dance with him. She had already shaken her head no, but he didn't seem fazed by it. "Kagome look at Inuyasha looks like he's having a grand ole time without you, you should do the same." Ayame said while hitting Kagome on her back dropping specks of beer on the carpet.

"Ayame shut up," Kagome said as she scooted her way through thousands of people to get to the over stuff door. She got out and headed to her dorm. She had seen what Ayame was talking about. Inuyasha talking very closely to a girl in her business class, and her mate mark was hurting immensely now. She got to her dorm it was over blocked too, but the people in there were drunk and wobbling. The music was loud in the air everyone could hear it from miles away. The party stretched on through all the corridors and through the halls and there was even a rumor that it was outside too. She got to the beer stand after pushing some drunken idiots out of her way. She grabbed herself a beer and sat on the table and drunk it. Ayame followed behind her hitting people as she made her way to the table.

"Finally going to live out the party," she said putting the empty beer bottle down, and grabbing a new one. She wobbled her head to the song on the loud speakers. "You wanna dance." She asked.

"You know what I do want to dance, releases stress." She grabbed an extra beer and headed through the masses back to Inuyasha's room. She wasn't going to let him hitting on another girl ruin her night. She went through all the people dancing, smoking, and drinking in the halls. When they got into the dorm she looked around for him, but just like before he was probably hidden by the load of people dancing around. She tried to forget about him as she began dancing with Ayame.

"Hey," someone said after a couple of songs and about 4 beers. Kagome was completely drunk at this point and had totally forgotten about Inuyasha and his newest girlfriend. She was actually at this moment contemplating if this was the best party she had ever been to. Whoever was saying 'hey' was tapping on Ayame's shoulder. Instead of looking up like any sensible person in her drunken stupor Ayame actually looked down. The first thing she saw were dark brown shoes which forced her to look up past his legs to his face.

"Cute" Ayame said when she set her eyes on him."Hey… cute… boy…" she started laughing after that making Kagome join in with her. "I said hey… hey like a horse…" Ayame added in making Kagome bust her sides with laughter. "Nay, Nay, Hey, Hey, there all so funny!" She hit the attractive guy on his shoulder to see if he got the joke. He didn't laugh though he only smiled. "Wow… you need a beer…" Ayame said before leaving him completely. She was probably going to go get herself a beer.

"That Ayame is so funny." Kagome said while pointing at her friend as she wobbled towards the exit. "She tells the best damn jokes I'm telling you…. She's so funny."

"Yea she is." The boy agreed completely. He obviously wasn't wasted because he just stood there with his hands in his pockets looking down at her. "So I realized that you're in one of my classes. I always see you paying the most attention. You didn't strike me as the party girl." He said trying to make real conversation.

"Ha, Ha you have muscles why?" she asked while laughing "Ha, Ha I said ha like a person laughing." A new song hit the speakers and she seemed intrigued by it, she put one hand on her mouth "OH MY GOSH I LOVE THIS FUCKING SONG you want to dance."

"Umm… sure," he said as she pulled him to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and followed the beat. Her mate mark could have been aching, but she was too drunk to notice. "You have really great eyes. Probably the best eyes I've ever seen, like ever seen.

He laughed as he looked down at her. Thanks for the compliment…"

"I really love this song…" Kagome said as she began singing it out loud. Her date laughed even louder.

"You're not a good singer… you know that right? He asked. While letting his hands slide lower on her body. She didn't say anything as she laid her head on his chest and sung softly to herself.

Her eyes closed and a single tear sprung out she was beginning to miss a certain someone. Her eyes opened slightly. And to her surprise Inuyasha was standing near her. He hadn't made eye contact and she was sure he didn't see her yet. He just stood there talking to one of those sluts with a beer in his hand. He looked like he was having a very great time. "Hey boy…do you think I'm sexy?" She asked looking up at the new guy holding her.

He smiled as if she was telling a joke… "Of course….Hell yea, why."

"No reason I just wanted to know." She said while turning her dancing partner the other way so he had a good view of Inuyasha too. "Do you think I'm sexier then that girl in the halter top talking to that demon?" she asked him in a nonchalant tone of voice.

"She's hot, but your way hotter, hands down." He said smiling down at her.

"That's all I wanted to know, thanks."

"Well looks like your sober enough to ask questions, you want me to get you another beer."

"No that's okay." She said trying to straighten herself up.

"Why not, were all having a great time right?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yea we are, but I don't feel in the mood for a drink. maybe later tonight, besides apparently the ball is about to drop." The room fell silent and more people then thought possible were trying to fit themselves into the room.

Koga pushed through all of them and then got on top of the counter kicking off empty beer bottles. The idea of having a drinking room was so everyone who was drunk could leave there shit in the girl's dorm. "Hello everyone are you ready for the real party!" he yelled out so everyone in the cramped room, in the hall, and elsewhere could attempt to hear him.

"Yeah" the crowd yelled making a wave of a chorus.

"Then let's get it on!" he yelled picking up a remote and raising the volume on the T.V. as high as it could go.

A balled man came on TV facing the audience instead of the camera. He put the microphone out towards the crowd so the people at home could hear them chant.

"10"

"9"

"8"

Ayame swarmed next to Kagome holding two beers, she took the second one and begun to yell as well.

"7"

"6"

"5"

"So who are you going to kiss when the ball drops" Ayame asked taking a swing at her beer.

"No one how about you," she replied back.

"Well you see Koga's looking really hot. I'm planning on fucking him tonight so when the ball drops I'm going to break the ice."

"4"

"3"

"That's cool;" Kagome said with a very easy grin on her face. Ayame was always breaking up and getting back together with Kouga. "I guess I'll be alone tonight then."

"Don't talk like that the "games" are going to start."

She smiled at her friend for trying to help, it was true there were things to do for the rest of the night, she'd just have to get drunker. She took a sip of the beer in her hands, and continued to count.

"2"

"1"

Everyone went crazy while yelling and throwing confetti. But most people seemed to be making out. Ayame had already tackled down Koga who was actually making his way towards a different girl at the time. Now they were probably both in one of the rooms, she hoped it wasn't hers, but with her luck it might be. The guy she was with disappeared when she declined his offer to drink. She looked around for Inuyasha. She knew he was probably… her thoughts dropped when she spotted him walking towards her. He had no girl near him no beer in his hands all he had was his overly charming, misleading smile. She straightened herself up so she looked approachable. He walked with such manly ease in front of her, "so Koga said you wanted to play some 'games'" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. Why did it always seem like people were making fun of her when they said 'games?'

She tried really hard to look _not_ drunk. "Um games…" She smiled as she studied his handsome face.

"Wow… you're wasted…" He said while staring at her in total scrutiny.

"How did you know?" she asked in astonishment. She smiled as she let go of her composure, it wasn't working so she decided to just let loose.

"I don't think you're aware of this, but you don't talk in complete sentences, and your posture looks like shit."

"Ha, ha you said shit!"

"Yea….why don't you go to bed" he grabbed her by her arm leading her through the crowd. When he got to her dorm he pushed passed various drunken people. He had to stop her from drinking several bottles of opened unfinished beer bottles lying on tables. When he got to her dorm he realized the door was locked so he unlocked it with a subtle click of his wrist. There were several people making out in her room. "Get out…" He said sternly, and all of them got up from the floor, grabbed their partners and ran out. "Sit…" Inuyasha instructed as he stared down at Kagome.

"I can't believe I'm drunk!" she said sitting up on her bed. "I feel completely fine."

"I'm sure you do." He said looking for a medical kit of some sort, so he could tend to her.

"Did you know that there's such thing as water buffalos. They like to stay in water that's why they call them water buffalos. I like them cause I like to say buffalos… buffalos… buffalos… its fun right. Say it… buffalos. "

"Yeah sure…buffalos oodles of fun." he said sarcastically before grabbing a bottle of pain killers and a water bottle. He passed them to her. He had gotten the water from the huge box of water bottles she had stashed in her closet. Her ranting didn't seem to stop, and she kept on speaking in slurs. He couldn't even tell what she was saying half the time.

"So then I yelled, Buyo stop, stop! But he wouldn't listen, that cat some times he's just a pain in the ass!" Kagome said pausing to wait for Inuyasha to answer "Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you listening!" the only reason why he was here was to make sure she didn't choke or vomit after her hang over begun, he wasn't listening to anything she said, he was half drunk himself. He lied lazily on her bed attempting to fall asleep. "Inuyasha listen!" She yelled then she stopped talking completely. This got his attention so he looked up. She was sitting on the edge of the bed just staring forward.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked. He slid to the bottom of the bed to see her face clearly. She was just sitting down looking forward silently. She looked a bit solemn. "Kagome…" He whispered making her look up.

"Yes …" she said sadly while meeting his golden eyes. He didn't know what to make of her appearance, so he just stared.

"You should probably get some sleep…" He said while scooting to the top of the bed. He decided she was perfectly fine and all she needed was some sleep.

"I don't wanna sleep, and I don't wanna listen to you. You don't even like me. Why are you here? I don't need your help." She snapped making him look up at her in astonishment. She was having the worst drunken mood swings right now. He watched as she continued snapping out words, some of them weren't even relevant to the situation. He stared at the moving of her lips. He visualized them closed and the room becoming silent and a smile came to his face.

He was taken off guard when she actually stopped screaming. He stared at her ready for her to say something else but instead she turned around to face him. He watched as she climbed up the bed toward him. She had the most cunning smile on her perfect face. He had no idea what she was planning to do, but he was completely open to it. He sat up in his spot as she crawled closer. "Hi Inuyasha…" She said while smiling very widely at him. He didn't say anything when she softly ran a hand up his legs and around his arm. "Can I ask you a little question?" She asked and he absentmindedly nodded with a dopey smile on his face. "Do you think I'm…? I don't know sexy?"

"Ugh what…" He was taken off guard when she sat near him waiting for his answer. "Ugh… yeah of course… why?"

"Well because…" She stuttered a little sadly. "I was up all night and not _one_ guy came to talk to me, so I'm thinking no one thought I was sexy. I mean, you had girls practically shooting out of your ass, and I had nothing, zip, zero, no money, no deal, no….

He nodded while trying to think… "Um… okay… shut up for a minute." He was realizing she had no memory of the night. Inuyasha had to stay really close to her, so she wouldn't go off with that guy she was dancing with. She also had a few offers to dance by some nameless guys, but she obviously didn't remember any of them. He watched her turn a few dark spiral curls on her pointer finger.

"Well… how sexy do you think I am?" She asked making Inuyasha look up at her. She had a very persuading smile on her lips and she moved in closer to him.

"Ugh very…" He said smiling nervously at her. She was trying desperately to run her hands up his inner thighs to his jean button, but he was backing up towards the wall. He couldn't let himself do anything with her tonight. She was way too drunk. She'd regret it in the morning. "Ugh I'm going to run outside. Get Ayame and have her stay with you." Inuyasha said as she slowly began to unbutton his jeans. He scooted himself right off the bed and onto the floor. His heart was beating quickly and he had a very incurable throbbing feeling in his pants.

"No don't do that…" Kagome said while looking down at him. "She's in her room with Kouga… stay with me."

"Ugh I can't… I forgot… I'm the host of the party. No one's there watching people." He fumbled towards the door to open it. He pulled it open to a loud stream of banging music. He froze for a minute then closed and locked it again. "Ugh let's talk instead… how was your trip here?"He asked while walking back towards her. He sat at the corner of the bed looking up at her.

Her smile disappeared suddenly and she sat cross legged in the middle of the bed. "Why did you send Kouga for me?" She asked while looking up at him with disdain. "Why didn't you follow me when I left? You were supposed to go after me. Not let me go on a plane… and why did you send Kouga… why would you send my idiot ex boyfriend?"

"I sent Kouga so nothing would happen to you…" He mumbled while looking up at her. "You wanted to go… you said so yourself… so I let you go."

"No I never said that…" she argued while shaking her head an obscene number of times.

"You didn't have to I got the picture, you told me yourself I'm sure you remember." He said while looking down at the dark blue bed comforter. It was supposed to be the mid night sky. There were little stars on each pillow and each corner. The color reminded him of her eyes.

"No… I never wanted to go…" She mumbled. "I didn't mean what I said that last time… I really didn't." She said making him look up at her. "Don't think I hate you, because I don't. I love you; I was just being a moron, because I felt like my mom had me on this little string and anything she said went. She's been telling me what to do since forever, and that night I was damn sick of it. So I tried to take control of my own life. She wanted me to marry you so… I wanted to defy her…. But I didn't know I actually loved you and I wanted so desperately to prove her wrong. I should've been true to myself. I shouldn't listen to my mom… I should have done what I wanted to. Now you're mad at me, and you hate me… and you'll probably never forgive me." She said sadly as she looked at her midnight comforter as well.

"Your right I probably won't." He said jokingly after awhile, but he decided he should get a little serious. "That was a stupid choice…but your mom is a bitch. I should have just manned up and talked to you… or tried to understand where you were coming from, but when you said that to me…" He trailed off for a second while thinking back to that night. "It was like a slap in my face. I do care about you though." He shrugged, "but maybe you were somewhat right…I'm sick of those fights we always have… we're probably never going to see eye to eye. Maybe we should end it."

"No…" Kagome said before he could finish. "Why should we do that that…? I love you…" She said while stealing a small glimpse at him. He didn't meet her eyes. He was thinking over some things which made her stomach turn with nerves.

"Well let me think it over…" He said while rising from his spot. She grabbed him by his arm before he could go any further.

"No… stay…" She said with a small smile. He knew what she was implying and he had an overwhelming urge to give in, but she was still drunk. What if she woke up and regretted everything. Then they would never patch things up, and he suddenly desperately wanted to.

"I think we should talk about this later… let's not rush into things." He mumbled while sitting down. He knew he should've got up and left for the door, but he couldn't. He was so tempted to stay…

"I don't want to talk anymore…" She said while a very persuasive smile lit up her lips. She moved in closely to him, and he cursed internally. "Didn't you say you cared about me…? "You said I was very sexy…" She said as she inched in closer. He felt his stomach turn and his body heat up.

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh come on… I've been thinking about doing this for awhile." She said as she crept in even closer. He could feel himself move towards the back of the bed. He didn't realize he was creeping the wrong direction. "Haven't you…" She asked and he felt his throat go dry.

He only nodded as he looked her over. He was too deep in thought to realize she pretty much had him in her trap, could he really run? She hadn't got to touch him in so long, and her mate mark was yearning, she was pretty much intoxicated, there was know where to hide.

Inuyasha ran into the back of the bed. He adjusted himself uncomfortably before looking up at her. She had him. there would be nothing he could do now, and he was pretty pleased about it. She moved in a bit closer before going on her knees in front of him. He watched as she slowly pulled off the top and discarded it on the floor. He watched her as she grabbed the sides of her bra. He took a deep breath in anticipation. "What are you thinking…?" She whispered as she took off one of her bra straps.

"I don't know… I'm thinking about you…" He said while staring deeply at her.

"Well…" she let the second strap drop. "Stop thinking now." He nodded, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Instead he looked down at the comforter for awhile. He couldn't do this it was wrong. He knew it. He decided to get up and leave before she could stop him, but he was stuck to his spot when he saw a dark blue bra fall to the bed. He looked up slowly; she had an extremely sexy smile on her face as she crossed her arms over her bare breast. He was completely sold now. There was no way he was leaving this room.

"Come here…" Was all he whispered as he beckoned her towards him. She had a light smile on her face and she didn't hesitate to crash into his firm body. She placed her arms around his neck letting her bare chest crash into his. She kissed him before he could even steady himself, but he didn't hesitate. He let her lips mold into his. She felt so familiar and memories of being with her crashed into his mind. He was even more certain that He wanted her; he slowly shifted his weight forward making them both fall back. He let his lips fall to the side of his jaw before falling to her smooth neck. He wanted so desperately to see her as a whole at that moment, to actually take her in completely naked.

He could feel her hands grip to his shirt beckoning him to take it off. He let his lips crash into hers before pulling off his over coat quickly and discarding it on the floor. He paused for a second wanting to unbutton his shirt. He paused when he felt her go completely still under him.

He looked down at her. "Get off…" she said softly as her face turned a ghostly white. "Get off…" She repeated louder and Inuyasha climbed off of her as she jumped up and out of the room. Inuyasha grabbed his jacket as he followed her.

"Kagome, are you all right?" He asked while going towards the bathroom. He watched as she slammed the door behind her. He leaned his head against the wall nearest the bathroom. He was in excruciating need of a cold shower.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just letting some stuff out, you know." She yelled as she let out a grunt and emptied out her stomach. He walked towards the door and opened it gently. She was kneeling down over the toilet throwing up. Her long curled hair covered her profile and laid limply over her shoulder and down her back.

"That's so very attractive, you know that right?" He joked softly as He walked towards her and scooped her hair out of her face. She thrust her stomach into the toilet once more before flushing and walking towards the sink to wash her face clean. She sighed as she grabbed her toothbrush and began drastically brushing her teeth.

"This is…" she said while spitting out tooth paste in between each stroke."The last time I ever go to a party without Sango." She said as Inuyasha passed her the mouth wash.

Inuyasha watched her bare breast bounce with the moving of her tooth brush before passing her his coat. She shrugged it on slightly embarrassed. "So I guess it was all Ayame's fault…" He said sarcastically, but he really blamed himself. He should have been watching her more.

"You're supposed to be on my side." She said while turning around to face him. She hesitantly pulled her arms around his neck

"I am, but something tells me you had it all planned." He said while looking into her dark blue eyes; they always seem to catch him in a trance.

She decided to drop the conversation. "I hope you're not completely put off by what just happened." She said while letting a hand slide down his shoulder and grab hold of one of his hands. She didn't let him answer as she led him back into her bed room. "You'll still come to bed with me right?" She asked while dropping his hand and sitting on her bed.

"No… I made sure you used all the Listerine…" He said before taking the seat near her. "But… I can't…I promised Koga I'd help him host the party after mid-night, sorry." He got up from her attempting to leave the room completely, but he found it extremely hard to leave.

She sighed before looking the other direction. She didn't know why he was so against being together. She really wanted to spend some time with him. If she wasn't still slightly drunk she would have just let him go to save her composure, but she wanted him really badly, and she didn't care about her integrity. "Please" she begged while looking up into his golden eyes. "You know you want to…" She patted the seat next to her suggestively.

He eyed the bed then weighed his options. She was still drunk from what he could see, but she seemed able to make valid choices. He only sighed before turning away from her towards the door. He had his hand on the door knob ready to head out. "Wait…" She said making him turn at the last minute. She dropped his coat to the ground revealing her bare breast fully. He closed the door and locked it again. Kouga could take care of things himself. He was dumb, but he wasn't useless.

He smiled while walking back. He was such a dope for her; he shrugged while she met him halfway. "I can't believe you even doubted how hot you are…" He whispered while placing a hand on her smooth shoulders. She only smiled not knowing how to respond to that. He placed a hand on the frame of her face before leaning in to kiss her. She pulled on his shirt bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

She led him to the bed by taking a step backward. He smiled at how persistent she was. She really wanted this and she was happy to know he was staying. He could feel the smile in her kiss and it made him smile slightly as well. It actually felt like he was making the right choice. She managed to get him to the edge before dropping herself on the bed. She had a smile on her face as she waited for him to join her. He Pushed off his shoes and began unbuttoning his shirt.

She grinned while watching him undress himself. He looked down while fidgeting with his belt. She had the most gorgeous smile on her perfect face. It made him forget about everything to tend to her. He bent down. "Why are you so happy…?" He asked before kissing her fully on her lips. He rose up slightly to take a short glimpse at her face. She had her eyes still close in total bliss making him laugh silently to himself before kissing her again. Her hands roamed his back causing his body to heat up.

He let his hands run up and down the molding of her body before trailing his lips past her jaw line and down her neck. He could feel her hands thrust into the back of his pants. He could tell she wanted him to take it off, but he didn't want to leave her just yet. He trailed kisses down her throat leading down to her breast. He pressed his lips down on her right nipple making it go instantly hard. He ran his tongue around it, and he heard her moan loudly before pressing her nails into his back. It made him smile as he nipped the open flesh gently.

She tugged even more at his pants making him reluctantly leave her breast before standing on his knees in front of her. She sat up as well and began unbuttoning his jeans. He watched her quickly unbuckle his belt and throw it somewhere in the room. She then began shimmying his pants off making him smile slightly. She seemed so determined to get him naked. "Help…" She said before looking up at him. She realized by his mocking smirk how funny he found the whole situation and she rolled her eyes. "Take off your clothes." She instructed before sliding off the bed.

He pushed off his pants while she unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it off. She could feel her blood heat up with anticipation and her heart begin to pick up with speed. She fumbled with taking off her heels. She cursed to herself silently as she turned away from him for a better angle at her shoes. "You should have probably taken the shoes off before the skirt…" Inuyasha whispered from behind her. She could hear him clearly so she knew he had to be near her back. She smiled softly as she turned slowly to face him. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her naked body firmly to him. She could feel private flesh on flesh and it caused her to become insufferably wet. She could feel her lower half ache with lust for him as he kissed the naked flesh of her neck.

She felt his tongue actually touch her throat making her mate mark send a warm feeling of ecstasy throughout her body. It made her shiver and she couldn't help the moan that forced its way out. She could feel her legs become like Jello and she laid all her weight on him. He didn't seem to mind or notice he just led her carefully to the bed setting her down. He kissed her deeply before working his way down to the rest of her body; he paused at her inner thigh. He let one finger softly work its way into the core of her folds making her scream out loud, but he wasn't yet satisfied. He worked in two, and he watched as her whole body curved forward.

She had her eyes close tightly and the feeling of anger and complete passion came over her. She wanted him to stop teasing her but she couldn't force the words to come out. She took deep breaths trying to hold her composure. She wanted him so badly it was literally causing her pain. She felt something hot and wet meet her inner thighs before going lower and lower. She clutched the sheets to her bed as she felt herself build up. The heat became higher and higher till finally all contact was gone. She was going to open her eyes to look his way, but she stopped when she felt heat engulf her body and his lips on hers again. She could taste herself on his lips and she bit down softly on his bottom lip. She let her arms make ring around his neck, and before she could take control of the situation he entered her. Her whole body went limp and all thought process disappeared. All she felt was total uncontrollable bliss. It heated up her core and scorched her blood.

He thrust into her lucidly back and forth making her grip tightly to his bare back. He could feel her nails actually pierce into his flesh. He took the pain as a challenge and before he knew it he was going even faster, propelling himself back and forth. He could feel her grip tighter and he knew she was coming to her peak. Her soft moist lips trailed softly down his neck and he felt himself almost hit his climax. As she came closer her teeth gently grazed his neck and he felt himself lose it a little bit. He could feel his demonic side taking over, but he tried very hard to keep it in balance. He drove into her core one last time causing her to actually cry out as they both exploded. Her body fell limply under his and he rolled over taking her with him when he did.

!

!

!

**hey reediting. I changed the whole lemon lime scene here, cause I didn't like the last one, so now it should be more romantic, and old fans and new can enjoy it better. Editing this was like making a whole new chapter so I really hope you enjoy. It is now 1/9/11 Sunday...**


	25. expelled

**Reediting… when I said I was changing all first person into 3rd person, this one of the chapters I meant. At the time I was working on _Wanting_, and I got ahead of myself. I also had to change some author notes seeing as I use to think _You owe Me_ would end around its 20th chapter… boy was I wrong.**

A/N Hey it's me, how's it going, I've been working on the plot for _Wanting,_ probably the reason I haven't updated for awhile. I have everything planned out.

Chapter: 26, expelled

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah, blah, on with the story.

Kagome sat at the dark part of the hall waiting for her turn. Her mind was racing and she could feel her feet tapping silently on the floor. She was waiting for the administrator to get her fat ass over here so she could get it over with. There was 1 thing she tried to remember and it was, if she asked you who helped set up the party, don't rat out anyone.

She squished her two hands forcefully together trying desperately to think of what to say. It was pretty early when she had gotten caught. Someone told the dean that a couple of people were having a party upstairs, and when the dean of their dorm came to check it out She happened to be cleaning up the halls. It was about 5 in the morning, and for some reason she couldn't sleep. It was probably because Inuyasha was gone.

So Kagome decided to go talk to him, but when she realized that the hall was decked out with trash. Her mom-maid intuition kicked in. She had the overwhelming urge to clean up. So while she was picking up plastic cups and used condoms she got caught. She hadn't yet told them her name, they hadn't figured out where her dorm was. She felt pretty good till she got a slip that told her to report to the administrator's office and she told everything she knew. There was only one thing she hadn't told, and it was the names of the real party throwers.

The way she saw it, it was a win, win scenario, if she didn't tell, she'd get thrown out. If she told she'd get thrown out. She didn't want to go to this damn school anyway. She was more of a community college girl she told herself. Though she kept reassuring herself of this, her hands still shivered with nervousness. She felt like puking, she was thrown out of her trance when her phone rung for the third millionth time today. She thought about letting it ring again, but she thought answering would calm her nerves a bit.

She talked in a lower voice when she picked up. She thought it would mask her nerves. "Hello."

"Why do you sound like a man…?" The guy on the other line asked. She felt a bit of her nerves leave as she sat up in her seat. "So are you in trouble? Tell me what's going on?" He asked. She felt excitement roll through her. He was exactly the person she wanted to talk to.

She had to calm down a bit so she wouldn't sound too excited to talk to him."No," she said while clearing her throat. "I'm not in trouble yet, but I'm going to be if I don't give her a name."

He paused for a minute thinking over what she just said. He wasn't sure when or how she got in trouble, but she knew she was in trouble. Hell everyone knew she was in trouble. It was the hot topic spreading around the school now.

He sighed as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "Okay… Well tell her the whole thing was me… I'll take the blame…"

"How noble" She mumbled sarcastically, but Inuyasha still heard. It made him smile a bit before buckling his seat belt. She was about to mumble something else when she heard someone scream for the administrators office. It was muffled but even Inuyasha heard it.

"What was that?" He asked before sticking his key in the ignition.

"Ugh…I have no idea… but you know what I'll take the blame. When our two businesses merge one of us is going to need that diploma and I know you're going to want to bring home that bacon." None of them had really talked about the marriage thing. Inuyasha didn't want to admit he still didn't want to get married. He just wanted to be with her… he was wondering if that was too much to ask.

"No don't do that for me… I'm perfectly fine staying at home all day." He said while starting up the car and backing up from the parking lot. He knew she thought the marriage was still on, and he was actually willing to go with it just to be with her. He didn't want any more arguing, he decided last night when she was sleeping in his arms that that was really all that mattered… being with her.

"_You_ would be perfectly fine with that…" she mumbled again, and he smiled at the tone of her voice. He also hadn't told her how great of a lay she was. Usually when he slept with girls at a party they woke up the next morning extremely attached and hanging on every single word he said. Then again Kagome wasn't _just a girl_, and it wasn't a one night stand. "Listen…" she said in all seriousness making him sit up in the driver's seat. "My parents are going to murder me… you won't find any evidence at the crime scene, but just know my mom did it with a gun…" she said while letting actual nervousness seep into the joke.

"Okay… well let's play a game…" He suggested making her frown completely.

"Inuyasha this isn't some joke… I don't want to play a damn game. How is playing a game going to stop my parents from strangling me to death." She put both fingers on her tempo and began massaging carefully. What was he some sort of idiot?

"Relax… relax it's not an actual game. It's just something that will help you calm down."

"Really well I'm more concerned about where I'm going to live. My parents are so not letting me back in the house after this…"

Inuyasha thought things through before smiling. He had an idea. "Okay well listen… I'll be your mom, and you be you. You can practice giving her the bad news." He said making her laugh sarcastically. Her fiancé was a complete idiot. "Come on Kagome it'll help trust me…"

"Fine… fine damn it… go ahead." He cleared his throat before sitting back in his seat.

"Hello…" Kagome's attention snapped back on the phone when she heard Inuyasha fake a high pitch timid voice. She felt a smile spread on her lips.

"Hey mom…" she said while trying desperately not to laugh out loud. He heard the humor in his voice and knew his plan was working.

"Hey, honey…" He said in that strange tone of voice. "How's it going at that huge prestigious university your father and I had to pay a lot of money so you can go to?" Kagome pushed the phone away from her lips so she could laugh out loud without him hearing, but of course he heard.

She tried to control her fits of laughter before getting back on the phone. "Oh mom… it's great… but I got kicked out…" she said in a melodramatic voice.

Inuyasha smiled while faking shock and terror. He stopped at yet another stop light before getting back on the phone. "YOU WHAT!" He screamed in that high pitch voice. Kagome began laughing hysterically on the phone… "Oh my god… wait until I tell your dad… you are getting it young lady… there he is now. Oh honey biscuit… you won't believe what Kagome did." Inuyasha said before pausing on the phone. "Hello…" He said coming back on the line with an unnecessarily low pitch voice.

"Okay… okay…" she said while covering her mouth. A few people began looking at her. "I get it… I get it… your killing me." He smiled contently in his seat. He seemed extremely happy that she was actually well… happy. "But that didn't calm my nerves at all…" She lied. "Now that makes me even more nervous… my mom's going to disown me."

He shrugged… "I'm not a miracle worker I'm just a guy." He said making her shake her head. "Don't worry too much… I'm sure you won't get kicked out. I've been in her office three times in only one semester and I'm still here." Kagome thought it over before smiling.

"Yeah but we all know you slept with her to get into the university. You're her little tool, where will she be without her midnight lay?" Inuyasha let his own smirk entice his features.

"Don't be jealous… maybe you should start sleeping with her too… then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation. Now who has the upper hand." She shrugged realizing he got her.

"You know that could actually work…" She said with mock excitement, "but sadly I look like shit… I'm having the worse hangover of my life. She probably won't accept my offer." Inuyasha rolled his eyes a bit, he was sure she still looked gorgeous, she _always _looked gorgeous. "Do me a favor… could you get Ayame to pack my bags… Supervise her. I don't want her stealing anything."

"Chin up… trust me you're making a big thing out of nothing. People throw parties all the time…"

"Sssh…" she said shushing him before he could continue. "Some ones coming out of her office… I'm about to die. If I never hear from you again… remember I…" Inuyasha felt his heart increase beating slightly. He knew what she was going to say, and he really wanted to hear her say it now that she wasn't drunk. "Remember I… I want my coffin to be lined with satin… nothing but the best." She said jokingly before hanging up. The phone was on the speaker as he pulled up to the gas station, but he just stared at it in utter shock. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to hear her say she loved him. He had built up unneeded tension that just sat in the car until he pulled up to the pump.

An older woman with her hair in a mass of aged curly hair put into a tight bun stood beside the thick door. She had a mass of papers in her hands. She knew she was going to call her name so she paused for a second.

She sat back in her seat in relaxation when the woman said someone else's name. She looked around the room waiting for someone to get up, but there was no one in the hall, but her. She looked straight at the older woman who was stomping towards her.

"Didn't you hear me call your name, why didn't you respond?" She barked while glaring at Kagome…she felt her stomach turn a little.

"I didn't hear you say my name." She mumbled silently while looking up at the woman. She looked back down at her sheet of paper before standing straight up.

"You're Kay-o-me Hag- u- washy… right?" Kagome sat up in her seat. No wonder why she didn't get up. She completely butchered her name.

"Yes…" she stood up while adjusting her blouse. "You missed pronounced it…" The woman nodded before turning away from her.

"Ah… that happens often. I'm horrible with names." She said while walking towards the doubled doors of the office. Kagome walked nervously into the door. She was expecting to see a large desk spread horizontally with a mean woman sitting behind it pretending she was busy, but instead the doors led to a long hallway and on either side of the hall were surrounding cubicles and doors. She could hear excessive talking going on, but there was more yelling then the norm of an office. The woman continued leading her through the hallway till they came to another enormously wide door at the center of the hall. She took a deep breath before knocking three times at the unusually wide doors in front of her and just waited.

"Come on in," Someone said from inside of the thick door. The woman who still hadn't bothered to learn her name stepped inside. "So you have Mrs. Higurashi with you." The woman asked. Kagome had yet to see her. The secretary who had led her here was blocking the dean.

"Yes I do…"

"Well then leave…" The dean said making the woman turn and exit the room. She closed the giant doors loudly behind them leaving Kagome alone with the administrator. Kagome turned realizing the dean was actually pretty young. She had straight short dark brown hair and she wore a woman's pant suit. She was actually extremely attractive; not at all what Kagome thought she'd look like. Her office was very large and telling by all the degrees she had, she was very educated. She stood up from her seat showing she was also in shape. She gestured for Kagome to take a seat. "Sorry for making you wait… oh and for my secretary. I'm planning on firing her; I just can't seem to let her go. She's been working here since my dad ran the school." Kagome smiled at her and took one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Inuyasha had lied to her. She wasn't mean or gruesome. She seemed completely calm and nice. It made her wonder if Inuyasha had actually slept with her to get out of all his trouble. It seemed possible all of a sudden. The dean sat down in her chair and grabbed a manila folder.

"Okay let's see Kagome Higurashi… you're the heir to their empire aren't you…" She said while smiling. Kagome nodded while the dean stood up and gave her a hand. "This is your first time being here isn't it?" She asked nicely while putting a hand out for her to shake. "It's very nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled while standing up to give her a hand. The woman seemed like she wanted to say something else but was stuck on something on Kagome's hand. "Wow… your ring… it's gorgeous… Are you married?" She asked while smiling up at her astonishingly.

"Um…no I'm engaged." Kagome said nonchalantly as she sat back in her seat. She thought the woman was going to move on after that, but instead she only smiled even wider.

"That's so exciting, to whom are you engaged to?" She sat down behind the desk waiting for Kagome to continue the conversation.

She felt her nerves disappear instantly and she smiled. "Ugh Inuyasha… he actually goes to this school too… our family…" she stopped talking when she saw the dean's smile disappear completely.

"You're engaged to Inuyasha, as in Inuyasha Takashi." Kagome paused as she waited for the woman to continue on. "He's been in my office countless times. I think I know who started this little party." She said while grabbing a pen and opening a new set of files.

Kagome felt her heart begin to race. "No… no… you got it all wrong. This time it was me, not him, he wasn't at school at the time, he was still at his house for Christmas break, so you can go ahead and pin this one on me." She said making the older woman stop writing.

"You" she said while laughing loudly."You don't seem like the type." Kagome narrowed her eyes, for some reason she actually felt a bit insulted. She was the type. How dare this woman say different? The dean looked at her before clearing her throat. "Okay…let's talk, woman to woman." She got out of her desk and sat on top of her desk crossing her legs. "How does it feel to be engaged?" Kagome was taken by surprise at the overall question. "Are you in love? How does sex feel? I know it's great he's a very, very handsome man, sometimes…." She closed her eyes and Kagome had a feeling of total discomfort wash over her.

"Sometimes you what?" She asked while standing up a bit appalled. She felt jealousy come over her and a bit of anger. What if it was true? what if Inuyasha really was involved with him?

"You know… sometimes I would love to tackle him down, he is attractive and rich. You should take it as a compliment." Kagome narrowed her eyes. She most defiantly did not take it as a compliment. It was extremely weird and off putting to think of a woman who was supposed to cause order to cause a sort of disarray. She would make sure Inuyasha never got in trouble.

"So tell me how does it feel to be engaged." Kagome felt like leaving the office, but thought against it.

Maybe all she had to do was answer the questions and she'd get off with a warning. "Um… it feels great I guess…" She mumbled.

"Come on its only you and me how does it really feel."She asked and Kagome sighed deeply.

"Really, really good."

"I've never been engaged, I came really close with this guy in college." She had a hand on her chin as if she was thinking back to a time so far away. "But it didn't work out…" She got up and headed to one of her many book cases, bended over and took out a wine bottle. She reached over and grabbed to glasses. "It's been a very long day, you want a glass?" Kagome stared in complete shock. She didn't even know what to say to that.

She poured the wine in both glasses anyway."So are you in love with him?" She asked passing Kagome the glass and taking off her high heels. "I know his parent's own the Takashi business… so it's probably not a real wedding… isn't it just business." She passed Kagome the glass. "I know how you feel. I had to take over my dad's school when he passed away so, you know, but you can still be in love with him. I'm in love with this school." Kagome grabbed hold of the wine glass staring down at it. How could she compare a school to a person?

"Oh no… I'm in love with him…" Kagome said as she sipped some of the wine.

"Oh well that's great… you're so very lucky. I remember one day he was sent to my office in the beginning of the year, he wanted to have some kind of schedule change…" She trailed off a bit as if she wanted to say something inappropriate.

"Yeah… he's always changing his schedule…" Kagome mumbled not knowing what to say about that.

Kagome sipped a bit more of the wine… "So how is he in bed…?" She choked on the red wine and spit out a large quantity of it on the desk.

"I'm so sorry… you took me by surprise…" Kagome said while taking a random file and drying some of the wine with it.

"Oh no it's fine… just don't… don't…. those files are really important… please don't." She snatched the papers from Kagome. "Please don't use them to clean up red wine.

"I'm so sorry… I'm an idiot…"

"Don't worry… I'll just clean this up… I'll have Inuyasha come in later today, and he can come in and straighten this all up. You can go…"

"Wait don't do that." Kagome said while getting up. She didn't want Inuyasha in here with her. What if in order to get her out of trouble he had to sleep with her.

"Trust me… I'm not going to do anything inappropriate." She reassured and Kagome smiled while turning around to head to the door. "I've tried… he won't touch me." Kagome paused for a second before turning around.

"You know... you can just expel me, I don't really mind."

"No don't worry your off the hook with this one." The woman said making Kagome nod and slowly walk out of the room.

!

!

!

Reeditng I should of just deleted this chapter all together, but I'm just reediting. 1/9/10 Sunday 2:48 pm


	26. answering machine

**Reediting**

A/N Hey every one and welcome to the 27th chapter of You Owe Me, how's it going.

Chapter: answering machine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Robyn: I couldn't leave you a reply so I'll answer you here, you're so right I could've added more detail, but I was in such a hurry to put it up, because if you notice it's at the end of the chapter. Then I also had so many mistakes like the words or comma slurs. It was all just really bad, I could've done better. Next time I guess. Thanks for your review.

Inuyasha sat still and listened, it sounded like an argument, but then again it could be just bull. Miroku was always having little quails with Sango since she'd been pregnant. They got on his nerves, but this one sounded good, too good.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN SHOVE IT!" Song screamed. 'Wow,' he thought while easing himself closer to the door. Sango was in a really bad mood today. She didn't see eye to eye with anything Miroku said.

"Sango… it's my bed… it's my room… in my dorm… don't tell me where to set it!" Inuyasha sighed in an exhausted manner. They were fighting about nothing, it was just interesting nothing. Miroku didn't usually fight back with Sango, but today he was in an extremely bad mood. Though Inuyasha had already decided that the argument wasn't worth his time, he still moved in closer to hear what else she was saying.

Sango was rolling her eyes. She ran a hand through her thick hair before opening her mouth to say something. "Shut up…Just shut the hell up… I'm the man in this relationship… respect me." Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows as he opened the door slightly. Were his ears actually deceiving him? Did Miroku just say that, did he have a death wish?

Inuyasha watched as a huge grin formed on her lips. It confused the hell out of him. Without sudden warning she took two steps towards Miroku closing the space between them, and like a flash of lightening they began making out. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in disgust. He closed the door to his room while shaking his head.

He was so dumb to think something more interesting then that would happen. He decided he'd just past some time by studying. He picked up a text book and stared down at it as he sat in his desk. The cover of the book had a picture of an average looking girl working in behind a cash register. He flipped through the book looking at only the pictures.

He laid flatly on the college mattress and thought about being with Kagome, but most importantly last night. He missed her, but he didn't want to admit it. He always missed her. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. He decided to set his mind on something else. He looked back down at the text book. The idea of actually studying was a complete put off for him. He hated his business courses and he especially hated studying.

He got up from his bed looking for something better to do. He decided he'd check his phone to see if Kagome had called. He sighed when he realized she hadn't. He was wondering if calling her would come off as desperate. He sighed while giving in, he_ was _desperate right?

He dialed the number before placing the phone on speaker. She answered on the second ring making him hide a grin. "Hey…" He said. "Are you okay, are you planning to come back to campus?" He asked while looking down at the carpet waiting for her to say something. He had so many questions to ask, but he didn't know how to start without making him feel anxious.

"Yeah, I am, but you and I need to talk." He crossed his eyebrows in complete concentration. He just stared at the phone lying on the end of the bed. 'We need to talk,' was one of the worst things a girl could say to a guy. It rarely mattered whether the woman was his daughter, sister, mother, or friend. If they said 'we need to talk' they needed to talk, and it usually wasn't about sex or anything good for that matter.

He didn't say anything. He just sort of stood there thinking about what she just said. Could there _real _relationship be ending before it even began.

"Hey are you on the phone?" she asked while walking out of the administrator's office.

"Ugh…" He said before subconsciously cursing himself. What was ugh…?

"Inuyasha… hey… I can barely hear you, get on the phone." She didn't sound very mad which was actually a very good sign, but an even better one would be an 'I love you.' He still wanted to hear her say it sober, but he could tell she was a bit angry with him. "Inuyasha… I know you can hear me…"

He bit the side of his lip before grabbing the phone and hanging it up. He never should have called her to begin with. It was so not like him to call people… especially girls. Then again like he always said Kagome wasn't just any girl.

He sighed before sitting on his bed. He was trying to recall what he did to make her so mad. He looked towards the ceiling as he laid on his bed. He had this unsettling feeling that Kagome being upset had to do with the dean, but he didn't understand how that was possible. He hadn't done anything with the dean. He thought back to the first week of school. He was sure he didn't, he would have, but he didn't, because she was clingy, and Inuyasha particularly hated clingy women.

The Dean was extremely attractive though; actually unusually attractive for someone who ran a university. He decided that the dean must have been lying. She must have said Inuyasha did something he didn't just to push Kagome's button. Women did that sort of thing right? Pushed each other's buttons for no given reason.

Kagome P.O.V

Kagome stared at the phone and then back at the red light. He hung up on her. It happened he actually hung up on her. She sighed while shaking her head in complete anger. She decided she wasn't going to call him back. He was going to call her back and apologize. She adjusted herself in her seat before grabbing her phone and calling him back. She groaned when the phone rang a total of three times.

A beep rung out before his voicemail picked up. "Hey you know who it is, and if you don't then hang up the phone, but if you're someone I know, then you can answer to this: If you're my girlfriend, press 1. If you're a girl that I just randomly met, hang up. If you're a friend then press 2, if you're my parents hang up. If you're my ex girlfriend trying to A, get back with me, B, have sex, c, argue with me about the following things: 1. who broke up with whom? 2. Whose jewelry was it that you found in my car, And 3. I have some of your stuff in my house, or the other way around. Then do me a favor, get a goddamn life, A.K.A don't me call back, unless you want B, if that is so, then press 3. If you're a friend that happens to be a very, and I mean very sexy girl, then press 4. If you're my family that includes, parents, brothers, cousin, exc. then hang up. And if you're Sesshomaru then go fuck a cat. And if you're none of the above, ask your self should you really be calling me, if that is a no, W.T.F. why did you waste your time, hang up, but if that is a yes and you do know me then leave your message at the beep, thanks. Don't forget this is Inuyasha.

Kagome hung up the phone and sighed loudly. What the hell was that? She was too shock for words. She didn't even want to believe what she just heard was real. She bit the side of her lip before calling him back. She decided she'd call and leave a message. She waited for him to say 'if you're my girlfriend,' and pressed 1. It seemed like the only option that described her. She pulled up to the University parkinglot waiting.

"Hey, this is Inuyasha, but you already knew that, you should also know that you pressed 1, which means you're my current girlfriend, which means you're probably a very…very attractive woman. But besides that here's a warning, if you are not my current girl friend, and decide to leave a message on this voice box. just know that I know I'm not dating you, and I will erase your message before you even speak, so there's no point, and just to let any girl know, if I did not confront you, and let you know that you were my girlfriend, you're probably not, if I have had any sexual relations with you, and haven't let you know that we're in a relationship, oh well you must be a hoe, and do not use this voice box, you are more fit to hang up. Bye.

Kagome froze in her spot for a moment. That answering machine just told every girl that he was cheating on her before she could even find out. She took the keys out of the ignition pausing as music came on. It was an overly lovey dovey song that Inuyasha probably thought a girl would like to hear. She only sat through it because she thought he had to answer it. Wasn't it one of those separate lines that he had to answer?

She let her foot tap and singing the song while waiting for him to answer him.

"Sorry…" She sat up when she heard his voice.

"Inuyasha," She asked but he continued on and it didn't take her long to realize it was just a voice message as well.

"I didn't answer soon enough, try calling me back, and remember I like ya…" Kagome rolled her eyes. What the hell was I like ya? She touched her tempo feeling a head ache come over her. She pushed her head on the dash board as she thought over some things.

It was quiet for awhile before Inuyasha's voice came up again, but this time it was on the main menu. It listed all the inappropriate things from the beginning. She grabbed the phone and left the car walking up to his dorm. She scrunched her face up and made fun of him as he went through the list.

She smiled while she repeated the ex girlfriend list in a way she thought sounded a lot like Inuyasha.

"If you're my ex girlfriend trying to A, get back with me, B, have sex, c, argue with me about the following things. 1. Who broke up with whom? 2. Whose jewelry was it that you found in my car, And 3. I have some of your things in my house, or the other way around…"

She could feel her throat hurt from talking in such a low pitch voice."Hello," She jumped a bit when she actually heard Inuyasha answer.

"Inuyasha," she asked a bit shocked. Did he just pick up the phone in the middle of his answering machine?

"Yeah… I see you're having fun at my expense…" He said while sitting up in his seat.

Kagome walked up the steps heading to his dorm. "How did you hear me?" She asked a bit confused.

He laughed. "I heard the whole thing, your singing, the talking to yourself, your call was on ignore," He said as if it was a matter of fact. "Why do you think you left number 1 and went straight to the answering machine without calling back? what did you think it was magic?"

"Why would you ignore me?" She asked as stood near his door. She waited for him to answer her question before knocking.

"I was curious to hear your voice mail…" He lied. He actually just wanted to know whether she'd pick option 1 or 2.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" She asked while walking into his dorm. The guy's dorm room was always unlocked or the door always stayed open. "You're worrying me. Did you do something wrong?"

"No… but I'm sure you think I did something wrong… did the dean tell you something?"

"No, she didn't… the only wrong I know you did was hanging the phone up on me." She remarked. She looked around the dorm. Kouga looked up from a beer and the couch. She only waved before searching for Inuyasha. "And I hate that damn answering machine… its God awful. You don't even have a fiancée button."

He smiled and shrugged before sitting up. Her voice was sort of echoing and for some reason her scent was extremely potent, like she was in the room. "I'll make one." He said while getting off his bed.

"How about just erasing the whole thing…" She said while walking towards his room door. She was about to open it but the door flew open by itself scaring the living hell out of her. Her phone fell and she backed up.

"Ah… I knew you were here…" He said while watching her bend over to get her phone. Her long black hair cascaded down touching the floor as she grabbed the phone from beneath a random chair. He laughed to himself as he walked towards her. "I thought the dean had some very inaccurate things to say about me…"

She got up frowning. "Depends… did you do something wrong. She told me she liked you… I also found out that you hated me so badly you tried switching schedules…" she walked past him to go inside his room. He closed the door behind him pleased he wasn't in any real trouble. "You know if you did do something wrong you should just tell me… I'll find out sooner or later."

"Hold your horses tiger…" He said while meeting her on the bed. She narrowed her eyes before repeating his 'hold your horses'… what the hell did that mean. "I didn't do anything wrong… I'm glad you checked with me before getting too mad." He let his arm slip around her waist and she knew what he was planning to do before he even attempted it. It caused her heart to begin beating over time.

He let a hand slowly slip a hair behind her ear before moving in to kiss her. She moved away quickly. "Please erase that answering machine…" She asked making him reluctantly nod. She smiled as he moved in to kiss her. Someone knocked on the door, and he cursed inwardly as he got up.

"What do you want Kouga?" He announced in a very irritated voice. Kouga handed him a phone making Inuyasha sigh before walking back into the room. "Hello…" He said into the phone's receiver. Inuyasha didn't have to bring the phone close to hear what the person said on the other line even thought Kagome couldn't hear a thing. "Why didn't you just call on my cell?" He asked in a very confused tone of voice. He sighed loudly… "Okay why don't you put them on the phone?"

Kagome smiled as she got up from her spot. Inuyasha watched her go reluctantly. She only turned slightly towards him. "I'm going to go and let you talk on the phone… but come over when you're done…" She said. He shook his head as he listened to what the people on the other line were saying. He gestured for her to stay and she felt her stomach dropped. Something was very wrong.

!

!

!

**Reeding 1/9/11**

.Guess who's calling, and it has to do with Inuyasha and Kagome, so that probably narrows it down. And also guess why the person couldn't call his phone, or didn't want to, it was on the reason is on this chapter. And here's a hint when Inuyasha named a list of people on his answering machine, and he either gives them a number to press to reach him, or he says hang up the phone its one of those people. Come on you can do it.


	27. Chapter 28

Hey, do you guys want to know something that has nothing to do with the story, I was reading this really good story on fanfic, an Inuyasha one of course, but it had me thinking about something, you know how Inuyasha and Kagome's attitude in this story are really different from each other which is a lot like the original story. I don't think Inuyasha's attitude is that different from the way Rumiko Takashi does it, it's just that all his attitude and confidence, are used in a different way. Like Rimiko's Inuyasha is more confident in fighting, and his attitude is depended, on where his cockiness lies, which if of course fighting and strength. Where as Inuyasha in this story, is more confident in his looks, and his attitude so his cockiness kind of result in that. I could be talking shit, but I really think Inuyasha isn't that different from, the real one, there both still cocky and stubborn. Maybe I change Kagome and Inuyasha's attitude to fit my personality better. Cause to tell you the truth I'm not that nice, and Inuyasha nor Kagome are ether, or actually nobody is in the story I should do something about that. Here's a question, which characters do you think you're more like? I think I'm more like Inuyasha, with a side of Kagome, not all of Inuyasha's personality is like mine though, I'm not conceited, or cocky, but I'm really, really, stubborn, I think that's why its easier for me to write in Inuyasha's point of view. And that's why I'm going to do that now.

Disclaimer: I don't own you know who, so don't ask me or I'll you know what, I'm glad we had that you know thing, and that every thing is you know, understood. I hope that wasn't vague and you can make it out.

Chapter 28: didn't I say hang up!

Guess who's calling, and it has to do with Inuyasha and Kagome, so that probably narrows it down. And also guess why the person couldn't call his phone, or didn't want to, it was on the reason is on this chapter. And here's a hint when Inuyasha named a list of people on his answering machine, and he either gives them a number to press to reach him, or he says hang up the phone its one of those people. Come on you can do it.

You remember that right, some of you guys got it right, some of you guys were way off, what's the matter with you, (the ones that got it wrong) it's not that hard, damn, I'm just joking. Oh and here's a really good author's note this story like I said will be coming to an end quickly, but wait there's more, there might be a tad bit more chapters left then I had first acknowledged, I don't know how many my self, but I guess we'll both be surprised Might be a thousand, a million, or it might just cross to the forty's you all know which one is right, right.

I eased my self towards him, and smiled, I told myself to take a grip whatever it was, wont have a huge effect on me.

"That's the stupidest reason I've ever herd," Inuyasha said, sitting down at his desk, and scowling. "Okay then, Sesshomaru, I believe you….I'm really talking about the other bull that's coming out of your ass. Okay, unless you have mom and dad to tell me, I don't know why I would be taking it from you."

There was a stomach dropping pause, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked the opposite direction, "It doesn't make sense, Sesshomaru, It just doesn't, how do they expect me, let alone Kagome to do that…" He sighed sharply, then started up the conversation again, "I think all of this is coming from your ass, yeah and I know, I really meant it, go fuck a fucking cat, yeah, I think this conversations going nowhere too." He dropped the phone to the ground, and got up. He didn't seem in the mood to talk, but I wanted answers.

I rose up to, and walked towards him, "So what's going on?" I could tell I was nervous but he didn't seem phased by it.

"It's really nothing just bull," he said, but his face told differently, he suddenly had worry lines on his forehead, the type you get when you know something was going to ruin your life forever. I looked at him with a shriek look, I hoped he didn't think I was going to fall for that lie, it wasn't even original. He took a look at my face, and he decided to spill some of the beans, "Um… we have to go to my parent's house again, a week before spring break, that's pretty much all." I still knew he was lying, but I ignored it.

"So that's it?" I asked surveying his face for anymore signs of betrayal. I was hoping he'd tell me a little more, he would if he actually cared.

"Well'' I smiled gently, as he started on.

"Well, I guess there's a little more information," it seemed like he was gesturing me to sit, even though that was totally not Inuyasha like at all, I sat down and waited.

"That was Sesshomaru on the phone," he pointed out as if that wasn't obvious, I put a hand up and rotated it, to gesture the need for more, he smirked in amusement. "He called on behalf of my parents, and yours of course," okay I said and he began some more.

"First he's all saying the reason why he didn't call my cell was because my voice mail forbids him too, even though that never stopped him before he's a jackass of a liar. He probably called it because dad said he didn't want to pay a ton for the college bill, and he knows I'll have to call him back." I could tell that he was stalling and I didn't like it at all, when was he going to start telling the goods.

"This is all good Inuyasha, but I couldn't care less, tell me the reason why our parents want us home early." I waited crossing my arms, it's probably because my mom wants to have the wedding sooner, or something that would mess up my life. I was thinking up everything my mom would do in that extra week, probably kill me with her business shit, my mom truly had the three B's down Bossiness, Busyness- (towards making people's lives a living hell) and last but not least bitchiness, she was a pain in my ass. I could almost feel what she'd have me do. I stared off towards the ceiling in that thought bubble kind of way, while Inuyasha started talking.

"Ummm… I don't know how to say this, but they want a future heir, so me and you, have to… but we really don't though, they've crossed the line this time we're tell them that." He said and I stared at him I didn't comprehend what was really going on, then it hit me.

"After all the things we've done for them, they want us to ruin our lives and have a baby, it's unethical, I don't even think Sesshomaru was really telling the truth, my parents our crazy, but a baby.

"They want us to have a kid," I said looking up at him in sudden wonderment.

He sat back down at the desk, "didn't you hear anything I just said?" he asked but I was processing the whole thing I didn't want to come off too excited or shocked so I ordered my features to a comprehensible expression, and looked up.

"I don't think it's all that bad…yeah it's unexpected, but it makes sense, you cant have a merged business with two heirs, one female one male, and not have another kid to take over the rest of the business once it's all said and done, come on, common sense." I looked down at him and he seemed frustrated, to me it wasn't that hard maybe I should explain it again.

"I know that much, but now when we're at the prime of our life, they could of waited till I don't know you were 50 or something.

I looked at him as if he was dumb he must have been joking I didn't find it funny. "Yeah because I never go through menopause," He looked up and shrugged.

"You don't, you're not going to die till I do, so you'll forever look the same…"

"So what, and I'll want to live 50 years and then have a baby, our you crazy, 18 is a perfect age, yeah I know it's young, wont get to party, crap, crap, but it'll be cool. Plus Sango will have a kid too, so it won't really matter, what do you think?" I smiled big, waiting for his response.

"I think you're nuts, and you've always wanted to have some doll drooling, and crying every where." I couldn't believe he didn't take to kids, what the hell was wrong with him.

I got up and rolled my eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you, how can you not like baby's you're the scrooge him self."

He got up to and looked straight into my eyes, "It's not that I don't like kids, it's the fact that every kids I've know has turned out to be monsters in training, I don't want one of those."

"And how do you know that'll happen to are kid…" I waited for his answer and when he started to give it I cut him off "…You don't, not every kid you know is bad, you're mind is just cluttered to the fact that you can't get any if we have kids."

"My mind is cluttered, how about yours, name one kid that we know from the ages 1 to 17 that isn't a pain in everyone's ass, I dare you." He said which stomped me into a mode of thinking, hmm 1 to 17 this ones hard.

"Uh, my brother Souta, he turned out pretty damn good if you ask me, "I smiled I was pretty sure that Souta was the right specimen for the job of proving me right.

"This is why no one asks you," he said in a matter of fact way, "the kid that's been raised by a bitch of a mom, a father that only has time for the older kid, and a crazy son of a bitch of a grand father, and a too fat cat, yeah that's the best influence in a kids life, that's why he's always out all night doing who knows what." He waited for me to name another one, but I wasn't going to.

"And your Mr. Perfect right? You have sex on a daily bases, throw parties when ever you want, lie all the time, drink beer more then water, and when we were in high school you were almost never at home, so don't start talking about my family." I turned around and grabbed my purse he wasn't going to just tell me off like that, like I was… was nothing.

"Wait," he said holding on to my arm, "We weren't even talking about our families were we? If we were lets change the subject we both don't have enough time to desecrate."

I frowned and looked up at him, "I'm so sick of things going your way, your always the one that gets to pick what's going to happen, you wont even let me say what I'm thinking," I undid my self from him and took a seat. "Can I please say how I feel about the situation or are you the only one that's going to get to make decisions?"

"You already told me how you were feeling, you want to have kids, I don't, done," I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. He was always doing this and it got on my last nerves.

"If I knew this conversation wasn't going anywhere, I wouldn't even try. It's always going to be how Inuyasha wants it apparently." He looked me over and decided not to say anything, after a while of silence he shifted in his seat and began to talk.

"Okay, fine I guess it's over, lets just stop talking about it." I wanted to tell him how dumb of a plan I thought that was. Things don't just disappear when you leave them lying in the dust, for anything they get out of control. But I didn't want to be the instigator in the whole thing so I didn't say a word.

"Well then I should go," I picked up my purse for the 2nd time and attempted to leave, but before I could go he stopped me again." I sat back down waiting for him to start the discussion, it was over right. There was nothing to discuss about, this relation ship obviously was too complicated for the both of us.

"When, do they expect us to have time to have a baby?" He asked and I looked up at him he seemed to be in a stump, he was thinking should he do what I say or to go with what he wanted, and I wanted to save the argument by letting everything go his way. There had to be something that could work, you know make everything good again. The phone rang again, and to get more information I decided to heave and answer it.

"Hello," I said sitting back down after answering the phone. The person on the other line was a woman, and I knew the voice to be Izoyta's.

"Hello," back she said in an uncomfortable tone, she seemed tired and hesitant to even talk to me. "Who's this? If this is some girl my son's meet let me just tell you…" I pause for a minute and smiled she didn't know who I was.

"No, its Kagome, how's it going?" I asked getting that uncomfortable vive that most people get when they where talking to authority.

"Nothing really, did Sesshomaru call?" I nodded and forgot that we were talking on the phone.

"Yeah he did, it wasn't the best news for some people-"I turned and glanced over to Inuyasha, who wondered why, "but everything's o.k. we'll be for there for an extra week for spring break."

"That's the problem my stupid cant do anything son, Sesshomaru told you the wrong information, we need you here as soon as possible to fit everything before the wedding, and also the whole agreement, when do you think you can get here."

"I don't know I'll talk to Inuyasha about it; hold on" I turned around and glanced back at him, "when do you think we could visit again, before spring break?" He looked at the bare wall behind him then got up, he went to the wall at the left of his bed, and laid his hand on the bare wall where no posters or pictures where hung up, he took a hand and pretended to lift up a sheet of paper, making his movements look a lot like a person reading a calendar he pretended to drop the calendar, and turned back around.

"Never" he stated, "my calendar is full." I smiled playfully before turning back around, and regorging our conversation.

"He says we can't come out this year, only for summer sorry." I looked back at him and he stuck up an approving thumb. I waited to get Izoyta's response and when I did I turned the phone over to Inuyasha, apparently Izoyta wasn't for it."

"Mom I know you weren't born yesterday," Inuyasha said as he paced around the room. "Yeah, well we really can't, okay well I don't know about Kagome but I cant, I have exams, fine I don't have exams, but studying," he said with that excuse voice on. I continued to listen. "Yeah so damn serious, fine we'll be there, you should be happy you're shitting up my life again. See you. Okay, I will bye." He hung up the phone and looked up, "We have to come back this weekend only for a couple days though, we might miss Monday, but that's pretty much it."

"Wow we were just there, fine I'll pack my bags," he nodded and let me go.

"Where you going," Sango asked staring at my luggage.

"I'm going back home, to do some stuff, make sure Ayame doesn't touch any of my things o.k." I picked up my luggage and pulled them into the kitchen.

* * *

"Are you leaving today?" Sango asked as she watched me stack two suitcases together and declare myself finished.

"Wow, I'm so tired" I said sitting down on the counter, and watching Sango read her magazine.

"I can't believe your exhausted already, you only packed two bags for the weekend." She turned a page and looked up at me, I only shrugged.

"Stop being a smart ass Sango, like you could pick up 2 suitcases being almost 1 month pregnant." I laid on top of the counter in total fatigue, and Sango moved her magazine to the wooden table.

"Don't get that attitude with me or I'll make sure that Ayame picks up everything in your closet, got it." I rolled my eyes as the door opened to reveal a very revel Ayame loopy and all.

"Wow Ayame partying in the middle of the day too." I said getting off the counter to grab her books.

She smiled and sat down. "I know what you're thinking Ayame the party animal is totally drunk right now… but I'm not, I'm just totally dazed. "

"Dazed by beer right?" I asked looking her over.

"No, by work, while I was in my science class I spilled a whole bunch of some sort of chemical every where, and I had to stay after to clean it up, and apparently the fumes aren't that great to inhale so there you go, the teacher said it'll get out of my system sooner or later, but as for right now it just feels like a huge hang over." I smiled.

"Well at lease your okay," I said before a quake of a yawn took over my body. "I'll see you guys tomorrow I'm going to bed now."

Ayame looked at her watch and Sango turned over to the clock, "At 5'o' clock" they both said at the same time, I smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just real tiered," I turned around and headed to my room, I could feel Ayame and Sango glancing at each other as I walked, I didn't know why I was so tired out of a sudden, but I wasn't thinking that much into it.

* * *

My alarm clock woke me up at 5am in the morning, I got up took a shower, brushed my teeth did my face, got dressed, went back into the bathroom did a little makeup, and I was pretty damn sure I did all of this while still sleeping.

Ayame was in the kitchen by the time I got there, she had a cereal bowl, and she watched me get up and sit-down.

"You look exhausted." She commented staring at my slouching figure.

"That's because I am, I grabbed a bowl from the middle of the table and opened the cereal box.

"I'm trying to figure out why you are, seeing as you had more then 10 hours of sleep last night," she took the bowl and cereal box from my hands, and mixed them up her self. "I think it's safe to say I'm worried," she said while getting up and grabbing the milk from the refrigerator.

I yawned, "I'm fine believe me," she put the bowl in front of me with a spoon, and watched me eat.

"Maybe I should tell Inuyasha, he'd be just as worried, when did you start feeling hopelessly tired?" she asked with the cordless phone in one hand.

"I'm not hopelessly tiered; I'm only like this because I forgot to feed myself for a couple of days, but I was perfectly fine yesterday, I just let the administrator sike me out." That was a lie I didn't know what the hell was going on with me, I was okay mid morning yesterday, and now it was like my body was giving my energy to two, or something.

"Forgetting to feed your self isn't normal Kagome," Ayame stated, coming up to me and sniffing, I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why the hell are you sniffing me," I asked while moving my self back.

He face seemed puzzled, "You smell really funny today Kagome anything up."

"Up, nothings up, plus I just took a shower I don't smell." I lost my appetite and attempted to put my shoe's on so I could go get Inuyasha.

"It's not a bad smell, it's just unusural, I've smelled it before I just can't put my finger on where," Ayame said while following me to the door.

I grabbed my luggage and dragged them with me, "that's nice Ayame, but I've got to go." I whispered a "crazy" before launching my self out of the door; I couldn't believe she actually sniffed me, like I was some sort of dog, "bitch."

I knocked on the boy's door, and when no one answered, I left the suitcases on the floor and attempted to open it, like everyday, it was open, apparently they didn't believe in locking doors.

I was pretty sure I'd have to wake up Inuyasha, and that was the reason why my alarm clock was set 1 hour earlier, but he was sitting on the stool watching cartoons, I dragged the suitcases inside then strolled over to him.

"Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?" I asked, he only smiled and got up.

"I didn't feel like it, but you're here one hour earlier may as well get out of here." I rolled my eyes, and smiled as his arms cupped around my waste. while my arms automatically attached it self around his neck, he picked me up and sat me down on his stool and softly kissed me on my lips, he traced his kisses on to my neck and stopped, he stepped back and looked at me in a puzzled way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked letting my arms drop from his shoulders. He didn't answer me instead; he lowered his head and rubbed his nose on my mate mark for a good 3 minutes.

"You smell differently," he said stepping back again and bringing his arms away from my waste, he looked over my body, and then examined my face.

"I'm the same old me, and I took a bath, so I don't stink." I got down from the stool and walked back towards the suitcases.

"Wait, I didn't say you stunk, I can smell the shampoo and everything, you just don't smell the same, like I don't know, you just smell differently," I looked at him before picking up one of my suitcases.

"Give me the keys I'll take them to the car."

"Don't," he said "I'll take them to the car, you just rest." He picked up both of the bags, and walked out the door, I followed after him.

"I'm not useless Inuyasha; I think I can pick up a couple of cases of cases my self." He ignored me, and when we left the building, and went to the dark sky that was morning, he gave me the keys.

"Wait in side, while I get my bags." I rolled my eyes, and he left again. I sat in his car wondering, I picked up an elbow and sniffed the underarm, it smelled like Olay body wash, and Secret deodorant, it must've been a demon thing."

* * *

Why does Kagome smell? Well not really smell, I guess only to demons, and she doesn't smell badly either just strange. If you guess why I'll give you a vanilla smoothie, no not really but if you guess it right, you can go to Seven Eleven and get your self one.

Thank you, that's everyone that try to help with the fan fiction problem.

Bye

Oh yeah, keep it cool

XOXO's Laetitia Messi


	28. Chapter 29

Hey it's me, and I just have to say how lazy I am, I was suppose to have this chapter done by Friday night, but I was playing on the computer, and I didn't even start it, you guys must hate me and if you don't you should. Most of you guessed that Kagome's pregnant; I'm not going to tell you if it's right or not though you'll have to find out on this chapter.

Bye.

Chapter 29: you didn't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, how sad, but you don't either, so that makes me feel a hell of a lot better.

For chapter 27: I don't know and I don't give a donkey's ass.

Kagz asked me what happened I don't exactly know what you're trying to ask me Kagz, but here's how I sum it up, Inuyasha's worried that the administrator has taken so much of a liking towards him that she would do almost any thing to get with him, which includes lying to Kagome about crap. So when Kagome calls and says that they need to talk, the first thing that pops into his mind is she thinks I'm having an affair with the administrator. So he pretty much ignores Kagome, and Kagome trying to get a hold of him calls him a number of times. And then finally she gets to his dorm and they talk it over, blah, blah. Then Sesshomaru calls and says things that Inuyasha doesn't agree with like having kids, and then his mom calls and confirms that every thing that Sesshomaru says is miss worded, and that they need to talk it over, therefore there leaving again, and heading back to the Takashi mansion, there's a recap of 27 and 28, so you all understand and I hope you do to Kagz.

Kagome sat in the passenger seat brain storming reasons why this morning she'd be different. She did put different body wash on today, she had to trade her regular one for a new one, for some reason she was getting rashes from the old one, may be that was it. Or because she was using a different deodorant, well using Sango's deodorant didn't mean it was different it just meant it wasn't hers. Then again she could smell like Sango or something, she didn't know, it must have been a demon thing. He walked in to her vision with their bags; then over to the back of the truck and sat the bags down, he finally went over to the driver seat, and of course sat his ass down.

"Hey I have an idea," he presented Kagome rolled her eyes and stared through the mirror. "Come on; don't be like that, this one's really good."

"I'm not in the greatest mood Inuyasha, just drive us to the airport so we can get to your parents house." She rolled her eyes again, she was in her genuine bad mood, but Inuyasha was use to it.

"What crawled up your ass?" he asked, before starting the car, "if this is about the whole smell thing, I said already that you didn't smell bad, just different." He turned around to watch himself back up, and then started on the main road.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so mad if you actually described the smell," she turned around in her seat for easy communication.

"Why don't you just say what's on you're mind, you don't have to act like a bitch." It was quiet after a moment, and he turned around to read her expression which was of course mad, she sat back around and crossed her arms.

"I swear you're on you're period, now what's up?" He asked fully turning around now that their was a red light.

"Well I don't know, may be I'm pissed because you just called me a bitch." She said staring straight ahead, she could admit that she was being a little over dramatic, but come on she was the farthest thing from a female dog.

"Well when I say it you have to admit it's not that bad, plus I said you were "acting" like a bitch." He turned back around so he could continue driving she didn't answer back, so he decided not to continue with the conversation, something was seriously jammed up her ass today.

He continued driving, and Kagome continued giving him the silent treatment, until he put his plan to action, which included missing the exit to the air port.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked finally leaping out of her corner.

"Oh you speak," Inuyasha said with a grin glimpsing at her, Kagome settled in her seat.

"It looks like you missed the exit on purpose," it was kind of obvious seeing as he was on the exit lane, and passed it.

"That's my plan, lets drive over to my parents' house, it'll only take till 9 or 10 'o' clock it's not that much of a time spread."

"Yeah, 9 or 10 pm, you really think I'm dumb, what ever do what you want," she scrolled and turned forward crossing her arms.

"I really hate your goddamn attitude," he said as if he was actually starting to get mad, Kagome shifted her self to a sleeping position, she had been feeling sleepy and tired lately, and she didn't have enough energy to waste on Inuyasha trying to dominate every thing. "Are you seriously going to sleep?" He asked peering towards her, but she only shifted faintly and yawned. He turned back around and regained his attention towards the road.

"I'm trying not to fall asleep, but you're getting on my nerves, so I might as well do something." She shifted her self a little. She really was drained, and she was considering going back to sleep, but she could stay awake for a couple hours. She reached over and turned on the car radio. The first thing that came on was a slow song, which could put any one to sleep. "Eww, you must be depressed listening to this shit."

He reached out and cupped her hand gently into his, and then he lightly kissed it, he then put her hand down, but still held on to it gently. "You kind of smell like Sango, you know your new smell does." She shrugged gently and he pulled her kissed hand back towards his nose and smelled it gently, which for a while was awkward till he put it down. He had a fixed look on his face as if he was trying to figure out something, but then he shook it off.

"You thinking hard?" Kagome teased, smiling up at him.

He shrugged, "I was, but not any more." He held on to her hand gently as she reached out to change the radio station, to nothing good in particular, she then stared out of the window watching the sun take up the rest of the sky.

"You know this mate mark," Kagome said turning back at him, he glimpsed back at it, then at her.

"What about it, is it causing you pain?" he questioned, a bit worried.

"No, but is it possible that it can, I don't know wipe out your energy? I know stupid question, but I'm not feeling good at all, today yesterday I don't even know what's wrong with me, just woke up feeling like shit."

"Maybe you have the flu." He suggested starring back at the road.

"I don't think that's it but, nice guess," so obviously mate marks didn't wipe out people's energy, what the hell was she thinking it wasn't a parasite. She yawned and laid her head down on the seat.

Inuyasha suddenly released his hand from hers, and took his cell phone out which at this point was vibrating out of control. "Hello, he answered putting the radio down. "Where on are way he answered suddenly turning the car, on to a dirt path. "Were be there in like 3 hours, delay on the plane, bye."

"Who was that?" Kagome asked gently peering over at him.

"Who do you think" he answered back using both of his hands to control the wheel now that they had pulled up into what looked like a forest, or even a black trail.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Kagome questioned, "Is this another one of your "plans" because if it is I want out."

"Calm the hell down, where just taking a back way, relax." He said now controlling the stirring wheel with one hand.

"Well this so called plan feels illegal," I want you to turn around, Kagome said sitting up even though every thing was going smoothly she still sat at an uncomfortable position." And why did you tell Sesshomaru that we were taking a plane when were so obviously not." Kagome asked as she settled down. Inuyasha ignored her and continued to drive, "Inuyasha!"

"What, damn stop yelling, if you haven't notice I'm driving."

"Well, if you would answer me, why did you tell Sesshomaru that we were taking the plane when where not," she asked again.

"Because I can, plus it was my mom not Sesshomaru." They were now behind a few houses and driving into a neighbor hood,

"So it being your mom makes lying better." Kagome said sitting down and staring back into the window.

"Do you want me to stop at Seven Eleven and get you a tampon, pad, some pill to reduce PMS, because you've been like a fucking rollercoaster since we got into the goddamn car, can I just drive for 5 damn minutes with out you yelling, or nagging me.

"Well excuse me I'm just trying to figure things out,"

"Well please don't, I have every thing under control, and I have my reasons."

"What ever," she said turning back towards the window, if he was going to be a bitch about every thing then sure she wasn't going to put any input into it.

It was quiet for a moment, "Are you mad at me, because if you are…"

"Just drive you have your reasons remember," he glimpsed back at her.

"I'm not saying sorry, so you can stay their being crossed and mad, what ever floats your boat."

"I'm not asking you to say sorry, and no I don't even really care, so I'm not mad."

"Then why do you have that classic Kagome's pissed, face." He asked.

"I don't know, maybe when you're driving someone, and you're talking on the phone, about shit that's that someone's business. When that someone asks a couple questions you can have enough goddamn courtesy to answer them, what do you think about that?"

"Whatever, I don't know what's up with you today, but I'm just going to go with it."

"What's up with me, how about you?" she asked turning back around towards the window from lack of interest."

He didn't answer back; he knew better, she was in her bitchy mood he wasn't going to mess with it. But when the intensity broke off after a few minutes he did try braking the ice, "well 30 minutes till we get their, I'd say record time."

"Bite me Inuyasha," she said with mo interest once so ever.

"You know I love you," he said after a while, it wasn't going to be pretty, if she got in one of those were over moods again.

"Bite me," she repeated again looking outside.

"Gladly," he answered pulling up into a massive garage, and parking.

He unhooked his seatbelt, and turned to face her analyzing her beautiful porcelain skin, scowling, or even looking confused, she sighed and unhooked her seat belt, and faced him, "Is their something you want, she said." Her blue eyes intensely on him, with a dark eyebrow rose in alliance to the rest of her face.

"Come on I know you're not still mad at me, he said raising an eyebrow to match hers.' She opened her car door and slipped out, Inuyasha of course meeting her, as she almost fell to her knees." You're more clumsier then ever." He said smirking.

She still didn't smile, and she sighed, "Are you going to apologies?" she asked getting up to her feet and stretching her legs allowing the blood to flow to her feet after sitting in the car for so long.

"Sure why not, I'm sorry that I was getting on your nerves." He tipped his head to the side and dropped his gorgeous golden eyes down to her blue ones, "Any more torture?" he asked.

She smiled, "actually… "She suddenly in the middle of the sentence dropped her head down, and threw up in the tunnel garage set, Inuyasha watched her for a good minute, before helping her hold her thick bounds of hair away from her bowels. She finally stopped and he was able to let her hair go.

"What the hell was that"? He asked staring at her flushed face.

She looked at him uneasily I have no, idea". She wiped the corners of her mouth, trying to take off any of the vomit that might have splattered.

"Well why don't we get you inside," he said slowly easing her towards the elevator, "do you want to go to bed, after this?" he asked her watched her as if she was in the hospital ready to die at any moment.

"Yeah I think that's the best idea you've had all day." He smiled, "okay then," he said as he helped ease her to the elevator, she seemed perfectly able to walk by her self, but he took no chances…

A/N Hey the chapter isn't over yet I just wanted to show things from a different point of view I don't know lately I've been in love with the 1st person, I think I should do Kagome's point of view. I know some of you hate it, but it gets the point across a lot better.

I think I fainted yesterday, every thing seemed foggy once I threw up, I knew I could walk, but it was in a daze, I didn't even know what the hell was going on, maybe I needed to see a doctor, or something. I tried getting up but I was so nauseous, I just laid back on my back, and took sharp intakes of air. I closed my eyes I visualized me somewhere else or doing something else, I even went back to the laundry disaster of 99, the day I promised my self I'd never do laundry again. I must have really been desperate if I was thinking back to that.

I laid on my side getting a great view of the double door's that lead to the bath room, I then felt a queasy feeling in my stomach, so I turned around, and closed my eyes, but the feeling wouldn't disappear, I got up and before any of the tiredness or nausea got to the rest of my feet or bones, I dashed off running towards the bathroom, on hand on my stomach, the other pressed on my lips.

I finally got to the bathroom and wrenched out everything I had, which wasn't that much it pretty much pained me to throw up. After I was done I kind of just sat their. Everything was feeling pretty good; I got up and attempted to get ready for the rest of the day. Once I finally did I started towards down stairs, being late last night and going to bed I imagined didn't sit well for the Takashi's seeing as we were only going to be their for the weekend, I took the elevator to the kitchen, and waited I was starting to consider the fact that this whole thing was just a bug that just exited it's way out of my system, lease that's what I told myself.

I walked out of the elevator, where I started to hear buzzing of a conversation which had nothing to do with me, so I continued my way towards the doors, and walked in. It was like a party I wasn't invited too, everyone was their including my parents, which seeing my mom, and know it all dad wasn't really on the to-do list for today. I tried grabbing a seat to redirect attention to my self, but right when I opened the door everyone dropped what they were saying, and just stared. "Hey" I said waving a little, then pulling a seat next to the door and sort of sitting. The conversation started again for the most part, except Inutashio, Sesshomaru, seemed to just stare, Inutashio's stare was like when you see a car crash right in front of your eyes, you know looking at it is wrong or you should just mind your own business, but you can't help it. And Sesshomaru's stare was like when you're watching T.V. not just any T.V. something that really catches your eye, like two guys making out or having sex, you cant help but look, wandering how the hell they do it or where do they stick it up.

It made me feel really uneasy, I just sat their sitting unbelievably straight till my eyes glanced over to Inuyasha, who was just staring, not like his older brother, or dad, because when I glimpsed at him he raised an eyebrow playfully, and I smiled in response . I was trying to decide rather to walk over to him way across the huge kitchen, or to just wait till the conversation heated up, so no one noticed.

Inutashio, still looking as if he was staring at a car jam, walked over to his oldest son who was still staring in confusion now, and they started staring together while having a pleasant conversation about it, every so often glimpsing at me. After a while Inutashio started over to Inuyasha, who was now tearing his eyes off of me, and giving his attention to his father, his father sat down and they both started talking. Taking glimpse at me like their was know tomorrow, Inuyasha seemed to be confused with it all, and I devoted my self to the conversation at hand, which was the one going on with my parents, and Izoyta. But when I did turn Sesshomaru seemed to still be staring, it was all getting annoying, so I decided to do something about it, I raised my right hand signaling him to come talk with me. He came after awhile, and stood across from me, his nose seemed to be sniffing rapidly, but I didn't really care, I wanted to know why I'd just become the latest source for entertainment. "Is their something wrong?" I asked crossing my arms, trying to seem the opposite of agitated.

"What do you mean?" he answered with a question which annoyed the hell out of me.

"You know what I mean, since I came in, you've been staring at me like theirs something wrong, so I'd like to hear what it is."

He shrugged then glimpsed at his father, who looked as if he was breaking it down for Inuyasha, "theirs nothing wrong with being pregnant." Sesshomaru said he put a hand in his pocket as if he was shifting around for a cigarette.

"What?" was the only thing that I could manage to say since Inuyasha bombed off…?

"SHE'S WHAT!!!

Hey how's it going I hope you liked this chapter even though it's all late, and you were all right Kagome is pregnant….smart asses.

Please review.

And keep it tight

Laetitia Messi


	29. Chapter 30

Hey, doesn't it seem like I start every A/N with "hey" I wonder if you care, you probably don't even read my A/N's. So I guess I should just start with the story right. I'm kind of amazed I'm all the way on my 30th chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I know you will everyone enjoys Inuyasha's torment.

Chapter 30 the big 3, 0, how joyful is this day, or should I say how joyous is this day, any who, the chapter is called nothing cause like every chapter I cant come up with a title name.

Disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha, but don't look at me like that, I know you don't either, bitches.

Kagome's point of view, and don't complain about it.

* * *

I was feeling a mix of regret, nausea, circumspection, and I think in between all that was a small speck of hope, hope that Inuyasha wouldn't go into a crazy spasm over this new bit of information.

I felt like I should be leaving I didn't want to see how he was going to react once it really, and I mean really sunk in. Sesshomaru was still standing next to me, staring over at his brother who had just yelled half his brains out from the new concept. He must have been taking the idea of even conceiving a baby better then I was, because I was just standing their in a fuzz, answers and questions running through my head, first one that stuck was, "how the hell did this happen?" which my brain answered "well he stuck his member in your vagina, and his member contracted a white runny liquid that we love to call sperm, which got into her ovary or egg sack, and produced a child."

I sat down and thought every thing over; "didn't you want to have a kid?" My brain asked, and I didn't feel like answering her question, did I want to have a kid, hell yeah, now maybe, not really, wow was I screwed. Sesshomaru who was now getting a cigarette out, and fishing for a lighter seem to be enjoying his brother's moment of agony.

"Wow this couldn't have turned out better?" I looked up to see Inuyasha say in a sarcasm snarl, he got away from his dad, and sort of sat down his hands over his head, probably in the same position as me, thinking it over.

Sesshomaru thinking this was extremely funny, walked over to his younger brother with a cunning smile "This'll make you feel better," he stated, taking his pack of cigarettes out, and passing his brother a lighter, "don't say I never did any thing for you."

"I think what would be best is if we let Inuyasha think it over." Inutashio suggested, but really I knew he was saying, 'he isn't fully down on the concept at hand, so let's leave before it really sinks in.' Sesshomaru left the box of cigarette's and lighter, on the table and left with his father, who was urging even my stunned family out of the room, I knew they wanted to ask a hundred questions, that not even I knew my self.

I looked back at him, he seemed like he was still in his little trance, his golden eyes gaped on the wall on the other side of the enormous kitchen. 'How long was he going to stay like this?' I thought to my self, a little worried I was wondering if I should leave too.

"So, big news their," I said trying to make conversation, it was like he didn't even notice. I got up and walked over to him, sitting on the stool across from him, he got up suddenly taking the cigarettes in his right hand and the lighter on his left, and walked out of the kitchen, he was taking this acceptably well, I thought as he walked away leaving me on the stool by my self.

I waited for at lease 5minuites before following him out of the kitchen, one of the side balconies were opened so I was guessing that he was out there, it was one of the small rectangle balconies that they had spread around the humongous house. And like my gut told me, he was standing there, it was sort of windy and chilly, but it didn't quite bother me, the way I saw it I would be out of there in a couple of minutes. He stood on the gated fence, with a cigarette resting on the tip of his fingers, the smell of the tobacco I wanted to shy away from, seeing as I was pregnant, but luckily the chilly winds evaporated the smell.

"Reminds me of high school" I said talking about the cigarette at the tip of his fingers, in high school, he would always sneak out of class rather it was in the bathroom or out side with some other kids and take a smoke, but for demons it was never a habit, so it was easy for him to just stop buying them, or to just quit.

"Well in high school I always stressed." I frowned to my self, and walked out side.

"Please don't refer to this baby, as a hassle." I told him, walking towards his side. I kind of stood beside him waiting for him to speak, but instead he took a short puff before throwing the cigarette down the 9 feet drop.

"Well you got what you wanted didn't you," he took a better look at me by standing directly in front of me; "you can finally have the baby you always wanted, now you don't have to worry about arguing."

"What do you expect me to do Inuyasha, have an abortion, to get rid of this baby is that what you want," he walked out of the door, as if he was trying to ignore me, but I knew he was listening. "You act as if I produce the baby by myself, when I unmistakably remember you being on top helping me."

We were both in the kitchen again and I felt my heart ache in pain from the words I just said, did he really want me to have an abortion I just couldn't, I would be so wrong in so many levels.

He turned, and his eyes were a bit sympathetic, "don't get an abortion," he said his voice filled with recklessness, and frustration. He turned around and sat down on one of the kitchen stools; he was now in his thinking it over phase again.

The pain disappeared completely, so he wasn't that cold hearted after all, he still seemed like he was thinking it over and I wanted to know, "why," it seemed to me like their was nothing to think over.

"I guess," he said, after awhile, "I guess we can keep him.

"It's a her," I confirmed, but he lifted an eyebrow up, and I was about to ask him why to if he didn't plunge into a completely unrelated topic.

"You hungry?" he asked, and I knew he was only trying to change the subject, I wasn't letting him.

"But are we really going to do this?" I asked sitting down across from him, I didn't know what I wanted to do now, did I want to have the kid or not, I knew Inuyasha really didn't want to, but he wasn't going to kill off what was half his, and he'd be the last person to give it away.

He shrugged theirs nothing to do, "the sperms in the cave, and I'm pretty sure theirs no way to get it out."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that's it"

"I'm just joking, relax, so what are you hungry for?" He asked as he walked towards the windows so one of the maids could get the order.

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm hungry for something, I've been throwing up all week pretty much, um… I'm in the mood for something creamy yet crunchy, yet sour." I said thinking about what sort of foods would have that characteristics.

"Babe, theirs no food like that, in the universe," he said, reassuring me that his jerky side wasn't bruised by the baby discussion.

"There has to be I bet they could rip something up." I argued, walking towards him, as if to see or make sure.

"There not mind readers, you have to tell them what you want."

"Tell them to give me vanilla ice-cream with a pickle on top," I said urging him to do something that would benefit me.

"I'm not sure if you got this part down," he said acting as if he was clueing me on something, "but you're pregnant try eating, I don't know healthy."

"Shut up," I said staring slits at him, and he smiled attentively.

"Well, I know I'm not making it easier for you, but you should really try not giving in to your cravings,"

"And you should try…" I thought for a good come back for about a minute or two, "well you should try not giving in to your pants, since you're not getting any for 9 months oh, in your face."

"That was dumb, I think I won, don't you, yeah I did." He turned around, and headed out of the kitchen, something told be he still wasn't happy about this, but I guess he just needed to cool down.

I let him go without asking any questions, he was taking everything pretty good, and really wasn't that all I was asking for. I sat on the stool, and grabbed one of the cord less phones, I dialed up Sango's number, I was thinking of taking a pregnancy test at that very moment, but a demons word must be better then any test right, I sat down and tapped in the 10 numbers, listening to the ring, Sango was going to totally flip out when she herd, the big news.

"Hello" she said in that tired pregnant and don't want to be tiered kind of voice.

"Guess who this is." I said making my voice sound creepy, and old homicidal man voice, Song sighed.

"I'm so glad you called Kagome," I rolled my eyes in disappointment; she wasn't suppose to guess who it was. "I cant do this any more I have to drop out of college, every thing is overly stressful with this baby, and now that the months are rolling in, I'm starting to have those dreams, you know the ones where I'm in the middle of Language, and I start to feel contractions, and then I have to have the baby on my desk." I snickered she would always scream in the middle of night, then go stuff her mouth with junk food.

"Sango the baby isn't due till summer, school is almost over now, so stop stressing you're self, plus I have the one thing that can help you during your pregnancy." I said swinging my legs side to side on the stool, in anticipation.

"What is that, a fiancé that can take care of me better then the one I have now?" Sango yelled loudly so Miroku could hear.

"Whatever I'm not arguing with you, we all know you're just having your bitch anxieties, so go suck something." Miroku yelled back, he must have been in the bathroom or somewhere that echoed.

"Yeah, I think sucking, and a few other things are what got me in this position, don't you think." Sango screamed back, "so what were you saying? She asked in one of her sweet voices.

"You and Miroku seem to be doing great," I said smiling trying to with stand my laughter. I could feel Sango shrug. "Any way yeah I think I have something that will get you through this pregnancy with out a worry.

"And what's that?" Sango asked before putting some Cracker Jacks in her mouth and chewing loudly.

Well, it's me." I said smiling and waiting for my best friend's response or reaction Sango just stayed quiet for a good solid minute.

"Did you know that cracker Jacks in orange juice taste pretty good" Sango said chewing loudly once again. Kagome gagged at the thought of the mixture, but she then composed her self again.

Sango did you hear me?" Kagome asked fiddling with her long bangs that covered the right of her eye.

"Oh, yeah you said you'd help me with the pregnancy," Sango said stirring the orange juice around with her spoon till she found a cracker jack.

"Yeah, well don't you want to know how I'd help?" Kagome asked anticipation and excitement once again coiling in her.

"I don't know…" Sango answered not interested at all in the conversation she was a major part in.

"Because I'm pregnant too," Kagome answered a little angry that Sango didn't seem to care at all. "And since I'm pregnant to a demon, I should have the kid near the time you do." Kagome rekindled the smile waiting for Sango to have an input to it.

"When did that happen?" Sango asked waiting for the answer.

"Well, at that party we had last weekend; you remember you were in a hotel.

"Oh sorry Kagome I didn't hear a word you said I was talking to Miroku." Sango said, "When did that happen?" she asked again, now getting the answer from Miroku, about some expensive bill that came through in the mail. "Well it's nothing to get worked up about were rich, send it to one of our parents, there take care of it. "Any way Kagome what were you saying… go all the back to the little argument me and Miroku were having that's when I put the phone down.

"You meant to tell me you didn't pickup any thing I said, since the beginning of the conversation." She murmured a silent yes, and I compressed the need to hang up the phone.

* * *

"And then besides a few sentences she ignored me through out the whole conversation, can you believe that." I said crossing my arms and pacing around the humongous room.

Inuyasha only mumbled a soft "uhuh," and then continued to read the contract in his hands, something for the business his dad wanted him to look at.

"And then she was arguing with Miroku like it was no tomorrow, or like I wasn't even there, and I was just trying to lightened up the mood you know, trying to give her some good news, you know what, next time she has a kid, where totally moving away, I don't want to deal with Sango's bitchiness anymore. I paced around once more before taking a seat at the corner of his bed, and watching him read, and sign things. "What you doing?" I asked sincerely.

"Uhuh," he said again signing the bottom of the contract and pulling out another document.

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked watching him closely; he turned around and met my glance.

"I'm kind of busy Kagome, why don't you go… call Sango and tell her about the pregnancy." He said shooting me a small smile and reading through the paper in his hands once again.

"Didn't I just say I called her, and told her just that?" I said getting up, so I could tower over his sitting form.

"You did?" he asked again looking confused when he glanced back up at me this time.

"Yeah I did." I said staring down at him, again. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. "So, no ones taking me seriously, everyone is just ignoring me today.

"That's not true," he mumbled as he started the laptop at his desk.

"Yeah, your right Inuyasha that's not true, but tonight I'm leaving you, I'm getting an abortion, and going to my one true love Kouga and have his kid." I stood next to him as he began typing. "So are you going to let me go?" I asked him.

"Yeah what ever you want, before you go, can you pass me that envelope with the golden stamp?" He asked with one hand out waiting for the envelope, I passed it to him, and walked towards the door.

"WAIT, WAIT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!!" He asked jumping up from his seat, and starring up at her.

"Oh it took you this long enough to realize what I said, I could've been gone, If I didn't stop to get you that envelope.

He sighed gently, "I'm just busy Kagome, I have to do all this bullshit for the whole entire weekend or we won't get to go back school, so just bare with me, and please don't run off with any other man." I walked back to him laying my head on his chest as he enclosed his arms and hugged me tightly. "Why don't you stay here and help sort out the mail, its right there next to the bed post. He pulled away from me for a minute before leaning in and kissing me gently on my lips. He then let his arms fall and sat back down.

"Fine, but I am getting paid for this right." I said jokingly as I grabbed the crate of envelopes

Sure thing, he said ignoring me again this time I shrugged it off, and started to sort them, ones from business documents, contracts, and bills.

"Hey, he said, can you pass me some of the bills; I might as well pay some off now." I took a couple of bills from the top of the stack and passed it to him; he grabbed his wallet and placed a credit card on the desk, before opening the bill, and looking it over. "WHAT THE HELL!" He said reading the amount owed for one of his platinum credit cards.

"What's up?" I asked still sorting the envelopes with ease, I loved being organized and organizing things, it was like heaven to me.

"This credit card bill is what's up." I walked behind him and my eyes widened as I read the amount owed. "He pulled his wallet out again, ignored the mass of bills stashed in the top pockets, and went through the wallet searching for the credit card that caused the over priced bill.

'Wait a minute' I thought as his searches for the card failed, I at that moment wished I could crawl under a rock, and just live there. I walked over to my purse and pulled out a platinum card, and stared at it.

"I can't believe how much this card is costing me; I usually don't even pay with credit cards just cash, I wonder If it's…. he took his cell phone out at that moment, when the words fraud came to mind.

"What you doing?" I asked holding the card in my hands; he looked back at me,

"Calling the bank apparently someone's stealing my "identity" Inuyasha said as someone picked up the phone.

"But what if that person goes to jail" I asked as my palms shook with the consequences of my little shopping spree, I was in deep shit right about now.

"Hold on," he said to the woman on the phone, he then looked at me like I was crazy, "wouldn't that be a good thing." He continued the conversation with the woman.

"Yeah but. Not to be arrogant, but we have money coming from are ass; you could pay the bill with the pocket change in yesterdays pants.

"Hold on again" Inuyasha asked once more to the woman on the other line. "True, but I'm not paying for something I didn't do, you can if you want, but I'm not, and since it's my credit card, who ever the hell this person is, is going down."

"Well let me pay the bill for you, I said." Making him look back towards me, "Society is already a bitch, you don't know, this person could be a poor man, using your money to get his family some shelter, before the hot, summer kicks in, lets not put him in jail."

"To bad," he said, he should have taken his poor ass to college, and then maybe he wouldn't be so goddamn poor."

"You know that one song the colors of the wind." I said before I began singing it.

"You think you own whatever land you land on."

"The world is just a dead thing you can claim."

"But I know ever rock, tree, and creature."

"Has a life, has a spirit has a name.

"You think the only people who are people."

"Are the ones who look and think like you?

"But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger.

"You find out things you never knew you never knew."

"Listen to the second verse, it's really important." I said smiling nervously.

"He stuck an eyebrow up, I'm sorry after the first sentence my ear drums were bleeding from your voice."

"Fine do you want me to say the second verse this time," I said.

"No, I'm talking on the phone," he said getting back to the conversation at hand."

"Inuyasha," I said sitting back down on the bed beside him I had the card in front of me so he could turn and see it. He turned around and looked at me again, this time pointing to the phone. When he saw the card in my hands he hung up, and sighed, before turning all the way around to face me.

"Now it's all coming to me, I loaned you the card at the restaurant that one day. No wonder you didn't want me to call the bank."

"If there's any consolation, you never told me how much money I could use." "I can also pay it off; it's not that big of a deal."

"No, I'll do it," he said taking the card from my hands gently, before turning around completely.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would be mad at you, I did give you the card didn't I."

"And if it helps I used it to by your kick ass gift, so…" I smiled gently trying to find humor in the situation.

"To bad the gift isn't that great, it won't come off." He said before begging to type again.

"I'm going to let you type away, and sign things, if there's anything I have to sign too, just leave it on my pillow or something, I'll get to it."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk I guess." I answered before getting my jacket and leaving, closing the door gently me.

"How dumb am I." I said to myself, it had to be bad luck, to at this very day, be cursed with that bill, the one day he was trying to accept having a kid he probably never talk to me like ever, maybe I was being dramatic, but probably not.

* * *

"I'm going to drop kick his door is what I'm going to do." I told Ayame as I sat on the stool, with my hands on the counter. I grabbed a sick of celery from the bowl in the middle of the counter, and stuck it in my mouth, before biting a huge chunk of it.

Ayame grabbed one also, and bit small a speck of it before talking. "I think you're over reacting, sure he's upset about you being pregnant, but what guy wouldn't be?" She looked over the stick of celery in her hands, before biting another small chunk of it again.

"Yeah, but he hasn't talked to me for two weeks, he didn't even talk to me the plane ride home, he's acting like a total bitch." I pinched the top of the stick after taking it out of my mouth, he was totally frustrating me.

"What do you mean he hasn't talked to you for two weeks, he just talked to you like 5 minutes ago?" Sango took her free hand and ran a hand through her glossy red hair, before getting up and heading towards the pantry.

"Yeah, so I could sign more contracts, I can tell he's mad at me, I can feel it right here." I pointed to my heart, "and more importantly here, "I rubbed my mate mark so she could see."

"Well like I said before, every guy who knows there girl is pregnant, is mad for a couple of weeks, it doesn't matter if there 50 or 18 like Inuyasha, take Miroku for instance." Ayame said, while opening the peanut butter jar and passing it to me.

I dipped the unbitten back side of the celery stick in the jar before glancing up. "Miroku wasn't mad when he found out Sango was pregnant he was actually pretty happy."

She slowly dipped her stick in the jar too, "did I say Miroku, my bad, you know Miroku's weird, going around asking girls to bare his child, of course he's happy. But right now he's mad." She bit into the peanut butter soiled stick.

"No," I said biting into mine too, he's only mad because, Sango when she's pregnant is a total bitch, I'd be mad too."

"I herd that!" Sango yelled out from her position on the couch.

"And you know it's true." I said getting up from my seat, then crossing both of my legs before, sitting back down.

"Well, trust me, Inuyasha still loves you, he won't get mad over a damn over charged credit card come on total bull shit." She grabbed her bottle of water from its spot on the counter, I sipped it.

"Well if that's not it then it must be me." Kagome said putting a hand on her chest in emphasis.

"Yeah, it could be," Ayame said, biting into her second stick of celery, "I mean maybe Inuyasha as your mate knows that your going to be very unattractive later on during the pregnancy, and doesn't fine you sexy any more, or maybe he doesn't find having a baby, or parasite may I say, eating all your food in your stomach, attractive. I know I don't."

"Uh," was the only thing I could let out, she was suppose to be making me feel better, I rubbed a hand threw my long lengthy hair, then on the right of my cheek, as if feeling my soon to be ugliness.

"Don't be mad at me, I'm just saying two week is a long time." She moved a strand of red hair out of her mouth, and behind her ear, before sweeping her bangs to the side.

"But….but, I'm still hot, I mean I don't even look like I'm pregnant, I still way the same."

"Of course, your totally gorgeous you can probably still fit in to that maroon baby top you wore last summer to the beach, where you know, you had sex with Kouga like 50 million times."

"Yeah I can still fit in that maroon baby top, actually, lord knows I did like a million sit ups everyday to look absolutely perfect in it, so Inuyasha, can kiss my ass for all I care." I put the rest of celery in my mouth, before grabbing another one.

"Yeah, but you probably wont look that great in it this summer, 'since you know, your pregnant'," She whispered the pregnant part like no one knew, or she was keeping it a secret, here in are dorm room where there was only three of us, her, me and Sango, and we all knew I was. "You should give it to me, or lease let me loan it, but you should probably just let me have it, it takes a really long time to get your figure back after a baby, you probably know that already."

"I have a fast metabolism I'll be alright." I was getting bored talking to her it seemed; she only wanted to even waste her time on me, was for my stuff.

She gave off a fake smile the tilted her head to the side, "well Inuyasha is one of the hottest guys I've ever seen, she got up taking the peanut butter with her."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked laying my celery stick down on the counter.

"Come on Kag, I'm not trying to say any thing, it's just that I haven't seen a guy as hot as him for awhile is all, and if he really doesn't like you cause you'll pregnant, he'll settle for any girl who's hot, sexy, not pregnant." She walked towards her room.

"Are you saying you're going to "steal" Inuyasha away from me?" I asked raising an eyebrow, like he would; if he was getting fed the same bull shit Ayame was forcing me to choke down.

"Oh no," Ayame said running towards me, and lying a hand on my lap. "You thought I was inferring me stealing your guy, no way, I'm your best friend why would I do that." She smiled as she looked me over, "I was just saying that, you know how two people can be best friends, and then one of the best friends could have a rack of other close friends, and then the other close friends can have some other close friends, and so on, so on. Let's just say dome close friends of mine have a thing for silver head demons that start with the letter I…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but get to the goddamn point are you saying if I dump Inuyasha, or the other way around, I wouldn't be able to get him back."

"No I'm saying that, believe it or not, if Inuyasha gets bored of you, with all the other girls that are pretty much in love with him, it can get way tempting for a guy, and he might sleep with a couple," she grabbed a hand full of celeries as she headed to her room again, "hell 2 weeks he's probably with one of them now, they move in like scavengers, you know he's working on a project with Jenny Rockford, and she has sex with a different guy every day."

I turned around, and looked towards the counter, "I know Inuyasha, he's not going to do that." I laid my hand on top of a wondering pen, and rolled it back and forth with my palm.

"I know you know Inuyasha, I do too, and he would do that." She turned around, laughing gently to her self as she headed towards her room.

I gulped nervously, how dumb was I to talk to Ayame, when she got jealous of people, she always puts them down, now I was worse then down, I was buried alive.

I got up and sprinted towards the door, closing it gently, so Ayame wouldn't know I was leaving, I walked cautiously towards the boy's dorm. I knocked three times, when like always no one answered, I opened the always unlocked door, and stepped in. they thought because they were two demons and one monk living in together in one dorm, they could leave it unlocked night and day. I walked in, and stepped towards Inuyasha's door which was closed.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, seeing Inuyasha sitting in his desk, with the one what's her face, Jenny, Jennifer. Alyssa. Whatever the hell her name was, on top of him, making out, down to one ornament of clothing.

Well lease that's what I thought, I'd see, but instead, Inuyasha was down to one ornament of clothing sitting on his desk, in his room alone, with his text book, on his desk, and writing on a regular piece of paper, nothing, no sign of cheating, breaking up, or moving away. I walked in, and sat down, he watched me, as I didn't say a word, and took a seat.

"Hey," Is all he said, I looked around his room, trying to find any other females clothing besides my own. The only thing I saw, was my jacket, my brush, my old purse, and other stuff I abandoned here for no reason once so ever.

"So you're working with Jacky on that a project, right." I confirmed, still looking around, before setting my eyes on him, top teen magazine says, if the guy blushes, hardens touches his self in any way when said the "other" girls name, then that's a sign of cheating.

"Yeah, but her names Jenny, or something, like that," I watched him closely; he had no shirt on, just jeans. What was with that, was someone there?"

"Was someone here?" I asked, staring over his muscular body. I should have been Illegal for him to show it, if not on TV.

"Why would there be anyone here, besides, Miroku, or Koga, and of course you." Okay, he didn't say twitch, or move unnecessarily, he was doing pretty good, time for plan "B" like they say in top teen magazine, be raw and truthful.

He reached over to grab a beer, and he opened it under my gaze, and took a sip I was wondering if that was a sign, when I classified it as just regular movement I got ready for plan "B."

"Are you cheating on me?" I asked broadly and to the point.

He spat out the little beer, he had in his mouth, and coughed on it, he held his throat, and I watched, with out reaching for a glass of water, or even patting his back to get him circulating like a good fiancé, or girlfriend would, at this point I just stared.

When he got a hold of him self, he looked me over, "who the hell told you that."

"I have my sources," is the only thing I replied back. I was wondering if suddenly chocking on beer, was a sign of weird movement, I rolled my eyes it probably was; I got up and headed towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going, we haven't got any where yet." He got out of his seat, and stated the phrase strangely.

"Whatever Inuyasha," Ayame was right cheating was something Inuyasha would do, after a couple of months of dating someone, he did get tiered why I was any different, I didn't know,

"Wait, I'm not cheating on you…" he said walking towards me.

"**Sit** your ass down Inuyasha I don't want to hear it." I said about to leave the room, if Inuyasha, didn't literally sit his ass down at that very moment. I turned around to seem him….

That's the first cliffy I've ever mad were I didn't even finish the sentence, well tune in next time, and know this isn't a huge conflict, just a little quarrel, between the main characters…

ALL YOU BITCHES REVEW NOW, PRESS THAT GODDAMN BUTTON I COMAND YOU!!!!!!!

-

Love you

Laetitia Messi. :) (You know I'm never mean.)(oh yeah i meant to tell you, the song i knew it by heart so i didnt mind wrighting it down thats why it looks that way.)


	30. Chapter 31

What's going on its' me again, does it seem like You Owe Me is lasting forever or is it just me. I might have to give it a little cliff ending, and then make a sequel, I must warn you though I'm not good with prolongations of stories, they always turn out horribly wrong, so will have to just see how long this story goes. if I continue writing very long chapters that take 2 weeks to write, then the story will end pretty soon, but if I write medium length chapters, then I might even border 50 chapters. WOW right, but I think I'll just have a mixture of them both, I'm not sure if this chapter will be long or short will just have to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. YOU CAN PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW, DAMN SO ABUSIVE!!!!

Chapter 31: SIT, (gay chapter name right.)

And yes this is not in first person any more, so enjoy.

"That's not cool" Kagome said as she paced around the room, the cordless phone looking like it was permanently attach to her ear.

"You think," Inuyasha said sitting down, and watching his fiancé talk on the phone. They had a huge problem on there hands, well not that big, all Kagome had to do was to stop saying that certain word. You know that word that made Inuyasha crash on the floor almost instantly.

He was now fiddling with the necklace around his neck, trying to pull it off, but still it didn't even nudge, it was like voodoo or something, it wouldn't come off and it knocked him to the ground when Kagome said "sit." It took them almost a half an hour to go through every word she had said, before coming to "sit," and knocking him down, for the second time.

She was now on the phone with Sesshomaru who was suppose to be the only person in the Takashi house hold, that could tell her that the rosary on Inuyasha's neck, was more or less a sacred charm, or technique that was used by miko's and other mystical tellers from the feudal era.

She laughed gently as she sat down, "that's so true," Inuyasha's eyes grew to slits as he watched her act as if everything was alright when clearly it was shit. "So I can't say, 'you know what' till you figure out a way to take the rosary off, okay." She laughed again Sesshomaru must of said something funny something like: 'I'm not saying never to say the word,' or 'no you can say the word any time you like,' or even 'go ahead send that bastard to the floor whenever you want to.' It was just like Sesshomaru to torment him in that type of way. "Okay I got it," she said still smiling in that annoying way Inuyasha had in about 30 seconds learned to hate "okay seeya bye."

She got up from the spot on Inuyasha's bed, and laid the phone back on its receiver; then she turned back around, and sort of sat there, like she was waiting for Inuyasha to say something to spark a conversation. He only turned back around and grabbed the pen he had laid on the floor for a brief second and started writing again.

"Oh come on don't be like that, your taking every thing so serious." She smiled attentively he should look on the bright side, she did.

"Be like what?" He asked turning around to finally face her. "You barge into my room, accuse me of cheating on you, when I haven't. Then you say some voodoo shit that knocks me on the ground, you want me to get up and kiss you?" He asked.

"Well you know Inuyasha, that would be pretty damn great." She said laying completely flat against his bed in exhaustion. He stared at her in complete confusion, before getting back to science something he didn't understand worth shit.

"So, this Jacky girl is she pretty?" Kagome asked she was still trying to drag whatever Ayame said to the back of her mind, Inuyasha wasn't cheating on her she was pretty sure of it. She waited on him to say something, but it seemed like he was ignoring her, she decided to ask the question again, "so is this Jessie girl pretty?" this time reaching over to the top of his bed to grab her old purse she left in his room, like two months ago.

"I don't know if she's pretty, I'm trying to do something right now." He continued writing, trying to make sense of what he just wrote, Phosphorus was a what?

"I just want to know," she said, putting a hand through her long hair, "I mean Ayame was saying that she's a total slut, I just want to know if she appeals to you." She then shifted her hands through the bag trying to find, a piece of gum, or mint or something.

"Why would a slut appeal to me?" Inuyasha asked, thinking that he should just give up, and use a computer for the answers.

"I don't know," she answered back grabbing a stick of gum from the wallet pocket of the purse, and sticking it in her mouth. She then threw the out of season purse on the dresser knocking off his alarm clock in the process, even though Inuyasha turned around in annoyance by the falling object, she still sat there not making a single shift to pick it up.

He looked at her then back at the alarm clock with otter annoyance, he then left the object alone, and focused on the woman on his bed, she really was annoying him, it didn't matter how long and luscious her legs were, or how beautiful the contrast of her midnight blue eyes had with the black of her hair, or even her soft delicate skin that seem to call his name sometimes, it didn't even matter that in her stomach was the pod of his own creation, or that smooth aroma that seem to intoxicate him at the worse moments, but there was those days, probably because of the baby, that she'd just he couldn't describe it, she just annoyed the hell out of him, he still loved her but damn. "Then why would you ask if she appealed to me, Kagome?" he asked while turning around and writing again.

"Well, to tell you the truth it's because I herd some things." She said while chewing on the bubble gum aggressively. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha that Ayame thought, and she was considering that he was a slut.

He turned around once again lifting up another eyebrow, "you herd some things" What the hell was she talking about, he shifted in his seat in wonder staring at her like a predator stared at its pray. She shrugged nervously in his stare, before shifting her long bangs out of her right eye, and then shifting all of her hair to the back with her hand.

"I don't know?" she said pronouncing the don't with a "da" sound in the beginning, she wasn't going to let him know any thing, and it annoyed him so much because now he really wanted to know." She shifted her blue eyes towards the ceiling, and back to the wall, trying not to make eye contact with his golden depths.

"Are you trying to say something?" he asked, staring at her angelic form, "are you insulting me." He smirked just thinking about the concept. He closed the book beside him and lifted up a tormenting eyebrow.

She smiled to her self, "I'm not saying anything she said shrugging gently, "I just herd some one say that you…I da know… sleep around." She looked some where else playfully, and Inuyasha came to the conclusion of her plot, she was joking around, he smiled in amusement.

"Are you calling me a slut?" he asked laying an involuntary hand on his muscular chest, "are you calling me some – sort of a man whore." He pulled his way up from the desk, making the book fall on the floor, opening the book to the page he was working on, he crouched down in standard lion pose, on top of her, playfully growling.

Laughing, she moved her head to the right, as he playfully nibbled on her neck where her mate mark lay, she laughed hysterically, as he lapped the exposed skin, before trading in the nipping, and biting for kissing the now redden skin. Instead of laughing, she let out a howl of ecstasy, and he smirked to himself moving on to her lips gently, before adding more force into it, his enlarged nails, piercing her back, getting ready to pull off any artifact that was blocking him from pure nudeness, or privates.

Knowing this Kagome, slid up from under him, moving her head to the left, so the kisses would stop, "cant, having a baby." She reminded, before pushing her knees closer to her, making her look like a small petite, little girl.

"Oh damn it, isn't the extra sperm better for the kid?" he asked already knowing the answer. He collapsed himself on the other side of the bed looking at the ceiling, and the fans movement, trying to calm him and some other parts of his body down.

She rolled her eyes at him, as he faded into quietness. She gently got up, reaching for his text book, and grabbed the papers in the cracks of it. "Wait didn't I have bubble gum in my mouth?" she asked laying the paper on the bed in wonderment.

"I accidentally swallowed it." Inuyasha answered with his eyes still closed, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Aw come on, I have to remember to never make out with you with gum in my mouth, that was my last piece." She sat back on the bed reading the paper: 'Phosphorous is a metal in the periodic table…. What else is there to say, I think it's silver, and shiny? That's my paragraph for phosphorus a metal. Next element is…'

"What the hell is this?" She asked showing Inuyasha the paper, or lack of, "Is this that home work assignment we were suppose to do for the weekend?" She shoved the paper in his face when he didn't answer.

"Come on Kagome, I'm trying to sleep before school tomorrow. He nudged the paper back at her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, not only the only element you named is phosphorus it's not even a metal, it's a nonmetal, and it in no way is shiny, it actually has three forms, and this isn't a paragraph the homework was to write a paragraph for every element." Kagome sighed as she looked over the paper again. Science was the only class they didn't have together. And her class had to write an essay for every element, because some dumb ass talked back to the professor.

He yawned and shook his head. "Who cares, she'll get over it." He then pulled his wandering strand of hair out of his face in agitation whispering something about cutting it all of.

"First of all, I care, your suppose to be taking care of me and this baby, and you literally suck balls in science, how are you suppose to take care of my family and your family's business. And if I ever come into this dorm and see that your hair is cut, I'll make you cry like a 1 week old baby." she crushed the paper in her hands and tossed it in the trash can missing, but not caring apparently.

"What the fuck that's my paper," he said wide awake now, staring at the useless paper, and his two weeks pregnant fiancé. She shifted her self on the bed still agitated.

"You can copy the first paragraphs of mine, I don't want you flunking any classes." She got up and looked him over, "I don't think your ready to have a kid" she said after looking through his messed up dorm room, and his sleeping form on the bed, after she had assured him that he didn't have to worry about the homework he all but dived him self on the bed, and closed his eyes.

"Uhhh…just because I didn't do my science homework, I'm not a good farther," he said eyeing her now that she caught his attention. "It's just science last time I checked I was going to be running a business, not a science lab." He then after that statement fell down again completely wiped out.

She rolled her eyes, and closed the door to his room, she wasn't going to let the argument linger, she just went back to her dorm to get ready for bed.

* * *

She shifted in her bed at the ringing alarm, "Shut up," she snapped pulling the pillow over her ears, to stop the ringing, "shut up I said," she slowly pulled up the alarm and hit it swiftly off the bed stand, hearing it crash instantly. "Damn it all," now fully awake she looked down at the broken equipment she really didn't feel like buying a new one, she cursed at her self trying to figure out why she signed up for morning classes when obviously she wasn't a morning person.

She got up and walked eyes closed towards the bath room stubbing her toe on her desk in the process, she swore again holding her toe, and hopping as she got to her bathroom. As she pulled the door open she sighed feeling a quenching feeling in the bottom of her stomach, cussing and swearing once more, at her self, and at Inuyasha for making her pregnant she pulled her horrid hair in a ponytail then proceeded dropping her guts in the bottom pit of the toilet.

Raising her self up, she stared at the mirror, she pulled her hair down from the ponytail, letting the wavy curly bonds flow down, all her hair practically covering her eyes, she waved them up again, then stepping side ways she watched her self in the mirror pulling her shirt up, now watching to see if her stomach was getting any bigger after 2 weeks and a day. Seeing a slight pouch unnoticeable to everyone else's eyes, she smiled. Then grabbed her tooth brush and preceding her morning duties.

Sitting down on the counter with a bowl full of cereal and looking absolutely radiant, her black hair straighten and pulled back, of course her long bangs always covering both eyes or one, this time all her hair was coursed back showing all of her gorgeous face.

She eyed the cereal before her knowing that she should eat, for the baby and her self, but not in the mood, she got up bringing her books with her, she then made her way to the couch sitting down while reaching for the remote to turn on the TV.

"Hey, Kagome have you seen my earrings, the golden ones with the diamonds on the side, don't lie to me, you can tell me if you stole it." Ayame asked and accused, a hand tucked away holding a couple of textbooks, Her red hair usually curly and wavy times 2 now in a straight fashion, with a crease in the middle to let the hair fall to both of her sides.

Kagome shrugged, checking the time, and then getting up. "To tell you the truth Ayame I'm not really talking to you." She of course was still mad that Ayame told her all that bull shit about Inuyasha.

"RELAX," she said in a gasp not believing her best friend was walking out on her, "I was just having some harmless fun," catching up to Kagome, and laying a hand around her slender shoulders. "We use to do the same thing to all the cheerleaders dating cute foot ball players, you remember? In high school, so just relax." They both walked up to the door and Kagome opened it.

"Exactly we use to do it to every one else not me." Kagome tucked Ayame's arms towards her self, before walking up. "Plus I'm richer then you why would I steal your earrings." She yelled back to her ex best friend.

Ayame trying to catch up again continued on with the conversation, "but it's not like I was lying completely," They now walked past the boys' dorm which opened revealing Miroku, who only waved in tiredness, before walking back to their dorms, trying to get back to Sango. "It's all true, girls do like Inuyasha, I mean a lot, it just so happen they know you're engaged to him."

Kagome stopped staring at Ayame before lifting an eyebrow, "so he's not really cheating on me, hmm, see I can see you were lying completely when you said that part weren't

You?" fidgeting Ayame scratched her head.

"Sorry…" she said face turning red, "you know me, when I get jealous I always say stupid shit like this, come on forgive me," Kagome sighed in a hefty way, before continuing her walk. "So is that a yes?" she asked gripping her books to her chest.

"Fine Ayame, I guess I should have expected all that bull from you." She continued her stride walking cautiously as if waiting for someone.

"Yeah, I knew you would forgive me." She said hugging Kagome on her arm tightly, before walking arm to arm beside her, after awhile Ayame started to hum before breaking off with this: "I know were friends and everything, but you're walking way to slow, I'll see your slow ass later." She took short strides to the elevator, and did one of her Ayame smiles before going down.

The only thing that was on kagome's mind and processing was 'where the hell was that hanyou?' She didn't want to have to knock on his door that was his job, she completely stopped and turned around, still not seeing him, 'damn it,' she swore to her self. Walking up to the elevator, before turning again, she rolled her eyes and pressed the bottom button. She watched the elevator door open, and turned back around to see his dorm, no one coming out, or attempting to even come, she growled, and stomped her self back to his dorm, pushing it open.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" She yelled looking around the empty dorm no one was there except Kouga who was eating his cereal and looking at her as if she was crazy, his classes starting in the afternoon. "Where the hell is Inuyasha, if he hadn't notice I'm pregnant with his kid, he can't come pick me up."

"Uh," Kouga stuttered not knowing what to say to the angry Miko. "Oh yeah he had to leave early this morning, see this one girl needed help with that one project so you know." He continued his cereal.

"NO I DON'T KNOW, I SWEAR I TOLD HIM HE WASN'T ALLOWED TO SPEACK TO THAT GIRL!" Kagome screamed looking at her watch to see she was late to Mrs. Kin's class the second time this year, super.

"Wow you sound like Inuyasha, he's not allowed to talk to the girl he's working on a project with." Kouga smiled in amusement shifting the cereal in his bowl.

"Who the fuck asked you Kouga; eat your damn corn flakes." With that she left rolling her eyes, as she pulled her cell phone out calling her fiancé, he didn't answer on the 1st ring, and she was actually hoping that he didn't answer the phone so she could hear if he really changed that damn answering machine. But he answered on the 2nd ring.

"Who ever the hell this is I'm going to kill you," he said his voice like venom over the telephone, Kagome rolled her eyes, and jogged over to the elevator, getting in and starting the conversation.

"Calm your ass down, I'm the one that's mad." She said crossing her arms, kicking the elevator so it would go down faster. Not working she just relaxed waiting for his reaction.

"Damn it bitch, I'm in class I'll talk to you later." He hung up and Kagome could feel her lip hit the floor, questions ran through her head, 'did he just call me a bitch?' did he just hang up on me? And other questions like that. She shifted uncomfortably, he could of said that when he answered the phone, what the fuck.

She walked towards her car; she hadn't used it for awhile, because well she didn't think she needed to. Seeing as she had a fiancé who could drive her, apparently not. Getting in the car she pulled her keys out starting the Escalade, then driving out of the dorm parking lot, speeding towards the University.

She hurried up and parked, taking her seat belt off, almost tripping on it as she jumped out of the car. "Shit" she said to her self, forgetting her books, having to open the car again then grabbing before stumbling back towards the building.

She wasn't one to run, she always walked nicely, you know letting the ass shake, plus she sweated like a pig, one of her faults she got it from her dad. Not really caring she ran through the halls, getting to Mrs. Kin's door, she gulped gently as the butter flies came through her stomach, she was pretty sure that she wasn't going to let her stay why even try.

She opened the door walking towards her seat, everyone turned and stared towards her, she ignored them watching Mrs. Kin who was wearing a large loose green dress, looking like a clown like always with the extra make up, she had flip flops on that showed her horrible toes, and her skin had gotten worse since yesterday more boils to stare at and ask your self why wasn't she using proactive, it was cheap enough for her.

She looked away from Mrs. Kin, and relaxed her eyes on a certain Hanyou, who was staring her way, as well as the other students in the room. She narrowed her eyes, apparently very mad at him, but having to sit with him any way.

Sitting down, she sighed waiting for Mrs. Kin to tell her to get out of her class room, she would leave, comeback again, and go on with the rest of the day, but today she couldn't they had a test, and she couldn't fail it… so it was time for begging.

"You know the rules Higurashi, out of my class room!" Mrs. Kin boomed, making all of her fat wobble, kagome grabbed her hair band, tying her hair into a perfect ponytail, at lease she'd have all the other rules right, she got her self ready to plead.

"Well just let me, explain…" Kagome started looking at the red face bumpkin in front of her. "You see, I was driving and…."

"I don't care!" she shook again, making all the other students hide, Kagome sighed staring back at her fiancé, who looked amused, she rolled her eyes, and looked back at the woman, figuring out that wearing a dress, and wearing her hair in curls was a new thing for her, she now knew exactly what to say to Mrs. Kin. "If I didn't let cell phone boy get away with it, why would I let you!" Mrs. Kin bombed again, shifting a hand at Inuyasha.

Kagome felt a side of guilt, maybe calling Inuyasha wasn't the best thing to do, and she shouldn't have been so mad.

"Your right, and when your right your right, so I guess I should just leave." Kagome babbled grabbing her purse, and making it to the door. While walking she counted silently to her self, '1, 2, 3,' she dropped her purse, turning around to get it, like she planned, it was slightly open letting some of her things fall out of it. She trailed her hands slowly getting all the artifacts, then staring up at the teacher slowly, she got up and stared her way, "Is that a new hair style?" she asked getting up and watching Mrs. Kin turn around and look her way, as if trying to imagine why the girl was still in her presents.

"Higurashi I told you to leave!" she yelled again her face red now, staring daggers at the girl before her.

"Yeah I know but, your hair just looks so pretty…" She shifted her self closer to the teacher, making the students stare her way wide eyed. "And that dress, wow I didn't even know you had a figure." She finally got her way to her desk smiling sweetly at the tremendously ugly professor, "That dress just highlights your gorgeous brown eyes, and does everything for your white pasty skin. I mean I wish you were my mother, she never dresses so hip."

"Well…. I tried this morning." Mrs. Kin said while patting her grayish reddish hair, she straighten her dress and gave every one in the room a bright yellow smile.

Inuyasha who didn't know what the hell was happening just stared at his fiancé in 'awe' was she serious Mrs. Kin looked worse then ever now that she actually 'tried.' And then that's when it clicked he knew what she was doing, he had to admit she was good. Maybe she could get him out of that extra assignment he got for his cell phone going off in the middle of class, it was her fault after all.

"Well I should go," Kagome said going back towards the door, first picking up her purse, then opening the door-

"Wait, this test is pretty important, so I guess you can stay… another slip up like that, and it's going to be 3 marks, and not one, now sit down Higurashi." Kagome smiled, before turning around, and walking back to her seat. While Mrs. Kin continued talking about the procedures of the test.

"Nice one," Inuyasha said in a low whisper, Kagome who was writing the procedures down in her notes ignored him. "Okay so I conclude you're mad… but you have to know…"

"I don't have to know anything" She said looking back at her notes, as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"That's fine, just know you'll have to talk to me sooner or later." He said turning back to the note book in front of him, before reaching up for a pencil.

"I don't have to do any thing, the only time me and you will conversate today, is when I ask you to pass back my science report." Inuyasha sighed gently before reaching in his note book for the 20 page long essay.

"You're talking to me right now, so I guess that's twice." He passed back the essay, "come on your pregnant with my kid, let's not get in one of our three month arguments okay."

"You know what I can't believe?" Kagome asked not waiting for Inuyasha to answer before beginning, "I can't believe that you left early in the morning, to help this unknown girl with her project, and leave the woman that's pregnant with your kid at her dorm." She snapped trying not to raise her voice.

"So it's more then what I thought, okay…" he shifted before getting in to the conversation. "It's not her project… it's mine too, I had to work on it." He quieted down, when Mrs. Kin started passing the test papers out, passing her big ass their way, dropping the answer sheet and the test booklet before leaving. "So don't get all angry at me, you said your self if I fail then how do I take care of our family's business." He left it at that before opening the booklet.

"Oh yeah Inuyasha, that's it. You couldn't even call to let me know, the only reason why I'm late is because I waited up on you, so don't start with me." She grabbed her test booklet, opening it and reading the question, to her self.

"It's not like your 3 months pregnant kagome, your not even a month, you can take care of yourself, damn." He said frustrated now that he broke the tip of his pencil.

Kagome who decided to ignore him read the test question out loud, "Number 1 if you have half of a business, are you 'A' the heir, 'B' a partner, 'C' the investor, or 'D' all of the above.

"Higurashi, don't read the test questions out loud." Mrs. Kin barked, sitting at her desk, giving her a venomous glare.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Kagome shifted in her seat, before answering the question.

"Why would you do that?" Inuyasha whispered while sharpening his pencil, on the hand held sharpener the girl to his left was more then happy to let him borrow.

"Leave me alone I'm taking a test, go flirt with that girl that let you borrow that sharpener." She started reading the 3rd question to her self, biting the end of her pencil like in high school.

"Why would I flirt with her, I needed a sharpener, don't start." He passed it back to the girl with out glancing at her.

"Whatever," she sighed before reading out loud again to ignore him further, "If you were an owner to a multi business and have three kids who would be the heir. 'A' 3rd born, 'B' 2nd born, 'C'1st born, or 'D' all of the above."

"Higurashi one more time, and you can take your test out side." Mrs. Kin barked, looking up from her magazine.

"Sorry," she said going back to the test.

"You're only getting your self in trouble." Inuyasha said marking another answer on the answer sheet.

"Kiss my ass." Kagome said looking over the 4th question.

He smirked to him self, "Love to."

"If you are the fourth inheritor of your family's name, does that necessarily mean you are the 4th heir to your family's business?" Kagome yelled out loud for the third time. "A' yes, 'B' no, 'C' yes if you are the first born, 'D' no, if your parents name all their kids with the inherited name."

"Higurashi get out!" Mrs. Kin yelled, a hand towards the door.

"Sorry and sure." Kagome got up from her seat grabbing her stuff, and her test.

"Send me the test, once you have completed it." Mrs. Kin said strictly watching her leave."

She walked out of the door, and straight to the exit, she could take the test in her car, she walked through the parking lot, walking towards her car, once she found it, she didnt hesitate to sit in the driver seat.

"Okay Kagome, if you're the owner of your own business, and became bankrupt would passing the business to your legal first born raise money?" She bit her eraser, "come on you know this."

"It's "A" and you should close your window, you have the air conditioning up." A certain Hanyou said trailing him self to the passenger seat, then climbing in the unlock car.

"Get out." Kagome hissed, staring at the question before her and not at her fiancé.

"Aww, you don't even want to know why I'm out here, when we have exactly in hour left of class in Mrs. Kin's." Inuyasha coaxed turning the radio on to hear jazz before, flipping the channel on something else.

"No, now get out." Kagome said putting "A" down and moving to her last question.

"That one, I think is 'D,' yeah it was 'D'" he said laying it on the hit music channel, to hear Fall Out Boys 'Thanks for the mmrs.'

She marked 'D' and started to leave if a hand hadn't come up for her wrist. "Where you going," he said with a smirk.

"To turn my test in, and I would appreciate it if you let my wrist go." She struggled out of his strong hold, before giving up and letting him pull her back down to her seat.

"She said bring it back once you're done, who said you had to be done today." He said pulling her to his lap, kissing her mate mark gently before, sliding him self over to the drivers seat, and placing her down on the passenger. "I'll drive."

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked putting her test in the back, completely forgetting about her little grudge.

"I woke up too early couldn't get breakfast." He said pulling out of the parking lot, and raising the volume when, Dash Bored Confessional came on, with You Have Stolen My Heart. "I'm dedicating that song to you he said, while pulling into the intersection.

Remembering again about the grudge: "yeah, sure you are, that's why you were with Joan all day." Kagome said, making him roll his eyes and look to the sky.

"For the last time, her name is… wait what is her name, any way I'm only working on this project with her, she's not even a friend, lets get pass that, I don't get all mad when you have long conversations with boys, or say hi to them in the halls when you really don't have to." He sighed as he, drove up to a red light.

"But this is different she's a slut, sluts are smart, they know what there doing." She argued, crossing her arms, and looking towards the front.

"So you know what your doing, and no one calls you a slut." He said with a smirk as Kagome punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" he asked smiling.

"For calling me a slut, dumb ass, when I'm so obviously not." She went back to her sulking stage.

"I love you, not Jeanne, so let it go. Where do you think we should go to get the food?" He asked glimpsing at her to see if she was over it.

"Go to McDonalds or something, I'm not eating any way," she said, putting the volume up higher when it came on Girlfriend, by Avril lavigne. She smiled, "I'm dedicating this song to you, well she's not your girlfriend she's your fling or something right.

A/N (If you haven't herd this song then you won't get the joke, so go to you tube.)

"I see how it is," he said with a small smile, before changing the station to something else.

"What song are you looking for?" Kagome said attempting to stop the smile spreading on her face.

"I'm looking for any song that says my fiancé is a roaring bitch, but I'm not having any luck." He said before putting it back on the original station they had it on.

"Ha, Ha, so funny I'm in tears." She said sarcastically lying down on her seat in exhaustion.

"You tiered" Inuyasha asked, staring down at her, she only nodded, "I'll drop you off at the dorm then turn in your home work and test, maybe after I'll join you."

"I don't think so you need class, plus I just need a couple hours it's a pregnancy thing… probably." She got up as he U turned back towards the dormancy.

"Fine I'll stay in class, but don't try to come back to school though, just take it easy." He said in caution.

"Yeah, How am I going to get back to school you'll have my car, dumb ass." She said staring at him as if he was idiot.

"I knew that, I'll get Sango to drive it back, she rode with Miroku." He turned into the dormitory "C." "So you still mad at me?" He asked parking in the closest parking spot in the parking lot.

"So and so, I want to meet this Jillian girl, you know see if she's prettier then me." Kagome said, rising up from her seat to look him straight in the face.

"I could tell you if she's prettier then you, with out you even looking. He smirked, in a know it all way, and waited for her to respond.

"Yeah you'd probably say I am, to save your ass." She unbuckled her seat belt and got out, Inuyasha doing the same.

"No I'll be honest," he put his right hand up as if he was doing an oath, walking up to her.

"Okay then tell me?" She asked, as he enveloped two loving arms over her waste holding her firmly to him.

"Hmm, it's a close race I'm not going to lie." He said smiling to himself at the shock on her face.

"I can't believe you"-

"I'm just joking on a scale through 1 to ten," he played with her hair gently, inhaling her addictive scent. "She's a…hmm… I don't know an 8," and you're a 3," he couldn't stop the roped laughter that strung from him, when she hit him on his right arm, in obvious anger. "Joking again, your, a, well, numbers never end, so I cant tell you.

"That's really sweet, but were talking about, 1 through ten, not pass the scale." She separated them gently, wanting her answer.

"Fine you're a perfect ten." He closed the space between them laying his firm lips over hers making a simple kiss, waiting for her to deepen it.

But she separated them again, "and she's a 8…" she began, looking at him still angry, "that's two scores lower then me, that means you think she's hot."

"No I don't" she left his grasp, not really angry, but in a hurry to get inside. He trailed after her. "I don't think she's hot, or pretty, I just didn't want to hurt her feelings.

He gently pulled on her arm, making her turn, and she smiled gently making him smile as well, "Sure you don't, SIT!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Okay that's the chapter took me awhile, sorry continue reviewing peeps, oh yeah, college is almost over, and the girls' real name is Jessica, but Kagome can never remember, and apparently Inuyasha can't either, so you know. I might let them graduate next chapter, but I want them too, when I graduate from 8th grade, which is like next week, then I can update like every day, like last summer.

REVIEW!!!!

I hoped you liked the songs!

XOXOXOXOX

X

O

X

O

Laetitia Messi.

23 pages on Microsoft word whooooooo!


	31. Chapter 32

So, So………….what to say what to say… well this story is coming to an end, not as soon as we all thought, but not as late as I thought, I can't tell you which chapter though cause I don't know…I'm going to miss being in this little adventure with you guys, it's been really fun, answering review, taking, criticism, laughing at chapters and all that good stuff, but this wont be my last story, so you all can get on a new train and come join me for more fun, on one of my other fanfics…I know I only have one more now, but you know later, keep in touch though. Well I should stop because You Owe Me is not over, and we still have a few chapters so let's ride!

Disclaimer, I don't own any characters of Rumiko Takashi's ass kicking Manga Inuyasha, not even all the hot guys that are in it, like Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and lets not forget are sexy, sexy star Inuyasha. Wow… I think I gone and my self depressed.

Chapter: 31 (WOW WHERE ALREADY ON CHAPTER 31 I CAN HARDLY BELIVE IT!!!)

"I can't believe this!" Sango said a grin forming in all corners of her lips, she held her envelope in her hands, trying to read inside of it, Kagome groaned with anticipation, they were all in the boys' room; Inuyasha sitting on the counter, a ice pack on his head, from the hard 'sit' Kagome had gave him. Ayame had her envelope on her lap, her body completely frozen, her face an unpleasant color of red. Kouga who was staring at Ayame in wonderment he had set his envelope under his chair, just waiting like the rest.

"When's your ass of a fiancé getting here?" Inuyasha questioned Sango; he now lifted up his envelope, and stared at it, hoping to see the context. "I say we open it… if Miroku doesn't want to get his slow ass over here on time, then so be it. Plus who does this anymore, waiting to open their placement grades when all their friends get theirs' that's gay." He jumped off the counter squinting, as he felt the ache in the calf of his legs, before narrowing his eyes at Kagome for sitting him, but it did no good she was in a daze.

"Give him 2 more minutes" Sango said looking at her wristwatch, before shifting her eyes downwards, trying to read the sealed envelope before her.

"Well I'm tiered of waiting," Inuyasha declared I want to see if I passed, and if my grades are up to par." He tightened his grip on the sealed mail in his hands, examining it; he walked over to the door to look out, before taking a seat on the couch.

Ayame only nudged, her face turning a mixture of green, Kagome still in a daze, Kouga sweating nervously waiting, the only people who seem to be alive was Inuyasha, and Sango.

"Well then let's play a little game." Sango enquired while smiling, "Okay lets all try to guess what we have on are report cards, and weather we passed or not or how are parents will react when they get the copy in the mail." Sango smiled tapping on Ayame's arm, so she could begin the game, but she only nudged her off, so Sango tapped again.

Ayame looked up, "what do you think Sango, I went to party's almost every night, had sex on a daily bases, never sober enough to go to class, and to hung over to do any homework, but I'm so sure I passed!" her voice cracked mid way through, her face now the color purple, she got up grabbed her purse, and leaving the envelope on the floor she left the dorm.

"Wow," Was the only thing that Sango could say, "Well Inuyasha your turn.

"Fuck off Sango." He said lying on the couch.

"O-Kay" Sango said, trailing the 'okay' sarcastically, "Kouga your turn."

"I never did my homework, and didn't understand what half of the teacher said, so I'm aiming for a 1. 5 and my parents are going to pop a cap in my ass." Kouga pushed the envelope through his clenched hands damping the top with his sweat.

"Way to get in the game, how 'bout you Kagome think you got any good ones?" Sango asked directing the question to her best friend, who was staring at the wall, and now at Sango.

"Of course, I kick ass it doesn't matter what I do." Kagome stated staring back at the wall, she sounded a bit nervous as if she didn't believe her own words, she turned back towards the wall, and continued staring at it.

"Well," Sango said folding her arms gracefully, "I think I have a perfect score, I kicked ass in all of my courses…what can I say I'm an over achiever." Sango smiled, and looked over at all of her companions, they all looked sad, confused, or bored, she sighed and slumped her self down too.

There was a knock at the door, before it swung open and Miroku came in his envelope in his mouth, and his books occupying his arms, he crouched down, and laid the ornaments on the counter, before taking Ayame's seat. "What are you guys waiting for?" He asked already ripping the top of the envelope.

"We were waiting for you." Sango said agitated, "your suppose to wait till we all open ours we've been doing this since high school." Sango bit her lip angrily but didn't hesitate to begin opening her own.

"That's not necessarily true; I didn't do it last year." Kagome said, opening hers, "I hated Inuyasha to much too just sit around and open shit with him." She tore off the top, pulling out the papers instantly, she held it a couple inches away from her, before turning it over. The first thing she read was the pass certificate that was in the flap of the paper, she dropped the certificate on the floor, she already knew she passed all she wanted to read was the grades, she started with the bottom and read up from there. MR. Dixon, '4.0' Mrs. Yen 3.5 Mr. Tone 4.0 Mrs. Klan 4.0 Mrs. Kin 2.0, Kagome's eyes widen at the 2.0 before her, this just couldn't be, Mrs. Kin was business course, if her parents saw a C average in business they'd absolutely freak, She dropped the grades on the floor, and stared at it. What she needed to do was make up a good excuse to her parents, she needed compelling statements about how mean Mrs. Kin was or how horrible, who was she kidding she wasn't getting out of this. "Sango, has the school mailed the grades home yet?" Kagome asked, Sango was smiling at all her grades, and Kagome felt compelled to barf.

"No, there not sending it until we leave," she looked back at her grades grabbing a highlighter so she could highlight the best ones.

"That gives me until Friday," She said to her self, her eyes trained somewhere else. "Where do they store the grades there going to mail?" she asked Sango, who frowned at the fact that she had to stop praising her grades.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Just ask the front lady woman to give you it, or something." She went back to her grades, smiling and highlighting some more.

Kagome got up and walked back towards the couch, grabbing Inuyasha by a muscular arm, and tugging him towards the door.

"What the hell," he questioned, yanking his arm back before strengthening him self.

Kagome frowned, "I need to drive over to the school, and you're coming with, because you have to ask for your grades too, or when your parents see yours there wonder about my grades, and question my parents, so come on." She opened the door, and waited for Inuyasha to walk out.

"So… the cards are on my playing felid." He crossed his arms over his head relaxed, and smirked, "I think I'll hang out here, you know get you back for all the times you 'sat' me."

"Forgive and forget," Kagome stated, staring at him obviously, she was getting a little annoyed.

"I don't forgive you, and I'm not drunk, or hung over, so I'm not forgetting." He walked towards the couch again, but kagome yanked his shirt.

She gently lifted up a hand and touched his unsleeved arm; he then backed up and yelled trying to hold his arm from the pain. "What the hell" he said, looking at the red sore on his arm, it looked very much like a burn mark.

"If you don't help me, I'll turn that gorgeous face of yours into a saucy pizza, if you know what I mean." She warned lifting a hand up to show the glowing blue light radiating from her palm.

"No, I actually don't know what you mean." He said looking at the burn, on his arm. It finally sunk in he looked up. "If you touch my face I'll kill you." He backed up dropping the red sleeve.

"Then I'll burn your legs." Kagome offered smiling up at him," While Following him down the hallway the glowing getting intense.

"Hey that's better then my face," he said, grabbing her wrist, so she couldn't attempt to touch him.

"The only thing you care about is your face?" Kagome asked, putting her miko down, and watching him in puzzlement. "I can burn your body so badly you won't ever be able to use it, but I guess it's alright if I don't touch your face."

"That's not true; don't touch my face, my abs, my balls, and my hair." He said counting them off with his fingers."

She raised a hand up and touched a lock of his hair, making it blaze in fire, he backed up, letting the small fire out with his hands. "What the fuck Kagome!" He said lifting the lock towards his face to survey the damage. "I can't believe you set my hair on fire."

"What the fuck, it's called being a miko, and your self-esteem level was getting on my nerves I had to let it out." She said shrewdly ignoring his glares, if she was any one else then he would of did much more then stare.

"Well I'm soooo sorry I'm confident in my self." He said, realizing that he backed up quick enough, his hair could be saved.

"You're not confident, you're an egotistic ass whole, and you can't go two seconds with out worrying about how you look." She said rolling her eyes, she had to admit that she didn't want him ugly, sure enough didn't want him hairless, but his head was so big, how he managed to walk outside with out floating away was beyond her.

"Whatever I'm not arguing with you," he pushed away from her, wanting to go back in his dorm, but she ran before him and closed the door.

"You have no choice, but to argue, I have to get to the main office before they mail the grades." She then went in front of the door, so he couldn't get in. "Tell you what I had no right to burn your beautiful, soft, glistening hair, and your not a egotistical ass whole who only thinks about him self, and is a total bitch that never admits he's wrong…"

"You never said that part"-

"What?"

"You never called me a bitch that never admits he's wrong." He lifted up an eyebrow.

"Really, I thought I said you were a bitch that never admits he's wrong, and that you work out to much when you could be catering to me… and that you"-

"No you never said any of that." He reassured waiting for her to go on.

"Oh, must have been spur of the moment, but hey, that doesn't mean your any of those things."

"Sure it doesn't." he said crossing his arms again.

She was starting to see that she always fell for the guy, that were to conceited maybe it was because she liked pretty boys. 'Hey lease he doesn't act gay.' She said to her self she could remember half of the guy she dated having better strides then she did. 'And at lease he had muscles, actually really nice muscles, and hey it's not like I'm not conceited I have no room to talk, I take like 5 hours in the bathroom.'

Inuyasha stared at her, eyebrow up, arms crossed; completing his confused expression, why was she mumbling to her self, she was just standing there staring at the ground mumbling things that he couldn't register. "Are we going or are we just going to sit around acting crazy…" he said watching two girls walk pass behind them staring at Inuyasha, and Kagome as they walked, "in public I might add, are we just going to stand here acting crazy in public, or are we going to go?"

"You're ready?" She asked smiling up.

How could he be mad at a face like that, damn it, he was trying so hard, but wow she was hot, now he had to forgive her, and maybe make out later, love was seriously a bitch. "I've been ready, just standing here watching your sanity slip."

Shut up," She said leading the way. "So let me see your grades, she pulled out a hand waiting for Inuyasha to show it, he took out the folded paper acting as if he was going to hand it to her, but snatching it back, "let me see yours first, they have to be pretty bad if you want to steal your parents copy." He grinned mischievously and she rolled her eyes, snatching his and handing hers. He had 2.0's for about everything, but business, it was the only 4.0 he had.

"I know what you're thinking, I kicked ass in Mrs. Kin's right." He guessed looking down at her.

"Yeah, but that's only because you've been having an affair with her, don't act as if you don't know." She smiled as Inuyasha's face turned into a slight shade of green. "Oh my gosh are you going to vomit."

"You know how I think about things, why would you say something like that?" He questioned, his face turning darker green, as he looked farther in the statement.

"That's what happens when you sit around at the age of 9 and watch porno, you start thinking life is a huge pornography film, and when someone says a girl's name, you either erect or vomit.

"Well hurry up, and say someone else's name, I'm dying over here, my minds not processing things right." He stated staring at the wall while he walked, his face turning a dark shade of green now.

"Hmm… let's think. Rosie O' Donald, Shrek, Those grudge things from the movie…hmm your 5th grade teacher what was her name? Oh yeah Mrs. Harf with the hairy mole, that was infected, and she use to scratch her vagina in between every lesson, and her nails were peeling off with fungus.

"Oh nice, he said jogging in front of her, and she jogged trying to catch up.

"How about Mrs. Kin that one day she wore that Victoria Secret Dress, how about the day her thong was showing, and you asked if you could be excused so you wouldn't barf. She just kept on swinging her enormous ass in your face every chance she could get, you remember when she asked you if she looked sexy that day, and you were all like, 'will it get me a good grade if I say sure,' that was so fucking hilarious." She laughed while she ran, and Inuyasha 'B' lined for the dormitory bathrooms, and kagome waited outside.

"I'm tearing up out here," she said laughing as he came out.

"Hardy, hark, hark! He said continuing to walk ignoring her remarks.

"Did you actually barf," She asked a catching up to him." That reminded her that today she woke up with no morning sickness, she had thought that was weird, but her stomach felt fine.

"No I didn't throw up, who would I look like, throwing up because my fiancé said a couple remarks, I was just…peeing. You never pee?" He asked walking at her pace now.

"Yeah sure you peed," her stomach started to turn, and she slowed down making Inuyasha do the same.

"What's up with you?" he asked staring down at her, starting to feel anxiousness build up in the core of his stomach.

"I think in a couple of minutes I'm going to need to 'pee.' She said putting two fingers up in quotes, to support the pee factor.

"Why?" He asked stupidly, as he started walking slower, so he could manage her.

"Because I'm pregnant dumb ass, what other reason would I want to vomit?" She held her stomach as the feeling left, and she continued walking, slowly at first before building speed.

"I thought you said you needed to pee?" He asked staring down at her in otter confusion.

She slowly patted his back, "you're so lucky your good looking" she said as they got to the exit.

They walked to her car, Kagome opening the door from where she was, by pressing the button on her keys. "What?" He asked not getting the 'your so glad your good looking thing.'

"Again, don't ever lose that face, or body." She walked in the driver section, and Inuyasha made his way to the passenger.

"No, no, I get it; I just missed something along the way." He said, getting the fact that she was basically calling him dumb.

He sat down and pulled Kagome out of the driver seat, and to the passenger, before she could pull on her seat belt. "What are you doing?" She asked obviously not liking the hostile take over.

"You're a bit lighter then you were last time, start eating more," he said obviously not attempting to answer her question, he started the car, and backed up, starting on the main road towards the school.

He was at a red light when Kagome began shouting. "Pull over, pull over now!" She was doing this while holding her stomach."

"Wait here in the middle of the road." He protested, looking back at Kagome, with a confused notion.

I'm going to throw up all over you, if you don't pull the hell over!" She yelled back Inuyasha pulled away from the red light. And stopped at a curve, he jumped out of his side making it to Kagome's. He opened the door, and she jumped up, leaning her head foreword throwing up on the grassed ground, he pulled her hair back, making sure none of the vomit got in her wavy bonds.

"What was that?" He questioned watching her as she got up."

"That was being pregnant, dumb ass…" She pushed him, a bit out of the way, before remembering, there was no reason to be mad about.

"Maybe, I should make a doctors appointment, it's been a few weeks, and you know how fast demon pregnancy's are." He opened, the passenger seat, and she got in.

"I don't need to go to the doctor, I mean people in the olden days, never went to the doctor when they were pregnant, all I have to do is eat well, and whatever the birth magazine say, its not that big of a deal." She pulled her seat belt over her, as Inuyasha got in the driver seat.

"You're joking right?" He asked buckling his seat belt too, and beginning to drive.

"No I'm not actually," she said trying to look the other way she didn't want to talk about this, she was very scared of doctors, who wanted to step in a place then step out, and know they had something wrong with them, not her."

"That's selfish in a way, not only towards me but the baby too; you're going to the doctor." He commanded, and Kagome bit her lip.

"What ever you say babe," she said putting out a fake smile, she wasn't going to talk about this now, how was he going to make her go any where it was her body.

"Okay that was easy, so where just going to walk in and ask for our parents' copy of the grades, sounds really gay." He protested.

"Yeah, I guess so; I'll say that I'm the one that pays for the school, so the grades shouldn't be mailed out to them." She said focused now, "and I'll also throw in a 'my parents left me at a young age, and stuff." She said getting in to her webs of lies.

"Yeah that's great, but what does it have to do with me?" He asked pulling up at the school.

"We've been over this time after time, I need you to get your grades too, plus you don't expect the girl having your baby, go all this way, by her self." She said while opening the door to her car, he watched, the got out of his.

"This is really dumb, for more reasons then one." He said, locking the doors, and handing her the keys, she took them and rolled her eyes.

"This is very thought out, Inuyasha…you just don't get it." She said starting to realize why her idea, wasn't that smart, but she pushed it away, but it kept creeping back, what lie could she make up for Inuyasha to get his grade, what will her parents say when no grades come in, then all of a sudden it all sinked in this wasn't going to work, she turned around making Inuyasha fumble a little trying not to fall on her.

"What the hell Kagome, I almost squashed you." He said looking down at her confused.

She looked up, then bit her lip gently, "I think we should sneak into the school" She said waiting for his response.

"What…"

"What do you think?" She smiled and looked up at him. "Its just that this will never work it took me a while to realize it, but I need those grades.

"Then do it the old fashion way, go home early and steal it from the mail box, this isn't Charlie's Angels, plus your pregnant, I don't need you tripping on some thing, while you flip your self through security." He motioned her back towards the car.

And she rolled her eyes, "picture my dad," she said, "then picture his face when you threw that baseball in his car window, then picture his face when you dropped that scorching hot coffee all over his suit, now multiply all those faces times two, and you have my dads reaction, to my business coarse grade."

"That doesn't look pretty" He said, looking through his pocket for her keys, then realizing that he gave them to her.

"Your just trying to save your own ass, I'm going to be in so much trouble." She said, giving up, and passing him back the keys.

"Your 18, grown how much trouble could you get into." He said opening the car door on the passenger seat for her."

"A lot you'd be surprised," she sat down, and grabbed her seat belt, buckling it, and then it came to her. "Hey isn't Ayame majoring in computers."

He only nodded, and started the car, and drove off.

"Do you think she passed?" She asked staring ahead planning the night's events.

"I don't like that gaze, your going to do some thing tonight… aren't you?" He asked looking back towards her.

"Me," she said putting a expressive hand over her heart "no…hell no I was just realizing how careless this idea was, and how much you must love me, to force me to not go on with it. I'm just sorry for wasting your gas money." She said thinking about ways she could get Ayame to help her, and also Kouga, and hey how about Miroku, like Inuyasha said she was pregnant, now she didn't have to do anything. She smiled to her self, not knowing Inuyasha was glimpsing over at her.

"I defiantly didn't like that smile, what are you planning?" He asked stopping for the red light, while giving his fool attention towards her.

"I'm staying in the dorm tonight; I think I'm going to order a movie, that's what I'm planning." She said nonchalantly.

"You know what; I was planning the same thing, in my room, or yours." He said turning around, and beginning to drive again.

"Umm…you know what I think I'm going to sleep, I'm really tired," She faked a yawn and smiled.

"Then I guess, since I have nothing to do, you won't mind me checking up on you frequently while you sleep." He said looking back at her.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you thought I was lying about this whole 'not doing any thing tonight….'"

"I'm not dumb kagome, your planning something, and I'm going to find out." He said while pulling into the dormitory.

"Okay, let's say I was planning something, would you mind it if I did it, but didn't leave the dormitory." She requested as he parked the car, and turned to gaze at her.

"Yes I do mind, what are you planning to do?" He asked raising his eyebrow, and she looked towards the floor.

"Nothing…god I feel like I'm in court," she reached over for the door.

"Wait, yes you are, don't lie Kagome." He said locking the door from the stirring wheel.

"I'm not a three years old, I can pull the lock up." She said pulling the lock up, but as she did it, he pressed the lock button again, making it go down once again. "Not funny Inuyasha let me out."

"You can do it your self, you're not three." He smirked hand still resting on the lock.

"Ha, Ha, so funny I forgot to laugh, open the goddamn door." She then tried lifting the lock open again, but he pressed the same button. "Inuyasha open it now!"

"Tell me what you're doing tonight…"

"NO!" She said pulling on the door.

"Fine I'll put it on child's lock…"he said pretending to press the button.

"Fine…I'm going to…to…"

"Stalling"

"I mean I'm going to…" He raised an eyebrow; she sighed, and gave up deciding to tell him. "I'm going to get some friends to help me redo the report card then switch it."

"What…that sounds like Disney movie."

"Well…I'll make sure they drink some beer, and do some coke before they go, now does it go towards Lifetime, or is it more towards The n." She said rolling her eyes.

"Are you being sarcastic, it's not funny." He said of course raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say, I'm not going to do anything, I only have till Friday before we leave the campus, and my parents can't see those grades." She argued.

He sighed then opened the door, "go ahead, but don't drag me into any of it, got it."

"Yes dad." She said sarcastically getting out of the car, and walking towards the dormitory, Inuyasha followed behind her.

"So what will are parents say when they see your perfect grades, and then lay eyes on my…average ones." He began, standing beside her.

"They wouldn't care; they only care about that damn business one." She walked a bit faster, but he caught up with her.

"So how are you going to do this?" He asked wanting to know all the details.

"Nothing…I'm making up every thing while I go." She admitted swing her hands forward for the door, then walking in.

"Slip-up number 1, keep going" he said pressing the elevator button for up by him self, Kagome walked in while rolling her eyes.

"Well that's really it," She admitted.

"That sounds really dumb, you have more then 10 reasons to not do this, and isn't 10 really the magic number" He protested.

"Why do you not want me to this so much, it isn't that big of a deal Inuyasha?" She said annoyed now it wasn't like she was going to rob a bank, she was just going to switch two copies of grades, but she did have a deep pain in the bottom of her stomach, it was after all Inuyasha telling that what she was doing was wrong, Inuyasha the wrong doer, maybe she shouldn't do it, or maybe the pain had something to do with pregnancy, she decided that was it, and continued walking.

"Dumb idea…" He stated once.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, the door to her dorm behind her, "What do you suppose me to do Inuyasha, your so smart you enlighten me, I know, you want me to let my parents stare at me disappointed and ashamed, then tell me how disappointed they are, and then make that look that says where so ashamed in you your pretty much dumb, I cant go through that again, got it. Do me a favor and mind your own…"

He covered her mouth with his palm while rolling his eyes, "Please shut up and listen to me for 5 seconds." He demanded.

He released his hand putting it back by his side "hell no, and don't put your hands on…"

His palm was back in the same place, and he took a hefty sigh, "Please 5 seconds."

"Stop putting your hand on my mouth!" She shouted wiping the corners of her lips, she was getting aggravated now. "Any way like I was saying, I'm not giving you any time to say any thing, why should I, you wont let me…"

He only sighed before giving up she was in stubborn mode no way was she going to let him talk, he was thinking about walking away, but instead he took a clawed hand and wrapped it around her jaw bringing her chin toward him. "Now listen to me, because not only you have opinions," They were now face to face, "maybe I was just going to wish you luck, you won't even let me talk you just…"

"Come on we both no you weren't going to wish me…" Before she could say another word his lips smashed down on top of hers.

His eyes slowly closed, and she wrapped her arm around his muscular shoulders, as his hands went to her waste, she all together forgot about the grades, and deepened the kiss, which turned passionate from sweet.

"Now are we open to new things?" He asked smiling gently, trying not to kiss her again, they both knew what that would lead to.

"No, you think a simple kiss…" He stuck an eyebrow out and she smiled, "What do you have to say?"

"I don't even remember any more, I guess it wasn't important." He looked towards the left side of the hall way, trying to remember.

"You're probably right it wasn't important, so why not forget about it?" She said looking towards the left hall way also, "plus I want another kiss that one was horrible."

"Yeah I bet it was…" he said sarcastically.

"Why would I lie?" She said with a smile. And he didn't hesitate to supply another kiss, except before he could Ayame came out of the dorm door, her envelope in her hands opened; she had a huge smile on her lips. She only flashed them both one of her smiles then pushed them inside.

"Why are you pushing?" Kagome asked straightening her self as she walked inside, and sat down.

"Because what you were doing is called public display of affection, and its illegal, plus I have good news and its better then kissing lover boy here, trust me you don't want to do that, you already have a little monster in your stomach you want two?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Ayame?" Inuyasha said, his arms cross, he never really like that Ayame girl, but he guessed she was alright.

"About this," She flashed them both a huge smile and showed the certificate showing she passed.

"That's great Ayame; I knew you could do it." Kagome said happily.

"You bet your sweet ass it's great," Ayame said getting up to hug Kagome. "And I thought I failed, I'm so glad I didn't"

"What were your averages, Kagome asked still smiling but Ayame's' smile disappeared.

"I decided that averages don't matter…"

"That's code for my grades were shit." Inuyasha said with a cunning smile, making Ayame roll her eyes.

"Just because you're hot, and you're the farther of my best friends' child, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Ayame warned grinding her teeth, as she spoke.

"Cant we all just get along" Kagome offered, "Plus I have something to say too, guess what I got for business?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in the change of conversation, and Ayame stared at her certificate and smiled, not really caring what any one else had to say.

"Well I got a C average which isn't good, so I was wondering if you, could you know make me another set of grades, keep all the other grades except the C."

Ayame looked up from her certificate, and smiled in puzzlement, "What am I a wizard, if I knew how to do that then I would have way better grades, if you want to change that 2.0 you better buy so white out."

Kagome stared at wolf demon for about 5 minutes swearing under her breath, then she moved her gaze over to Inuyasha, who was sitting down in solid boredom, "Well you herd her, get up and buy some white out."

"Even if I did buy some whiteout how are you going to change the two copies?" He said annoyance dripping out from every word.

"Oh you need to hide the grades from your parents?" Ayame asked finally coming into the real world.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Inuyasha answered annoyed as usual.

"All you have to do is call the school, that's what I did; there send you the parents copy too." She then looked back at the certificate at her hands and kissed it.

"Well then problem solved, I'm getting a beer." He got up from the chair and walked out of the dorm.

"I feel dumb." Kagome stated staring towards the floor.

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"Because I went all the way to the school, drove my self crazy, then thought about sneaking in like some spy, and then at the end of the day I realize I could of asked the school for the copy."

"Ooooo ironic." Ayame said smiling, and finally putting that damn certificate down.

"Yeah I didn't think about that, it is isn't it? Went through two arguments and threw up on the side of the road, I officially hate my self."

"Well if you hate your self I hate you too, Ayame said getting up and walking towards her room.

"Thanks…I guess."

"What are friends for…?"

**WHAT A** Stupid chapter and it took 2 weeks to make, how dumb I pictured them sneaking in the school, and all that good stuff, but I couldn't follow it up, the worse chapter ever made in my opinion, still enjoyed making it.

I want to say thank you to **Mother if 1 child**: I didn't know that, thanks, I'm sorry I wont be needing it thought, but thanks your reviewed helped upcoming chapters.

And thanks to all the other reviews you kick ass too!!!

X

O

X

O

Keep it something, whatever; I'm to lazy to think of something to keep it... I guess…just keep it cool!

Lmgurl a.k.a Laetitia Messi


	32. Chapter 33

A/N: I am so sorry for not posting up a chapter for such a long time. See what had happened was my brother kicked the computer and it broke, and when my step-dad was planning to fix it, and put it in my room me and him got in a fight so he didn't, and I haven't gotten a computer since then…..sorry, but I'm trying. Its 5:09 A.M Christmas morning, and my cuzz brought her laptop she's letting me use it. Hope fully I can get this chapter done as for the rest we'll see.

God bless and have a beautiful holiday from lmgurl

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters that are associated with this story, and blah, blah and shit like that.

Chapter: um I have no Idea I think 32???

"What the hell!" I screamed as I stared down at the mess that cluttered my small dorm room. I was spectacle of how it all got there, last night I must have stepped over it when the lights where off. I rolled out my suit case, we were leaving tomorrow, school was out and the wedding was to be planned. While I tugged on the velvet suitcase there was a rapid knock on the door, before opening it I tried guessing who the knock could be from. Maybe Sango, but her knocks wouldn't be so violent, the baby took all of her energy. I quickly eliminated her as a possibility, and then I thought of Ayame, shed only put that type of force in her knock if she was missing an outfit, and usually the knock was met with a few curse words. It couldn't be Miroku he was probably sleeping he always was. The Knock repeated its self and now I was pretty sure that whoever it was was really annoyed. I wondered through stacks of books and clothes over to the door. I tried walking carefully I was a really clumsy person sometimes, and even though I was only 4 weeks pregnant the baby was developing fast and I didn't want to risk anything . The knock started again and I was the one who was getting annoyed, "pregnant woman in here, what do you want me to …." As I continued the sentence I unlocked the door, and stepped to the side, and a smirking Hanyou pushed his self in. I rolled my eyes "how are you doing sperm donor?" I teased, but he obviously didn't get the joke, because his smile disappeared all together, for a moment I thought he took offence to my joke, but after a while I realized he ignored it all together.

"You're looking good" he offered ignoring the mess and putting a soft hand on my stomach. It wasn't that noticeable at all it bulged a little, but besides that it was easily hidden.

"What's with the visit?" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed. He didn't even wait for me to pat the side of the bed before making his way to sit next to me.

He only smiled "I can't visit my fiancée when did we make this decision."

I rolled my eyes, I was way too busy for this, and I had to pack everything up by tomorrow. "Inuyasha I'm kind of busy, and even though I'd really love sitting here with you doing and saying nothing at all, I've got to get packed." I looked over my room once, I hated messy rooms, but this week I was feeling really lazy. From the corner of my eye I could see his eyes on my face as if he was analyzing me or something, or maybe he was trying to figure out my mood. I hated it when he did that. It made me feel self conscious, I was about to throw my hair over my shoulder to shield myself from his glare, but he had looked away, and was about to say something. I turned around, towards him looking at his profile as he stared forward.

He looked around the room for a moment, and then his golden eyes rested on me "It looks like a tornado ran through here."

I groaned and lied completely flat against the bed, he wasn't making matters easier, and actually he was starting to piss me off.

"Relax, I'm just joking, the mess is acceptable on your part since…you are pregnant, but that doesn't make the mess go away" he said while taking an exhausted sigh.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he wasn't aware of that, he was getting on my nerves, but not because he was being 100 more protective then he'd ever been in the past, he was also acting very weird, but he had been acting like this since he found out I was pregnant, but today he was going way too far. We stayed in a quiet stump for a while, until I got tired of his sad and drowsy way of staring at the door.

I sat up again "don't stress yourself out, every things fine." I smiled hoping I reassured him, trying to make him rise up from his stump. He didn't even smile back he looked disappointed as if he had something to say but he didn't want to tell me. His golden eyes rested on my face, and this time I didn't shy away from his stare, instead I met his eyes. I wanted to see what he was getting at, what was he so eager to tell me. He looked towards the floor this time as if there was something interesting in the vanilla carpeted ground that I wasn't aware of.

"Is this checkup special in any particular way?" I asked, I knew that he checked on me a lot, like I said the baby made him very protective. But this visit was special he wanted to say something, but whatever it was I knew that it wasn't going to make me happy, and Inuyasha since this baby, was the president of the make me happy club.

"What checkup?" he asked his gorgeous topaz eyes back on me in a split second with surprise and concern. "Did Kouga tell you something about a checkup?" I was so confused why he couldn't just keep simple, and leave the confusing things behind us. I was just about to say something when the realization sunk in, "check up."My face turned a deep red, and then green after that I was completely pale. He watched me worried lines traced on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I yelled way too loud because the force of the scream hurt my own ears. He tried reaching his hand for mine, but I coiled away, I was breathing way too hard.

"Kagome calm down what the hell's up?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes "you're making me get a check up." I accused I didn't realize that I was starting to sweat. He sighed and I waited for the guiltiness to flood to his face, I was waiting for him to say 'please Kag forgive me,' or to reach out to comfort me, but instead he rolled his eyes, and said:

"So" saying I wasn't surprise was an understatement, where was the Inuyasha who'd do anything to make me happy, where was the sensitive guy who made me feel like I was dreaming, living in a romance novel. Obviously I woke up, and this Inuyasha was the one I knew all my life, the one who called me a bitch the first time we met, he was back. Oh well it was good while it lasted.

"What did you say?" I asked surprise.

He didn't eve pause before repeating his "so." He looked annoyed "Kagome I love you with all my heart truly I do… but I love that baby too, and with your sent change, I can't tell if you're both doing okay, so I have to get you both checked." I looked the other way while he talked, because I knew he was telling the truth, but I didn't want to hear it, he sighed and brought his hand to my face pushing my chin gently, so I'd face him."You know it's not all about you anymore."

The first thing that popped in to my head when he told me about this new found information, was when did this happen, when did things stop being all about me. The second was how long was I in this trance? Apparently not for 4 measly weeks, no I was in this spell for much longer. I must have been in this trance since the first time I fell in love with him, maybe even longer than that, maybe before or after the engagement ring, maybe when he told me that he loved me for the first time, no before that when I saw it in his eyes, wow that was a long time ago. I was in love with the fact that Inuyasha treated everyone like shit besides me, and that made me spoiled, everyone was 2nd and I stayed in 1st place.

I felt like I was two almost three when my mom came back with Souta in her arms, and I wasn't the only child any more. But this time it was deeper I was utterly and truly in love with all my being and heart with Inuyasha Takashashi, and even though I hated Souta for the longest time, I was utterly and unimaginably in love with this baby, and I was willing to share daddy's heart with he or she. But did I have to go to the doctor.

I sat down trying to calm myself down, I hated doctors, I hated hospitals, nurses the lot. Who wanted to go somewhere and come out knowing something's wrong with you. Since the first time I got a checkup I always came out of the doctor office scared shit less. When you're a Miko there's a lot of things that you have to be aware of, and I hated being aware of any of them.

Inuyasha stared at me trying to figure out what had me locked in a trance. He shook my arm non to gentle till I snapped out of it. "Sorry it didn't seem like you were breathing I wanted to check." I rolled my eyes I was getting annoyed and I didn't feel like talking to him anymore.

"I already scheduled the check up so don't get any ideas" He warned

"I don't need to go to the doctor till the baby is about 2months" I said trying not to meet his gaze.

"2 months" he repeated in an annoyed fashion "are you aware of the fact that this baby might be due by 4. You can't wait half way."

"When is the appointment?" I asked, and he looked pleased.

"A week from tomorrow," He answered, and I was red, green, and pale all over again. "What the hell" that's way too soon," I started listing reasons why I shouldn't go.

He only rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine,"

I squinted, narrowing my dark blue eyes, I was wishing I'd never had sex with him at that moment.

"I hope you're not mad at me" he said nonchalantly he knew I was, but he didn't

Really care.

"Of course not" I said trying to take out every hint of sarcasm out of my voice. I moved closer to him trying to act interesting. And he smiled, he got the hint that I was about to kiss him.

"I'm glad because I was just looking out for the baby." He leaned into me, and I smiled.

"Of course you were," his face only inches from my face and when it was time to lock lips, I pushed my hands towards his testicles, and squeezed, he screamed out loud.

"Don't ever use these on me again." I warned before letting his sack go, and leaving the room.

"Bitch," he whispered in pain, I thought about going back in there and asking him what he just said, but I was hungry and there was left over pizza.

Ayame met me in the kitchen, and she didn't look so hot, her hair was piled in an untidy, her nose was a bright red, and her skin was a greenish pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down and grabbing a slice of cold pizza.

"Nothing" she whispered in a drained voice. She was staring at the table, an envelope beside her torn in two.

"Is that your grades?" I asked in a sudden whisper. She only nodded and I put down the pizza.

"Did you pass?" I asked feeling queasy. I didn't want her to erupt again like she did the other day. She again only nodded.

I took a deep breath of relief, and continued picking the pepperonis off of the cold slice, Ayame slightly shifted in her seat looking up at me. I met her gaze and frowned.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worried again. She only shook her head from side to side.

I looked at my pizza again still feeling her heated gaze. I looked up again and she reached over for the envelope, and passed it to me.

"Don't you want to see how?" she asked quietly. I took the envelope and pulled the torn in two papers from its confines. I attached the paper together on the counter and read. I turned a solid green at the grades listed. They were horrible! A couple of "F's", a whole bunch of "I's" for incompletes, and the letters formed 5, or 6 "If's" throughout the page.

I looked down, "It says here you have to take summer courses, for extra money." She only nodded and I suddenly felt bad that the cold pizza in front of me didn't feel appetizing anymore.

I pulled the plate to the side and slid away from my seat, and as I approached my room I again felt queasy. I forgot that I would have to visit the 'D' word next week, but today was now and I loved living in the present.

Inuyasha lay on my bed arms tucked under his neck, staring at the ceiling. I didn't even question his actions; instead I plowed down next to him resting my head on his broad chest.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked smiling. He didn't say anything for awhile, and I was thinking about coiling away until he answered.

"Thinking" by the time he answered my momentum was gone and I was no longer cheery. I rubbed my hand over his chest feeling every abs", and ligament, he was so sexy. He had to have at least an 8 pack. I wanted to pull his shirt up to check, but I was afraid that would be awkward.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, still wondering about the abs. It's funny how you can have sex with a person and not know.

"I don't know," he whispered while looking down at me, "stuff." I met his eyes and half smiled.

"Is it about me not going to the doctor?" I asked he only smirked.

"You're like a kid when it comes to talking about doctors."

I shrugged and looked down, I could feel him chuckle from deep down in his chest, where my ear laid contently. I felt him sweep a lock of hair to my ear and I relaxed.

"So what were you thinking of?" I felt him shrug and I stifled a sigh, I let the room go quiet, waiting for him to speak, and as I waited I could feel curiosity wave over me, I was hoping he was thinking of me. I yawned forgetting that I was also tired.

He put an arm over my waist, "you should sleep" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"But I'm not tired." I lied, and he ignored me while sliding himself away and getting up, "I'm going back to my dorm, you get some rest, okay" he cautioned as if I was a child. I was just about to argue when he interrupted me "don't worry I'm going to check up on you and…"

I sighed stopping him in an annoyed fashion, ''what time is it?" I asked.

"About ten" he stated. He just stood and looked at me for a moment, be for turning to leave.

"Wait" I whispered, halting him. "Why don't you stay…and lay with me?" I asked, staring at him hopefully, I knew I was eager, I was hoping my eyes didn't show it.

"I don't know," he answered, smiling mildly, "I move a lot when I sleep, I don't want to turn over, and crush you."

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen." He stepped closer, and I took his hand beckoning him to lay with me. He gave in and smiled. He scooped me up in his arm, and laid us both down against the sheets, his chin resting against my hair. I shifted around under his chest finding a comfortable spot. "I was thing what are we going to name her?" I asked trying to make conversation; he shifted a bit, which I thought was because he was thinking. He didn't say anything and I felt ac wave of annoyance wash over me. "Stop ignoring me." I explained in an annoyed voice.

"I'm not ignoring you…I'm just thinking."

I rolled my eyes, "you've been thinking a lot, and I'm sure the thoughts don't evolve around me."

He laughed a little and I was surprised at how deep the laugh was I could feel it vibrate in his chest, "You should know that almost all of my thoughts evolve around you." For some reason, that made butterflies spring around in the pit of my stomach, something that didn't happen to me a lot, and I shivered at the fact that it affected me so much, a person caring about me. I subconsciously shivered and he reached over getting the sheets and pulling them over us. "Is that better" I ignored the question, and he gently began to stroke my arm to generate heat. He must of thought I was cold, and after a while the friction took a toll on me and my eyelids became heavy with exhaustion before sleep took over completely I kissed his chest, and whispered a "thank you."

"For what?" he asked questioned.

"For lying with me" I answered before falling asleep, he kissed my forehead gently, before whispering something I couldn't hear, I was wishing that I had caught what he said, I couldn't even make it out, but before I could ask I was in a deep sleep.

I slept in, I could tell, even though there was no light of any sort I could tell, I growled at myself I went to bed at 10, how could I have slept in I flipped the sheets off, and sat up. That's when

T hit me, where was Inuyasha, I looked around the bed but he was gone, I jumped out of the bed, and went into the bathroom, washing my face. My stomach wasn't so queasy so I didn't throw up, I brushed my teeth, and removed my clothes, as I got into the shower, I was so disappointed in myself I was planning on waking up early getting packed, and everything. I let the water wash away my stress, taking me into a trance. Which I woke up from seconds later, there was a knock on the bathroom door. I was thinking it to be Sango or Ayame. I got out slipping on my robe without taking the time to close it or tie it. I opened the door my face scrunching up into one of an annoyed, but after seeing who it was, my features changed into one of shock.

"What the hell Inuyasha!" I yelled.

"I should be saying the same thing; your robe isn't even close. What if I was Miroku or even worse kouga?!" he accused looking me up and down, he invited himself in, and I locked the door behind him. I rolled my eyes, running my hand through my hair forgetting it was damp and wet.

"I was thinking that you were one of my roommates."

"So you can answer the door naked for your roommates, but not for your actual mate?" he questioned putting a solitary hand on his heart in mock grief. "Aw that hurts."

I shifted from one foot to another, id be damn if I ruined my 30 minutes of relaxation over him. I pulled off my robe throwing it over at him and climbed back into the shower. I could feel his eyes on me, but I ignored them, letting my stress flow away from me once again, if only for a solitary second.

"Nice" he whispered he was sitting on the toilet, I could tell by the closeness of his voice.

"What's so nice" I asked, grabbing my bottle of shampoo.

"You know I could take you right about now," he said. I could feel the smirk on his face without even looking to see it.

"Thank you for that piece of information" I said sarcastically watching the shampoo from my hair, while rinsing the body wash from my body.

"Will you let me?" he asked, I was surprise at the husk in his voice. I was silent for a second fighting my urge to say yes. I was a stubborn person and I hated giving in.

"No," I answered smiling to myself.

"Oh really, why not?" he asked, as if he knew I was lying.

"Because, I know nothing about being pregnant, let alone for a demon, so I don't know how it would affect the baby." After my very though out theory, I was very sure, that he growled, but I wasn't sure. It was probably only my imagination.

"So" he began again, no trace of frustration in his voice, "if you were sure, you would," he wondered. I bit my lips so I wouldn't giggle, like a 15 year old just asked out by her crush. I didn't trust myself to talk or even squeak out a yes. So I nodded, which of course didn't see.

"I thought so," he answered, but I didn't even question him on how he knew. I just smiled.

"Can you pass me my towel?" I whispered turning off the shower, waiting patiently. He passed me one and I wrapped it around my petite form. I attempted to climb out, if only I wasn't pulled on to a certain Hanyou's lap.

"Inuyasha" I whispered. I couldn't see his face, but something told me that was best for right now. I relaxed on his lap, his nose on the crock of my neck.

He whispered, "You know what I hate."

"No I don't," I answered, obviously.

"I hate the fact that everyone's drunk when I finally get to have you," he said while I leaned into his embrace, swinging my arms over his broad shoulders, hugging him gently.

"Is that what you've been thinking about?" I asked as I shifted positions and swung my legs over so I was facing him. He smiled gently looking up at me.

"I love you," he whispered and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Duh," I said obviously.

He leaned in gently catching my lips in a heart melting kiss. And even though his lips on mine caused prickles of heat to wave over me, I still shivered against his body. Forgetting where I was for a second, as his lips cradled mine, it all seemed so sweet. I found myself pulling on his shirt trying to push him closer. His lips parted gently letting me feel the smoothness of his fang rubbed against my lips, and pleasure sprained through my spine. Within every shiver, tingle, or moan, the kiss became less sweet, and feverishly sour, all the thoughts left my mine as trailed burning kisses passed my chin down my neck. His hands gently rubbing down my arm, making me moan at the skin contact, my mind went fuzzy and I felt myself arched towards him.

"Inuyasha" I whispered. He continued kissing the bare flesh of my neck, taking the whisper of his name as a moan.

"Inuyasha," I said, now well audible and stern.

"Yes," he finally replied. Looking up, his eyes a dark gold and wild, making him look sexy in a bewildered type of way. I sighed easing off of his lap. He grabbed hold of my waist, his eyes begging me to stay.

"I can't," I whispered, rubbing my developing stomach. He raised himself up, so he stood in front of me or course towering me down. I walked into his arms, he kissed my forehead gently, and I arched my head up so I could see his face now. He took my sudden move to his advantage and began kissing my neck over top of the mark he left me with.

"Do you need help with your room?" he asked, in wonderment and I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask. You can help me pack." I explained taking his hand and leading him into my room. I pulled out shorts, a bra, underwear, tank top, and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," I reassured. I pulled the clothes on in haste, for what reason I didn't know. I must have really wanted to be with him and midway through, pulling my pants up I realized that I did and I couldn't stop the creeping on my skin. I thought about what he could do to me. I pulled my shirt on trying to think of something else. I settled for an old song that my parents used to listen to, I didn't remember the words to it though, only the beat to it. But even though I stopped thinking about him, I was still rushing to get out of the bathroom and that frustrated me. I checked my hair in the mirror, a long damp mess; I rolled my eyes settling for a ponytail.

After I was completely done with myself, I headed for the door anticipation building up, and also nervousness for some unknown reason. Why was I nervous? That made me blush too. I was nervous to see him. Inuyasha, wow I felt so weird! I peered in the mirror again; nodding at my appearance. Then, I opened the door. He was on the other side of the room picking up a picture I didn't know. I walked over to him smiling. I was about to say something when I realized the picture he had was a class picture. It was my ninth grade picture to be exact. And it was the oddest class picture I'd ever taken. It was for language arts. My first period class at the time, but we had to come to class early that day. I remembered being so tired, I didn't even talk to Sango. I just sat in my desk feeling sleepy. The thing that made the picture so odd was the fact that I was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder and he didn't seem to mind.

"Weird picture," I said and he turned around smiling as he looked me over.

"Yeah, to think that I hated you so much in high school, but here you are taking a nap on my shoulder," he said. And I just smiled.

"Yeah, I found the picture only a few minutes ago. I was just as surprised as you, I can't really remember everything about that day," he said while he studied the photo again, as if trying to remember something. His eyebrows arched slightly showing that he was in deep thought, and as he thought I couldn't help but study his flawless features. He had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, golden like the sun but hard to read, his eyebrows were a dark thick and arched perfectly, and I then settled on his nose which reminded me of times I'd stop him from kissing me, and his face would be so wild so irresistible, he made it hard to say no. Then I was at his lips, they were always soft on mine full, smooth, I remembered in high school soft more year when he decided he needed a more adult look and attempted to grow a bearded the rugged hair that grew made him look so breath taking, I remembered starting to hate his girlfriend also along with him, but I realized now that it was just jealousy.

"Interesting day" he whispered more to himself then me. I smiled not wanting to say anything, but now I had him to myself, I thought about the irony for a second, until his golden eyes looked up at me, and by reflex I blushed and turned away. He smirked putting the picture away, and walking closer to me. "You were staring at me" he whispered holding my waste, but looking down deep into my eyes. My face heated up in embarrassment, he knew I was watching him the whole time. "What were you thinking about?" He asked and I looked towards the wall "nothing" I lied, not wanting to tell him I was staring at him, because his features mesmerized me.

"Nothing" he repeated arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing" I repeated also, and he stared at me knowingly, I sighed deciding to tell the truth. "You're" I whispered trying not to make eye contact.

"You're what" he said beckoning on.

"You're really" I paused for second, the word I was going to say was good looking, but it felt to average. He was far from that.

"You're almost…almost" I whispered again I couldn't believe I was stuttering. "You're almost… beautiful."

He stared at me for a second not processing what I just said, then he smirked "almost."

I couldn't help but smile," shut up" I barked embarrassed my face a dark crimson.

"Well you're almost irresistible" he whispered kissing me on my mate mark.

"And where almost done with my room," I said and he paused to look around.

"We haven't even started yet" he said analyzing.

"I know" I said, "but doesn't 'almost' make everything sound better?" He gave a low sigh

"We better get started"

"Ya think" I said attempting to leave his grasp so I could get started, but he pulled me back to him, and I looked into his golden eyes, so deep I could feel my body quiver.

"It's a big mess," he whispered his voice low, and husky, "I think I need a good luck kiss.

I smiled standing on my tippy toes, and kissing him on his cheek. I lowered myself.

He smiled in amusement, "I don't think so." He said lifting me up so fast I squeaked I cupped my legs around his torso wild grin on my face which mimicked his. He crashed his lips on mine, and I smiled into the kiss. I loved when he forgot about being gentle, and kissed me roughly it caused bruises on my neck, and swollen lips, but it was worth it. He softened the kiss to my dismay. And I could tell he had no attention at bringing tongue into the kiss at all, making it relaxing and sweet. I came up to breath and he set me down.

"That type of good luck kiss, you need to warn a girl first, I almost had a heart attack." He smiled a rare heart melting smile one he didn't do a lot and I swore that they were mostly meant for me. He was a lot like his brother not to nice or warm, but he wasn't completely frozen, and neither was his brother.

"Where do I start?" he asked looking around the room.

"You could start packing while I bag some of the junk." He looked down at me again.

"Why don't I bag you pack" I nodded agreeing, he began walking forward to get a bag, as he passed me he picked up my hand, kissing it gently before leaving the room completely. I watched him leave before crouching down and opening, one of my suitcases. I got up again walking over to my closet, and taking all of my clothes off the hook, and laying them in the open suitcase. Inuyasha came back in with an empty trash bag.

He looked over at me then, over at my suitcase, "Aren't you going to fold those?" he asked questioningly.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I piled more clothes into my suitcase; I didn't answer his question, just pushed my now full suitcase to the side and grabbed the second one.

"Guess what?" he asked realizing that I didn't want to talk about my packing ideas.

"What?" I asked stacking clothes from my drawer and filling it in my suitcase.

"Guess"

"Inuyasha tell me," I said stopping what I was doing, to hear what he had to say.

He shrugged, "you have to guess" he said with a smirk.

I groaned, "Tell me Inuyasha"

"No" he said while picking up an old magazine and looking at the cover of it, "1999, why do you have this, its old as shit."

"I don't know," I said aggravated while piling my winter clothes in my suitcase, "can you please tell me what?"

"How old were you? 10 when this thing came out" he asked looking down at the magazine.

I rolled my eyes as I got up again, and walked over to my closet, "are you going to tell me what or, what?" I asked dropping my shoes in the suitcase, and getting a series of scarves out.

"Are you going to tell me why you still have this magazine?" he said showing me the magazine, on the cover of it, it read: let 1999 shine, what's your new year's revolution? A picture of an innocent Brittney Spears looking up at the camera, "This has to be old Brittney doesn't even look like shit."

"Shut up and stop stalling," I said, zipping up my suitcase.

He dropped the magazine in the bag and began picking up the rest of the garbage; he walked over to my bed side grabbing my alarm clock and setting it, "Wake up at ten tomorrow that's an hour before the plane lifts off."

"You think I can't wake myself up by 10?" I asked turning to look up at him, he only smiled.

"When was the last time you've woke up before 10?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Umm… I stuttered, well when school was on…."

"You were almost always late."

"Wait you know what?" I asked

"What?"

"You have to guess," I said smiling pushing my suitcases and bags to the side.

"Good one," he said smiling.

"Tell me what?" I asked going back to my annoyed stump.

"It's nothing important; my mom just told me when the wedding was." He said putting the alarm clock down and rounding the bed over towards me.

"Well" I said waiting for him to tell me when the wedding was but he just bended down, and began picking up more trash, he rose up a red tang top showing it to me.

"You never wear this for me," he said, I looked at the tang top.

"It only covers my boobs; now tell me when the wedding is."

"Exactly," he said, while throwing it to me, then turning around to pick up more use less stuff.

"Throw this in the trash," I said throwing the tang top back at him, "and tell me when the wedding is."

He threw the tang top on the bed, and set the trash bags down, "I'm going to get the vacuum," he said walked towards the door, I ran towards it before him.

"Why don't you want me to know when the wedding is," I said looking up at him, I was blocking the door, and he was looking down at me, "is it too soon, when did your mom tell you, do I have a say in it."

He picked me up, and stetted me aside, "it's not too soon, just relax, I'll tell you, damn where's your suspense" I nodded smiling wanting to know when, "let me just get the vacuum first."

"No, tell me now," I demanded, blocking the door again.

"What if I said it was in August." He asked looking down at me as if trying to read my emotions, but what he didn't know was I had no emotions; I didn't know where to start, August wasn't enough time to pick out the perfect wedding.

"How about the baby?" I asked looking up at him, my voice questioning.

"It's May, you should have it by then" he touched my stomach gently, "don't be so dramatic." He pushed me gently to the side "I'll be back."

Sorry for the feeble ending, I kind of rushed it because when my cousin leaves she'll take her laptop, but its fine I get my comp. back soon so don't count me out.

And for all of you people who read "wanting", I didn't have time to write the chapter, but Inuyasha is coming really soon I promise, and if everything works out well "You owe me" should be over at its37 chapter, and the epilogue, comes after I have it all organize, and "wanting" has a long ways to go so I organized it up to its 6th chapter.

But I promise everything will work out fine, I won't abandon any of the stories, my pack, just stay with me.

Seeya, and love ya.

Even though you won't get this chapter till after the holidays, happy holidays, and god bless.

From lmgurl

A.k.a Laetitia,

Bye.


	33. Chapter 34

A/N: Hey I'm back, but with 'Wanting' again, I'm having problems with 'You Owe Me' not real problems

A/N: Hey I'm back, but I took some time to reread the story, and I also read my friend's awesome stories, here on fanfic. Her author name is "therapy ai" she writes some kick ass stories, so read them!! Any who I'm going to start that thing I started way at the beginning of "You Owe Me" it was a topic that is way off topic, so any way, I am going to tell all of you a story about my friend therapy ai, its quite hilarious so listen up boys and girls, we were at the ice skating ring one beautiful Saturday night, see I was quite upset because I was missing a brand new episode of Naruto, but I quickly got over that, when we were standing on the far end of the skating ring just talking, like normal, when all of a sudden, a tall white haired, possibly balding MIDDLE AGED MAN falls upon my "5" feet 1 'inch friend, and knocks her unconscious to the ground, fine I guess she wasn't really unconscious, but you know what I mean. He was like 6 feet 7 inches, falling on a 15-year-old high school girl, who's more then half his size. He was suppose to be paying off his kids college intuition, or staying at home and playing bingo, or telling his grand children about the war, I don't know, what he should have been doing, but he certainly shouldn't have been at the skating ring falling on awesome high school kids, okay, and the segment for today is over, but I must say beware of MIDDLE AGED MEN!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the manga, or anime or any other brands or foods, celebrities, oh you get the point, and you should also get this I rock, nah just joking…but not really, but yeah.

Chapter 34: awesome where on chapter 34:)

The alarm clock rung for the seventh time that morning, it was 4 'o' clock, and I still couldn't believe that my alarm woke me up 6 hours before my planning time, my body was warm, comfortable, and I just didn't want to leave the bed, I looked around in the silent dark. How was I going to get up and turn my alarm clock off at 4 in the morning? I wasn't, I decided that I wasn't going to, I was just going to lay my pregnant ass on my bed, and listen to the shrieking rhythm of the alarm beat through my head I didn't care. This was so unfucking cool.

"What the hell," I cursed out after awhile. This was so unfair. It felt like an hour passed with me just lying in the bed listening to the alarm, when really only 5 minutes went by, I rolled over in exhaust feeling a sharp pain on my thigh. Reaching over, I grabbed my hurting spot, realizing the cause of my pain was my stupid cell phone, I pulled it up, my razor was all silver, and off I always hated that thing, it was the old model, and I never got around to getting a Chocolate. While I was turning it on, there was a sharp ringing. I pressed talk, realizing that the root of the noise was actually my phone alarm, which was set to 4 'o' clock as well. "What the hell" I said again.

I turned off the alarm, and looked at the message, "just a reminder babe," she whispered, the rest of the message read on to say, 'wake up.' "He's going to die," I whispered sending him a text then throwing the phone at the alarm, which finally turned off. I smiled gently then laid myself back down, just to find out that the razor hit the snooze button, and the alarm was on again only 5 minutes later then it was previously. "Damn it" I cursed, getting up, and turning the alarm clock off. Now I couldn't go back to sleep.

I pulled the covers off, stumbling as I tried to leave my room, I stomped myself loudly towards the boys' dorm, which was of course unlocked, the residence was dark, except one particular Hanyous' room, which was closed, the light could be seen from the crack of the door. "I hate you" I said expecting him to be lying down in his bed asleep, but instead he was up, all his clothes on, as if he was ready to go, he was tying his shoes, and I closed the door after myself. "Inuyasha…"

"I see you found my little joke charming" he said, but the smirk, and eyebrow cockiness was missing. He seemed very busy, and trying to hurry.

"What are you doing?" I asked staring at him, his bags were on his bed, and he got up fully, looking me over. The only thing that wasn't completely packed was his calendar, which was on top of his desktop.

"Hey I need you to get ready, where leaving now," He said looking me over for the last time, "so did you actually buy those or…" He was obviously talking about my Hello Kitty assemble.

"Yes, yes I did actually, and I love them, and I'm not going to get ready at 4 in the morning, so…"

"Kagome, I need you to." Inuyasha said to me, he seemed very determined and serious, his eye content on mine' trying to get a message to me without voicing it, and I was very curious to know what the message was, I had probing to do.

"Why?" I questioned, in complete and otter wonderment.

"Because,"

"Because, what?" I countered now annoyed, I was staring at him as if he was crazy, actually I was beginning to think he was crazy, "why did you set my alarms for 4?"

"Because obviously, where leaving now, and it's 4, use that pretty little head of yours." He said sarcastically, walking pass me. Watched him while he left, while following him out of the room.

"That makes no sense, why do you always have to lie to me," I shook my head, in confusion, and betrayal "can you just tell me the truth for once. You say you don't want to argue any more, but you don't even try, you just put the coal in the fire, over and over again," I paused waiting for Inuyasha to say something, but he was completely quiet pouring coffee into a mug, something he didn't usually drink. Why would an Inu- youki need a drug that was used to keep people awake? "Fine you know what Inuyasha, go ahead ignore me, I couldn't care less. I'll get ready, and you'll just stay there being a complete jerk."

I waited, for him to say something, to counter my attacks, but instead he stayed quiet and I just started for the door, "Thanks" Inuyasha voiced over to me while I pulled the doorknob towards me.

"Kiss my ass," I said already storming out, anger a permanent part of me now.

"Love to" he yelled out to me, making me roll my eyes, while yanking the door open, why couldn't he just tell me what was wrong, why did he keep everything to his self, he was such an ass.

I strung the door to her room open, while turning on the light. I pulled the jeans lying on my bed on while mumbling things about relationships with no trust, while now pulling my dark blue blazer over my white tang top, then buttoning it.

"First I had to wake up and turn off your alarm for you," at this I turned to look at my alarm, it was laying in broken pieces on the ground, "then I have to wake up again and turn you off." Ayame finished her inquiry with a hand on her hip, I turned around ready to say something in my defense, when a scream racked my body hurting my own ears, all I could do was stick a solitary finger up to Ayame's face.

"What the fuck is that," I yelled in a laugh obviously signaling the white mask Ayame had on her face, it had green spots on random places. And two huge oval green dots over both of her already green eyes, making the contrast colors, look shockingly scary.

"It's called a moisture mask, something you probably wouldn't understand. Ayame replied, gesturing to my skin, making me drop my smile, and roll my eyes.

"I understand it's not Halloween." I answered, pulling on my tennis shoes, and giving Ayame a small smile, while grabbing a couple bags, and leaving.

"Shut up Kagome, you think you're the shit." Ayame said, not in the best mood, at 4:25 in the morning.

"Fuck off, you look like shit," I said while rolling my bags, realizing it would take forever to take all 20 of them downstairs, "you want to help me move my bags downstairs or what?" I asked ending my conversation, with an eyebrow up waiting.

"I would, but I don't feel like it," Ayame answered, "where are you going this early any way?"

"Apparently home." I replied, sighing, and kneeling back down to tie my shoes again, it was caught in the door, a little.

"Isn't your plane coming at ten?" Ayame asked, looking down at my friend, who was retying her shoes, this time in knots.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha wants to leave now for some weird reason." I answered, raising myself up, and fixing my top.

"It only takes 9 hours on the plane to get home, it takes like a day and a half by car, what's his prob?" Ayame asked me, as if she should know, I rolled my eyes, and looked at my best friend.

"If I knew Ayame, then I wouldn't have said 'for some weird reason' I would of told you the reason, why don't you go to bed or something, you all have to leave the dorm by 12 tomorrow." I said in annoyance.

"Whatever" Ayame said with a shrug before leaving my room, now that Ayame was gone I could think, okay, so Inuyasha wanted to leave early, that could be for a million reasons. He could of herd something about the business from his dad, and… wait that didn't make sense, if it was about the business then Inuyasha would of wanted to come home earlier, and we would have been on the plane. Maybe, the planes our on delay, and Inuyasha didn't want to wait. I wanted to know so badly it was killing me. I thought about more scenarios, as I pushed all my bags into the elevator.

"Hey, is that all your bags?" Inuyasha asked me his eyes on the bags, I only nodded while pressing the down button, and getting in. "All my bags are in the car all ready, so once I load yours where ready to go." He was quiet after that, and I looked over at him, watching his profile. He just stood there, eyes on the elevator door.

"What time is it, do you know." I asked him, breaking him out of his daze, he looked at his cell phone.

"5:30, where making great time." He said with a small smile, then the elevator door opened, and I walked out as he grabbed most of the bags, leaving me with about 3, and walking towards his car, Sango would have to drive mine back, or something.

"Why do we need to make great time?" I asked quietly trying not to make him mad. It was too early to start a fight with him. "If we took the plane it wouldn't even matter, I looked over at him, and he ignored me taking my bags and putting them in the back seat.

"Kagome why do you have so much bags?" He asked ignoring me, like always, I sighed passing him the bags, as he tossed them to the back.

After awhile I got fed up, and just sat in the passenger seat, I put my head on the side looking away from him, as he sat in the driver's seat and pulled out. I had already told myself I wasn't talking to him, so I didn't say anything, while he flipped through music on the radio. After awhile when the sun began to come up, I found my self-sleeping, anyhow, so the ignoring him part was really easy.

"Do you need to go pee or something?" Inuyasha asked me, I opened my eyes, automatically putting a hand to them so I could see clearly. He was hanging in the passenger window looking down at me.

I looked up, opening the door so I could get out, "what time is it, do you know?" I asked, getting up and stretching, I had to use the bathroom badly, but I had a phobia when it came to public bathrooms, I could use them if they were 4-stars and higher.

"Yeah, its about…" he looked down at his cell, "3."

"3," I repeated looking at him, while a yawn shot out, "as in 3, in the afternoon."

"No, 3 in Alaska, do you need to go to the bathroom, or what?" Inuyasha asked, in classic attitude.

"Yes I do, but not here," I said looking at the gas station, it look like it was about to fall apart any second, the paint was peeling from the side of the entrance sign.

"Kagome I'm not stopping after this," Inuyasha said, what the hell was up with him?

"Um… do you mine me asking?" I asked looking up at him, anger mixed with annoyance in my eyes, he only looked the other way in irritation. I sighed rolling my eyes. I couldn't even speak with out his anger vibes pushing me away. I grunted low and just started for the gas station he wasn't going to let me talk, was he? He was acting so weird today, I had no idea why, but it was pissing me off. I opened the door, completely lost in my own world when I ran into, something, felt more like someone.

I didn't even get to look up at who ever it was. My mind was too much in shock by the heat that took me over entirely. Not any type of heat, but liquid heat, I sucked in a sharp intake of air, before looking up.

"I'm so sorry," a tall man said, he seemed to be in his early 20's, and the liquid that took over me was black I realized shortly that it was coffee. He had dark black curly hair, and light caramel skin. He was shaking his head in desperation. He kneeled down taking napkins and trying to dry me off with them. I guess he didn't notice that I was still standing, and the coffee landed in my breast area, and him drying off my boobes seemed awkward to everyone in the store. "This sort of stuff always happens to me I'm so clumsy, its not even funny…. I'm just so sorry Mrs." He was crouched down cleaning the coffee off my navel area unaware of the fact he was making my mate mark burn like shit.

"Its okay, its alright, I hate this blazer anyway" I said jokingly, as he got up and smiled. I looked up at him realizing that he was actually very good looking. I smiled back at him, ignoring the pain of my mate mark. I put a hand on it rubbing it gently. He looked down at me, staring in my eyes with a clumsy smile. I couldn't help but look away, blushing gently.

"Can I buy you something?" He asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Uh…no" I said, "I'm just going to use the restrooms…" I began to go to the bathroom, when he caught my arm, making me stop.

"I'm not trying to be overly clingy, or cliché, but wow your beautiful." He said making me turn around and smile gently.

"Your not being cliché or clingy, your just giving me a very big head." I said, ignoring the mark that was now humming as it ached. I knew the whole flirting thing wasn't going anywhere, but how mean would I be to just ignore this very attractive boy.

"Maybe we can sit and talk," he said signaling the tables in the back, I raised an eyebrow reminding me of a certain someone, and then I laughed.

"I have to piss, and I don't even know your name." I said looking up at him amused.

"Names Mark, and yours?"

"Uh…." I didn't know if I should give him my real name or not, I decided not too, "Sam, I got to go," I steered away from him, b-lining for the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh, 'Sam' what the hell was that?" I took a piss, washed my hands, dried them, and looked at myself in the mirror longer then I really needed to, still struggling to clean my blazer, but sense it was dark blue it was good enough so I decided to leave.

I was actually surprise. The bathrooms weren't as messy as I thought they would be. "Sam," someone yelled from across the room, I gulped, knowing exactly who it was, so imagine my surprise when it was actually a middle aged man. (No pun intended) "Sam it is right," the man said looking at me, I nodded, "That lover boy, he left a while ago told me to give you this." I took the peace of paper out of his hands, and smiled up at him.

"Thanks," he nodded and left, I looked down at the paper and laughed, it was his number, his actual number, what if I was a serial killer or something, why would you give a total stranger your number.

In mid laugh I looked up, and a nervous gulp took over me again, I thought I was going to die when I saw Inuyasha actually talking, to Mark. It didn't look like Inuyasha was about to kill him or anything, but it didn't look like he was in a good mood, then again, he hadn't been a good mood for a while now.

I all but jogged towards the scene, starting to walk so it didn't seem obvious I was panicking, when I got there I just smiled standing in the middle of both of them, as they turned to look down at me, my chest heaved looking at Inuyasha it didn't look like the rest of the ride to his house was going to be delightful.

He looked upset. Actually way, pass upset, he looked like fire was going to explode out of his eyes. He looked down at me, about the same time Mark did. "Are you hungry?" He asked, taking a deep breath in annoyance, I looked up at him in utter surprise, why was he not mad, he should be mad.

"What…?" I asked in a haze, looking from him to Mark, in all this weirdness I completely forgot to throw away Marks number.

"I asked are you hungry, something's wrong with the gas pumps here, so I'm thinking we'll have to wait till they turn them back on or something." He looked away from me, and back to Mark, who was staring at me in total shock. "What's your name again?" He asked Mark, while going back to the car, and turning the engine off.

"It's Mark,"

"Okay, so what were you saying about the gas pumps?" Inuyasha asked, while checking the time on his watch, then looking up at Mark again.

Mark continued with his statement and Inuyasha listened having a mini conversation with him, I sighed, Mark turned back at me every few seconds, as if trying to figure something out. "I didn't get your name?" Mark asked looking at me, but going back to Inuyasha.

I grunted gently in my throat, why couldn't the guy just disappear, damn it all to hell. "It's Inuyasha," I was praying to every heavenly creature up there that he didn't think about introducing me to him. I guess I was let down, because Inuyasha felt the need to come over to me. Put his arms around my waist and kiss the tender part of my neck, being my mate mark of course. What happen to the attitude he was showing me all morning did it wash away. "This is my fiancée Kagome," no, damn it, it isn't Kagome its Sam, okay the jig was up it didn't even matter. Fiancée Mark mouthed out, before mouthing out Sam, I looked away from him, while Inuyasha slipped a hand to mine, grabbing the slip of paper, and smiling towards Mark. "Fiancée means that she wont be needing this." He handed the peace of paper to Mark, who frowned gently, this meant Inuyasha saw everything, to the coffee falling, the talking, the number slipping. If I thought, the jig was up before it was definitely up now.

"Sorry dude you know how it is, see a hot girl, give her your number," he walked over to Inuyasha taking the number out of his hand, "I had no idea she was involved," he looked down at me, while I decided to look at a bird over head, "though she didn't do much to tell me." That bitch is all I could think about when that last remark, hit the warm summer air, that bitch sold me out. I was about to say something but Inuyasha took over for me.

"Oh, she probably thought you would of notice seeing as you were touching all over her, and she is pregnant." Marks mouth dropped to the floor, and I decided to watch ants crawl toward the gas machines that suddenly started to light up. "Oh look Mick, the gas is working," Inuyasha said, passing Mark and walking towards the pumps.

"Its Mark," he said amazed and in a haze.

"I couldn't care if it was shit, got it," Inuyasha said, and I was pretty sure Mark got the hint that Inuyasha wasn't too happy."

"Hey what's the deal dude," Mark asked and I sighed, Mark needed to know when enough was enough. "How was I supposed to know she was your girl? Ease off,"

"Do you need anything at the store, I'll go get it." I asked Inuyasha trying to dodge the fight that was about to start. I should have been stopping it, but whatever.

"I happen to take pity on humans, you couldn't sense the mate mark, I'm pretty damn sure you could see the ring." Inuyasha replied back, but with out lust, and I sighed Mark should just go.

"You should leave," I whispered over to him, Mark narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha before glancing.

"You think, 'Sam'." He said putting emphases on the 'Sam.' I rolled my eyes as he left. Leaving me, and Inuyasha standing, in awkward silence.

"So, 'Sam' do you want something to eat?" Inuyasha asked, opening the driver door, and getting in, making me sigh, as I made myself to the passenger.

"Hardy har, har, your such a comedian." I said putting my seat belt on, Inuyasha sighed not happy at all, as he pulled out of the gas station.

"Any reason why you were flirting with Mike?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road, and I ignore him. "Because whatever it is you know you can tell me," he said in sharp sarcasm.

"I don't know I was just trying to be nice." I said looking out of the window.

"Oh you were nice all right, letting him touch your boobes, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Inuyasha said, still in classic sarcasm.

"What's your deal Inuyasha, he dropped scorching hot coffee on me I wasn't really thinking right after that." I said, glancing at the time '4.'

"So when in doubt let him touch boobes…"

"Shut the fuck up, leave me alone, all I wanted to do was take a piss nothing else, damn it, you've been in a shitty mood since morning."

"Only because you've been picking shitty things to do since morning," He said before pulling in to the drive through of Starbucks. "Damn this line, so fucking long," he honked the horn 3 times at the person who was taking there time picking what they wanted.

"Take a breather, we have plenty of time to get there, and why are you buying Starbucks anyway?" I asked looking over at him, he honked the horn once more, and then cursed.

"Well if you must know Sam, I need a coffee," I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm he was still hung up on Sam.

"You had a cup of coffee this morning, you don't need anything." I told him stressing the need, then looking at the line in front of us, "why don't I go and pick the coffee up, it'll be faster then drive thru, in this case.

"Oh defiantly" he said sarcastically again, "so a guy can pour more coffee down your shirt, and then touch your boobes." He looked away from me, "I just don't understand why you don't stand on the curve and get paid for it." He snarled, looking towards the wall of the franchise.

"So, you're basically calling me a prostitute?" I asked looking at him in total disgust, he only shrug, "I can't believe this, I was just trying to help you out, and you insult me."

"Kagome I don't need your help," he said moving up, and finally telling his order, of a large coffee." He sat back down, pulling his wallet out.

"What is your problem why are you trying to attack me?" I asked looking at him in solid shock.

"I'm not trying to attack you, I'm just not in the best mood, so give me some space.

"Inuyasha, you might not be trying," I whispered looking the other way, I had found more interest at the "welcome sign than this PMS argument we were getting through.

He drove up getting his large coffee, and paying the cashier, he seemed to be in his late 50's, and was slow at doing everything, "was there anything you wanted?" Inuyasha asked, not really interested as he put the coffee down in the cup holders. Why when ever Inuyasha opened up to me, he'd stay open for a week, "No, nothing" I said sighing deeply, "and even if I did want something you've already pulled away." I crossed my arms. I kept glancing at the clock as if we had an exact time to get there.

"Okay then" he said starting on the main road, he looked at the clock as well, it was 5:00 it seemed as if time was moving faster for some odd reason, we were'nt even having any fun, "Our you planning on sleeping any time soon?" Inuyasha asked me, I ignored him, he got the hint when I didn't respond after 10 minutes. "Okay I get it your ignoring me, whatever" He looked over at me, and I shifted, so I was completley turned away from him. "Okay I see how it is," when he said this I was tempted to turn around, it sounded as if he was joking or smiling something he hadnt done today, but I did'nt turn, I just kept my eyes glued to the window. We didn't say anyrhing for what seemed like hours, until, I felt the car hop up and I looked over at him he had a small smile, as he drove his car down a dirt path.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I looked over at him with otter amazement, why was he taking us off the highway, to a dirt pathway with plenty of trees to hit.

"Oh so your talking to me again, what a plesant surprise," Inuyasha said sarcastically, I grabbed his foearm in a panic.

"Inuyasha this is not a game, pull over and turn around !" I yelled, anxious tears feeling my eyes, he was dodging trees, and stumps, and I could feel the bumps, and the car bounce and jump every few moments.

"Kagome chill, I know what I'm doing, just sit back and enjoy the ride." I looked over at him then I realized that he sat in the driver's seat with complete calmness, I rolled my eyes, and sat back fully on the passenger side. looking out the window, observing my new found area, the car kept going up and down, when finally it started to go remotely smooth hoping only once in awhile at this point.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked, crossing my arms in irritation.

"Home," He said looking at me as if I was stupid, he continued down the dirt path.

"You know this is dangerous, you could of made me end up with a miscarriage." I said looking over at him. it had just popped into my head, the possibilities of one.

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing, I'm not going to harm the baby in any way," he said in a cocky sort of way, "You might of hurt him when you went on your drama queen episode."

"It's not a boy, it's a girl," I replied looking towards the window again, I wasn't going to talk to him. He was going to have apologies.

"Whatever" he said, and from the corner of my eyes I could see him look at the time again. He seemed mesmerized by the clock. I looked over at it too.

"6" I whispered, then looked at him, "Why are you so obsessed with the…" I stopped myself. Then returned my gaze to the window, I forgot I wasn't talking to him anymore.

Then finally he chimed in, "Why am I so obsessed with what?" he asked I ignored him then he asked again, "Why am I so obsessed with what"

I sighed, "what,"

"You herd me, "Why am I obsessed with what?" he asked again.

"Your making me very confused." I said looking out of the window again. I knew what he was asking. But I didn't want to talk to him until he apologized for his PMS episode earlier.

"Why am I obsessed with what, you asked me, why am I obsessed with something, and you didn't finish the sentence." He said, and I actually felt confused, for a quarter of a second.

"What, I was just talking to myself." I said, taking a glimpse at him, his profile was towards me, the sun hitting his golden eyes perfectly, "you seem to be in a better mood." I noticed still looking the other way.

"Yeah, about that," he said glimpsing at me, "I was just cranky is all," yeah right I thought, what was he hiding from me, I didn't even care at this point, he could do whatever now, I yawned, looking up at the sky, the sun started to go down slowly, and I felt my eyes about to close. "Are you planning on going back to the main road?" I asked, not really interested but I couldn't sleep with the car bouncing up and down.

"Why, you planning on sleeping?" he asked, I nodded. "Okay, just wait a few minutes, he continued to drive till we got to a meadow. I was going to interrupt his attempts, but driving through and killing a millions of flowers was surprisingly smooth.

"You know this illegal, right?" I asked he continued driving obviously, he didn't care, "How did you know this was here any way?" I asked this time expecting an answer.

"Common sense" he said as if it was obvious, yeah common sense for genius, which Inuyasha wasn't.

I sat up deciding to forget about sleeping all together, "so we should get home faster" the sun was already starting to set, and I had a feeling that we were going to get lost.

"Kagome," he sighed my name in an annoyed type of way and looked towards the window, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I thought you were going to get me home, but I guess not."

"What are you talking about, we would've been in major traffic by now." He said pointing towards the road signaling the dirt path we got ourselves in once again.

"Yeah, but if we had taken a plane, like we paid for we wouldn't have to dodge traffic." I argued, "Either you tell me what's going on, or I'll… I'll… I'll do something. I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Whatever Kagome, I don't have time for this" he said looking away, letting me know that he was hiding something.

"Find, be like that," I said planning to ignore during this whole entire trip, but more importantly I wasn't planning on sleeping.

Okay I know what everyone's thinking you had us waiting for this long for that shitty chapter, your probably saying, it was only twelve pages long and it had nothing to do with the story.

And yes you'd be right, this chapter was suppose to be extra long with the doctor scene in it and stuff, but I got the "L" word, and no I didn't get licked, eww some of guys are nasty, I got lazy, sorry, plus I've been grounded for a very long time, even though my report card was the best.

Well its fine I'm fine with it, but I have to write wanting so I made this chapter extra short but can you guess, why Inuyasha is acting so weird…. You probably cant…..but you can try to guess.

lmgurl…..geeez I'm so lazy.


	34. Chapter 35

I'm planning on finishing You Owe Me by the end of June (not) your probably saying yeah right, stop lying, and I probably am lying,

I'm planning on finishing You Owe Me by the end of June your probably saying yeah right, stop lying, and I probably am lying, but I am planning to write it more frequently this summer, "Wanting" will take the whole entire summer before getting to the middle, well here is chapter 35 sorry for the delay.

Chapter 35: that's your secret.

Disclaimer: Any thing I use doesn't belong to me, unless it does then it does belong to me, and I am using it. Get it?

A/N I completely forgot about a topic way off topic, umm… let me think of one…. uh I got a new dog he's real cute, I also think "Norbit" is a great movie on with the story. Oh yeah you might think this is gay but I loved "Camp Rock" it was amazing, and "Instant star" is my 3rd favorite TV show, I'm hooked to it, Jude and Tommy all the way. The only guys who are hot on "Instant Star" is Kwest and Tommy, every other guy is just blah, I remember Kwest played in "seventeen again" with Tia and Tamara Mowery I loved that movie and the show, and if you like any of these things we can be best friends, nah jk jk, not really but yeah.

I fell asleep, I said I wasn't going to and I did, looking out the window I could recognize exactly where I was. I opened my eyes fully, trying to recognize what I was on, I knew I was moving, but why and how. After a while, I realized I was in a car, and every thing started to come back drastically. I was on my way home I could recognize the trees and the huge parks, but more importantly, I recognized the car I was sitting in. I turned so I could look at my fiancé, but when I finally turned to peak, a loud moan of a scream escaped my lips.

My hands searched the car and my seat trying to find something to attack the guy next to me with, the first thing I found was a "Sprite" I threw it. "What the fuck" The man yelled I looked at him recognizing his voice sounded like Inuyasha, but none of the characteristics matched his hair was a deep midnight black his eyes were a deep violet, before I could say any thing he interrupted me "Why the hell are you throwing things, damn."

"Inuyasha?" I asked, my heart beat slowed down and I moved forward trying to take a glimpse at his face, it seemed like it was 4 or 5 in the morning, the sun wasn't completely out and everything had a light blue cascade, "is that really you?" I was so confused as to why his ears that usually stayed at the top of his silver mane was missing, he looked completely different, he looked human.

"Yeah its me" he said with a classic attitude, I was wondering if he even knew he looked completely different he seemed mad and irritated, "stop staring take a picture it'll last longer." He didn't even glimpse at me he continued staring at the familiar road.

I narrowed my eyes slightly how could he be so calm about this. "Inuyasha." I said equally irritated.

"What, I'm trying to drive here," he snapped.

"You do realize you…you look like…like well different." No not different he looked human, and he didn't even bother to explain why or how, how did I even know it was him, wait no one could be so self-centered in a time of crisis, but Inuyasha.

He continued to ignore me and I continued too stare at him, and even though I was almost 100 sure it was him in a humans body my guard was still up just in case I was wrong. How could someone change over night it didn't make any sense? I was pacing around trying to figure it out. Well not literally pacing I'm in a car, but in my mind, and just when I thought I found the answer… "I'm trying to drive and your distracting me with your constant gawking." He said he looked annoyed and very upset about something, like I ruined his very thought out plan that he was about to get away with. I knew exactly how that felt, when I was 16 I tried to sneak out of the house, and right when I was at the front door Souta happen to get hungry and saw me. Also I watched a lot of "Scooby Doo" you know in the end when the evil villains says I would of gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids and that dog. So I could tell by his facial expressions that Inuyasha was planning on getting away with something huge but I ruined in, now he couldn't even look at me.

I was still confused, I knew that he knew that he was human and I knew that he knew why he was human he was just going to sweep it under the rug. The only thing that I could think of was what I learned in Miko training a half demon can turn human at a certain night, but those were just myths you know rumors, but from what I was seeing they were true, my coach said that if it were true half demons would hide it well seeing as they wouldn't want anyone to know, but it wasn't night, and then I remembered what happen at the dance years before when I tried to ask Inuyasha to be my date in the limo, and he acted really weird it was very dark actually it was a new moon, and wasn't last night a new moon, and didn't he cancel are plane tickets, he probably did it because he knew what was going to happen to him last night during the new moon.

Now I was 100 sure that the man next to me was Inuyasha, but why didn't he tell me that he turned human were getting married for crying out loud, but it was never in Inuyasha's nature to let people know his weaknesses, but still. "Inuyasha I know it's you." I said after about an hour of silence," he only took a glance at me, and my heart ached when saw how dark his eyes were, they were usually gold and you could tell everything he was thinking inside of them, but now they were a dark violet and cloudy. "I know you turn human on new moons, and I know why you canceled the plane tickets." I thought over everything I was saying and I realized that I was pretty damn smart. "And I know that…."

"Okay fine just shut the fuck up, I don't want to talk about it so lets just pretend this never happened." He said he kept his eye on the road and I knew exactly where we were only 15 minutes till we were in "Park Wood" a neighbor hood filled with trees parks huge multi million dollar houses, pools, malls and more home sweet home, but instead of taking the 15 minute road to paradise he took a left turn towards the high way.

"I don't know where the fuck your going, but you better turn." I said looking at him with pierced eyes where was he taking me, and why did his left turn have to be so damn sharp. He ignored every thing I said and I started to get really mad when he drove through a meadow, "where not even on the road any more what the hell!"

"Calm down, you were right, I do change on new moons." He stopped the car and turned in his seat, "that's why I cant just drive home as a human I only have about an hour till I change back and that's it."

"Ooookay," I said looking around at where we were, we were smack dabbed in the middle of a meadow of very tall grass and a huge tree, and its leaves cascaded in front of us, Inuyasha was only about three inches from hitting the tree. "'Doesn't your parents know you turn human?" I asked still looking around.

"Yeah, but what if your parents were there, and Sesshomaru would have a field day if he was to see me like this, so lets just stay here." I looked at him for the longest time, like he lost his mind he was acting so weird what if Sesshomaru knew that he was human, Inuyasha never cared about what his older brother or anybody else thought of him, and even if he did he wouldn't let any one know.

"Inuyasha, sweetie how many fingers am I holding up, I said sarcastically 3 fingers up in front of his face.

"Three." He answered "why?" I looked at him like he was crazy he wasn't supposed to answer that. He was suppose to say something smart like 'who gives a shit,' 'or who gives a rats ass' or 'shut the hell up,' but at know circumstance was he suppose to answer my sarcastic remark then ask me why I asked him, because that would be the logical nice friendly answer, but Inuyasha wasn't any of those two things, and I doubt he was logical.

"Okay Inuyasha if that's your real name," I said, I was about 87 joking and the other 13 I was serious I mean Inuyasha doesn't even act like this when he's drunk he usually just goes for meaner, but never nicer. "What's my name?"

I asked in all seriousness he looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you doubting that this is really me?" he asked in otter confusion. I repeated the question, and he rolled his eyes "Kagome, any more brain teasers."

"Okay what's my middle and last name?" I asked not completely satisfied any one could know my first name first names were like sluts, ask around and you can get them…easy.

"He rolled his eyes, Sakura, Takashi hopefully," he said with a smile I narrowed my eyes.

"The real Inuyasha wouldn't say that."

He laughed "are you serious? Okay then what would the real Inuyasha say enlighten me."

"Well first of all the real Inuyasha wouldn't answer any of these stupid questions, he'd have a mean ass of an answer for each one, he wouldn't care about what anyone thinks about him, especially his ass of a brother, and he probably would of pretended to not know my middle name, and he defiantly wouldn't be hopeful that I'd get married to him, he'd know that I would, because I don't know either he knows every girl cant resist him, or that I cant.

"He sounds like a conceded jerk," he said looking forwards, I turned in my seat to look towards him.

"Yeah but as cheesy as this may sound he's my conceded jerk, go figure." He turned towards me, his dark violet eyes, were now a solid yellow, and he smiled. He cocked his head towards mine leaning forward, and I did the same my eyes closing automatically, I waited in the darkness of my own abyss for his lips to touch mine, but when it didn't my eyes open gently then completely to she his black hair fade to a white, then get a shining shiver of silver then for his eyes to brighten to the familiar gold I knew best.

"Inuyasha" I said with a smile imprinted in my face.

"Duh who else," I punched him on the center of his arm, "ow" what the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass hole like always, and making me worried. I'm pregnant if you hadn't notice." I said crossing my arms.

He smirked, while starting the car and backing up.

* * *

.

.

"We expected you here 4 hours ago, you fucked every thing up!" I herd someone yell, I got up from where ever I was, I couldn't believe I fell asleep again, I looked around to see I was laying on Inuyasha's bed, I lifted myself up my hand sunk in to the cushion of the mattress, making me slip and fall back on my back, "Damn water bed" I whispered getting up again, and looking around, are luggage was near the door way, which was open a bit. I was just about to get up when I herd someone bust through the door at that point I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"How did I mess up everything, I mean what can you get done that's that important with in 4 hours? you're being dramatic." Inuyasha said. I could feel him getting closer to the bed and I closed my eyes tighter, he sat down near me, and I could feel the ripple of the mattress under me.

"A lot of things, just get dress so I don't have to hear dads mouth again." That must have been Sesshomaru talking I could tell the closer he got, then I herd the door close, and I knew someone left, I narrowed my eyes to see who was still in the room, Inuyasha had just got up, and he walked across the room, pulling his shirt off. I was wondering why I was still acting like I was sleeping when all the information I could get from the previous conversation was over. I opened my eyes completely, ready to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up and looking his way, he was fussing with a tie, like always he couldn't fix the tie to sit straight on his broad chest. I got up to help him, "what is Sesshomaru talking about" I asked taking the tie off completely.

"Who knows, you know Sesshomaru likes to talk." I looked at him in puzzlement, while I placed the tie on his neck. He saw my face through the mirror, and knew I wasn't buying the whole Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru package. "Don't worry just go back to sleep, it has nothing to do with you." I narrowed my eyes, and pulled on his tie. "OWW bitch!" he said in a cough the tie fell and I made my self to the bed sitting. "Why the hell did you do that?" He asked rubbing his throat and picking up his tie.

"Why are you an ass?" I asked sarcastically, watching him button his blue-collar shirt and leaving the tie on the dresser. "I cant believe after all the shit I've been through caring your disease giving baby, and what happened this morning you cant tell me what's going on, and where your going." I crossed my arms, as he continued fixing him self in the mirror.

"There's nothing going on its all business, calm down." I narrowed my eyes, so what was he saying I wouldn't be able to get something that had to do with business, He grabbed the tie from the dresser, and passed it to me, "are you going to help me with this?" he asked.

I got up tying the tie over under his collar, "So where are you going?" I asked again finishing the cycle of tying a perfect coil for a tie, laying it down on his chest with achievement.

He turned towards me with a sly smirk, and I rolled my eyes, "how do you do that?" he asked his arms rapped around my waist.

Me thinking he meant how did I fix his tie, "well I happen not be an idiot." I said taking my index finger and tapping the navy blue tie.

"Ah that's your secret." He said with a small smile, "I wasn't talking about the tie, I was saying how do you do that to me?" I looked at him strangely, 'do what' I asked my head cocked to the side in wonderment. "Make me love you."

"Your so cheesy what are you concocting, are you cheating on me?" I asked halfway teasing. He kissed me softly on the tempo of my neck before releasing me.

"Why would I be cheating on you?" He said fixing the cuffs on his sleeves, I smiled sweetly at him, "I mean your pregnant I'm engaged I'm practically hooked." My smile disappeared and one of my eyebrows shot up. "Calm down I kid I kid." He said with his hands up in surrender.

"Good one," I said throwing a near by shoe that missed by a foot hitting a picture of Shippo in his pajamas, he shook his head in amazement, and I rolled my eyes. 'Inuyasha!' some one yelled from down stairs he took a large sigh before saying his goodbyes, and leaving.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" I crossed my legs on the king sized bed and stared at the plasma TV "I could go to bed, or I could take a nap." For some reason I was always tired, I laid back completely looking at the sunroof that was ceiled shut. I started to close my eyes and turning on my side, when I felt out of place on the edge of the bed. I moved my self up, and as I did the bed moved with me. I was thinking of other things I could do, take a shower but I probably would of fell asleep in the shower, I sighed to myself once, when I suddenly got a feeling of nausea in the pit of my stomach. I got up and ran opening the right door that led to the bathroom and tripping on the tile floor.

I got my self up and before I could stumble up to the sink the nausea feeling was gone, "damn it, I swear why the hell was the sink so far away." If I hadn't lose the lust to vomit, I would have made a mess all over the tiled floor, I put my arms on the floor raising myself up and as I did I found Inuyasha's towel laying on the floor, I knew it was his, because it was a deep red, with white stitching on the front, I got up he must of dropped it this morning when we got here, I grabbed the towel about to hang it up when I saw a white envelope on the ground, I picked it up reading the outside.

It was a doctor appointment notice, I took the paper from the inside reading it. 'This is Dr. Yen, just reminding you about your appointment on Wednesday June 1st' (A/N date unrealistic, I didn't write this then.) I narrowed my eyes, June first was in a couple days I turned the envelope over, the notice came a few weeks ago, he must of called her this morning to confirm the date. I didn't want to see the doctor, but I had to, 'you could cancel it' something deep in my mind said, but if I did, he'd know. I waited where was the side of my mind that told me the right thing to do? I yawned deeply I didn't even have energy to call anyone I walked out of the bath room envelope in one hand, and towel in other towards the bed, sleeping automatically as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

.

.

.

INUYASHA'S POV 10 PM

"Touch me again I swear I'll kill you," I looked over at Sesshomaru who had just handed me a thinly velvet threat he sat across from me and I sighed looking towards the table why were these meeting so fucking long and boring, I could be doing a million things then being held up here with my annoying ass of a brother, "Inuyasha keep touching me and I swear," He said teeth clenched.

"What am I doing?" I asked generally confused but I was actually kicking his chair in boredom, he shook his head like he had 1 strand of nerve left and when wasted he could jump over the table separating us and attack I smirked as he spatted how weak my maturity level was. "Shut up Sess, and stop being dads bitch," His teeth clenched tighter, and I let out a soft laugh.

"My Son who is the soon to be married heir, has some plan of his own right?" My dad looked towards me and Sesshomaru's frown turned 180 to a split smile, and I rolled my eyes as I looked towards my dad why was he always making me do his shit.

"Uh I did have something planed, but I never got around to finishing it, so I left it at home, sorry." I said rustling some of the handed out papers below me, and looking up at my dad.

"Well maybe you should spend more time planning then talking" Sesshomaru at this point stifled a rather deep snicker, and muffled how I really felt about making plans about this dumb ass business.

"My daughter actually had some strategies," Higurashi said, he had gotten up so everyone in the room was drawn to him, "but she couldn't be here because she's pregnant." He smiled while everyone clapped his or her hands like idiots. "Were planning a success party next Saturday, and my wife made some invitations, for everyone I'll hand it out at the end." He sat down big grin still intact, he seemed very happy to be a grand farther.

I hated when people knew the girl your with is doing or having anything, because everyone had to come up to you, talk, say congratulations, it wasn't like I was having the baby.

"Well I guess with that it, meeting adjourned," My dad announced finally everyone started getting up talking, saying of course congrats, to me and my father, my soon to be farther in law, and even a few towards Sess. While everyone poured out of the room taking invitations, I grabbed my pen throwing it at Sesshomaru as he got up.

"Damn it, Inuyasha I swear don't sleep tonight." He screamed towards me, I laughed coherently, and as I did, I felt something lurking beside me finding my dad beside me my smile disappeared instantly.

"Your pregnant Inuyasha that maturity chip you have somewhere, its time to take it out." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dad I'm not pregnant I pulled my shirt up showing my well toned stomach," He shook his head and I put a hand on his shoulder, "its okay dad we all make mistakes," I got up leaving the papers on the table and going through the exit door. I could here my dad saying something about an idiot and leading his franchise, I smiled incoherently why the hell would I want anything to do with him ad his business.

I left though the exit looking for the closest limo, chauffeurs lined the driveway waiting for me, I got into the one in the dead middle, and once I got in he closed the door. The truth was I didn't really mind being owner of my dads company I didn't know what I would be if I wasn't, I didn't even think I would go to college. I laid back completely sighing when I felt the back of my pants vibrate, I lifted myself up to reach into my pocket taking my wallet out and finally finding my cell phone. "What" I said annoyed.

"Yeah Inuyasha its me." I rolled my eyes, who was 'me' was I a voice analyzer how was I suppose to know who 'me' was.

"I'm not a mind reader, who's this?" I knew it was girl, but my mind wasn't fully analyzing anything, I was too tired to sit let alone talk.

"Your mother," I sat up when she said that, "I'm worried about Kagome, she's been up stairs all day, and she didn't come down for lunch or dinner." She paused thinking about something, "I knocked on your door, but she never answered and with the baby she needs to eat, your door was locked and…"

"Mom, get to the point." I said, starting to get nervous myself, "Mom why don't you just stay near the door I'm almost at home, I'll call you back." I hung up before she could stutter anything les, calling Kagome her cell phone no one answered.

"Hello, you have reached Kagome, either my phones dead, I don't feel like answering it, or I left it at home, you'd be surprise at how much that happens, well any way please leave a message at the beep the message must consist of who you are, your number, and what you need me for. See you later love always Kag."

"Damn it Kagome." I hung up the phone and rose up the screen separating the chauffeur, and me "I need you to speed up a little I've stumbled into an emergency."

"I'm sorry sir, but the speed limit is set in stone, there's nothing I can do." He looked at me through he review mirror giving me a nonchalant smile.

"See you don't understand, either you speed up or I kill you." I said smiling trying to match his casual grin, he nodded and I pulled the screen up, what the hell could she possibly doing she had my nerves on over drive.

When I finally got there my mom was pacing up and down, near my bed room, I had told her already not to call the police, but telling by the cord less phone in her left hand she was tempted.

"I called your dad and Sesshomaru, Kagome's dad is on his way, and her brother and mom are down at the Super market, but they're on their way." I looked at my mom like she was crazy.

"Why did you do that mom, I said I had everything under control," she shrugged and I rolled my eyes, walking towards the door and banging on it, "Kagome!" I yelled and my mom grabbed my arm.

"That's not going to work, honey I tried it, the door is sound proof I'm just so worried because she hasn't eaten anything all day and its already mid night. I pushed my hands through my hair I wasn't having that feeling of danger the one you get when your mate was in trouble, so I had no feeling of panic but what was she ding in there.

"Did you try busting the door open?" Souta said he was a bit out of breath and his mom seemed a mixture of upset and worried, I sat against the wall head down, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

.

.

.

.

A/N Hey its lmgurl no this is not the end of the chapter, I just wanted to inform some people about something I think is a major problem, and no it has nothing to do with you reviews, (you guys have been awesome,) It has to do me, and my disappointment in my self I have been writing You Owe Me for a while now, and I have to come clean about why I haven't been updating recently.

I'm on the dance team in m high school, and I have to go to camp in August and I have a competition during camp, and I've been working hard on my dance moves, I'm also going on Vacation soon, and the competition I'll be in is going to be on TV, actually MTV and I've been very nervous lately, and also I've been having WB lately (writers block) its also hard to write stories seeing as the computer is in my kitchen.

Sorry for the delay, now and before also later, if I do skip a month or two (I doubt it) but if I do send me a message with so ideas, and I'll bounce back. Bye

lmgurl

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up and looked around, I slept all night and my stomach felt uneasy and queasy, like I needed to throw up, I couldn't remember the last time I ate, but for some reason I wasn't hungry I stumbled to the bathroom, after wrenching out my stomach I brushed my teeth then took a shower, when I came out again I realized that Inuyasha wasn't here, not in bed, not in the bathroom, nowhere. I got dressed then decided that it didn't matter if I wasn't hungry I had to eat. I walked towards the door unlocked it and stepped out.

"That's it someone call the police or I'm going to bust…" I looked around my dad mad and up right, everyone that had any scrap of reverence to me was sitting standing or leaning against my door. Inuyasha stood up right away.

"Kagome what the hell," he seemed extremely worried, I looked around, seeing Sesshomaru, mom dad Souta, Inutashio everyone lined up.

"Did I miss something?" I asked confused as usual.

* * *

Another A/N I've come up with an excellent idea to my previous query, I'll write shorter chapters more frequently. Does that sound good?

If so tell me in the review, if you rather me keep 21 page updates every month, or less frequently.

Or would you like shorter 11 to 15 page chapters more frequently, meaning once or twice a week.

Tell me, so I can get another chapter in, this one is 12 pages long. sorry for the A/N in the middle


	35. Chapter 36

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I SKIPPED A WEEK ITS BECAUSE I'M FURIOUS, AND ITS NOT BECAUSE OF ANYTHING THAT'S GOING ON IN MY LIFE I

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I SKIPPED A WEEK ITS BECAUSE I'M FURIOUS, AND ITS NOT BECAUSE OF ANYTHING THAT'S GOING ON IN MY LIFE ITS BECAUSE OF YOU!! Well really I'm not that mad but I'm pretty damn angry raise your hand if you are interested or like the story "wanting" if you raised your hand then why aren't you reading it why aren't you reviewing I bust my ass balancing these stories with the rest of my life, and I'd like it if you took the time to read it. LISTEN I KNOW THAT YOUR PROBABLY SAYING I DON'T READ "WANTING" I READ "YOU OWE ME" BUT STILL IF ONE CHAPTER OR STORY DOESN'T GET A LOT OF HITS THEN I GET A SAD FEELING INSIDE AND IT SHOWS ON THE NEXT STORY. I'm not even saying a lot just a little will do "wanting' had close to none, and that hurt me really bad, if you didn't like it then tell me what's wrong with it this A/N is going up on "Wanting" too.

Chapter: 36, Say what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, damn if I had a dollar for each time I wrote that then I'd have 36 dollars, that's still a lot.

"You had me scared shitless," Is all I could remember Inuyasha saying this morning, I had no idea what I did wrong, but apparently my doctors appointment was moved up to today, actually this afternoon at 5, just because I overslept I had to go to the the doctors. Apparently, I didn't eat anything yesterday, but if that were true, my stomach wouldn't be so satisfied after a single bowl of oatmeal. I was sitting on the bed legs crossed fully dressed, waiting when I couldn't take much more I glided towards the bathroom, yanking the door open.

"It doesn't take this long to get dress…sorry." I wrenched the door closed taking deep breaths, why was Sesshomaru in Inuyasha's bathroom. I remember Inuyasha going in after me, and then I went down stairs to eat, when did Sesshomaru get in our bathroom. I looked around making sure this was are room, it was and I did just see my soon to be brother in law completely naked. There was no towel covering no nothing just broad nudity. I was debating on whether to leave the room or not, but it'll be awkward if I did, wouldn't it?

'It'll be even more awkward if you don't go' something screamed inside me, and I realized that was true if I didn't go then he'd come out with a towel or a conversation, but that wasn't likely for Sesshomaru, but still it would have been awkwardly embarrassing. I got up grabbing my cell phone and heading for the door I was half way sprinting when I hit something hard and broad, "Damn it, you dropped my coffee." I looked down at the blacken carpet, his "Starbucks" cup laid guilty on its side. I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Your brother's in our bathroom." I said whispering pointing towards the mentioned doors, He bent down starting to pick up his cup, "Did you here me your brothers in your bathroom." I pointed towards the bathroom once more, he looked up at me obviously angry, and I stood in the doorway of his room just to make a quick escape if Sesshomaru planned to come out.

"I'm sorry about your coffee I'll buy you another." I said watching him fiddle with the cup on the floor, his sleeves were obviously wet, with the black murkiness of coffee, he got up throwing the Styrofoam cup in his wastebasket, then he proceeded in unbuttoning his shirt. I walked fully into the room a little hesitant just incase Sesshomaru wanted to make his escape. He had seen me see him so I knew if I wasn't out of the room when he came out the feeling would be uncomfortable and stomach upsetting. As he changed his shirt, I grabbed my towel to soak up the coffee spill, then gave Inuyasha my full attention. "Did you hear me your brother is taking a shower in your bathroom." I repeated again, still at aw at his failure to react.

"Kagome I know." He said a bit annoyed, he'd been annoyed since this morning he didn't exactly get to sleep in his own bed. He eased on a satin red-sleeved shirt and began buttoning it as well. I watched him do all of this still confused.

"So why is he in there, and why didn't you tell me?" I questioned, I was so confused Inuyasha didn't like his brother so why would he be using his bathroom. He fixed the collar on his shirt in complete annoyance, ignoring my questions completely. "Are you going to tell me?" I reminded him to bring the attention back to me.

"His shower is being repaired, and he paid me." I stared at him, so basically I saw him nude because this asshole couldn't tell me that his brothers shower was being fixed what were we going to say at dinner, I had a weird way of reliving something when reminded, Sesshomaru would ask me to pass the 'butter' and my head would clue in to 'butt' and then bam Sesshomaru's nicely shaped ass would take over my vision and mind, again.

"Well you could of told me," I said arms crossed upset as usual, "I walked in while his clothes were still …" before I could even end that sentence Sesshomaru walked out fully dressed this time, the only thing missing was his shirt, which was balled up with his towel, he walked very slowly shoulders back like usual. I was feeling that awkwardness that I had mentioned before, Inuyasha turned around to face him examining his ripped stomach probably comparing it to his own, but Sesshomaru's eyes stayed solely on mine, and as he passed me he murmured a Kagome and I said "Hi" shyly while bending my head down and turning a dark tint of scarlet. He then shot Inuyasha a look that read 'watch your bitch' and then walked out towards his room.

I looked up again to see Inuyasha's face in a complete satisfied grin, then all of a sudden he cracked up laughing, falling on top of the bed and holding his torso, "You saw him naked, what did he do?" He asked laughing between each word, "Did he run, cover him self with a towel, how did he look," He was so into this I couldn't help but to break out a little snicker too.

"I don't know, he didn't seem that shock and he didn't move." I could remember him I had thought he was Inuyasha till he ripped around, I hadn't really looked below the belt, well lease I didn't think I did. Yeah I saw his back and his ass, "He has a birth mark on his ass," I said out loud I had just realized it now, "it's the shape of a…"

"Moon," Inuyasha said in unison with me he had gotten up but he was still laughing, "He has a big ass birth mark the shape of a moon on his left butt cheek," I rolled my eyes as his laughing became unbearable to listen to, and I turned to clean up the rest of the coffee that had spilled, "What else did you see?" He asked as he wiped a tear from his left eye, I had stop laughing about the incident 5 minutes ago but for some reason he was still beaming about it.

"I don't know Inuyasha he turned around, and then I closed the door." I remembered seeing him naked from the back then when he turned and I saw his face, I rammed the door shut. I saw nothing else, lease I thought I saw nothing else, I was hoping that the other thing that I hope I didn't see didn't ram it self in my memory tonight. Eww ram was such a bad word for that.

"When he saw you how was his face was it surprised?" He asked a grin still on his nicely shaped lips, I rolled my eyes if I said something else amusing, he'd keep laughing, if I said something truthful about the incident he'd probably still laugh. The truth of the matter was I didn't see his reaction, and I was sure it wasn't shocked. "How can a demon not smell a human coming towards the bathroom, I would of locked the door." Inuyasha questioned, he still had a grin on his face, but his eyes were focused like he was thinking.

I smiled at his questioning, mostly at how he placed his features on his face. I sat next to him on the bed. I wasn't exactly near him since he was lying down and only his elbow held him up, "Maybe he wanted me to see him naked, show me what I've been missing." I said this jokingly with a tilt of my eyebrow, and suggestively gave him a ram on his forearm.

He looked down at me, eyes completely serious now, his grin was gone, and I was wondering where his playful smirk ran away too so quickly. He then lifted him self up, he did this motion so swiftly I was knocked on my back by the wave of currents he sent rushing to the water bed from his quick escape. It took me a while to restore my balance. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked getting off the bed and trying to restore my fading demeanor, with a quick tense rub of my blouse.

He was up grabbing his cell phone, and pushing it in his right pocket, "It's time to go any way," he insisted like he couldn't be in his own house any more, he grabbed his keys and I looked at the time on my cell phone which obviously read 2:30 in the afternoon. I pushed a piece of hair out my eyes, walking towards him like touching him would make piece with whatever thought that was troubling him, he walked away before I could reach him, reaching for his keys on his dresser.

For some unearthly reason that had hurt a string of my self-esteem the fact that he didn't want me to comfort him, especially when I knew he was upset at something. I jogged towards the door before he could try to leave, blocking the only exit, "What's wrong?" I asked him almost pleadingly, "Did I say something, tell me?" I didn't know why I felt weird like I had done something horribly wrong I thought back to what I had said, 'maybe he wanted me to see him naked, show me what I've been missing.' Now that I fully thought of what I said I realized that was pretty rude, it was rude to down intimate time with him even if I was joking. I was only thinking of myself how I felt, even though it was rare in scarcest to see Inuyasha's feelings hurt maybe I did pull a string. Or maybe I was completely wrong about everything and he wasn't upset by any of the things I said, but if he was. I thought then it was my entire fault and I didn't want him mad without me knowing why. "I was just joking."

He didn't say anything, but I could see he wasn't happy I couldn't tell what he was and I hated when I didn't know what he was feeling, "Kagome its time for your doctors appointment," he said with a sigh, I walked towards him trying to read his face, but he didn't care to show it to me, he walked ahead of me grabbing my had whirling me beside him and threw the door.

"Your lying" I accused him solemnly, "Your lying my appointment's at 5, I strained to stay at my spot, but before I knew it we were at the elevators. We walked into one, and I watched his face again trying to read it once more, the elevator came to a stop, and his expression changed a bit, to one of disgust, his lip curled to show his side fangs. When the doors began to spring open, I could make out Sesshomaru fully dressed with a tux on waiting to come on bored. The doors were now fully open and Sesshomaru's golden eyes once again sprang on me with an expression I never seen him have before.

Before I could mutter something or Sesshomaru could say my name as a symbol of hello like usual which he seemed like he'd skip at this moment, he averted his attention at Inuyasha who looked straight at him, Inuyasha's face was one I'd never seen him carry, his eyes where a harsh gold with a speck of something unknown. Before I could analyze it more Inuyasha grabbed me by the waist lifting me away from Sesshomaru so fast I could of sworn I'd throw up, before Inuyasha stepped out with me safely in his arms. I herd a low warning growl escape his lips, I didn't know what it meant, but I had a good idea that it stood for stay away. Inuyasha continued walking with a quickness that I never seen him possess, I herd a small quiver of laughter escape Sesshomaru's lips behind us, but I knew it wasn't anything that would help me decipher what was going on now, because Sesshomaru did that conniving laugh for almost every aspect of his life.

Inuyasha swayed me a bit in his arms so I was lying on my stomach on his muscular shoulder. "Don't do that Inuyasha that hurts, I'm pregnant," I reminded him but he didn't put me down. He swung the front door open slamming it behind him and made his way to his car. "Inuyasha please," I said feeling a bit nauseous I dug my nails in his shoulders, but he didn't move once. I bent over holding him tightly by the neck but he made no effort to move, I could feel my face turn green. "Inuyasha put me down" I screamed half way, he continued to ignore me I started to beat the top of his back with my fist, but he wouldn't let me down, when I couldn't stand much of this I grabbed a hold of his neck with my nails and bit into his throat as hard as I could, but he didn't even nudge.

All of a sudden I felt myself being rammed onto something, and I looked down I was in the passenger seat of his black mustang, the one that always stayed in front of his house. My queasiness started to fade, and Inuyasha shut the door to the driver's seat, I looked up at him ready to yell, but when I took a look at his face my words got caught in the back of my throat. And the words "Inuyasha Are you okay?" Took the place, I lifted my right hand I didn't know exactly what I was going to do with it so I put it down again. I was about to shift in my seat to get closer to him, but all of a sudden, I was rammed on to his lap, and his lips sprang to my neck, where my mate mark lie, and before I could say his name again I felt a sharp pain throb through it. I sucked in air so I wouldn't scream. My fingers rammed into his thighs with such force that I was shock that none of them seize to break, my eyes slammed shut tightly as the pain rippled through my spine, and sent warm intense heat through my blood, I bit into my tongue till I tasted blood.

Then with a sharp intake of air the pain was over and all I could feel was a weird warm sensation that spread through my most private parts, between my legs, through the junctions of my inner thighs and more. I let a relived and fervent sigh out and I glided down his lap, till my head laid on his chest and I could here his steady heart beat slow down, my eyes closed. I could swear I had fallen asleep from the feeling of never ending comfort it was like I was being released of all my discomforts and my stress, my fingernails relaxed and I didn't awaken.

I felt a heaviness on the crook of my neck, and I flicked it off, after a couple of minutes the uncomfortable feeling of heaviness occurred again, I felt so annoyed, "stop" I said, but I realized it came out as a hush whisper.

"I cant," someone said the voice was so familiar, I felt a smile come to my lips, but he had to stop, because I didn't feel like leaving from wherever I was. "I'm sorry," I herd the same person say again, but I felt a sharp pain in my heart this time, because it felt like I should be apologizing to him for something I had done, but I couldn't remember what it was.

It went quiet and I was able to enjoy the feeling of being nowhere again, but then the heaviness on the side of my neck began again, and I was beginning to become annoyed. "Kagome I have to." The voice said, and I knew it was time for me to leave, my eyes opened gently, and I was met by two golden familiar orbs staring down at me, when my eyes began to come into complete focus I could make out Inuyasha's face, my head was on his lap, but he wasn't looking at me he was looking past me and I turned my neck to see what it was, but when I did a sharp pain in gulfed it. "No sudden moves." He warned me, I didn't like the way my head was placed and I felt like rising up and stretching, but he was content on keeping me where I was then I realized that he wasn't staring past me he was staring at something on me, I wanted to know what, I lifted a hand to my cheeks, and Inuyasha gently placed it back on my side. "Kagome don't touch it you'll infect it."

"Infect what." I asked my mind now tuning in to everything looking up I could see I was in his car still, but in the back seat, he looked down at me seriously, and I wanted to know what made his forehead crease with worry. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" I asked lifting my hand up and placing it on his chin I raised it down so his eyes were leveled with mine, and he smiled brokenly.

"I made a mistake, let my jealousy over power me, what else is new?" He said with a small chuckle that had my hair on ends, "I hurt you," he whispered only to himself though, but obviously, I could hear him. He reached his hand in a bag and got something white out and continued to dab.

And I realized what that heaviness was that I was feeling before, he did something to the side of my neck, "You didn't hurt me," I said and Inuyasha stopped the excessive dabbing and looked down at me, he was going to say something but I stopped him, "I hurt you." 'How?' He asked guard let down he stared past me and into my insides and I felt weird staying under his glare, "what I said before in your room, that was stupid of me," I said looking down, "I was just joking I didn't mean for you to take it the wrong way."

I heard a sharp cackle escape his throat and I looked up hurtful that he'd laugh when I was apologizing, but he quickly returned to his solemn attitude that carried before "Kagome you didn't hurt me when you said 'that.'" He said putting quotations on "that" with his voice, "I just realized something is all" he said the last part softly mostly to his self, but I herd it too.

"What did you realize?" I asked curious now at what really took place in his mind when I said "that." He ignored my question for a while continuing to dab at my wound.

"I realize Sesshomaru was a big asshole, and he was planning on letting me know it." I looked up at him confused he sounded as if he was talking to himself, he didn't realize I had no idea what he was muttering about and that he wasn't answering my questions in a way I could understand, when he saw my confused face he only smiled, "don't worry about it it's nothing, I just acted like an idiot…" he said then trailed off at the end, his smile disappeared and he continued his solemn attitude, " I bit you" he whispered only to him self I could tell because the words were under his breath and hard to put together. It was all coming back to me the growl, the laugh, the unstable way to carry a pregnant teenager, the pain… he bit me.

"You bit me," I whispered out too, and he looked down at me, "I know, I'm sorry I wasn't me," he said but it sounded more like he was calling himself an idiot "I bit another mate mark over top your first, I let Sesshomaru like always, get the best of me."

I personally had nothing against Sesshomaru, and had repeated crushes on him during middle school, but nothing that didn't wash away by high school when I was into more attainable guys, which didn't include Inuyasha either. The Takashi men just seemed like guys from a fairytale novel after reaching puberty, gorgeous but unattainable, yeah you could go to the movies, dates, dinners, but none of them were really going to marry you or say "I love you so much" I snapped out of my daze of past years when I herd those 5 words usually people would die happy if they herd from the one they love, 'I love you' but those three words were nothing compared to the 5 I just herd, I smiled up at him hoping my eyes weren't really going to spill with tears, "I love you too."

It wasn't like it was the first time he said 'I love you' it was just the first time he said it like that, "Your saying that now, but when you see the side of your neck you'll change your mind." He had an uneasy smile, and so did I.

I raised my head up slowly feeling the immense pain on the side, but I sucked it up, he still had uncertain written on his face, but once I was up the pain was bearable, I pulled my right hand up and grazed my neck gently, not even feeling the wound yet, but I still felt the sensitivity my skin was having to the gash. "I cant believe you did this you jack ass." I said, my face turned away from him and I could picture Inuyasha's, worried face turn solemn again. I turned quickly revealing the smile on my face and the guiltiness watched rapidly away from his and he smiled.

"You slept for an hour so I stopped at the gas station to get the cotton balls, so where going to be late," I smiled it wasn't like I wanted to go to the doctors anyway, he clued in quickly to why I was in high spirits so spontaneously, "but where still going to the appointment," he quickly squeezed in bringing my high down in only a matter of seconds. I rolled my eyes, and he pulled me up quickly towards him lifting me up out of the back seat and into the warm summer air, my legs spread around his waist automatically, and he kissed me gently on my lips.

When the kiss had ended I noticed that we were at a gas station and people were staring I did a small nervous laugh before he put me down, and I jogged my way back to the passenger seat. "Hopefully by the time we get there it'll be closed," I said talking about the doctors' office obviously. He got in the drivers seat closing the doors a familiar grin occupying his lips.

" I don't think so I have a short cut," I rolled my eyes I hated his short cuts.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Speaking of short cuts this was a short chapter only nine pages long but its updated so soon like I promise, oh and about the A/N at the top its old the pay attention to it. Next chapter the doctor scene thanks

Lmgurl

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Oh yeah you guys are probably wondering what's with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I'll reply to some reviews, and explain next chapter, but I love it when you guys guess so do lots of that.

'

'

'

'

lmgurl again


	36. Chapter 37

You know what I can do, I'm not, but I could

You know what I can do, I'm not, but I could. I could write a very long chapter of "You owe me" a very long chapter about 300 pages it would take me a month if I were dedicated, but a half a year without effort. That 300 pages could go through everything the w the b the gender of it, the b sh everything, you'd be amazed, but I'd hate to do that, because I have a problem with ending things, this story was suppose to be finish by the 16th chapter obviously no. I'm sorry, but I have problems with finishing what I've started, it makes me sad to say goodbye. I feel like if this ends everyone in the story would die. Luckily, we have like whole rack of chapters left WAHOO!! (is this A/N too emotastic for any of you)

Chapter 37: really

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own this story

I'm going to make this chapter in Inuyasha's point of view, because I love Inuyasha! YAY!! That and we haven't had it in his for a while now.

"I'm going to kill you." She said, and I was surprise at the real venom sipping out her words, She pulled the handle of the car door open, apparently, she didn't like the detour we took to get to the appointment before 5. She held onto the car door while getting out, and I could tell she was a bit dizzy. "Does the words, I'm pregnant, slow down, I'm going to have a heart attack, good lord this mans crazy, mean anything to you, or does it just transfer to 'I'm a dickhead I must go faster.'" I smiled at her expression of me, and walked towards her hoping I could help her restore her balance, but apparently she wanted to do it her self, still mad at me for driving a bit recklessly, she slapped me on my arm.

I ignored her retaliation and took a glimpse at my watch it was 4:46, "look at the bright side," I said following her out of the street "we have over 10 minutes before the actual appointment," She stood in one spot for a couple of seconds, before finally restoring proper thought, and walking towards the side walk.

Obviously that wasn't the bright side because she didn't want to go anyway so being late would be what she preferred, I walked behind her smiling to myself. It was as if she knew where she was going. I had a weird attraction to girls that were in control I couldn't help the urge to grab her by her small waste strip of her clothes, and…. I was snapped quickly out of my thoughts, when she stopped abruptly from our brisk walk I almost fell back trying not to fall on top of her, "Look at me, look at my hair, I'm a mess.

I rolled my eyes, "Kagome we don't have time, you look fine." I reassured her, but she still stayed in front of the glass doorway examining herself she turned to the side, dragged her black chinos down, and doing the same with her blouse, "Are we good?" I asked once she was done, but she didn't answer.

"Tell me," she said, facing me and lifting up her blouse, and I smiled, "Is this my birthday?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes, "no…I need you to tell me if this looks weird?" She questioned, as if walking into the doctor's office and letting the professionals examine it was to tough to attempt especially when they were only inches away.

I entertained her and looked down she had a colorful butterfly on her navel, and I smiled "sexy I didn't notice that," she only sighed in frustration before grabbing the front of her pants and pulling them lower revealing a pink strap that from countless late nights I could tell had to be her underwear, my eyes bulged a bit before I took a hold of her shoulders and pushed her away from the door. "It's a little to early for prostitution." I said looking down at her in complete shock.

She pushed away from my grasp, before pushing, her pants lower the second time. I was going to say something about waiting for tonight, but I could tell something was bothering her, she had her chin pointed downwards trying to look at something on her navel, and I watched her face curiously I had no attention of making her stop even though we were in public at the curve of a doctors office. "Do you see it?" She asked and she looked up at me nervous brow and all, I had zoned out looking at her face.

I should of told her that it was fine and we had to go inside, but she seemed worried, so I looked down, "I see nothing Kagome" 'I see nothing was actually a lie' I could actually see, and enjoy her bright pink underwear, which was a 'v' strap so it was leading down somewhere I'd rather be, and a butterfly to the right that was breaking free, yeah she also had a small bulge, but beside that nothing else.

"I don't think your looking in the right place." She said and she unbuttoned her pants, and I grabbed her by the hands to get her to stop, "I'm not dumb I wasn't going to pull them down that far, I just need to show you." She said, and I was beginning to become annoyed.

"Why show me when there's doctors in there." I said pointing towards the glass windows at are right, but she gave me a look like I wouldn't understand, but I did to some extent I knew she didn't want into go to office, why I had no idea, and I never asked.

We stood outside waiting, and I lifted an annoyed eyebrow I had a strange feeling she was stalling. "Can we go in now?" I asked, but I still made it clear that I was in control and we were going in. I liked a controlling woman, but not one who made all the rules. Besides my dad always taught me to control your 'bitch' something that he never really did, my mom was always calling the shots.

"Lead the way," she said a hand swaying towards the doors, and now I knew she was stalling, she said lead the way, but she wanted to start drama, something she was good at since we were in high school, I wasn't going to fall for the 'you're the guy with the balls act like one' routine I had fallen for it to many times and we weren't going to argue in front of his building she was going to do what I said no questions ask.

"No that's fine, go ahead." I said and she stared at me like I was crazy I posted a convincing smile on my face, and after a while of staring and pausing she gave up, She walked in front of me slowly, mad obviously she had lost. "I have no idea what's eating you, but where going in for this check up." I said, but she seemed in a blank as if it didn't matter what I had to say anymore.

She stopped walking when we approached the doors, and I waited for her to go in. "Can we go tomorrow, I promise everything will be fine." I looked at her for a minute, but I knew if we did go tomorrow she'd pull the same thing. I opened the door releasing the cool air from inside in are direction, and she sighed face draining with color as we stepped in.

I kept my eyes on her anonymous of the people who were staring up, apparently, they had all saw her sluttish moment in the front, but it didn't seem like she cared, she took little steps towards the front desk, the office was huge and the smelled like "Mentos" for some weird reason, I had never been to this particular office it was suppose to be for pregnancies only, large pictures of babies lined the walls, and the lobby was separated into different pregnancy stages. Now I had to figure out what stage she was that was going to be a pain in the ass, damn it.

As we got nearer, her little steps turned into miniature steps, and I started to really become annoyed, I hated "Mentos" and this damn place reeked of it, I walked in front of her grabbing her hand and pushing her forward, she pulled back, but after awhile she gave up, and I pushed her towards the desk. "Excuse me," I said someone was in the chair in the front, but they were facing the other way, and I waited the person turned before going on.

"Hold on," The girl said she seemed to be on the phone, and I looked at her confused, she was about 7 years old, "I can't believe she said that, she's mean." The little girl continued, and I looked at Kagome, she had a small smile on her face looking down at the girl.

"Where's your mommy?" She asked walking up towards the desk, the little girl looked up. Her eyes a deep dark brown, I had to admit she was cute, her eyebrow fringed in confusion, and she looked up at Kagome. I didn't try to bud in I was horrible with kids exhibit 'A' Shippo.

She continued to stare up, and I realized she was actually mad it took a while for me to notice her face seemed so innocent, "That's rude, I'm on the phone." She said tossing a thick black braid as she talked, and I sighed this was going to take forever I could tell already.

"Listen little girl," I said pushing Kagome out of the way, before she could waste any more time, "We need to talk to some grown ups, can you get some." She put the phone down, and I could already tell she was about to say something smart. it was the same way Shippo set his lips when he was about to talk shit. "Just shut up," I said before she could talk, and I could see the shock on her face, and I didn't even have to look over at Kagome to tell she was surprise at what I had just said. "I need you to go to the back and get some tall people, and bring them here because were late for a grown up party." I said, and the little girl still surprise pouted.

I growled this was going nowhere. I pushed a loose strand of my hair from my face getting very aggravated. She had her little arms crossed, and I had to hold myself back from jumping over the desk and shaking her till she brought her mom or dad from the back to get us out of this freezing "Mentos" stenched room. "Say please," she said and I looked around confused, "I'm not bringing Mrs. Kristi in here until you say please," she said, and I bit the back of my cheek, this wasn't what I meant by controlling 'women' at all.

"Listen I will say all the pleases in the world, if you bring Mrs. Crystal here." I said bending over towards her the little girl stared at me like I was crazy, and I stared back waiting. She continued to stare, and my head started to ache, "did you here me?" I asked completely aggravated and annoyed at this point.

"I herd you…but my sister's name is Kristi, and you didn't say please." She said, and I rubbed a hand through my face she won, she was the winner she had officially annoyed me to the brink, I backed up leaving. And Kagome grabbed me by my arm, 'where are you going?" she asked.

I stared at her as if she was crazy "If that little girl was any more annoying she'd be a female version of Shippo, I'm this close to killing her." I said holding my thumb to my pointing finger showing my anger.

"Why am I even pregnant if you cant handle a 7 year old girl?" She asked and I looked the other way apparently she was pregnant because I had that damn party, and couldn't keep some things in my pants. "Come on she's just asking you to say please."

She looked up at me, her face sincere a small smile showing, and I shrugged. "You talk to her," I said standing where I was, and waiting for her to go towards the desk, she nodded in understanding. Walking back towards the desk, while I stayed half way near the exit. I watched her walk back she talked to the girl for a while, and then the girl smiled ear to ear, before leaving, then a taller version of her came out the woman had a smile probably explaining why her brat of a sister was at the front desk. They talked for a while and she looked towards me, and they nodded laughing, I hated when women talked they always seemed to bring you into it.

Then after awhile the woman gave her a strap to go on her wrist, and pointed towards something to the right and she nodded smiling, then walked towards me again, she had a successful smile on and I couldn't stop a grin from spreading. "Easy," was all she said taking my hand and leading me pass the desk, the woman who was called Kristi smiled waving while her sister a juice box now in her hand stuck a tongue out towards me, and I was so tempted to stick my middle finger out, but I didn't.

She led me to a long hall, looking to the right then the left, before finding a set of elevators, "What room is it?" I asked while she pressed the "up" button.

"B 4" She said waiting for the elevator to open, she dropped her hand from mine, and I tucked my arm around her waste, "So what where you and Kristi talking about?" I asked and she looked up to me and frowned moving a bit away. "What?" I asked.

"You never remember girls names unless you're attracted to them."

She said and I laughed nervously I walked into that one, she was cute, but nothing more, but that was still 'attracted' right. I pulled arm towards her smiling

"She was hideous… I remembered her name because she was so ugly." I said, and she eyed me knowing I was lying, the elevator door opened, there two other people in a man with a doctors uniform, and a nurse we walked in there making no conversation. I was about to ask what floor, but the man leaned over and did it himself I had a strange feeling that he was mad, and as he leaned forward I realized why he had a red imprint of lip stick on the left of his neck he was obviously making out with the nurse on his way down. I backed up.

The doors opened once more, and they both left, "Did you see the doctor." Kagome shot, and I looked over at her like she was crazy, he was a bit over weight how could I not. "He had the same color shade lipstick of the nurse on his neck, and he has a wedding ring, but she didn't." I hadn't noticed that much but leave it to Kagome to scoop out the drama.

"That's nice," I said, not really thinking it was that big of a deal, they had affairs all the time, well I was guessing. "So where exactly is this room I said, all the floors had B on them to the right and the left, and I was becoming very confused. She didn't answer me probably still shocked by the affair she just witnessed, so I took a right, and luckily the floors to the right were decreasing, so at the very end to the left B-4 was placed, "so how do we get in," I asked, mostly myself then Kagome, who was just being pulled places.

I knocked on the door twice, and by the second, it opened.

'

'

A/N Okay, so guess what I have another idea for a story, and I'm surprise, because I don't get ideas that often, but you guys would love it, because it's sort of like you owe me, but its not, the plot is different. Their only similarity is that Inuyasha's dad does own a business, but I was actually writing the first chapter of it, and it's turning out great. The only problem is I don't want to tell any one about what's going to happen in the first chapter, because I haven't come up with a title or a summery, but I know everything else about it. I'll figure up some other things and let you guys know, but its not going to go up for a while, I'm actually going to have to right a couple of more chapters before I actually step up and post it, because I'm confused on what it should be called. Any way it is a romance Inu/ Kag M/Song and I don't know if Ayame is going to be in it, but probably yeah, and Kouga too, also a romance humor, and if I explain it any more I'd take up a page so I'll talk more about it later. Thanks

Lmgurl

'

'

'

"Hello, your late," A woman's voice squeezed out she seemed sick, and as the door fully opened I also notice she was ready to leave, "I expected you 10 minutes ago," she said, before taking a humongous intake of air and then letting it out in a spit throwing sneeze, she sniffed letting me see how she really looked like she had short black hair, and her eyes were a dark green I could tell she was a demon, but what type I had no idea. She seemed to be in her early 30's or middle aged.

"My name's dr. Kendal, but you can call me Ken," she said with another large sniff "I'm going to get a tub full of "Tylenol," so I want the Misses to strip of any clothing," With that she left, and Kagome came in fully, looking around.

"This is a big ass room." I said saying what she must of thought, I only lived in two places in my life, and my room was always really big, but damn the room we were in now was unusually big for a doctor office. The tiles stretched out down its own private hall, why I had no idea I guess it lead to a bathroom, posters of babies lined the room. And I took a seat in one of the oval chairs in the corner, "well you should probably strip down now." I said, and she looked at me with slits, "what, doctors orders."

She walked across the room, sitting on top of the examining table and kicking of her heels, "Maybe you can show me that thing now." I said, getting up and walking towards her, but her face was slowly turning a weird blue, "Are you okay?" I asked, but she didn't say anything. "Kagome," I said, and then I realized she wasn't breathing, "Kag…"

"Ican'tdothisanymore, Ichangemymind." She said and I barely could understand her.

"Slow down, what, you cant…. what?" I asked, and she began to breath slowly, the blueness slowly fading, "what did you say." I asked now that she was better.

"I said…I said I cant…cant do this…we should go." I looked at her as if she was crazy, we weren't going anywhere I didn't get dress morning get harassed by a 7 year old then potentially get a flu from the doctor, just to go home when I finally got there.

I laughed, "The lobby reeks of "Mentos" I hate 'Mentos" I said, and she looked at me as if I was crazy, like that whole phrase had nothing to do with her crazy phobia for the doctors. "Listen where not going any where, right now I could be sleeping, seeing as I had to sleep in the hall way last night." She looked the other way knowing it was the truth, "so you better suck it up."

She sighed, but I could tell she was worried, about what I had no idea. "This isn't fair…" she whispered, and I looked down at her "why do I have to squeeze this cannon out, I wasn't even sober when it happened it's like the consequence without the pleasure." And I smiled, but I hated the way she put it and I think she could tell. "Not saying I don't want to have the kid, I just don't want to have to be near needles when I do."

"Your afraid of needles?" I asked surprised and she shook her head, "then what are you afraid of?" I asked.

"I'm afraid of what needles might carry, diseases, viruses and I'm always getting them, all the time every time, I have no idea why, but I'm always getting them and the doctor always say its because I'm irregular, but of what, and I'm always in there longer then other people and I hate to smell of sick and…"

"Wait your always getting what?" I asked I hoping she wasn't always getting viruses, because I'd be in a load of shit.

"SHOTS…. Inuyasha shots, needles, pain I keep getting them, why I have no idea." 'Oh' I said watching her try to control her breathing.

"Well don't think about them… I said spreading her long legs so I could fit in the middle "think about me." I wasn't really good at comforting people, but I was good at changing moods she looked the other way as if she had given up, like she didn't want to be bothered and I pulled her chin towards mine kissing her fully… she didn't kiss back though, but I had no real desire to stop as if I had to. I trailed down her neck, and tasted blood the cooper salty taste of blood. Her hands flew to my shoulders pressing her nails in to my shirt. I could feel them pierce my skin. I tell I was on the left of her neck where I had given her a second mark, and I knew I should of stopped but I didn't, I couldn't I was addicted to that one spot.

"Inuyasha…" she said and I could hear the pain in her voice, but I didn't stop… why I had no idea then I herd the door open, and the smell of someone entering awoken me from what ever lapse I had fallen in.

"Seems like you can't keep your hands off…" Mrs. Ken said I wasn't facing her instead I was towards Kagome, she was whispering something unclear in my ear, I had no idea why I couldn't think properly and process what she was saying. "Excuse me…" Mrs. Ken said, and I had snapped back into reality, she looked at me and back at her. "Hmmm Miko, and half demon rare." She walked towards the booth we were on. "Why are you still dressed?" she asked and I looked towards her, her face was flushed and her legs tightly squeezed shut.

"Uh…. I'll do that now," she said, starting to pull of her blouse, once she was done she pushed it towards the side, she then removed the t- shirt under it, revealing her white laced bra, "there a little sore," she said and, the doctor just nodded as if she understood. "I tried to…" Kagome said but was cut off by a hysterical doctor.

"WHAT IS THAT!" the woman said, and I looked at her then back at Kagome, and sighed her mate mark looked horrible engorged in everything. She strolled towards her yanking her neck to the side, making me let out a low growl from the pit of my stomach something I couldn't control. the woman only glanced my way, before staring at it with disbelief. "Is this a double mark?" She asked, and I only shrugged I had no idea what that was, WTF a double mark if that was a mark on top of another then yeah I'm the dumb ass.

"Is it painful?" she asked Kagome as if it was a secret, she only shrugged, "It looks inflame and swollen, who gave her the second bite?" she asked. But she gave no time for me to answer, "Usually other demons are suppose to know…"her voice dragged on.

"I did it I admitted, I gave her the second mark." And her neck ripped towards me so quickly I could of sworn papers from her desk started to fly.

"How…" Was all she could say, and I wish I could have answered that…when she looked at my face she moved on. "Since it was from you, then it should heal fine, but she'll be tender there for a while, I'd also watch her around other demons, because two bites from the same person tend to counter each other…but yours doesn't." she added in another look towards the bite. The way she looked at it I could tell she was infatuated with it, every time she said something her eyes would trail back I had no idea why. "So…" she said breaking the awkward silence, "I'm going to go to the back and get some equipment, and you…." She pointed towards Kagome, "undressed, and in the robe." She smiled pointing towards them, before getting off the stand.

"She's not getting equipment" I said as Kagome downed her pants, "She's probably grabbing a camera to take pictures of your mark" Kagome only sighed, before walking towards me.

"I think she's nice, so don't screw anything." I looked at her as if I had no idea what she meant, "The weird growl, and the tense posture when she's touching me calm down, relax." She told me and I was amazed that she was the nervous wreck a few seconds ago. "Can you pass me the robe," she asked and I pulled it from the rack, I was determined not to look at her apparently I was on edge, and I didn't need to see her half naked right now. I could hardly believe what had happened before like I couldn't control myself, I shoved it behind me.

I turned towards the window as the smell of bareness reached my nose, she wasn't wearing a bra or an underwear, the smell was sweat and hard to ignore, but I clenched my teeth together trying not to turn and see her. I felt arms hold on to my frame, and I knew her smell to well it made me feel weird like I'd do something I'd never thought to do. "What's wrong?" she asked and as if I could tell her.

"Nothing" I lied just thinking, I sighed but it didn't help I had taken in more of her smell, it smelled as if she was about to be completely sexually active, and I knew it was from the weird outer body feeling I was having before. "You should probably sit down," I said hoping that would mask the smell, but it didn't.

"I hate these hospital robes," she said, and I walked across the room towards the rounded chairs, "they feel weird for some reason." As I passed her I held my breath, drowning out her smell, it was so strong calling out for me. "…. I hate that." She finished I had no idea what she was talking about. Apparently, she hated robes because…then I had tuned out.

"Okay I'm back," Mrs. Ken said entering the room again, "I have some paper about what to do while expecting kids." She passed the papers to me, and I couldn't believe how thick the stack was. "But first we need a mommy check" She said waltzing over to Kagome, "this is how it goes, I'm going to feel around a bit, tell me if anything feels weird." Feel around a bit I thought looking up, and I shouldn't have apparently it was a vagina exam, and though I didn't see anything, the smell of her bare parts being touch strung a funny string in me, like I was mad, but turned on. I put the papers down slowly and quietly hoping no one could tell I was leaving, I slipped out the front door.

I took deep intakes of air, what was wrong with me, why was I acting like I couldn't control myself, like I was ready to pounce on her any moment now, I didn't like the feeling of being on the brink of losing control. I wasn't thinking clearly obviously, it wasn't hard to guess first I accuse my brother of stealing my own mate, and then I bite her a second time, then I even growl at a female doctor. It was like I was me then I wasn't it was complicated.

The door opened beside me, "All done," Mrs. Ken said, "you can come in now." I could have sworn she winked at some point, but I didn't read into it. I didn't know rather I wanted to come in or not, but I did. "I need you to remove your shirt, than we'll be half way done.

"Me?" I questioned confused, but she smiled as if it was needed, I pulled my shirt off, and she swooped behind my back.

"Bend over?" she asked and I did as she wanted, "This is the mark she gave you." She pointed out rubbing a tender spot on my back, "I don't know how you'll do it, but she needs to mark you here again, so it'll be even." I had no idea what she was talking about…. even what? "When you mark someone, it's giving you the power to read into emotions, it needs to be even." I still understood nothing that she was talking about

"So she has to scratch my back again?" I questioned, and she nodded, before taking a deep intake of air and sneezing, I backed up and she muttered a sorry.

"The baby seems fine, it's just sitting there." She said leaving my side, and walking towards Kagome, "it'll be tricky since you're a Miko, and he's a Hanyou, I recommend a check up every 2 weeks, and sex twice a day, in the morning and at night…its very important you give the baby enough food, so no skipping out on eating something Miko's tend to do. Just read up and visit me and things should be fine." I looked at her like she was crazy, sex twice a day something I would of loved to do a couple of weeks ago, but now I had split emotions, and had no idea if I could be me for long periods of time.

"What if we didn't have sex?" I asked pulling my shirt, back on and buttoning.

"Well…" she said eyes focus at a distant "the baby would probably shrivel up and die."

X

O

X

O

X

O

Don't kill me for ending it there, but I had too, I love hooks you know that.

REVIEW!!

Lmgurl

Love ya


	37. Chapter 38

A/N thanx for the reviews I loved them they were so positive and I was so happy that you liked the chapter so I tried to juggle 'Wanting' and quickly update 'You Owe Me.' I said in last chapter that I had a new idea for a new story, and I do I'll tell it to you in a second. Right now I just wanted to say that no, the chapters will not take longer to write now that I am starting school next week, no one said anything, but I know how I'll get them done. I'll go to school, go to dance practice (which is at the school) then I'll go home and do homework then write. It'll work trust me, and also I want a vote should I let my new story out now or wait till You Owe Me is over. I don't really want to juggle three stories, but I do really want this idea to go through the story is going to be called 'Bring It On, Bitch.' And it's a romance/ humor rated M it's an Inuyasha story…obviously its going to be hilarious and also romantic, and of course an Inu and Kag romance.

I'm a bit nervous though, because the story has a lot of things going on. I'm trying to think of the summery but I cant. Inuyasha's attitude is a bit different in this story its not as jerky, but you can tell that it's him, because it's not going to be OOC. He'll still have smart comments rude remarks and be a lovable perv, but just not as bad is Miroku. The story is basically about Inuyasha, but in Kagome's point of view the story that I will write after this I haven't thought of yet, but will probably be in Inuyasha's because You Owe Me is both and Wanting is Kagome, and so is Bring It On, Bitch. Since I cant really think of the summery I hope you don't mind me describing it.

It's basically about Inuyasha it begins in his point of view, but the story goes on to Kagome's…I'm a bit iffy about telling anyone the story line because I know when you hear it you'll have very strong opinions you'll either like it or hate it, so if you really want me to describe it I will, just leave me a message or review saying you want to hear it. I am on the dance team at my high school and very found of the things we do…right splits, left, middle 'y' scales, Russians, pop ups, leaps…more if you have any idea of what I'm talking about WE NEED TO TALK, because you'll love this story, but that's all I'm saying.

I'm really trying to write stories that are all different, so note that I will never make the same story line twice, but I will only write for Inuyasha, maybe Twilight, or Naruto on another account name but I doubt it. My stories will never have similar traits that I will not point out, the next story I'm going to write does have similarities to this one so I wanted to let you know what it was. Yes Inuyasha's father owns a popular company, but Kagome's dad does not, yes they are both rich, but on all my stories they usually are, yes Shippo is in the Takashi family, but I will do that on most of my stories, just so I don't leave him out of it. You'll probably thinking what the hell this story has a lot going on, and it does its going to be very fun. Plus Inuyasha and Kagome have a 2 year age difference, and she's starting her college years from high school, and Inuyasha moves on to his junior. He is also her classes student teacher, it's going to be good trust me…. Oh yeah Rin is in this story a Sess and Rin romance too, and it's a bit more adult then any of my other stories lots of sexy scenes in it. Mostly because Kagome is a… I can't say, but its nothing bad, just message me. Ps All of my stories will be M because, well i'm cuss, and they fuck.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but you knew that.

Chapter: Jump on me, its better if you start. (this is my fav chap so far) :)

"PLAY GAMES! PLAY GAMES! AND SCRATCH MY ASS!" I yelled my eyes flew towards her black satin blouse, she was so annoying she was starting to get on my last nerves, she had in her right hand my report card and I knew this day would come, but now? "I GOT GOOD GRADES, SO WHAT IF BUSINESS IS A 'C' GET OFF MY ASS!" I took deep breaths trying to maintain myself, but she only stared at me like she was a mixed of disappointed and shocked at what was coming out of my mouth.

I was in the middle of the Takashi kitchen eyes on my mother, my father was beside her, everyone was in the room occupying it while I was at the center, they all seen me like this red faced screaming at my annoying mother. Damage was done I had made the grades already so what did it matter rather they were good or not, plus I wasn't the one that was running the company Inuyasha was.

I looked at my mom as she talked she was so angry, yelling like I was. Her hair was already in her face, I couldn't believe she had the audacity to call the school up for a copy of my grades, well I could believe that actually. It was really obvious she'd do that, but I felt stupid watching her swing the grades in my face I had tuned out everything she was saying lost in my own little world of hate for her. "…. YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY!" Was the last thing I herd her say, and I rolled my eyes. "DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES KAGOME YOU KNOW ITS TRUE!"

I stomped my feet, all the Takashi's plus my brother was watching us, not even bothering to cut in. "MOM!! ITS NOT EVEN LIKE THAT!" I yelled before holding my head "CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP YOUR GIVING ME A GODDAMN HEAD ACHE!" I screamed pissed I held my hands to the side, leaning against the island. I was pregnant for crying out loud why was my mom putting me through shit.

Inuyasha had left, went outside with his dad, he had been acting weird all morning. The first thing that happened when we came home from the doctor's office was this stupid argument my mom was sitting in the middle of the kitchen showing Sesshomaru, Izoyta, even Shippo my grades she was so annoying. Right when I came in she began yelling at me, and with that a strange threatening growl escaped Inuyasha's throat, which had everyone staring at him, and his dad had to take him out of the room, I had to see what was bothering him I had no time to argue with my mom about my one 'C' in business.

"DON'T YOU DARE KAGOME!! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" I threw my head back and whined, she was so annoying, what did she want me to do take the course over again what's done was done. I turned the other way to escape her yells and stomps "KAGOME SAKURA HIGURASHI YOU BETTER TURN AROUND NOW!! Damn it, I thought, this woman wasn't going to let me leave, I turned looking at her I hated when she used my full name, I sighed closing my eyes while she continued pointing out what I did wrong.

I was getting so tiered of her telling me all I did was play games during my time at college, because that was so untrue I had sex with my fiancé, got drunk, had a party, went to the movies, got a ticket, the whole nine yards, I didn't just play games. I started to picture myself some where else a place where I was free to get what ever grade I wanted in business a 'C' 'D' but that wouldn't ever happen may be only in 'The Brady Bunch.' I looked towards the hall out side of the kitchen as my mom continued yelling."AND THAT'S WHY YOU GOT A 'C'! She finished.

I looked over at her annoyed that she was still shouting. I wasn't suppose to be here arguing with her I was suppose to be with Inuyasha to see if he was alright, if he was going back to normal, I was wondering what he was doing now. But my mom was so mad about my one grade in one course she wouldn't leave me alone. "Okay mom I understand I'll do better next time!" I screamed but not nearly as loud as last time, "can I go now?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy, her eyes on mine everyone was staring and I huffed, "No You may not go!" She said and I rolled my eyes for the 3rd time that night. She fixed her lips to continue yelling at me. I couldn't take much of this I looked down at my feet trying to think of something that could get me upstairs and in bed soon. "And another thing, this talking back to me needs to stop!" She continued and I stared at my mom like she was crazy, it was as if my 19th birthday wasn't around the corner.

As long as she was paying for college, I'd suck it up, "MOM…." I whinnied as she began a list of things I should stop doing. She looked at me as if to say what do you want, and I rolled my eyes. "Mom I get it, but I'm not feeling good right now…and if you hadn't notice I am pregnant." She looked down at my stomach than up again, she seemed defeated and I smiled inside.

She looked over me again, and grabbed my report card on the table and held it to my face, and I sighed and looked the other way. "Try harder" she said, and I could tell she was letting me go, I turned to leave the kitchen, "Souta its your turn, where's your report card?" My mom called out, and I could see Souta dragging his feet, a blue report card in his right hand. I almost felt bad for him, but I cheered up as I saw Inutashio come in from outside.

I walked through the crowd of people who were watching my mom, and landed at Inuyasha's dad's feet "Where's Inuyasha?" I asked looking up at him, I was grinning and he smiled too, which obviously meant my fiancé was fine.

He looked over the crowd as if trying to look for someone, "I thought he went to the kitchen, but I guess not." He scratched the back of his silver mane something that all of his kids did when they were nervous. "I guess he's upstairs." He said shrugging I nodded then made myself around him, but as I did he grabbed my arm, and I swung around "You should let him have his space though, he's having weird emotions from the second mark." He gestured to the overlapping mate mark on my neck.

That made sense I thought no wonder he was so defensive, I nodded again smiling, "I promise to stay out of his way." I said dipping my head up and down again to show understanding, and he smiled back, before making his way between his wife and Sesshomaru to get in the kitchen. I stared at him till he seemed far enough to not see me if he tried looking back, and then I turned leaving completely.

I had lied I was going upstairs to see Inuyasha, and I was most certainly not going to stay out of his way, but it was because I was really worried about him. It wasn't just growling at people when they yelled or touched me, it was also the weird way he touched me himself, and acted around me, I would just take a small glimpse in the room to see him, and that was all. I walked down the hall and turned down the left corridor, I was nervous, what was he doing now, waiting for me, was he completely different, or was he just thinking.

I walked towards the elevator, and pressed are floor number. What if he didn't want to see me, what if I was making a mistake, what if Inutashio was right he knew more then I did I should probably listen to him, but my mind said 'no,' and my mate mark said 'yes.' The elevator doors opened and I didn't hesitate to get inside. I waited till I was inside and the door closed, I wasn't one to not listen to my elders, but I was going to see him anyway tonight, so what did it matter now or later right?

The door opened, and I was on our floor, his door was just to the left, and as I approached it I took a deep breath, why was I so nervous, I loved him so much I didn't want to see him hurt. I was taking small steps, but before I knew it, I was at his door I put a hand on the doorknob.

A/N I know you guys hate these author notes in the middle of the story, but who doesn't know that this is a Inuyasha and Kagome romance. I thought it was obvious but I guess not, I know Inuyasha, and Kagome both act sarcastic and mean towards each other, but I thought we were on the same page there only joking and they love each other very much. I just wanted to put that in there for the people who didn't know. Thanx again. PS also what is going to happen on the rest of this chapter does not overrule what i just said.

As I turned the doorknob to the left, I thought about all the things he could be doing at this moment, but I pushed the thoughts to the side. That would just worry me more and I was already here I wasn't going to turn back. I opened the door ajar and peaked in. he was sitting on the edge of his bed watching TV.

All he was doing was watching TV. That jackass had me so worried, why wasn't he downstairs protecting me from my moms' fury. instead he was upstairs watching some stupid comedy. I swung the door open so hard that it closed on its own from the force. "Inuyasha." I said hands on hips, but I completely changed that formation knowing my mom had the same position while yelling at me, I moved my hands down to my sides, but I still radiated with anger.

He looked up at me jumping up from the bed, "I didn't see you there." He said and I stared at him like he was crazy how could he not, he was a demon, and he couldn't be turning human it wasn't a new moon tonight. I walked closer to him, about to say something, but he took a step back.

I stopped completely why was he backing up, but I just pushed that in the back of my mind, "Why weren't you down stairs?" I asked and he stuck an attractive eyebrow up as if to say 'what are you talking about.' And I took a small breather, "Why weren't you coming up with excuses to get my mom away from me?" I asked, but he only shrugged. "Instead your just watching TV." I made no motion to come closer to him I instead sat down on the edge of his bed.

He came closer towards me, but then backed up again as if he couldn't get to close. "Well I had to talk to my dad." He said, and I shook my head I knew that, but when he was done he could of came and supported me. "And then I had to do some important stuff up here." He said and I looked over at him eyes narrowed as if to say watching TV was his important stuff to do, he read my mind and answered my question. "I wasn't just watching TV I was doing paper work, just a couple minutes ago."

He was lying, I thought. Who did paper work in the dark? It was pitch black in this room besides the TV's light that was shining. But I ignored him I didn't care that he was lying and I wasn't mad anymore I was just really tiered. "Whatever Inuyasha" I said, and I got up, walking towards him my stuff was on his side of the room, he backed up from me and I stopped completely. "Is something wrong?" I asked wondering why he was backing up from me like I had some kind of disease, he didn't say anything, and I got closer.

He backed up a few inches towards the wall, and I took one step back. "Stop playing Inuyasha." I said with a grin he had to be joking, he was acting as if I was a disgusting parasite. I took a step forward and he backed up again, and I rolled my eyes annoyed with this game, "I'm tiered I'm not in the mood for games." I said, and he only nodded then moved himself to the side to let me have room to get my stuff. I walked forward bending over to grab my suitcase, and he moved farther away from me.

I looked up, and I narrowed my eyes something told me from the crook of my neck he wasn't playing. Something was seriously wrong with him. I stood up completely and walked towards him. I could hear him take a deep breath and hold it in, as if he didn't want to smell me. I was about to say something, but he beat me to it. "Kagome back up." He warned and it wasn't like any type of warning, not like the one your best friend gives when your about to slip on a banana, or the one your mom gives when she buys one size too small school uniform when your about to try it on. It was the warning a snake gave before biting. It came out in a growl like a dog about to attack. Not even when we hated each other did he give me a warning like that.

I backed up, away from him, something told me to leave the room, but I didn't I stood there staring at him, why was he growling at me I thought we loved each other. "Inu…." I squeezed out, but he let out a low pitch growl, before I could finish the rest of his name. "What's wrong with you?" I asked backing up a bit, but I made no move to leave, I wasn't going to leave till I found the underlying cause of this. He didn't say anything and I took a step forward.

I shouldn't have felt like this, I should have been fine with walking towards him, what was wrong with him, I knew whatever it was no one would be able to explain it, and I wasn't planning on telling anyone. None of this added up the dark room the hesitation to get close, what secrets was he hiding. I had gotten half way to him, and he hadn't made a sound. "I'm not going to touch you." I lied, but he said nothing, 'not even a warning growl' my mind screamed, 'leave him alone, something is obviously screwed up with him.' My mind shouted again, but I couldn't just leave him alone. That was depressingly hard for me. "I'm just going to grab my stuff and leave." I continued, but I was obviously lying, because I had already passed my suitcase.

A louder growl escaped him lips, and this time it made each one of my hairs stand up, I was so close to crying, he made me feel helpless, I couldn't do anything for him. How did he go from over protecting to attacking me, what the hell was with this second mate mark that had his feelings all out of whack. He let out another warning, but I ignore it, I was so close to him, if I reached out I could touch his t-shirt. I took one step forward once more, and this time I was in front of his face, it was dark, but I could still make out fangs barred eyes a dark gold with a tint of scarlet something I never seen before, especially on him.

He let out his held breath, and before he could let anymore oxygen in his lungs, his eyes shot down at me, I tried to back away, but something told me it was too late. I had no idea what he was going to do, but I stood waiting. He pushed me against the wall, the force was shocking, but wasn't where the pain was really originating from, the real pain was radiating from my shoulders, his nails dug into my arms, causing blood to rush down them. "Inuyasha!" I screamed to get him to ease off, but he didn't, and I wasn't regretting anything that was about to happen right now. His lips placed on my already sensitive shoulders, a cold shiver ran down my spine, and my eyelids closed tightly.

The pain of my wounded shoulders numbed a bit, and he kissed the crop of my chin, and I was grateful that he was kissing me, and not backing up as if I had a sickness, or attacking me. His lips covered mine and I kissed him back rougher then I thought I would, he pulled his right hand out of my shoulder causing a jabbed pain to radiate through them, and I bit down on his bottom lip to suck in the pain, his left clawed hand dug out of my skin, and he backed up my eyes still closed I lingered for his lips, but when I opened them all I could see was him staring at me eyes open, normal, gold, and he backed up into the bed falling on top of it trying to back away from me.

I looked down at him, his eyes on the ceiling, "You're hurt" he said, and I shook my head as if to say 'no,' but that would have been a lie. I could feel the blood from my shoulders trickle down my elbows. I held my right shoulder hoping the blood would stop, he took a look down at his claws they had my blood on them, and I smiled crookedly.

"It doesn't hurt," I whispered, I was obviously lying it was excruciating pain. I walked towards him, waiting for him to move, but he never moved he just laid on the bed, and so did I. He still didn't budge, and I laid my head on his chest, I could feel his breath hold in his chest. "Are you holding your breath?" I asked looking up at him.

And he stared up at the ceiling. "I can't be next to you right now." He said, as if it was obvious, my blood was now dripping down on his t-shirt, but I didn't get up, he lifted himself up making me fall on the water bed, he took a deep breath away from me.

I looked up at him, and he looked the other way, "Why not?" I asked, but I knew why my scent was to strong for him. "How are you planning on having sex with me, if you cant be around me?" I asked and he looked down at me, and I knew what he was about to say. "No," I said, "you have to if you don't…" he looked down, and I couldn't help the tears that threaten to fall over. "If you don't the baby will die." I said.

And his face shot up looking at me, "What do you want me to do?" He asked, and I looked up at him, mad. "If I touched you I'd kill the baby, and probably you." He said again, and I shook my head saying no. "Yes I would Kagome," he said, and I was about to say something, but he interrupted me, "we can always try again after…." Before he could even finish the rest of his sentence my border line tears came out, he was saying that I could let this baby die. I couldn't hear any more of this, I left his bed and began running out of the room. "Kagome," He yelled towards me, and I continued to run I had no idea where I was going, but what good would it do to go back to him he couldn't even touch me.

I ran towards the half bathroom at the corner of the hallway, I had to clean the wound at lease i couldnt go any where without doing it, once i had done that i could'nt bring myself to stay upstairs near him, so i left the bathroom.

I walked to the staircase no one would go up here they'd take the elevator, but there was always a chance. I dried my tears with the back of my hand. I wasn't one to cry, but I was so worried how would the baby survive, how could my fiancé ask me to just have a miscarriage? I took a deep breath, I herd someone coming up the stairs, I had to at least look like I was fine. What could I do, could anyone else's sperm do the trick, I looked down it was Izoyta, and Shippo they were climbing up the stairs, and I printed a fake smile on my face for them.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha's mom said while smiling, Shippo who was bouncing up and down was holding her right hand, "Are you okay?" She asked, probably seeing through my fake smile, I nodded and she left it alone. " Shippo and I are going summer shopping, you want to come?" She asked and she looked down at Shippo, as he kicked on the banister, "don't do that dear," she warned, then looked up at me for an answer.

I probably should have said yes, I loved summer shopping, but I couldn't, I felt like shit. "No thanks, I have to unpack." I lied and she smiled, while Shippo groaned whishing I could go, she made her way upstairs giving me a sincere smile. "Maybe next time," She said, and I nodded. I knew she wasn't going to ask what was wrong with me, because she probably thought that I was still upset about the argument my mom and I had earlier. I sat on the stairs a little longer thinking, but I started to become annoyed with myself.

I took another deep sigh, thinking I should probably get off the stairs, I made my way upstairs, when silver hit my eyes, "Sesshomaru," I breathed out he looked so much like Inuyasha from the back it wasn't even funny, he was walking towards his room, and I followed him. I had no idea why, but my mind was racing coming up with ideas while trailing behind him. I took a small jog and caught up with him walking side by side, he looked at me as if to say, 'can I help you?' "Hey," I said, and he looked me up and down, I guess that was his 'what.' He took a left down a hall, his room was much farther down then Inuyasha's so I couldn't lie and say I was just going to my room, so I got straight to the point. "Do you know what happens when a demon, and a human have a baby?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was both weird and a pest, "half demon," he muttered, and I smiled nodding.

"Do you know what happens when a demon has a kid with a Miko?" I asked, and his face at this point screamed nuisance.

"What the fuck, why am I answering these questions?" He asked, and I could see I wasn't getting anywhere his room was down the hall, and we were so close to it I panicked, and walked in front of the door. "What are you doing?" He asked watching me with complete concentration, I took another look at his room, and when I turned back, his eyes were a bit shocked. "What the hell is that?" he asked, and I looked around trying to see what he was looking at we were now right in front of his room, and I noticed he was staring at my mate mark. "Double," is all he said, and I sighed annoyed now.

I didn't want to have this conversation, but I needed a huge favor. He looked at the mark, and even though we in front of his door he stayed several steps away from me, because of the mark that was on my neck. Which probably kept him at bay, so basically no demon could get near me not even the one who gave me the mark, no wonder why Inutashio was acting so nervous before. This was a whole bunch of monkey shit. "Sesshomaru," I said irritated, but I pushed it aside, "what happens when a demon wont have sex with a human, when the human is pregnant?" I asked looking down I was obviously a mixture of annoyed and embarrassed.

He was still very occupied by the mark, and I sighed, "The baby dies," he mumbled, still staring at the side of my neck, I felt like yelling 'take a picture it would last longer,' but I didn't.

"If the demons sibling, had sex with the human would the baby live?" I asked and he was still occupied with the mark, but I could tell he was listening.

His eyes narrowed, thinking then he shrugged, "probably…. not as well as the father's but blood relation would do." I smiled wider then wide, and his eyes glided towards my face, and then they opened with realization. "Why isn't he having sex with you?" He asked, and I shrugged I knew he knew it was because of the mark. He walked around me still a few spaces between us, not trying to touch me. he opened the door to his room turning the lights on. The room was shaped like Inuyasha's, but a lot cleaner, and his bed was on the other side of the room. He turned back around towards me, "How the hell do you expect anyone to do anything with that huge ass mark on your neck, I can't even get an inch near you." He said.

I sighed frustrated, "come on, you could probably do it." I said looking around his room then standing in the middle of it. "You had no trouble before you saw the mark," and he nodded knowing it was true.

"I'm also the reason you have the second mark." He said and I nodded that was also true. This was too complicated, 'was my baby actually going to die.' I thought to myself, my eyes stayed on the floor as I thought, and when I looked up, I realized he was staring at me, and he took a deep sigh of annoyance. "I'll think about it." He said and my eyes widen with excitement.

I jumped then squealed, THANK YOU!! YOU WONT REGRET IT," He looked at me, as if to say he would, but he shrugged he didn't really care what his brother thought, and I smiled. I didn't hug him even though I was so close to doing it, but the way he stood his whole demeanor was to straight forward, so I left him in his room.

I was about to run down stairs, but he called my name, slowing me down. I turned, "I'm not quite sure I can do it," he said he was really saying 'don't get too happy, because I really don't want to do this." I nodded then walked out, I had to have a back up, but who else could do it, because I had a feeling that Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to. I thought for a second, and then it came to me making my stomach heap in discomfort 'Inutashio,' I thought, Inuyasha's dad, was he actually the only one who could really truly do this.

I walked out of Sesshomaru's hallway while a strange feeling of distress came over me. It would have been awkward having Sesshomaru do it, but my father in law was worse. 'But he would work better.' Something in the back of my mind said, he was where the jean pull originated. I walked pass Inuyasha's room, I was thinking about how awkward telling him would be like, so I decided not to, I instead walked swiftly down the flight of stairs, I felt like I had to ask him now. Especially when his wife was gone, I felt like a whore.

Walking down the set of stairs usually took a long period of time, but it felt like only two seconds, the first place I checked to look for him was the kitchen, but as I passed the foyer, I could hear voices. "You sure you don't want to go shopping?" I herd Izoyta's voice she must have been talking to Inutashio.

I took a couple steps closer, and I looked pass the wall, she was talking to him, Shippo was standing near the door, sandals on ready to leave while his mother talking to her husband looked up at his tall stature. He was so big and muscular, way bigger than Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, but not in a weird freaky scary way, in a respectful kind of obvious way. But it didn't matter how his body may have looked, it was still going to be awkward having sex with your fiancé's dad. "No, I'm sure, you and Shippo have a good time." He said and he lowered himself down so his wife could give him a quick kiss.

Shippo squinted out a 'eww' and Izoyta smiled up at her husband again, before opening the door and leaving completely. I continued to watch, but I knew he must have already smelled me and knew I was poking out behind the wall. He closed the door after she left, and did a short wave, and once she was completely gone I let myself be seen.

He looked up at me, shocked, "I didn't see you there," he said, and I stared at him confused, first Inuyasha didn't see me at the door, then Sesshomaru didn't notice me behind him. What was going on with these demons? I smiled, and he only looked at me for a few seconds before noticing I wasn't going to carry a conversation, so he turned towards the kitchen and I followed.

I knew he knew I was behind him, but he didn't comment on it, "Are you hungry?" He asked, and I shook my head saying no. We entered the kitchen, and he walked towards the fridge wanting to dish out something for himself. I took a seat on a stool looking at him. How was I going to let this out, what was I going to say, 'please Inutashio have sex with me,' I couldn't say that, I sighed how could I tell him what I needed with out spelling it out.

He brought a pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge, and looked up at me, asking me if I wanted some with a push of the pitcher, and a raise of an eyebrow. "No," I said, and he turned grabbing himself a cup, I knew he thought this was weird me sitting here wanting nothing, it was as if I was just watching him drink. "So…" I said trying to break the ice, "turns out Inuyasha cant touch me with out going off."

He poured himself the remainder of the pitcher in a tall glass, and looked up, "I was afraid of that." He said before taking a mouthful, I knew at this point he was thinking that I came down here to have a conversation about his son with him he'd be so shock when found out the real reason. "When he put the second mark on you, its more dominant then the first, so now he can probably smell your scent stronger, and he can probably read you're most prominent thoughts." When he said the last part, I was shocked, so there was a chance he knew what I was thinking now, what I was going to do.

I let that go, he continued talking about how my scent changes, and why certain demons may not detect it, and probably why no one knew I was around, even Inuyasha. "So…" I said in the middle of one of his sentences, I didn't want to be rude, but the more and more he talked the tougher it would be for me to say what I needed to say. He stopped talking and directed his attention on me. His facial expression read 'it must be important you stop me mid- sentence for it.' I smiled to redeem some of my charm. "If Inuyasha can't touch me, we cant…" I began, but my voice went hoarse it was so much easier talking to Sesshomaru about this. "We cant have…you know what…" I said hoping he knew, and when I saw a nod of approval, I continued, "If we don't…" My head was down at this point, to embarrass to look up. "Then the baby will die."

I looked up at him, wanting to see his facial expression at this point. he looked as if he was thinking. "Maybe it's for the best." He said, and I was shocked he'd say that. "You'd probably die if he was to be intimate with you." He said and I could feel myself become annoyed, I obviously knew that already, he was just repeating his son. "You can always have another kid."

My eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting this on die." I said, and he was about to say something else but I interrupted him. "If I let my baby die, then I'll be depressed for the rest of my life." I said, but I was probably being dramatic how was I to know if I'd be depressed forever. He looked at me, and I gave him the most serious face I could muster, I couldn't let this baby die, I couldn't live with myself if I did.

He broke down in a sigh, "What can I do?" He asked, and I knew he had no idea what he could really do. He was asking it, as if to say 'there's nothing you can do, so what are you going to do,' he had no idea that there was something he could actually help me with.

"Well…" I said looking down, I knew he knew that I had come up with an idea, and he was eager to hear it. I didn't say anything for a while hoping I could actually muster the courage to say something, and as we waited in total silence he lifted up his cup, and drank from it, and while the attention was away from me I decide to come out with it. "I need you to have sex with me." I said fast and quick.

His eyes widen in surprise, and before I knew it my whole face was covered with lemonade, I looked up at him. He was gasping for air, coughing trying to breath. He just sprayed a whole bunch of juice on my face I wandered off my chair grabbing some paper towels, I wondered back to the tables after cleaning my face. I walked back and cleaned the counter, and passed a peace to him, he grabbed it. "Sorry…." He stuttered "You caught me off guard there," He said and he wiped the corner of his mouth, with the paper towel I handed him. I nodded as if I understood, but I was actually pissed. "Why would you think me having sex with you, would help anything." He asked shocked still.

I waited till he settled down, and I began to talk I was surprise by how calm I had become. "All I need is the sperm," I said, and I knew I phrased that wrong, but he was completely serious as if he was taking what I was saying into consideration.

"Maybe…" He said smiling nervously, "But I think you should ask Sesshomaru…I mean it would be awkward if I was to…" His words trailed off and I knew what he was saying.

I looked down, there was lemonade all over my shirt, and in my fast healing cut indented in my shoulder, which stung. "Well yeah, but I think it'll work better it you do it." I said looking down. "It'll be too hard for Sesshomaru because the second mate mark was only there to keep him away…so." I trailed off I knew he knew what I was talking about, and he took a moment to think over things.

His eyes stayed glue to the counter and he shrugged, "If you think I should do it then I will." I could already feel a smile crease my lips, "but will have to have a family meeting…I have to tell everyone see if its alright with Inuyasha." I nodded not caring he could have all the meetings he wanted. My baby wasn't going to die.

A/N Now, who's shocked, give me a share of hands. Who wants Sesshomaru to do it? Give a review, if you want Inutashio to do it, then give a review, if you want Inuyasha to have a ring at it, then give a review." I want up to at lease 10. 15 would be better, this way I can tally them up. I know already what I'm going to do with the whole thing, but I just wanted you guys to tally it out. Reviews tell me what you think. Also i might need up to 20 for the new story votes at the top, you guys can do that for me right? I mean look at this intresting Chapter i gave you.

Your probably thinking, WTF to shocked from the chapter to even process, it all comes from my messed up head! REVIEW!!


	38. Chapter 39

I officially hate Word, so this is what Word did to me. I was trying to update You Owe Me, and I was already on like the 7th page, right? I took a small break, but Then all of a sudden the day after I was about to finish up this chapter, and it wasn't on the open slot, so I went to the save column, and it was there. I couldn't open it though, so I was like what the fuck, I can't even open the shit. I WAS SO PISSED. So it was the second day and I went to try to open it again, but it asked me would I like to revert the page I was doing, and I said 'okay' you know if that was going to open it, so I pressed 'yes,' and it turns out revert was to rewrite the page, but as the same name as the file. DAMN YOU WORD!!

And that is why this chapter is so late, damn word!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I also don't own Word luckily too because I have a feeling people sew the 'Word' company an awful lot.

Chapter 39: It's happening, so do it. (I can't believe I have to rewrite this! DAMN WORD)

A/N and the worse shit about this, is I write on the spot, so this chapter is completely different then what I wanted it to be. DAMN WORD!!

I opened the door to our room. I'd have to tell him eventually what I was going to do tonight. I pushed the door open. he was laying on the bed, a pillow on top of his head. He seemed completely frustrated I walked slowly towards him, but I didn't say anything. As I got near, I stepped towards the closet, so I wouldn't be to close to him. "I like your sheets." I said looking at the LooneyToons' Tasmanian devil on the front of them, where he was getting these huge ass kids sheets were beyond me.

He looked up at me. he had pulled the pillow down past his bare chest. He must have taken off his shirt when I bled on it earlier. "My mom thinks I'm still a kid." He murmured and I nodded. The room became silent, but not awkwardly silent, just too quiet to stand for long periods of time. I surveyed his body he lied relaxed as if my problems were easy to solve, his relaxed posture made me want to scream, but I stayed calm.

I walked to the edge of the bed, below his feet. I sat "can I sit here?" I asked, but he seemed distracted with the ceiling. I was already sitting, so I decided to speak, but before I could he pushed his body to the left, and I rolled my eyes annoyed. "Sorry," I muttered not really meaning it. it wasn't my fault he couldn't be near his own mate.

The room was quiet again, but now awkwardly from the tension that was obviously coming from his body, and radiating off mine. I looked down towards the carpet, I wondered if my scent was disgusting to him, all he ever said was it was too strong. I pushed that fact behind my head, and decided to come out with what I came up here for. "Inu…" I muttered, but I was interrupted.

He pushed his body up, sitting up against the head of the bed. "I know…" He said and I looked at him as if he was crazy, he couldn't have known. I hadn't shown any sign of my idea to him, but I then thought about Inutashio, and how he said he might be able to read my mind.

I could feel my eyes pop open with surprise, "You can read my thoughts?" I asked turning to face him. He looked my way as if I was crazy he shook his head, and fixed his mouth to say 'hell no'. "Then how would you know what I'm about to say?" I questioned I eyed him suspiciously if he didn't know what I was going to say, and was just coming to conclusions I'd be very mad. "What was I going to say?" I asked, and I got up from the edge of the bed, and walked to the center of it waiting.

I tried not to lose my temper, but I was already starting to grow very angry. He didn't seem to know that I was getting madder by the second I was too frustrated, always sleepy, I didn't want to do or go through any of his stupid games. "The vent system in this house is amazing." He said looking towards the floor near the bathroom. I rolled my eyes now, very upset, because vents had nothing to do with our conversation. His golden eyes glanced up at me, as if I was suppose to get what he was saying, but after a brief moment of my anger adding up he sighed and let it out. "I could hear you from the vents…talking to my dad." He said and my eyes grew softer this wasn't how I wanted him to find out.

I walked closer to him, and he looked the other way there was no point of trying to make him see eye to eye with me. I couldn't even get close. "I didn't want you to find out like that…."

"Find out what?" He asked, his voice sounded ironic he slowly left the bed trying to spread some distance between us. "Find out that your having sex with my dad." He laughed, but his cackle sounded sarcastic and harsh. I looked up at him he was obviously mad, but I had no idea why? Well I did, but I had no idea why he didn't think this was going to happen. Obviously if I wanted my child to live I had to do this. He walked towards the door, and I hoped he wouldn't leave. If he left, it wouldn't solve anything he'd just leave, and everything would feel awkward, but instead he pulled the door open. When I looked up Inutashio was at the open door it looked as if he was planning to knock. He was about to say something but Inuyasha interrupted him. "Have fun fucking my dad." He said.

I looked over at him, as he started to walk towards his bathroom. "Inuyasha, We need to talk," his dad said calling him back towards him. Inuyasha turned to look at him. "You're mom just came back…were having a meeting," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but the way his dad talked showed so much authority he only sighed and walked out of the room. I looked down towards the floor. "Don't worry things are going to work out." Inutashio said, and I nodded, but I had no idea how? He left closing the door, and I got up. 'I had to go too,' I told myself.

I walked out of the room heading towards the stairs. I really didn't want to go. Inuyasha would be shooting dirty looks at me the whole night. I walked towards the elevator which was obviously in use seeing as Inuyasha and his dad just left for downstairs. I waited intill the light turned green before pressing the down button. I had to wait 4 minutes before finally getting into the elevator, and when I did. I was grateful it was completely empty I walked inside pressing the wide button that read 'kitchen,' that's probably where that family meeting was taking place.

I didn't have family meetings growing up. We barely spoke to each other. All I did was watch TV, talk on the phone and teased my brother during his awkward phases. The doors to the elevator started to close, the canopy brown walls started to disappear, but before they could disappear completely. Someone pushed the door to the elevator open. I try to focus my eyes on plain silver as I lashed out towards the door. "Inuyasha?" I whispered, but as the doors were pried open, I could make out Sesshomaru's face, as he walked in.

I eyed him. he went through all of that just to make one trip down to the kitchen. "Kagome," He said nodding. I smiled and nodded back. I could already feel the awkwardness that was going to engulf us in a while, it became very silent. "So…." He said after awhile, and I looked his way. "You asked my dad?" When he asked me that I felt an annoyed nerve kick in.

I looked around trying to buy myself time, maybe by the time I answered him the elevator would take us where we needed to be. But not likely, it had just taken us down after his last question. "Well Sesshomaru…you left me not much of a choice…either you, or Inuyasha, but Inuyasha cant do it so…." My voice trailed off hoping he got the point. I was a bit annoyed with myself, because I had snapped at him a bit, but I resigned myself.

The rest of the ride down was silent, the doors opened and I was so grateful, I waited for him to step out, but he put a hand out obviously wanting me to take the first step ahead. I did and I had a weird feeling he was watching me walk, but I pulled the thought behind me and continued to walk towards the kitchen.

Inuyasha was on the far left of the kitchen on a stool while Izoyta sat near her husband, Shippo was sitting by himself playing with a Happy meal toy. They all seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. I walked in and there eyes shot to mine. "She's here." Inutashio said, and I posted a fake smile on my face. Sesshomaru walked in after me making his way across his youngest brother, who was too engulfed with his Happy meal toy to look up and say anything to him. I made my way away from everyone if I had to be here I'd be in the far back listening in.

Inutashio got off his stool, I could tell Izoyta had no idea what was going on. And I felt so bad for her, what would she do when she found out why we were all gather down here. She had her warm everyday smile posted on beautiful face. Her husband who was now in the middle of the kitchen decided to begin talking, and I knew he had no idea where to start. I wanted to help him, but I had no idea either. He looked towards the floor trying to gather his thoughts. And I winced this was looking so hard for him.

All of a sudden, a low pitch growl came from the back of the room. Everyone's eyes trailed back there towards Inuyasha, his teeth were bared and he seemed annoyed. "YOU'RE GOING TO FUCK MY FIANCÉE!" He screamed, before taking an annoyed sigh and rolling his eyes. I could feel my mouth open agate. I looked back towards the front of the room, first I watched Izoyta's face carefully she seemed confused while Inutashio looked to the ceiling trying not to let out his temper.

He looked back towards his middle child. "Thank you Inuyasha." He said, and he looked towards his wife. "I might have to have intercourse with Kagome." He said and I winced at the word. that was so weird. 'Intercourse.' Izoyta looked back at me than at her husband and her face read 'why.' "Your son was being a dumb ass, and gave Kagome a second mate mark." Izoyta nodded at this, as if she knew this bit of information already, and Inuyasha let out another growl. "Don't snarl, you did." Inutashio said towards his son, but Inuyasha didn't say anything. "So he can't have sex with his own mate, and if he doesn't the baby will die." He finished, and he waited hoping his wife got it.

Izoyta didn't say anything. Instead, she looked at me than Inuyasha, than back at her husband in shock. I was surprise at how quickly she got everything. I would have been so confused. She opened her mouth ready to say something, but all of a sudden, Sesshomaru jumped into the conversation. "I'll do it." He said looking towards his dad, and I took an annoyed intake of oxygen. His dad looked at him like he was crazy, but Sesshomaru didn't back down. "It'll be much to awkward if you were to do it. So, I'll take it on…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOUR NOT DOING SHIT!" Inuyasha screamed, and my eyes ran towards him, he was out of his seat. when I looked towards Sesshomaru, I could see a smirk cover his face. I got it now Sesshomaru thought it was funny to ruin my life, and my relationship with Inuyasha even more.

"He's right, your not doing it." Inutashio said, and I thought it was very funny that I had no say in this at all.

"Well, we should ask Kagome herself, see who she'd rather do it with." Sesshomaru said, and that same smug grin appeared on his face again, and everyone's eyes collapsed on mine again. Even Shippo had stopped playing with his Ronald McDonald action figure, to look towards me. My mouth opened a bit, trying to let words out, my eyes stayed on Sesshomaru's I was starting to hate him a lot.

"Umm…mm I'd like to…" I looked around the room, down at Izoyta who was just a bystander in all this, her eyes seemed glued on mine, but they told nothing to help me with my decision. I looked towards Inutashio he didn't really care to win this, he was just trying to help me, he was so fucking nice, why I had no idea. I looked down at Shippo, who had no idea what was going on, but he stared at me anyway he probably shouldn't have been here listening to this, but he was. I tried to stop myself, but I looked towards Sesshomaru. God I was starting to hate him something awful he knew I'd pick him. He had nothing to lose no wife just a resemblance to the person I was suppose to be doing this with. I looked over at said person. I thought he was going to be angry, but his face was calm begging, he obviously wanted me to pick his dad, he really didn't want me to pick Sesshomaru, "Inuyasha." I said I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying. I was just staring at him.

"I cant do it," Inuyasha said angry that i'd waste time, and pick him. He looked back at his dad, as if to say pick for her.

His dad looked at his son, he could see the agony in his eyes, and he sighed. "I think she should do it with Sesshomaru." He said, and with that Inuyasha dropped his chair on the floor with a huge force, I was sure the floors started to shake. He marched out of the kitchen. "Inuyasha!" Inutashio Yelled after him, but he wasn't coming back. I watched him fade, and Inutashio brought his attention, back towards us. "So its settled Sesshomaru will do it until the mark heals on its own." I didn't bother to look at Sesshomaru he had already won, and must have been very happy with him self.

I dropped down off my stool. I had to talk to Inuyasha. I couldn't let him just disappear with out telling him how I felt about the whole thing, but that would have been dumb. Who cared how I felt about what I was going to do? The big thing was I was going to do it. I slowed down realizing this. I was only at the exit of the kitchen. "I think you should do it honey." I herd Izoyta say, and I turned to look at her, she was so nice she'd actually let her husband have sex with me just to save my baby. Then again, it was her grand child.

She looked up at her husband, and I knew he understood why he should do it, "Okay I'll do it." He said tearing his eyes from his wife, and looking up at me.

I looked over at Sesshomaru whose face just fell to a confused one, which was very rare to see from him. He strolled towards his parents obviously about to say something "So were acting like dumb asses for what?" He asked, but he was apparently being sarcastic. His parents shot a look at him, "It would be dumb for you to attempt to have sex with her." Sesshomaru said pointing towards me, which made me feel as if I should of hidden along time ago. "I've already said I'd do it." He said, but I hated the way he said it, he obviously didn't want to, but he was determined to.

Inutashio only shrugged. "I said I'd do it now." He said looking at his oldest son with consideration.

"Yeah let him do it, it'll make your brother feel a lot better." Izoyta said looking up at Sesshomaru as well.

"Who gives a fuck how he feels," Sesshomaru said as if it was obvious, "We should all take in consideration how Kagome feels, she's the one who's putting up with it." He said, and everyone looked towards me besides Inutashio who seemed as if he was trying to read his sons thoughts. "That's why I should do it."

"Hmm…" Inutashio said this time still examining Sesshomaru, "Why do you want to do it so badly, trying to upset your brother further?" He asked, and Sesshomaru had a grin on face. he didn't even try to hide it, it was plain and evident, and I had a pain of disgust come over me. "I'll do it." Inutashio said now he was sure of it.

"It's a good idea I think you should do it." Izoyta now added in, she seemed upset with Sesshomaru, as if she was disgusted with him, but her oldest son didn't seem to care.

"Yeah right, I'll do it." Sesshomaru said now, and he had a determined grin on his face, which made everyone glance at me again, for some inside reason.

"Maybe he should do it." Inutashio said now.

Maybe…" Izoyta added unsurely.

"Okay i guess it's settled, I'll do it." Sesshomaru said finalizing everything now.

"I'LL DO IT!!" Shippo sprung out, his Happy meal toy in his teeth now, as he chewed on it. Everyone's eyes glided towards him, we had all forgotten he was there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I was upstairs, I wanted to talk to Inuyasha tell him that I was sorry, but I knew he didn't want to hear it. I was wondering what he was doing, probably beating him self up. I put my hand at the doorknob nervously, something that had been happening a lot lately. I grabbed a hold of it and twisted it, but the door was locked. I held my breath about to scream his name, but I was pulled to the side.

I looked to my left seeing Sesshomaru. "Lets get this over with." He said, and I could tell he was saying it loudly for Inuyasha to over hear. I tried to fight it, to stay near the door, but something told me that Inuyasha wasn't going to open the door anyway. So I let myself be pulled towards Sesshomaru's room. As I was being pulled, I could already feel the awkwardness that would engulf me completely when I was actually lying on his bed.

He let go of me, as we approached his room. I took a deep breath as he opened the door. He walked in and I followed, the room was an unusual cold, and I held myself to keep warm. "Lie on the bed." He instructed. And I did as he said, he didn't waste any time which was good. It made some of the unusual tension disappear, when he made it seem as if it were just business. He had turned while I laid down flat on his humongous bed his sheets were just a black silk, nothing extravagant like Super man, or The Tasmanian Devil. He turned again, and looked down at me, as if I was an idiot. "I'm sorry I meant lay naked, I can't do anything with your clothes on." he said, and I nodded.

I got up, and he turned back around, giving me space. I pulled off my shirt taking a deep breath. My hands started to shake as I did, I felt so awkward. I just kept telling myself that it would have been even more awkward with Inutashio. He turned. Obviously, I hadn't taken off my pants yet, but he was examining my stomach, watching the budge that was the baby. He wanted to know what he was dealing with obviously, but he seemed calm as if he could handle it. "You don't have to take off your bra." He said looking up at me and I nodded. "So this is what my brother was afraid of hurting." He said while crouching down looking at my stomach closer, and I backed up. "Okay pants down." He said getting up, and backing up, but he didn't turn to give me privacy this time. He just stayed and watched waiting. I unbuttoned my shorts pulling them down, feeling even more awkward then I ever thought I would.

It was as if I was waiting for him to give commands, because once I took off my shorts I waited for him to give me the next instruction. "Now your underwear," he said as if it was obvious, and I did what he said. As I pulled them down past my hips, I started to feel a horrible pain engulf my mate mark. it was excruciating pain. I only held it hoping the pain would ease. "Just ignore it, it should pass." Sesshomaru said and he sighed as if he was bored with the waiting. I listened to him, and pulled my underwear down which had my whole face red with uneasiness. I was starting to wonder why he wasn't taking off his clothes either that would have made me feel a lot better. But no he just stood there watching me pure naked evaluating me. "On the bed now." He said, and I didn't resist it I did what he said.

He walked closer to the bed, and as he did, he picked up my clothes, which made me feel even queasier because he was cleaning up after me. He put my clothes on top of his shelf, and he kicked off his shoes. So here I was naked, besides a bra waiting to fuck my mates' brother. I felt so weird my mate mark started to ache uncontrollably like it did when I had fainted the last time. But something told me that I wasn't going to faint nothing was going to save me from the uneasiness that was about to happen. My body knew this was the only way I could save my baby.

He eased on top of me, like every experienced guy would when you're about to make out or past 3rd base. It all made sense, but as he eased on and the queasiness reached my stomach again, and the mixture of my mate mark which brought pain thorough my bones scorched. I jumped up making my crotch touch his. And that simple touch made my mate mark go ballistic and my hand shot up and hit him directly in his eye. And that was not good seeing as I had a huge engagement ring on that particular hand. "Sorry." I said.

But he already jumped off of me holding his left eye. "YOU BITCH!" He said, and I bit my lip, I tried getting up but that would of just made things worse.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru I didn't even mean…" As I pleaded, someone busted through the door and I looked up to see my mate, "Inuyasha." I said in complete surprise. When I turned back to see Sesshomaru who was already pissed going towards the bathroom, "I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed towards him, but I knew he was using all of his power to walk away from me without going off. I looked back at Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?" I said sitting up on Sesshomaru's bed.

His eyes stayed on his disappearing brother, than back down at me he brought his nose towards my crotch, and too a long sniff. He then looked up at me smiling. " He didn't do anything." He confirmed with a relieved smile, and I closed my legs tightly at the unusual gesture. "Get your clothes I'm going to do it." He said and my eyes opened in complete shock.

I didn't even try to talk to him about why or how, I grabbed my underwear pulling it on. Then I grabbed the rest of my clothes and ran over Sesshomaru's bed. "SORRY SESSHOMARU, I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed towards the bathroom. I knew he didn't care, and Inuyasha looked at me wondering what I was talking about. I only smiled "long story." I walked out of the room, and then he closed the door hard, before grabbing my hand and running towards his room. AS we sprinted down the hall me lagging behind him, I could see Izoyta coming up from the stairs Shippo in her arms, she watched us run wondering why I only had an underwear and a bra on. I only waved, but she was so confused she just stared.

We zoomed in his open room, all his stuff seemed scattered around as if he had a tantrum. I didn't have time to examine everything. He quickly closed the door and locked it, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I tried to kiss back, but they were so quick and harsh I was falling back towards the bed, and as my head hit the cushion of the waterbed. I closed my eyes my mate mark at ease. I pulled my arms wrapping them around his muscular shoulders. His kisses trailed down to my neck leaving sharp warm tngles with each kiss. His kisses countinued down towards my chest. I smiled to myself as his hands roamed to my back and he yanked my bra undone. He bit against the top of my breast then began kissing my sensitive nipples.

"Inuyasha," I breathed out partly in pain, but in ecstasy as well. The way he bit against my boobes brought surges of pain and joy coming through them, but since the pregnancy, they had been very sensitive. "Inuyasha" I choked again as his teeth hardened the nipple and his tounge caressed down against them. He didn't look up and I realized with a hard discovery that he wasn't himself. 'What could I do?' I asked myself, and my mind said nothing. I just laid back, as his hands reached pass my underwear, roughly touching my core, and rubbing my damp folds. My mate mark tinged with a happiness that spread down my spine and released all of my worries. My mind was gone all I was up for was pleasure I had forgotten about the baby for now.

"I know my daughter she'll like this one," I herd a woman say, I knew her voice so well. I was still in a haze though and I wasn't really aware of my surroundings. "Okay how about this, she'll wear your wedding dress, and she'll wear my sundress for today." I herd the woman say again, and this time my eyes flew open and I looked up. My mom was standing in the middle of the room holding a sundress that was completely white, with black laces around the border. I cocked my head up so I could see the person near her, but as I did an immense pain shot through my body, and I laid back down. The most I could do was turn to the side, something was seriously wrong with me.

"Okay mom, are you guys leaving soon." I herd Inuyasha say, and this time I tried pushing my head towards the front ignoring the pain, My mom, Izoyta, and Inuyasha fully dressed in formal wear was in the middle of the room. Inuyasha with the same type of business suit he always had to wear, but this one was a dark black. And my mom a skirt and blouse, Izoyta had a summer gown on as well.

"No," Izoyta said, and I could see she was about to look at me, so I laid my head down again, and closed my eyes. Something I always did, plus I was in so much pain I didn't even want get out of bed, and I knew if they saw me awake I'd have to get up. "We have to wake up Kagome." Izoyta said to her son as if he was stupid.

I growled softly to myself, I didn't want to wake up damn her. "I'll wake her." Inuyasha said, I could already feel him coming near me, and I was really debating on biting any part of his body he brought too close. He crouched down beside me, which was so surprising because I didn't remember moving to the edge of the bed last night, but I also didn't remember a lot from last night . "Kagome," he whispered I could feel his warm breath on my nose making me smile, but I tried to hide it. "I know your awake." He said, and I cursed inside, as my eyes flew open.

I was about to ask for five more minutes, "No up now." My mom said, and I grunted. "I know that look, she asked for five more minutes all through her school years." My mom continued, and Izoyta started to mention something that Shippo did that was similar. "Where going to leave the room." My mom said towards me, "And when we get back I want you out of the shower." I grunted again showing a yes, and I pretended to begin to lift myself up from the bed, but when both of the moms left I lied back down, but on my back this time. The pain of even trying to attempt to get up was painful.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, and my eyes shot open, damn I couldn't show him I was in pain. I was about 100 percent sure that my body was in so much pain from what we did last night. If he knew, he'd probably never touch me again.

I laughed getting up, but I was sure to lift the sheets over my body. "I'm fine…just tiered." I said and he stared in my eyes for a while, trying to examine how I was feeling. I looked away from him, so he wouldn't read the pain I was feeling just by sitting up.

"Okay then take a shower…" he said he seemed unsure, and I smiled reassuring him I was fine. "I have to go talk to my dad downstairs, but I'll be up again." He said, but his eyes stayed on mine as he rose up from the edge of the bed. I watched him leave, and as he opened the door he took a quick look my way, and I waved at him, which was painful as well. "Bye," He whispered I could barely hear him I had to read his lips, he closed the door behind him, and I jumped out of the bed. Trying to save me from the aches and pains that easing off carefully would have brought me.

I was so surprise at how much my inner thigh pained me. I had to limp my way to the bathroom. I quickly got in, and locked the door. I sunk myself to the floor, but quickly got up again I was in such pain. I walked towards the shower, and as I passed a mirror, I had to take a double look at myself. My body, shoulders, legs were all bruised. Black and blue especially my thighs I walked closer to the mirror, and as I did I looked over at my body. My breasts were red swollen, in more pain than ever, but I looked down at my stomach, and I was so shocked that it had no bruises on it at all. It was completely clear, as if he knew better than to touch the baby. I smiled, but this was still bad, what would he do when he saw it later. I wouldn't worry about that now, instead I pushed myself past my pains to the shower.

#&!

After only 10 minutes in the shower, I herd my mom yell from the room echoing through the bathroom. "KAGOME TIMES UP." She screamed, and I rolled my eyes, how did her voice carry from a locked door, all the way here. I turned off the warm secure shower, I reached over and grabbed two towels one to cover my body, and the other to cover the bruises on my shoulders. I limped my way back to the room, but as I approached the door, I took a deep breath and held it in. I then unlocked the door, Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the bed with his mother, and my mom was waiting near the bathroom door. Inuyasha's eyes shot towards me watching me up and down, and I walked out without limping, as if I had no pain anywhere. But I could feel blood splatter in my mouth from biting my tongue. "Okay Inuyasha you have to leave its girl time." My mom said, and I could hug her at that point for making him leave, he wouldn't have to see my body.

He hesitated, and looked at me once more, but his mom placed a comforting hand to his shoulder, and he got up, leaving. "Inuyasha, tell your dad that we should be done in a half an hour." Izoyta said to him with a smile, as he grabbed the doorknob, he only nodded then looked back at me again. I shot him a skilled smile. He left the door agate as he left, and Izoyta got up and closed it completely. "I swear that boy gets weirder everyday." Izoyta said shaking her head, and I smiled.

My mom nodded, as she began talking about something Souta did a couple weeks back. "Okay Kagome, honey take off those towels I have the cutest dress for you." My mom said, and my smile disappeared I wonder what she'd say when she saw the bruises on my body.

"Mom," I whispered, and her head protectively shot towards me, at the uncertainty in my voice. She watched me as I took the towels off slowly. Her eyes widen at my body, and Izoyta let out a small yelp. "They don't hurt." I lied "I got them while…."

"So sex is a bit rough, makes it better." My mom interrupted me with a smile. I looked up at her like she was crazy. "Don't worry they should disappear, my dress doesn't show arms that much any how." My mom said, and she reached over for the dress. Izoytas' eyes didn't leave my body though, but as my mom passed me my bra and underwear from my suitcase. Her face smoothed back to her usual smile. I pulled on my undergarment, and my mom brought me my dress with a huge smile on her face. "This is going to look so cute on you." She said with a yelp of excitement, I pulled the dress on, biting my cheek to stop the pain.

My mom watched me and as she did her grin faded. I pulled the dress over my head and the material touching my skin made me sigh with discomfort. "What the hell Kagome, we don't have all day put the damn dress on." My mom snapped before helping me push the dress over my head, I whined a bit, but she ignored me. "There, looks cute." She said while backing up and watching me. I smiled nervously, "Okay lets go through makeup and hair." She said, holding her hand out towards Izoyta who passed her eyeliner.

She walked towards me, making me sit on Inuyasha's desk chair. I winced as I sat. There was a knock on the door, and even though my mom was busy applying make up on me, I could still see Izoyta walking towards the door. She opened it a bit, and she seemed to be talking to someone on the other end, but I couldn't really hear, my mom was humming 'You Are My Sunshine,' very loudly for no reason.

My mom then moved towards my hair, and Izoyta closed and locked the door walking towards my mom. "Where running very late," Izoyta said, and I could feel my mom nodding, "the boys are waiting in the Limos so lets hurry up." Izoyta continued before crouching down, I had no idea what she was doing down there, but I started to feel something cold come over my legs. I winced a little, "It's okay sweetie I'm just shaving your legs." I tried looking down towards her, that wasn't okay, that was weird I could do that myself.

The whole process of getting me ready, which should have been quick, lasted about thirty minutes. My mom was pushing my hair in a long French braid down my back. While Izoyta left my legs and moved on to my face, I felt like I was being attacked, "Okay done." Izoyta said backing up to watch her work, "you look so pretty." She said again, and my mom backed up to examine me too.

They stared for a minute then my mom grabbed me from my arm, pushing me towards the door. "Can I see myself?" I asked as my mom pushed me towards the door, but my mom like always ignored me and passed me some black high heels. "Mom," I said as she yanked me towards the stairs, I was in so much pain she was killing me here. I was tripping down the stairs, and as we slammed down the bottom stair. She pushed towards the front door, passing me to Izoyta. "Izoyta, my shoes aren't on." I explained, but to my surprise, she ignored me as well. I was pushed towards a limo. I had no idea where I was going anyhow, so I stayed quite, and the door opened to the limo we were headed for. Izoyta." I complained again, but she pushed me into the limo with an apologetic smile. The door closed behind me, and I turned in front in my seat.

"Hey Kagome," someone screeched from beside me. I turned to see Shippo leaning towards me, I was shocked, but I smiled. "Guess what I had for breakfast," I was about to say 'what, but he interrupted me wide eyes and all. "Two lollipops and a Popsicle!" He screamed and I nodded, but inside I cursed he'd be hyper the whole ride.

Shippo continued to bounce around in his seat, and I huffed, he was telling me about some action figure on TV. I had stopped paying attention to him a while ago. The door beside Shippo began to open, and Inuyasha sat down. "Okay here is your damn toy, will you stop talking now?" He asked, and Shippo nodded, and I felt my lips crease into a smile.

Inuyasha looked up at me, and I thought he'd say something like, 'you look pretty,' or 'how have you been feeling?' but instead he had a cunning smile on his face. "What did you do to Sesshomaru yesterday?" he asked, and as I processed his question, I turned away from him. I had forgotten about that. "Kagome?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

I was a bit pissed he brought me back to that embarrassing memory. "Shouldn't you be in another limo, cause you cant stand my smell?" I asked my eyes shooting towards him.

He looked at me critically I could tell he was taken off guard by my question. "It's gotten better…" he trailed off looking down at Shippo. "Since last night." He finished. Shippo seemed into his toy so he continued. "Did I make you mad?" he asked and I shrugged, the limo got quiet and started to push forward. I was hopping that I wouldn't see Sesshomaru for the rest of the summer, what happened last night was too awkward.

We drove quietly, we wanted to talk, but couldn't because Shippo would pick up what we'd say in a flash. There was a red light, and the silence turned awkward. Then all of a sudden behind us the screen window went down. "Has anyone seen my game boy advance?" Souta asked leaning up towards us. I looked up wondering what he was doing in this limo. "Damn it, wrong limo I was suppose to be riding behind mom and dad." He said, I could tell he was crushed, because that was probably where he left his game boy.

He shrugged it off, and decided to make conversation with us, which made Inuyasha sigh in annoyance. "So want to play a game?" Souta asked, and I couldn't believe his seventeenth birthday had actually passed. I looked up at him in annoyance. "What?" He asked staring up at me. "Okay lets play I spy, you'll like this Shippo." Souta continued, and Shippo yelped in happiness. "So I spy with my little eye something ugly and disgusting." Souta said smiling, and I looked up at Souta, and he had a cunning smile on his face.

"Is it your face?" Shippo asked, and Inuyasha began to laugh, but Souta dismissed his answer with a shake of his head. "Is it Inuyasha's?" Shippo asked, and Inuyasha took his hand and slapped Shippo in the back of his head. "Ow, I'm just playing." Shippo said. "Umm…. is it…."

"Yup it is Kagome." Souta said with a grin and I blew out annoyed. "Lets play another round." My brother now said. "I spy with my little eye…" my brother looked around the room, "a bitch who forgot her brothers birthday." Souta said and I sighed.

"KAGOME!" Shippo screamed, and I looked up at my younger brother.

"For the last time I didn't forget your birthday I just didn't call, damn." I said, and he rolled his eyes as if that wasn't a good apology.

"I spy with my little eye someone who hit Sesshomaru in his eye during sex." Souta said, and Inuyasha's eyes flew up and so did mine. I looked up at Souta. How did he know that? He had a large grin on his face. And I cursed, Inuyasha looked towards me, and so did Shippo. My eyes were solely on Souta's though. "Wow everyone won that round." He said with a grin.


	39. Chapter 40

YOU OWE ME A/N:

OKAY HERE'S THE DEAL, SOME PEOPLE HAVE HACKED INTO MY ACCOUNT NAME, ON FAN FICTION, AND HAVE BEEN PUTTING SOME STUFF ON MY STORIES. SOME OF YOU PROBABLY HAVE NOTICED, THAT SOME ONE CHANGED MY ACCOUNT NAME…THE TITLE OF "YOU OWE ME", "WANTING." WHO EVERS DOING IT HAS BEEN DOING IT FOR A WHILE ITS NOT THE FIRST TIME SOMEONE'S PUT UP SHIT ON MY STORIES. WHO EVERS DOING IT, I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU TO STOP CAUSE YOU WON'T.

SO HERE'S A HEAD UP I'M NOT PISSED OR MAD, JUST ANNOYED. I WILL CONTINUE ON WITH MY STORIES, BUT I HAVE A BAD FEELING THAT WHO EVERS DOING IT IS GOING TO END UP DOING WORSE. I MIGHT DELETE BOTH OF THE STORIES…I'M SORRY TO EVERYONE ELSE, BUT I CANT LET PEOPLE STAY AND SCREW IT UP. THIS IS THE 5TH TIME I'VE HAD TO REDO SUMMARIES, AND SHIT. SO NEXT TIME IT HAPPENS I'LL HAVE TO DELETE BOTH "YOU OWE ME" AND "WANTING" OR JUST DROP BOTH THE STORIES CAUSE I'M ANNOYED AND TIERED!! SORRY TO EVERYONE.

P.S. IF THE CHAPTER'S OF THE STORY GET SCREWED UP, I'M DELETING IT AS WELL.

LMGURL92


	40. Chapter 41

A/N I'm going to finally update You Owe Me, sorry about the wait. I was debating what I should do with the story, because of the 'you know who.' But I'm back, and I hope you guys aren't too mad. Sorry.

Chapter 41: notice this is still 41 because I'm not completely sure if I should erase the author note at 40, but I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that doesn't belong to me. There easy and to the point

I looked up at the podium once more, before looking down at the dinner table beside me. I thought I could have handled one of these long business parties, but I couldn't. This was completely unbearably boring. I hated everything about these damn parties. None of it made sense, like why the fuck was there tables with wine glasses and menus if there was no food or wine.

I had been to a number of these stupid parties, and they were all the same. You didn't eat for hours, and the owners of the business talked on high podiums all day, till finally at some point you eat expensive food that tasted like shit. Why the hell did I think this was going to be any different? 'Because your mate is sitting across from you looking gorgeous as always' my conscious said, and I smiled that was true.

I looked across the table at her, she sat facing the podium watching her dad talk about clientele, and she seemed so absorbed into what he was saying. I found it hard to believe she had the 'C' in business and I had the 'A.' I took a deep sigh, trying to entertain myself some way. I watched her profile closely, her lips turned up in a small smile as her dad talked. Her hand reached up to touch one of her unusually long pig tails. I smiled to myself she was ridiculously adorable. She looked like a 14 year old with boobes; especially with that mini dress on. She shifted herself in her seat, uncrossing her long legs to clap for her dad. That brought my attention back to the stage.

Her dad said a thank you, than exited the stage left. Obviously there was a back room, I looked over at her. I wish we could at some point go into the back room. Lock the doors lift up her dress undue her bra…

"Stop it Inuyasha" Kagome hissed looking towards me, she had a small smile on her face. I smiled back; while she rolled her midnight blue eyes in response.

"What am I doing," I whispered I really knew what I was doing wrong, but I'd humor her. She narrowed her eyes playfully then turned her seat to face me completely. I hated sitting here, we were in the middle of the room on a small table together, and it seemed like she was too far away from me.

"You know what you're doing." She said, and I felt a small tap on my shin. I smiled realizing she had kicked me from under the table. "You're staring at me when you should be staring at the stage." I sighed how could I look towards the stage when she sat there looking much more entertaining. She watched my face a bit longer before looking down at the royal blue table cloth. I could tell she was thinking about something, but I had no idea what.

"I have an idea." I said, she looked up at me, and that small wrinkle over her perfect nose disappeared. I was happy to have her attention once again. "Why don't you go to the bathroom" I said watching her eyebrows crease downwards in wonderment.

"I don't need to use the bathroom." She said opening her menu all of a sudden. I was still very grateful she wasn't mad at me for laughing at her. She had been mad the whole trip down here. Her brother had found out that while she was about to have sex with Sesshomaru she had hit him with her engagement ring. I tried not to, but it was too hilarious, and exactly what he deserved.

"You didn't hear my entire plan yet." I said taking my index finger and lowering the menu. She looked up at me. "You go to the bathroom, I meet you there, and we strengthen the baby."

She rolled her eyes, and took a glimpse up towards the podium. My dad had just taken the stage. "That sounds a lot like what happened during Christmas break…do we really want a repeat." I gave her a look that said obviously we did. She shook her head "I think I liked it better when you couldn't stand my smell." She lied I knew she obviously hated that, and I really hated the fact that I couldn't trust myself to even touch her, but that was yesterday. Today her scent was just right.

"So what do you say?" I asked looking over at my farther instead of her. He had grabbed the microphone, and was looking straight at me for some reason. I could have ignored his glance at me if it wasn't for the fact that everyone else followed his stare. "I hate these Goddamn seats." I mumbled to myself, but I knew she knew what I was saying. Obviously we were being treated as the guest of honor, because we were the ones getting married in God knows when, and taking over the company. I was starting to wonder why Sesshomaru wasn't, when he obviously was the oldest, and knew more about this business shit.

My dad dropped his gaze, and I realized his look was a warning to stop talking. I sighed I couldn't talk either this was so fucking lame. I turned around in my seat giving him my full attention, as he talked to the audience. I hated this. There were at least a billion things I could have been doing. 1. Have sex with my hot fiancée. 2. Make out with my fiancée. 3. Have sex with my hot fiancée 4. Have sex with my hot fiancée, and the list goes on like that.

But nowhere on that list did it say anything about wasting a Friday night. Listening to my parents tell long boring speeches to executives of a stupid business that they saw every day. No, my list was filled with cool amazing exciting things to do like…having sex with my hot fiancée.

I was thinking about looking over at her and continuing our conversation, but I realized that my dad would just give me that look. Than talk about how irresponsible I was…and I wasn't really in the mood to hear that. We did have that stupid talk before we left the house to come here. It was all about how not to embarrass the Takashi name, something he claims I do a lot, which I'll vouch for myself. I don't think I do that at all.

To avoid temptation to talk I looked over at my idiot brother, he was watching my dad like a good little ass kisser. He always did this, paid attention to everything my dad said, when really he didn't give a shit. The only reason why he was back at home was because he was waiting for me to marry Kagome. After that he'd jump into his tacky too expensive sports car back to where ever the hell he lived now. He probably bought himself an expansive mansion in LA. Where he could have sex with all the girls he wanted without making a commitment. Something he absolutely hated, that's why he weaseled out of owning the company.

I sighed again for the second time tonight, 'so not fair.' I looked up at my father he had a hand up obviously talking with great passion. How is it that someone could talk with so much enthusiasm, but be so goddamn boring? I watch him move away from the podium and pace around for a while before going back to the microphone and continuing his speech.

I took a deep breath before laying my head on the palm of my hand. I was about to get up, and use the bathroom when I saw my mom shift from her seat walking towards Sesshomaru. I looked towards her. She was bent down a bit. She slowly walked up towards him she was just about to lay a hand on his shoulder, but Sesshomaru had turned before, of course he had already known she was coming, but he was trying to be more normal and react normally,( normally for a human that was.)

My mom wasn't surprised though. She was used to early reactions to things from us, though Sesshomaru was trying not to scare her by waiting to turn. His reaction to our mom walking towards him was really the only reason why I watched. That and the fact that I was super bored, I watched her crouch down towards him. He turned to give her his full attention. I was trying to listen in, but the conversation was so short. My mom was already on her feet walking back, and Sesshomaru had stood up as well and was walking through the side doors.

"That lucky fag," I said turning away from my mom, and to the stage. I looked over to my dad who had just said 'thank you,' and I thanked God he was finally leaving the stage. The lights turned back on, and I turned towards Kagome. "That's the last person right?" I asked.

She turned around looking up at me, "I hope to God it is, I can't take another speech." She slowly bended over grabbing something she placed on the floor. She sat back up with her purse in her hand. Laying it on the table, and looked inside taking a small brochure out. I watched as she read through it looking up at me. "Nope Sesshomaru's next than finale." She placed the paper back in her hands. "This is so boring, and I'm so hungry." She complained looking around the lightened room.

"Maybe you can have me for dessert." I said jokingly, I was surprised that she actually laughed, which made my heart stop beating for several seconds. Her laughter faded, and the lights started to dim again. Her face darkened with the fading lights which got me really mad, not being able to see her face as well as before. My brother walked towards the podium this time, holding a yellow folder in his left hand. I rolled my eyes I didn't want to see this. I looked towards Kagome once more surprised that she was actually biting on her nails, and not really paying attention. "Taste good?" I asked, and she turned towards me making her bangs swoop over her dark eyes, I could tell she was about to say something smart, but instead her eyes stayed focused on me. "What?" I said wanting to know why she was staring, I felt a gentle tap on my left shoulder. Shocked that I didn't sense anyone coming I whipped around.

My mom was standing right next to me. I must have been too consumed by Kagome to have realized was she was walking towards me. "What's wrong with you?" She asked putting her hand on my forehead, "are you sick? I was about to say something, but I could tell she had other reasons for coming to our table. "It's your turn to deliver a speech." She said.

I looked up at her as if she was crazy. "What." I said in disbelief. "I…I can't possibly deliver a speech I have no idea what the fucks going on." I said.

My mom gave me a look that read' 'no duh.' "I know you don't know what's going on. You've been staring into space since this thing began, but you and Kagome are the finale."

"Him and who?" Kagome interrupted from across the table, she obviously knew what me and my mom were talking about the table wasn't that big. "Umm…Kagome can't do the finale. She has no idea what to say." She pointed out talking in third person, which made my mom give her a weird look.

I gave her the same look too, and my mom walked a little way to the middle of our table, and kneeled. "Trust me I know you don't know what you're talking about." She said looking towards Kagome with a smile. She was obviously joking, but referencing the fact that she got a 'C' in business. "Your dad set up a speech for you to read, so don't worry, but you need to get up on stage soon." I was a little hesitant, but when Kagome got up grabbing her purse I was quick to stand up as well and follow. My mom watched me than got up as well. "Do you know where back stage is?" She asked, and before I could answer she began talking. "When it's time for you to go out, the curtain will actually lift up to present you back stage, so look alive." She warned.

"Where's backstage?" Kagome asked looking towards the side doors, my mom walked in front of us which basically was her way of saying 'follow.' We followed her into the halls and took a right down a hall than it was evident where the rest of the way was seeing as there was a sign that said, 'backstage right.' "Okay after this speech we eat right?" Kagome asked looking towards my mom.

"Yes, after this speech you can eat." She smiled as she responded than looked towards me. "Don't screw this up…just read what's on the paper." My mom warned, and I opened my mouth to say I wasn't dumb, but she put a finger up signaling me to shut up. "Go in now your brother should be done in a couple minutes," my mom than turned and disappeared. I watched her leave down the hall for awhile before turning towards my fiancée.

"So you heard the lady we have a couple minutes." I joked, and she lifted both her eyebrows in a playful way before heading to the doors.

"Okay Inuyasha let's get this over with I really need to eat." She said opening the door so she could get fully in. Right when the door opened the first thing I heard was my brothers' voice booming in. I couldn't even correspond what he was saying, all I could hear was the bass and the slur of his voice. "Damn it's loud in here." She commented as we both now walked in. "Why is it so damn loud?" I shrugged I had no idea why she was asking me how was I to know. She turned slowly to her left wrapping her arms around her petite frame. "And it's really cold….you think there might be food in here?"

She kept on like that, walking around the cold, dark, damp little room, and talking about food, she was probably happy that she could finally stretch her legs out. I didn't want to know that I wasn't listening to anything she said. Instead I was watching her. I didn't like it when she went too far from me. I know that was ludicrous it wasn't like there was anywhere she could go, but when she went too far my heart started to pound ridiculously fast, and I would get unreasonably nervous. She walked towards the other side of the room, and I kept my eyes on her. "Look a door." She said walking towards it, "There's probably food in here."

She reached out and turned the knob, "Kagome." I said accidently raising my voice like my father did when he was upset. she turned to look at me a bit shocked "What are you doing?" I asked making sure I had more control over my tone of voice. I was walking a bit closer to her, but I didn't want her to think it was weird that I was so cautious of her opening a door in a small empty room.

She looked up at me, and I knew she was trying to read my facial expression. "I'm just looking around the room."She eyed me. Probably wondering why I sounded so firm all of a sudden. I slowly walked up behind her, as she turned the door knob and opened the door. "It leads to the stage," she said turning to look over at me, but realizing I was already behind her, she jumped a bit.

I ignored her reaction and looked into the door, I could see my brother, and hear his voice clearer. "I hope are speech isn't as long as his." I said, and she only nodded before growing bored with the door, and walking to a different side of the room. I closed the door, and slowly followed her.

I walked a little ways staying couple inches from her. she turned and smiled at me, making my heart skip another beat, and my blood run cold. "Is there a reason you keep following me around?" She asked her eyes narrowed accusingly. She would never know how beautiful she looked at that point, or any point of time for the matter, but seeing her smile was literally breath taking.

"What are you talking about?" I asked rolling my eyes, I'm not following you." I turned walking back towards the door, but I kept my senses trained on her. 'This is really getting ridiculous Inuyasha.' My head screamed out. 'Where the hell was she going to go?' I shrugged mentally to myself than turned to watch her sigh impatiently and sit on the only furniture in the dark room, which was a small table in the middle. She slowly rubbed her arms around her flesh to create friction. I thought the way she handled herself was weird. If she was cold why wasn't she rubbing her arms faster, she was very hesitant with the whole thing? I pulled off my tux jacket walking towards her. "Here" I said passing it to her.

She took the jacket with a smile "thanks…I almost thought you were mad at me." I watched her shrug in to the jacket which was too big for her, it added to the pigtail- 14- year old look. I turned my body to sit on the table too. She would never know that it was almost near impossible for me to be mad at her.

I was mostly mad at myself when I was ever mad at her. "Damn Sess what the fuck, his speech is like two hours long." She nodded and worded her agreement. We became quite, and for the first time it actually became awkward. I was about to say something till I felt her head lay gently on my shoulder. "Are you tiered I asked."

She only nodded at first, before taking a big yawn, and speaking. "I'm tired, but I'm mostly hungry."

"Really," I said sarcastically, "Your hungry you should have told me." She gave me a light slap on my arm, and stood up from the table. I cursed inwardly. It was stupid how such a small movement had me on my heels.

I was already up, and ready to follow her when she walked in front of me. "Sit down." She commanded I was hesitant. I thought she might of caught on to the fact I was technically following her, but when I saw her face I sat right down, and smiled. She waited for me to sit completely down, before strolling over to me.

"What are you doing Kagome?" I asked as she pried my legs open, and sat walked in between them. I let her walk in and put her hands around my shoulders, making me have to crouch down a little. I placed my arms around her waist, and moved in towards her ears. "I don't think we should do this people might think I'm making out with a twelve year old." I said while tossing one of her freakishly long pig tails over her shoulder.

"HA HA," she laughed sarcastically while pushing me farther back on the table. I wasn't stupid it didn't take me long to realize what was going on. I slid myself as far back as I could, then moved to the side to make it easier for her to climb up. She did just that, climbed on top of the table. than she slowly crawled on top of me. She made sure to rub her knee gently against my groin, before getting on top of me. My heart started to pound faster, something that never happened to me with any other woman. I was always in control. 'Stop thinking Inuyasha just feel.' I told myself, she sat herself on hips than lowered herself as if to kiss me. I was ready for her lips to touch mine, but instead she began kissing me on the tempo of my neck. My blood ran cold as I felt the warm moisture of her lips touch my skin. She trailed her kisses up over my chin leading them slowly to my lips.

I exhaled my held breath as she shifted herself, curving her body on top of mine. Her thighs were now in between my legs, her knees on my inner thigh. Her lips met mine completely and suddenly. I felt my groin start to ache. I tried not to lose control like I had last night. I tried with no avail to search for a way to undo her dress, and as I continued looking I became more frantic. I began to dig around her dress for a zipper. I sat up completely, and she sat on my lap her legs hooked to my hips. "Where's the goddamn zipper." I growled, as I returned her kiss. I tried calming myself down again until I felt her teeth bite down on my bottom lip. I felt her fingers go down searching for the buttons of my shirt, and I quickly shoved my jacket off of her throwing it on the floor. "Where's the goddamn zipper I repeated again, but this time louder, and more urgent.

"There is no zipper, it's a pull off" She said, and I was happy to hear the urgency in her voice too. She had stopped kissing me, so she could take her time, and quickly unbutton my shirt. As she did this, I was trying to pull off her dress. I had gotten to about her waist, before she pulled it down again. "Let me take your shirt off then you the dress." She said quickly. I was about to disagree with that plan when I decided on a better way to get her to yield to my idea. I placed my hand under her dress and plucked open her underwear sticking my finger into the sticky wet junction inside her. Her hands slid off my shirt slowly, and I knew I had won. I took my finger out and laid her on the other side of the table than laid on top of her making sure to steady myself. I slowly began to ease her dress off while kissing her exposed skin.

I lifted my head from her naval. I hadn't realized that the room we were in had gotten very quiet, which could only mean Sesshomaru had stop talking, but that wasn't my first reaction. A bright light began to shine directly on us. Making me close my eyes to adjust. Kagome had of course opened her eyes wondering why I had stop kissing her, but as I blinked one last time I felt bareness to my position. I looked down at her surprised to see that she wasn't looking up at me, instead she had actually released her hold on me and had became absolutely stiff. I looked down at her face seeing that her eyes were round showing shock, and she had became stiff almost like a corpse, if I couldn't see the small rise and fall of her boobes I would of thought she was dead. I was about to ask her what was wrong while following her gaze to the left, where there had been a curtain there was none.

My heart stopped for about a second and a half, as I saw the audience looking straight up in complete shock. I looked down at our arrangement Kagome's dress up, my shirt opened, us in sex position, and I jumped up from on top of her. As I scrambled to get off of her I realized that Sesshomaru was staring at me in the same shock as the audience. No humor was evident in his face, he was just on the middle of the stage staring. I ignored him and grabbed my jacket; Kagome had jumped off, and was fixing her dress.

I started to hear loud coughing from somewhere in the audience that sounded a lot like my dad chocking. 'Damn I was in some shit…..

Okay I know you're probably like EWW that sucks, but I thought it was entertaining, sorry for the long wait. It wasn't really my fault it was the you know who's. I'll try not to do it again, I'll update soon.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Lmgurl92


	41. Chapter 42

AN: I'm officially wrapping You Owe Me up. This will be one of the last chapters enjoy. I have another fanfic I'll be writing soon. I hope you guy enjoy it.

Chapter: 42

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

How could he just sit there? I couldn't. I had to move. I was so nervous. What was my mom going to say? Would I be grounded? I was eighteen my nineteenth birthday coming up really soon. Could I even still be grounded? I looked down at him. He stared at the TV with enjoyment. I followed his gaze to the TV. I couldn't believe so much pleasure could be gotten from reruns of 'Tom and Jerry.' I continued pacing the room. I was Hoping he'd catch on and go, 'hey beautiful you seem worried… stop pacing the room. Can I interest you in a foot massage? Maybe a glass of cider…. seeing as you are holding our child." But no… no such thing. He just sat there with his golden eyes glued to the TV. I could fix that.

I made myself over to the big screen TV bending over and pressing the circular button turning it off. Then I stood right in front of it, blocking his view. "What the hell." He said. I loved his reaction, he reminded me of a little kid who just got his favorite toy taken away. I watched as he picked up the remote behind him. Trying to turn the TV back on, but I blocked the connection. "Kagome move away from the TV." He commanded.

I watched him fiddle around a bit more before I went around to the back of the TV disconnecting the plug. "It's Tom and jerry. The cat wants the mouse the mouse out smarts the cat… every episodes the same Inuyasha." I said narrowing my eyes. I shouldn't even be having this conversation seeing as we were in deep shit. "You shouldn't even watch that shit. Your nineteen…plus we have more important things to worry about." I reminded him.

I looked up towards the ceiling making my bangs swing over my eyes. I needed to think, When we got back from the dinner party (which by the way was lame, it was like 3 in the afternoon so not dinner time.) Our parents sent us straight to Inuyasha's room. My mom was so upset, and my dad. Oh my dad the calm one…well let's just say we needed two demons to hold him back from launching over the kitchen table at me. I was remembering his face, all red, and veiny. Eww I was getting cold shivers just thinking about it. "What do we need to think about?" Inuyasha's crisp sarcastic clear voice snapped me out of my daydream. He still wore his suit from the dinner party. The tie was loosened, and he had taken the black over coat off. He had this sexy I'm home from work look going on, and I thought of dead kitties to distract me from just forgetting everything and just jumping his bones. He did that weird neck thing. You know when you tip your head to the side so it cracks. He seemed annoyed, but I had no idea why. I wasn't blaming him for our predicament even though he should have known better. Okay… fine I was the one who climbed on top of him, but I'm pregnant I can't be held accountable for my actions. "You're just stressing out. Our parents aren't going to do anything." He said in the most annoyed voice he could possibly muster. I rolled my eyes it didn't matter what he said. I wasn't turning 'Tom and Jerry' back on.

"How can you say that...? We did bad this time Inuyasha, real bad. Our parents might disown us, and kick us out… we'll become homeless, and have to go out in live in the streets. We won't have money for the wedding. They'll take away our credit cards. They'll legally make us change our last name. no one will know who we are. Our baby will be born into poverty without a last name. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT INUYASHA? A DIRTY POOR PEENILESS NO IDENTITY HAVING DEPRIVED BASTERD BABY!" I screamed. I looked at him tears filling my eyes. I wasn't really all that sad, but for some reason I was tearing up.

"Okay… calm down Kag… I think your being a tad bit over dramatic babe." He said as he rose from his seat on his bed. He began to make his way to me.

"A TAD BIT DRAMATIC… FUCK YOU INUYASHA THIS IS YOUR FAULT." I screamed proving his point by pointing a melodramatic finger towards him in accusation. Okay even I knew I was out of control, but he showed no signs of caring. I mean I wasn't the one who started pulling my own dress off on stage. He got that credit fully. He made his way over to me putting his big hand over my mouth. I squirmed I didn't need his hand over my mouth. My moment of craze screaming was over….at least I thought so. "Stop…." I said into his covered hand, but he was much too strong. "I won't scream anymore." I lied, but his hand blocked any coherent words from coming out.

"Take deep breaths." He said in a soft tone, and I realized for the first time just how stupid Inuyasha Takashi was. 'Take deep breaths.' Didn't that idiot know that breathing was altered when you cover the mouth? I squirmed from his grasp, and when it didn't work I bit down as a last resort. His hand left my mouth quickly. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed holding his hand. My mate mark did a sharp pain at the insult. "I mean…. You're…. not…. Well you're not a bitch, but damn Kagome." He said in pain as he held his right hand. I bit my lip softly actually feeling a tad bit sorry. I tasted copper… aw shit I drew blood.

"Let me get you a towel." I said rushing to my used towel on the dresser. It was a plain yellow, and I prayed that the cut on his hand wasn't anything extreme. I didn't really mean to hurt him, but mentally I was out of it, just one of the preps of being preggo. "Okay let me see it." I said as calm as possible. He seemed reluctant, but he turned around. "Okay bring it down… so I can see." I said, he eased his hand down, and my eyes blew out of my socket to see the blood. The red messy liquid had run through almost the entire surface of his hand. "Eww!" I screamed backing up dropping the towel. I couldn't have possibly done that. I just couldn't have, there must have been some sort of jungle cat in the room, who manifest from a lamp to bite him…. because there was no way.

"Nice scream and run away." He said while bending down, and picking up the towel with his left uncut hand. I watched him place the towel on his bloody hand, and walk over to the bed. I ran to the TV plugging it back on. "Push the power button…" He said taking his normal position on his bed, and grabbing the remote. I did just that, and watched 'Tom and Jerry' come to life. He changed the channel, from different cartoons, and rested on an action movie. Okay so we were back where we started.

Instead of pacing the room, I left. I walked to his humongous bathroom. Hoping I could find a bandage, or some shit. The lights were off, and I felt around the tiled walls for the switch. I felt it, and plucked it up. The white room with different doors lit up, and reminded me how useless a nine door bathroom really was. "Hmm if I was a bandage…" I thought walking towards the mirror. I took a good look at myself. My hair was still in pig tails. At first my mom had braided it, but I hated it. At the dinner party I unbraided it, and tied it in wavy pigtails. They were really long…taking a toll on my neck. 'You really should cut your hair.' I said to myself, as I dismembered the pigtails, making my long black hair fall back. I ran my hands through it a bit, before closing in on the mirror. "My pores are so big….I hope the baby's pores aren't big…is Inuyasha's pores big?" I asked myself. My hands touched the center of my nose, and those damn freckles… I mean really could I look any younger. I thought… 'Maybe it's the bangs…I mean they are a bit immature, but when did I start looking for maturity…

"What are you doing in there?" Inuyasha screamed out. I knew it was because of the double mate mark. He never let me go too far. I looked at myself one last time before opening the mirror. I found some Listerine, and a lone bandage. 'Okay this will do.' I thought to myself.

I turned making my sundress twirl and hit a cup to the floor. I watched it. It landed under the sink. I rolled my eyes, bending over to pick it up. "Shit…" I cursed beneath my breath, as I hit my head under the sink. Damn it hurt so badly… I kinda just sat on the tiled floor taking in the pain. I laid my head on the wall with my eyes closed. The Listerine and bandage sat sprawled away from me. It was one of those migraine induced hits on the head. The ones you get when you knock your head in, and every sound or light hurt and you just really want to take a long nap. I hated it. The lights' being on was a definite problem now. I closed my eyes tighter. I kept thinking about what my parents were planning to do. I kept thinking and thinking. And you know when you think about something with your eyes close, you usually just catch some Zs. That's exactly what I did.

Inuyasha POV

"HA HA HA Tom how come you never see it coming?" I laughed. I had seen this episode before, but it surprised me that Tom still fell for the pan in the face. HAHA he was going to ram into a pie this time. Priceless, HAHA the best part was coming up, but I couldn't really enjoy it… Shit I was getting that vibe again. You know the one you get when something was wrong. Okay I almost always got that vibe seeing as I double marked my mate. Uh I wish there was a way it could just stop. She was just in the bathroom. Probably taking off her makeup, but I had to at least hear her voice. I turned the TV down. (On the best part might I add.)

"What are you doing in there?" I called. I heard heels walking, so I told myself she was fine. I was about to go in there anyway I needed a bandage for my hand. I couldn't believe she bit down that hard. I mean what the fuck I just wanted to stop her yelling. That's why I never wanted to date or defiantly knock up a miko. Every time they had a mood swing they didn't know how to control themselves. I dated one before… Kikyo how many times did I break up with that girl, and every time I did she'd slap me with a blue hand. Shit and now look at my right hand. I turned the volume up, I didn't see what the difference was seeing as Tom and Jerry never talked anyway. The sound effects were still kind of cool.

A moment passed, and I started to grow tired of watching dumb ass Tom fall for the same shit. I changed the channel back to that action adventure movie with Tom Cruise… I laid back on my bed, sighing. I wondered how long we'd be stuck upstairs in my room. I mean really ok I knew almost having sex in the middle of your parents dinner party was not the smartest thing, but what's done is done. Come on no amount of punishment is going to reverse what was done in the past. I laughed I had just remembered what already was done was hot. HAHA my mate was hot, even pregnant… which made me remember that I would get to fuck her tonight. I smiled 'why wait for tonight Inuyasha you're not doing anything now.' My mind called out, and I was reminded why I loved myself so much.

'She's probably naked in the bathroom right now.' My mind said again, and I had the overwhelming urge to kiss myself, but sadly it was impossible. I got up from my bed walking towards the bathroom. "Kagome," I called walking through the open door. I expected her to be in the shower area. I walked towards that door. I passed the mirror looking at myself for a second then looking down. My heart stopped. She sat on the floor sprawled out looking lifeless. I prayed that she was only sleeping. I impulsively dropped to my feet. "Kagome…" I said hearing my own voice crack. She didn't move I grasped her shoulders rocking her back and forth.

I repeated calling her name again a few more times. I thought to fill her pulse, before I could I saw her move a bit. "Kagome?" I asked. I watched her take a huge yawn before clearing her midnight blue eyes. She looked up at me slowly with the most confused face… "How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked repeating the standard lines usually said to an injured person.

"You're not holding any…idiot." She said putting a hand on her forehead. So what I had forgotten to put any fingers up….Okay she didn't have to be such a bitch. At Least she was fine I thought.

"Why are you sleeping on the bathroom floor?" I asked every bit of concern completely wiped from my voice. I slowly stood up leaving her on the floor.

"I fucking hit my head on the sink…." She said rubbing her tempo. She grabbed the Listerine bottle, and bandage from the floor. "I was trying to get you this…" She handed me the Listerine bottle. I didn't take it I only stared down at it.

"Are you suggesting that my breath stinks?" I asked I then reflexively put my cupped hand to my mouth. I blew on my hand and smelled. "My breath doesn't smell…" I said granted it was a bit ripe, but whose wasn't by the end of the day.

She rolled her eye…She seemed to be doing that a lot. "No Listerine has alcohol in it. Dab some on your cut." She said. I looked at my right hand the cut was almost gone. I turned my palm around showing it to her. "Oh I forgot," She said implying she had forgotten I was a demon, and my wounds healed fast. "At least wash the dry blood off then… I mean really that's pretty gross." Her voice sounded weak, and I had this overwhelmingly accurate thought telling me she wasn't going to want sex right now.

I took the Listerine bottle from her. Putting it on the sink again, I turned the water latch up. I let the water wet my hands. "So what's up…Why are you squinting?" I asked looking at her from the corner of my eyes. I turned the water off, and tore piece of paper towel paper from the roll. She watched me do all this, before wiping her face with her hands.

"I have a migraine." She said leaning against the wall. "I need alive, but I don't want to take any medication while pregnant… I heard it can cause you to have mutant babies." I looked at her to check if she was serious, but the way she crossed her perfectly arched eyebrows said enough. I walked over to her. "I want to go to bed." She moaned, and I wished that sentence was said in a different context.

"Okay go to bed." I said "I'm not stopping you." She looked up. I waited for her to counter me, but she just sighed.

"I can't I have to have sex with you" I was ultimately shocked at what she just said. I was wondering if should clear my ears and ask her to repeat it again. "What time it is maybe I can take a nap first." I didn't say anything, but in my head I was saying. 'No don't take a nap…' over and over again. I mean if I do it now it'll be horrible." She warned. I was contemplating as well. I wanted sex, but how badly did I want it. I liked good sex, who doesn't….

"Knock Knock…." I was interrupted from thought from a knock at the door. We both looked at each other. "I'll get it" I said. I started out of the bathroom, and she followed behind me. I walked to my room door opening it. My dad walked in followed by my mom and Shippo. Sesshomaru waited till they all filed in before coming last and closing the door. By his facial expression I knew already this was not going to be good. He had the blankest face on… and usually that meant for Sesshomaru something bad had just happened I gulped.

"Please sit down…" My dad said in one of his most serious voices. Kagome grabbed on to my arm before sitting down on my bed. "Me and your mother, and the Higurashi's have been talking" he said. I looked over at my mom. Her head was down she carried a blank expression just like Sesshomaru. This was really really not good. I could feel Kagome's nervousness. Her body shivered, and I laid a protective arm over her shoulder to keep her from shaking. I waited for my dad to continue on. He took a deep breath then looked down towards the ground. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, Kagome but we are canceling the wedding, and dismissing your right as heirs." My reaction to the whole thing was mixed….It was what I wanted right. "Now you are more than welcome to stay in school and run the business alongside your brother, but we don't feel that you are ready to own the company by yourself…"

"And I am?" Sesshomaru said from beneath his breath. Obviously he didn't want the company either. My dad turned around to eye him. My brother didn't say anything more.

I didn't know how I should be feeling… happy duh. I didn't have to get married. I didn't have to own that damn company… I could move anywhere. I could move far away from my family, and live off the business profit without the hassle just like Sesshomaru. It would be fun. I felt something shaking and I turned to my left. Kagome's head laid on my bicep. I had an eerie feeling she was crying. She hid it fantastically from my parents.

"I'm sorry" My dad said, and I rolled my eyes. I actually wanted to think him. I was going to drop out of school, pack my shit leave forever. Just me myself and I…. 'And Kagome.' A voice in the back of my head said. I didn't even fight it. Okay and Kagome duh…. really obviously she'd be coming along too. She was holding my baby that didn't change. I felt dampness on my shirt, but I did nothing to comfort her. I knew she was trying to hide from my parents, so I'd wait till they left. "If you have any further questions… don't hesitate to ask." My dad said, and they all at once left the room. I waited for them all to leave. Sesshomaru was the last out. I watched him. I expected him to leave and shut the door, but instead he just shut the door.

"Listen to me…" He said looking angrier then I've seen him in a while. "I am not throwing my life away for this stupid little business. You are going to college wooing dad into letting you keep the company, and you and her are going to have a shit load of little heir half breeds… do I make myself clear." He said. I only shook my head he seemed so angry, but I didn't know whether or not to mock him or agree.

"You heard dad he seemed very serious." I said. I felt a sob rack Kagome's body I lowered my hand to her back slowly stroking it to make her feel better. Sesshomaru looked from her to me. He seemed to connect the dots.

"This isn't over chicken shit." He said before leaving my room slamming the door after him.

"Kagome"I whispered hoping to get her attention, but she said nothing. "Babe…" I said again, but no reaction. I softly ran my hand threw her hair. "You have to stop crying." I said softly.  
It's not a bad thing…We didn't want the business in the first place." I waited a bit for her to react, but she said nothing. I leaned away from her. I wanted to talk meaningfully with her. I pulled back, and as I did she fell lifelessly on the bed. Tears developed her whole face, make up ran, but I didn't care about any of this. I was more concerned about the color change of her face, and her chest that didn't seem to be rising at all.

My heart stopped all together, and I knew better. This was different then the fall a few minutes ago. I knew it. I got that vibe again. I backed up from her body tripping on my own feet. "MOM…. MOM!!!" I screamed flying for the door…. I pulled it open hitting the wall across from it. "MOM" I continued screaming. My heart started to excel my breathing became scarce. I didn't even want to go back into that room.

The image was enough to make me kill myself. My mom and dad ran towards me. The room began turning. I didn't know why, but I couldn't control the feeling of my legs.

"Inuyasha… baby what's wrong?" My mom's blared voice asked.

"Kag…" I said not knowing what else to say. I was going to pass out….I knew it. I needed to let them know about Kagome…. something urgent, before I left.

"What?" She asked.

I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell her what it was. It couldn't be true. "She's gone…. She's dead." I said, and my heart gave out.

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

Don't kill me… I love happy endings don't worry.

Lmgurl review please


	42. Chapter 43

A/N This chapter is pretty dumb to me hahah. I just wanted to describe what was exactly going on, i hope you still like it.

chapter 43

disclaimer, i do not own Inuyasha

Okay where I woke up was strange. I didn't sleep here did I? I tried to look down at myself. All I saw was darkness, but I could feel tubing, and wires. My first reaction was. I might just die take them off. I started to pull and tear at them. I tried to make the effort, but I couldn't. I was stuck my eyes weren't open to what was really going on. I needed to wake myself up. I had to at least try. I looked up towards the ceiling when I heard someone enter the room. I smiled finally this person would take me off the tubing, but no such luck. They just fiddled with something at the left of me, and left. I all but groaned. I didn't want to lie here anymore.

"Are you going to sleep here?" I heard a woman ask. "I don't think you can." She said after that. I wanted to see who she was talking to, but my head was aching. I could only see darkness, but I had an idea set up in my mind of where I was. I was in a white room. In all the movies People who passed out usually woke up in white rooms…. was I dead. I couldn't be dead. I had so much to live for. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't. I couldn't get up either. I was just facing up towards what I thought was a ceiling in a cliché white room. With what I thought was tubing connected to me.

"Well if you need anything, you know where to find me." The woman said. I needed something. I wish I could talk. I tried to think in my mind how that woman looked. Then I pictured who she could possibly be talking to. My mom maybe… or my dad, I hope not my dad. I didn't want to wake up to him.

"No I'm fine, but can you repeat her condition?" A man asked. I knew that man. I almost jumped up. If only I wasn't in some paranormal world. I could only imangine, and feel the things around me. I knew him and my heart skipped a beat just thinking about him. I didn't want to be in this dream alternate reality world anymore. Maybe I was a ghost. Oh shit I could be some ghost who couldn't see anyone, but only feel and hear.

"Of course." The woman said. I stopped overreacting to hear what she had to say. My mind was doing flips. "Uh she's in a coma right now, but she's more coherent to things. If you talk to her she'll be able to hear you." The woman said. I felt her walking towards me. I pictured her with long brown wavy hair. I started to be a bit jealous. What if I looked like complete shit…. Then it hit me. I wasn't dead I was in a coma. The woman was talking about me. How the hell did I make my way into a coma, and what about the baby. "Her bodies completely tired out, she's putting a lot of stress on her heart." The woman said, and I grew mad. Was she implying I was fat?

"That's what I don't understand." My heart began to pick up at the sound of his voice. I started to hear something beep loudly. "Is that normal?" He asked all of a sudden, implying the rapid beating of the machine. I felt and heard some tampering on the woman's behalf.

"Yeah it's normal, she just got excited… she could be dreaming about something." The woman said. I didn't want to hear from her anymore. I wanted to hear from Inuyasha. I wondered if he missed me. Did he want me to wake up? How long was I asleep anyway?

"Oh that's good." He said as if he was releasing his nerves. The beeping started up again, and I heard him hesitate. "I was saying I don't get it…. Why did she pass out?" He asked. The beating of the machine began rapidly with every word he said.

"It looks like she's taking a liking to your voice…" The woman said still tampering with the machine. "Well she's carrying a demon baby, sometimes an untrained human could get over whelmed, but because she's a miko we thought she could handle it." 'I could handle it…' I thought. I was just napping is all? I'm perfectly fine. "But the second mate mark took a tear at her … you see a mate mark changes the whole perspective of a person's body, and there outlook on things. A double can really take its toll on any one no matter how strong they are. The combination of the baby and the mark must have done her in…"

"When will she wake up?" Inuyasha said interrupting the woman mid sentence. I could hear the worry in his voice, and I wanted nothing more to wake up at that very moment.

"Well were not sure… but however long it is. Is what her body needs." The woman said. I didn't need any more rest I was completely fine really. I didn't want to be strapped to this uncomfortable board they called a bed. I tried to move, but I was solid. "Ok Mr. Takashi if there's anything more. You know how to reach me." The woman said. What did she mean he knew how to reach her? I hope she wasn't trying anything. I heard a lot of feet hitting the ground then nothing.

I didn't hear anything for awhile, and I feared because of the decrease in activity that I would soon fall asleep. I was already not conscious enough to fully wake up. What was to stop me from falling unconscious completely and never waking up. What if I became like one of those movies. You know the ones where someone has been in a coma forever, and then they don't wake up for like 50 years. I feared that the most, so I started doing simple multiplication in my head.

I was on 5 times 10 when I felt footsteps come towards me. I was hoping it was Inuyasha and not the nurse. I was all but praying for him to talk to me. I felt the person walk towards my bed. Then just stand there. I waited for the person to say something. They never did. whoever it was just stood there. I waited, and then I felt he or she grab my hand. I was shocked at this for a moment. I knew now that it had to be a man holding my hand.

"So how long has she been like this?" I heard the man ask who was grabbing my hand. It wasn't Inuyasha. I knew that voice. I was racking my brain trying to find who exactly it was. I hadn't heard it for awhile. I started thinking of all the people who were men I knew. Was it my dad? No, my dad's voice was deeper. My brother's tone was way different. Sesshomaru wouldn't hold my hand. Okay come on Kagome you know who this is… Think… Think, I told myself.

"Don't touch her ass hole." I heard Inuyasha bark from the other side of the room. I was shocked by the rise of his voice. The machine began to beat rapidly. I felt the man's hand leave mine and his entire body back away from the bed. I also heard feet move rapidly towards me, and I knew that was Inuyasha. "You just got here and your nose is already getting into shit." Inuyasha said. I would have been shocked by what he said if I didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice. Whoever he was talking to was considered a friend. He seemed to be joking about the things he was saying.

"Whoa way to be overdramatic" the mystery man said. He walked closer to my bed. "So how long has she been like this?" He asked again. I was very close to figuring out who he was. He just had to say one more thing.

"Umm… a couple of weeks now," Inuyasha said softly. "But the doctor says she should be waking up at any time." My heart began to beat rapidly. I've been in this bed just lying here for weeks. I could barely believe it. I wanted to wake up. I needed to wake up…

"Oh fuck… you think your still having the wedding?" The guy asked, and I knew who it was. The thought of him being there made me think of my old life. Ayame, Sango, Miroku. I wished that I could look up and see his face. I could barely remember how he looked like. That made me ridiculously mad too.

"I really don't know." Inuyasha said. "We may not be getting married after this .It all depends on whether or not my parents give me back the company."

"Ha-ha good joke, but you don't want the company anyway. You're so lucky there giving it to Sesshomaru." Kouga said. I heard him backing up as he talked. I still couldn't believe he was here. Who else must have been here? I was hoping Sango. I really missed her.

"Ha Ha" Inuyasha laughed in complete sarcasm. "I'm not joking retard… and I should be happy about not having the company, but I'm not anymore…. I don't know why." He said the air was thin after he admitted that. I heard Kouga's step completely back away from me.

"I guess you're a bit torn?" He asked, and I wished I could wake up at that very moment to see whether he nodded or if he shook his head. It grew quiet again. I could tell the room was awkward between them. "…..So hey you think she can hear what we're saying?" Kouga asked, and I heard him approach my body again. I felt him crouch down hanging over my face. "Hey Kaggy Kag can you hear me?" He asked, and I so wished I could wake up to punch him in his stupid face.

"Nah, I don't think she can. I think she's in total dream land." Inuyasha said, and he met Kouga at standing over me.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Kouga asked. I felt him start fiddling with my hair. I was so beyond mad. when I woke up I was going to beat some ass.

"Ha Ha who knows" Inuyasha said I felt someone start fiddling with my eyebrows. Making them move up and down. I was growing so annoyed. I then started to feel separate hands on my lips.

"HAHA I'm Kagome, and I've been sleeping for days" Kouga said in a ridiculously high pitch voice. They were making me fake talk by moving my lips. I felt my own hands grip my breast. "These are my circular bobbies." Kouga continued moving my lips to shape the words. He then began busting in laughter.

"Okay okay you had your fun." Inuyasha said. How could he let this happen? He just laughed as if it was some kind of twisted joke. Kouga was validating me. He was supposed to get crazy and kill him. He was my mate.

"Aw HAHA It's just getting funny" Kouga said while grabbing my arms.

"Nah it's getting late you should get out of here." Inuyasha said, and I mentally rolled my eyes. "It's like one in the morning. I'm not even supposed to be here. The nurse let me stay because of the mark." He said and I would have smiled if I could move any part of my body. Finally Kouga was leaving; that annoying prick.

I heard footsteps. "Okay I'll leave…. But I'll be back tomorrow morning." Kouga said, and I silently prayed that I'd be awake by then. I heard a soft bang. I realized it to be the door. I heard Inuyasha's footsteps walking towards me, but he never came towards my body. He walked to the other end of the room. I waited for something to happen, but all I heard was silent talking. I had no idea what it was. After awhile hearing some woman talk about 'Febreze' I realized it to be the TV.

The room was quiet despite the humming voices of the TV. I found myself drifting into darkness. I didn't want to fall back asleep, but there wasn't a lot I could do. I was no longer able to hear the TV, and I was just completely gone. I thought about what Inuyasha was doing right now. I imagined him probably watching old cartoon shows. He always seemed to be doing that. I wondered when I'd actually wake up. I didn't want to sleep my life away.

I was in this darkness for a long time. I had nothing to think about after awhile. I must have been awake subconsciously for hours.

I was about to just fade back further. To whatever I was before I began hearing things around me when I heard a thumping noise out of nowhere. I had no idea what it was. I didn't know where it was coming from. I thought I could possibly be coming back to reality, but no such luck. I started hearing rushing water. A bumping beat, and slowly a flashing light, the dark subconscious I thought myself to be in, began to flash in the light. Flamboyant colors had been hiding under the darkness. I could slowly see myself in the light. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I heard more thumping again, and all of sudden wetness. Complete and total wetness it was the weirdest feeling. I was just in complete dampness and I didn't know how or why. I was about to look down when I realized the liquid that had poured over me was scorching hot.

I jumped up breathing hard, and I was surrounded in total light. "Oh shit." I heard someone say. I turned to the left, and I saw Inuyasha's shadow sitting on the corner of a gray room. He jumped up running towards me. I was breathing hard trying to contain my breathing. He was sprinting towards me, but it seemed like all of this was a blurry dream. I saw Inuyasha's outline begin lifting something up from my bed. The beeping of the machine began again, and I could finally see for the first time how the machine looked like.

I looked over at the rectangular black box with red colored lines moving up, and down. I wanted to touch it. My eyes were narrowed, and I didn't know how I was able to see. I took a deep sigh 'what was going on?' I asked myself, but before I could analyze anything I realized that the dampness was scorching. I jumped up from the bed, my eyes wide and open. I could see everything clearly now. The tiled floors, the dark blue and white sheets, Inuyasha's clear body trying to clean something; I pulled the blanket off of me in a hurry to escape the heat. "Kagome don't move." Inuyasha said. I ignored him starting to pull on the tubes I had imagined earlier being there. There was a few of them, and I started ripping them off. "Stop It!" He said again, but I was in a complete frenzy.

"It's hot." I said as my excuse, my voice a croaky call. I tried pulling the few other tubes, but they were hurting me as I tried tearing them away from my body.

"I know… I know it's hot… I accidently left my coffee on your bed stand." He said, and my eyes grew round. I was awake. That was coffee, who the fuck puts coffee on the bed stand of a coma patient. I settled down, he began dabbing at the bed. The light of the room was blinding me. I looked up at him; he was as clear as day and I smiled. I was awake. I could finally see, and before he could react I tried to launch myself at him. I couldn't, I was still halfway connected to the bed with what I thought to be IV's. He looked up at me with an amused smile.

I missed him so much, and I wanted to let him know. I was about to open my mouth when I heard tapping and a 'bam' on the left side of the room. I kept my eyes on Inuyasha's face, and he slowly turned towards the noise. "SHE'S AWAKE" I heard a woman yell. I knew who that was. I turned to see her. My mom was rushing towards me my dad behind her. I looked back at Inuyasha for a split second he had the most annoyed face. His eyebrows were arched downwards in complete frustration. He looked as if he wanted to tell me something important, but couldn't. "To think we were just about to leave the hospital … something told me to check on you." My mom said as she rushed towards me, my dad had one of those surprised faces it looked like he had settled for a sleeping daughter over the weeks. I smiled. Despite the fact my mom was a pain in my ass. I still loved her; I couldn't quite say I missed her, seeing as I had no real understanding of town. I felt as if I had only been away for a day, but I understood it had been weeks. My mom rushed towards me hugging and kissing. My vision of Inuyasha disappeared completely, as my dad made his way over as well.

INU POV

Now I hated that woman, at first I tolerated her, but now…. I watched as she mom hugged her. How selfish she didn't think that maybe I. The person who slept, and hadn't left this room for the last two weeks wouldn't want time with her daughter too. I sighed getting off the bed. Her dad seemed emotionally warned. I only smiled towards him. I'd let them reunite for now. I walked out of the room taking my cell phone out of my pocket. I'd call my mom to tell her the good news. I'd know she'd be excited….

-

-

-

-

-

-

Um… I am so warned guys. Sorry for the long wait and the stupid short chapter, but I'm pressed for time. I have midterms this week. I'M FREAKING Out. Wanting is next to be updated.

Thank you

Lmgurl


	43. THE END

**THE END**

**Hey guys this is lmgurl this is the last chapter of You Owe Me it's called Surprise Surprise, I really hope you enjoy it, it's been an amazing run, but everything must come to an end**

**Here's to four years of growing up, and I hope to see you guys on some other new stories……**

**Chapter 43 i think, it's the last chapter, i know that for sure.**

**disclaimer: guys after all these chapters you know i simply just dont own him. I wish i did, but i dont.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

The smell of fresh cigarette smoke set me on edge. I hated that smell he knew that. I hoped he didn't think because the windows were open it was masking it or something. I leaned down on his arm. I grabbed hold of his bicep tightly while laying my head gently on it. I hope this was a silent plea that I wanted him to stop smoking. He only looked down at me. I smiled up, giving him that look. You know the one you give your boyfriend when you want him to lean down, and show some affection... My face mimicked that particular look exactly. He flicked the cigarette out and leaned in touching my lips briskly. His mouth was warm and smelled like tobacco smoke. I wonder if he knew that smoking was bad for a pregnant woman.

I was relieved to be out of the hospital. Oh, and to be awake. I loved being awake, and moving. It Turns out the baby is fine, but I am supposedly very weak, though I feel fine. "Okay so what do you want to do?" He asked, I sighed leaning away from him and laying my head flat on the passenger seat. It was late afternoon, I felt like doing so many things, but I didn't know which one to pick.

"Let's just go home." I said for lack of idea. He gave me a side look while stopping at a red light. I glimpsed at him fully. I happen to love the way he looked. He was like the definition of gorgeous. He had such intense golden eyes. "I kind of just want to watch TV… see what's on; you know I've been out for weeks." I said trying to explain myself.

He only shrugged as if to say that was the worse idea. I knew he was going to do it, because I said so, and I just got out of a coma. Everything seemed a bit weird though, I couldn't explain it. With the company not belonging to us anymore I didn't quite know where we stood. "I have a surprise for you." He said softly, his voice broke through my thoughts and my heart started to race. I fucking love surprises. He began driving at the green light, taking a fast look at me to see my reaction.

I was smiling from ear to ear. "A surprise huh," I said bouncing a bit in my seat. I wasn't expecting a surprise seeing as he was smoking. Smoking for Inuyasha meant being upset or mad never surprises. He was smirking as he took a look at my reaction, he obviously found it funny, but I didn't care.

"Yup a surprise, I think you're going to like it" He said, but he didn't sound sure of the things he was saying. He took a nervous sigh which surprised me. He seemed so on edge. I didn't get it, but I was getting a surprise so I didn't much care. "You want to try guessing?" He asked, while reaching in his pocket for a half empty cigarette pack. I watched as he grabbed one from the box, everything began to click….

"Oh shit YOU'RE breaking up with me….I get out of a comma, and I'm having your baby and you lay this shit on me!" He looked shock at me, as I continued screaming. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU THINK I'D LIKE THAT?!" I asked looking over at him in complete shock my heart began to race, and he seemed so shocked at my mood swing. At this point his cigarette pack had left his hand, and he was trying to concentrate on the road while calming me down.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked laying a hand near my mouth, ready to cover it if I had another outburst. "No…no… I'm not breaking up with you, sssh," he coaxed.

"OH FUCK YOU ARE. YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME! I KNEW IT YOU THINK IM FAT!" I screamed, and at this point I couldn't even control my feelings any more. They were flying off the handle, I started to feel tears, and the car rapidly quicken before coming to a complete stop at the side of the road.

"Sssh, no….no you're not fat you're holding a baby its normal…."

"OH SO NOW NORMAL IS BEING FAT, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed he put a hand to my mouth completely laying a finger to his lips, I knew he was disoriented by my mood swing, so was I. I was trying to slowly calm myself when I felt nausea. I stopped screaming ridiculous things and stayed quiet. He slowly sat down back in his seat.

"That's better," he said calmly, "Like I was saying…." He began turning his body to face me. I sat straight ahead. Something was coming…. "Kagome are you listening?" He asked I nodded stiffly. "Is something wrong?" He asked again. I shook my head, trying to say no. "Well turn so I can see your face." He said starting to sound very protective. I turned slowly, and as I did without control I felt it. It just pushed itself right out of my stomach. My mouth opened wide and pink vomit projected itself all over him. I put my hand to my mouth in shock. He was covered in the chunkiness; his dark striped shirt, his red jacket, jeans, hair but more importantly his perfect face. His eyes were closed, and his arms rose in shock.

His mouth was open too so no doubt there was some pink chunks in there. "I'm sooo sorry…" I said in complete shock. He didn't say anything to me. He just began to turn away. He seemed very angry. "I really am I'm so sorry." I began, and as I continued to apologize round two came out, a pink mixture of yellow launched out this time, and I couldn't believe how far it traveled. I watched it mix with the already gooey sticky mess covering him. He stopped what he was doing, to freeze at what just happened to him again.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME!" He screamed shaking his hand so some of the vomit went on the wind shield. "YOU CANT TURN AND AIM THIS SHIT SOMEWHERE ELSE?!" He asked. I scratched my head looking down at my lap. I was so spotless and clean I couldn't help but feel worse. I turned away grabbing my purse.

I grabbed a few folded up napkins, handing them to him. He snatched them from my hands rapidly cleaning his face. "Are you going to break up with me now?" I asked and he gave me a side look, as if to say 'I have half the mind.' After seeing it I knew to never ever talk again. I just turned forward and stared at the pink and yellow wind shield.

* * *

-

-

-

I didn't talk the whole trip after that. I thought we were headed home, but he passed the exit. I didn't even ask him where we were going. I just kept running scenarios in my head. 'Maybe he's going to murder you?' My brain said. I rolled my eyes at the thought. He seemed mad but he wasn't that mad. Both of the windows were down trying to mask the smell. He also took off his jacket, and striped shirt. He was now only wearing a under shirt. It was white and a v-neck I wanted to see him better in it, but I knew he'd just give me one of those mean looks. He stopped at a 7eleven to clean the car a bit. That whole time he didn't spare me a word except 'stay in the car.' I only nodded.

We kept driving, and I slowly and shyly looked towards him. He didn't even register the look. His bicep was so beautiful, and his profile. He could be a model if he wanted to. He slowly met my gaze, and I straightened forward so he wouldn't see me watching. "I'm not mad at you…" He said softly, but he kept his jaw rigid and only looked ahead.

"Yes you are…." I said softly, looking forward too. "I know you are, you haven't looked at me once sense I did, you know what."

"Okay…yeah I am pretty pissed, that was my good shirt." He said, and his car started to slow down. I didn't say more instead I looked around to catch where we were. Nothing was familiar to me. Just a group of expensive buildings, we slowed till he turned into the center of the tall structures. There was a black gate blocking are complete entrance. We waited behind a black Lexus.

"Where are we," I asked my eyes glued to the outside. I had officially never been to this place before. There was a pool behind the towers, and a beach. I looked towards him, he didn't say anything he just had a huge smirk. I mimicked his expression with a smile of my own. "OH MY GOSH YOUR TAKING ME SHOPPING!!!" I screamed excited I looked over to him again, and his smile disappeared. Obviously my guess was wrong. I looked closer, as are car started to ease forward. "Where going swimming?" I asked looking back at him. He didn't say anything. He was too busy fishing through his pockets. I took the liberty of picking up the cigarette pack from the floor to give to him.

"No I don't want that." He said referring to the pack. I laid it back down on the floor. We eased to the gate completely, and his search came to an end. He pulled out a black card from his back pocket. He slid it in a small slot, and I finally figured out where we were.

"OM MY GOSH YOUR TAKING ME TO A SPA!" I said happily, I was bouncing up and down. I looked towards him, and he gave me the same look as before. Obviously I was wrong again. "Okay well where the fuck am I then?" I said all happiness draining from me. I laid back on the passenger seat again giving up.

He didn't answer me; instead he gave me a look as the black gates opened. "Please keep jumping to a minimum, you know what happened last time." He said implying my projectile vomit from last time. I sighed as I turned away from him. I wasn't in the mood for this guessing shit anymore.

We drove around a black paved path for a while. The ground was a nice vibrant green around us. The trees were tall and healthy it looked something like a golf course. "Oh fuck you can take me back to the hospital, I'm not playing golf." I said looking around. He just ignored me. I sighed while rolling my eyes. If he thought I was playing golf he had another thing coming. We continued driving till we got to a huge building.

The front curved into a little tunnel for cars to get through. We went through it leading us to a small parking lot. We parked in the spot that said. Takashi 1, I was so confused. I looked towards him, but he still had that smirk again. He turned off the car, and unbuckled his seat belt. I watched as he opened his car door, and began towards mine.

He opened my door, and I got out. Again I started to feel bad that he was so unclothed, and I was spotless and clean, with my clothes in perfect order. I stood near him reminding me how much bigger he was then me. He grabbed my hand, and began walking toward the building. I kept trying to think about places we could be. Every time I thought of something, he'd just shoot it down.

We walked in through two large golden doors. There was a long velvet red carpet leading from the door. "Are we at a resort?" I asked looking around. He only shook his head implying 'no'. He didn't say anything as he stopped. I stopped with him looking around the huge golden palace. He walked behind me, and I started to turn, but he stopped me.

He put both of his hands over my eyes. "Okay, no peeking." He said, and I laughed. How did he aspect me to peek. His huge hands were blocking my vision.

"Okay, I won't." I said smiling; we continued to walk this way. Till he stopped, one hand left my eye, and I saw briefly an elevator, but as soon as he could press an 'up' button his hand was back covering my eye. My stomach started to churn with the sudden anticipation. I bit the bottom of my lip. Where the hell were we? I waited a bit then I felt the lifting of the elevator.

"Okay were almost there…" He said, and I was surprised at the amount of joy in his voice. We continued walking again, and then we came to a stop. He dropped both hands, and all I saw was two big white double doors. I turned to look at him. Wondering what this meant. He only gave me a handsomely cunning smile. It literally took my breath away. "I said no peeking." He said, he took out a black card, and handed it to me.

I looked at it for a while. "What's going on?" I asked searching his eyes for some sort of answer. He only gave me the same grin, his hand softly touching my chin.

The softest caress I've felt for a while. It felt like a warm wind. "Open the door." He said slowly turning me around. I did as he asked. I looked down at the card slot. I slipped the card in, and pushed. The doors swung open, and a huge room was unmasked. It was beautiful. Everything was already furnished, and placed. I walked deeper into the room. There was a wide living room with a white sofa collection framing a black big screen TV. To my right an opened dining room with wooden tables, in front was a wide kitchen.

I looked behind me to see Inuyasha he had a soft smile on his face. "It's yours, he said softly." I didn't know what he meant, but my eyes began to fill with silent tears. I began to walk farther in the beautiful room. A set of spiral stair could be seen, and I understood what this was. An apartment, he wasn't planning on breaking up with me, or killing me for that matter. He bought an apartment to live with me.

"I don't know what to say…." I said softly a small rounded tear fell down my check slowly. "I love it," I turned to look at him, and he made his way towards me.

"You should see the baby's room," He said as he walked closer to me. I smiled; I didn't know what to say. I leaned in hugging him as hard as I could imagine. "I want to spend my whole like with you, Kagome," He said softly as if it was for only my ears to hear. I couldn't stop the tears from falling rapidly.

"So you're not going to break up with me?" I asked…

He only laughed looking away for a spare second. "I'm hoping to marry you…." He said, and I didn't say anything I was just completely speechless. He smiled at me wiping some of my tears, I was about to comment on something when I heard a

"**SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

I turned away from him slowly trying to look around. Everyone I knew had popped up from behind something. I backed up from Inuyasha surprised. "What the fuck…" He said towards Miroku, "I said pop up after the tour of the damn house." I looked from Miroku to Sesshomaru, and my mom.

"Well sorry, you sort of reproposed I thought that was the 'go' sign." Miroku said, and I watched Sango come up from behind him.

"I told you to put me in charge of the party; I told you a week ago that he was going to just fuck it up." She said, and I smiled as I spotted my best friend. I didn't even have time to react to everything. I heard a harsh beat start up, and music filled the room.

"What's done is done." Inutashio said from his corner as he came up. He had a gift in his hands, and that's when I realized they all were holding gifts. I smiled a banner flew down from the tall wall that said "HOUSE PARTY/BABY SHOWER" I only shook my head this had my mom written all over it. The room started to cave in, as my family began to come closer to me. Hugging me, I couldn't contain my happiness….

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Epilogue:**

_Months later_

"Can I please hold the baby?" Shippo asked the tall boy to his right. He was sitting on the white couch in the family room. The TV was showing something involving Paris Hilton on MTV.

"I'm sorry babies can't hold babies." The eighteen year old Souta said. He put the volume up on the TV. The baby was only a few weeks old, eyes the color of bright gold just like her dad. Shippo began to climb the couch to get to Sakura, "Can you stop it you little twerp," Souta said standing up from the couch completely.

"Why can't I hold Sakura?" The eight year old whined. He was standing on his tippy toes trying to get at her.

"None of you can hold her, damn." An older woman said. She looked just like her younger daughter. She had dark black hair, and a small frame. The only difference was the eye color. Her daughter's eyes were the darkest of blue, while hers were a chocolate brown. She picked up the baby from her only son. "She wants her grand mommy anyway," the woman said making high pitched voices over the babies face.

A crying yelping sound started to come out of the infant. Her face turned into panic. She cradled the baby towards the dining room table. She looked down at her husband. He was in a meeting with Sesshomaru, her son in law Inuyasha, and Inutashio. "Can you take your baby please….." she said towards her son in law. He looked up shocked as he saw the weeping baby.

"Where's her mom?" He asked looking down at the stack of papers on his dining room table. He looked from his mother in law to the beautiful baby girl. The woman shook her head not knowing.

"I'm trying to cook a family dinner here, so someone needs to take her…" The woman said annoyed.

"I'll take her, her mother's at the pool." Another older woman said from the spiral staircase, she wore a tang top, and shorts, her hair was in a bun, and she held a towel on her shoulder. Obviously she was on her way to the pool herself.

"Um…she's at the pool?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his mother, she only nodded. "I should go down to see how she's doing." He said, nodding towards every one. He walked towards his little daughter. "You wanna come too Sakura," He said in a soft voice; the little girl only looked strangely at her daddy. He began to scoop her from the woman's arms.

"No don't, I'll take her down," Izayoi said, trying to catch up with her granddaughter now. She ran up to her son.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked his mom, his mom only shrugged for a second before scooping the baby girl from both her friend and son.

"Well you see Kagome enough naked, you don't need to take a glimpse of her at the pool, get back to work." The woman said causing the whole room to immerse in "OOOO's" the funny thing is that was exactly what he was planning on doing.

"HAHA mommy got you!" Shippo screamed from his place on the couch. Inuyasha only gave the fox demon a look which got countered by the sticking out of his tongue.

"You're such a fucking horn dog, sit your ass down." Sesshomaru said looking up at his brother. "You already have one baby you looking for another."

"Fuck you…" He mumbled before taking his seat again.

* * *

-

-

-

"How do you do it?" Sango asked while sitting on a lounging chair; her own baby rested upon her lap sleeping.

"Do what?" Kagome asked climbing out of the pool; she dried herself completely, before making her way between her two best friends.

"You know…." Sango began…

"She's talking about your hotness restoration, damn retard…. She's asking how did you go from a baby carrying blimp to a hottie again." Ayame said, while shifting her sunglasses up again.

"I don't know I just drop the baby…" Kagome said as an answer. Of course Sango was nowhere near fat herself. Her dark red and black two piece complemented her curves amazingly, but it didn't come without effort. She had to get a gym membership.

"Uh…some people get all the luck." Sango said before ending the conversation. She closed her eyes again, relaxing directly under the sun. She was so very happy to be spending the weekend at her best friends amazing apartment.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs, I'm kinda missing Sakura." Kagome said as she got her damp body off the lounging chair.

"Uh…. Is that like mother's intuition or some shit…? I'm never having babies." Ayame added on for the fourth time that day. Kagome only brushed it away, before heading upstairs. She only made it halfway, before hearing, and seeing her mother in law with her crying baby in her arms.

"Oh there you are, little Sakura's been missing you all morning." Izayoi said. She smiled while scooping her baby up.

"Has she now?" The hanyou baby automatically shushed up. She smiled down at her. "Mommy's been missing you too." She coaxed at the baby. "You must be hungry lets go upstairs." With that she waved her mother in law off and headed up the stairs to her apartment.

She opened the cracked door with her foot when she approached the apartment. "No you think I'm lying but I'm not!" She heard a man scream from inside. The doors opened to reveal a very excited Kouga, and an annoyed Miroku.

"He's obviously lying, that didn't fucking happen! Kouga stop lying!" Miroku shouted at his friend, but Kouga didn't stop telling his story.

"I'm telling you, we were in the waves, and all of a sudden a shark attacked Miroku. I had to save him!" Kouga said, she walked in in the middle of it. The room went quite at her presence.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked, Kouga stopped his story to look the black bikini wearing woman up and down.

"Are you from Tennessee?" Kouga asked her, the rooms eyes shifted on him. She only rolled her eyes to accommodate his stupid question. "Cause you're the only ten I see." He said smiling he winked flirtatiously at her.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes at Kouga he seemed so serious.

"Kagome watch your mouth the baby can pick up things like that." Her mom warned her.

"Are you hitting on my wife while she's holding our baby.... for real man?" Inuyasha said getting up from his spot on the chair. Miroku only laughed while walking out of the room completely.

"No, I'm only saying that if she wants to dump the zero, and find a hero I'm always here." Kouga said, which caused an unnecessary cry of laughter on Sesshomaru's part. He was literally on the floor laughing. "Don't worry I like babies." He said towards her.

"I think I might gag." Kagome said walking past him and towards the master bed room.

She shut the door to her husband screaming, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU KOUGA!"

And Kouga's "I WAS JUST KIDDING MAN!"

"Luckily Miroku's your god father huh Sakura?" Kagome asked the little enfant baby. She only stared blankly, but slowly she formed a small smile. "I know right?" She said to her daughter. "Now let's see what you have in that diaper for me." She set the baby down, on her changing table.

She peeled open the diaper, "Smells like shit." The baby's dad said from the door way.

She only laughed turning towards him. "You're very observant. However do you do it? She said sarcastically to him. He walked slowly across the spacious room to get to her.

His hands slid down her waist, "I love you even though your hands are covered in shit." He said huskily into her ear. She only laughed at the sound of his voice.

"I can't believe poop is turning you on, you're a horn dog." She said, but it didn't stop her from taking his kiss full on when he presented it to her; A soft brisk touch. The baby began to cry again from the lack of attention. "Oh shit," she said while letting their lips part. "Later…"

He backed away from her, smiling he walked out the room. "Okay" he said cunningly, making her turn to face him, "but **You Owe Me**…."

* * *

**The end**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I hope you liked it, I do say the ending was rather cunning. HAHA please review; don't let the story end out of style. Throw it a huge party. I want 10, 40, 50 reviews for the ending of You Owe Me.**

**I also hope you guys loved it.**

**Special thanks to**

**YOU guys duh. I never really got help by anyone.**

**The only reason I continued on was because I knew that YOU cared....**

**and in the end that turned out to be all I needed thanks…**

**Be safe,**

**I love you all.**

**Lmgurl92**


End file.
